La Neo Reina Serena y un futuro diferente
by Magui2601
Summary: Después de la ultima batalla con Sailor Galaxia ha reinado la paz, Serena y sus amigas, están en su último año de preparatoria. Pero el mal surgirá nuevamente y las Sailor Scouts deberán luchar para salvar el Universo, para ello algo debe cambiar en las vidas de nuestras guerreras y el futuro será diferente. Nuevos sentimientos, encuentros y un enemigo poderoso. Nada será lo mismo.
1. Último dos días de vacaciones

**Capítulo 1: Último dos días de vacaciones y un ataque inesperado**

Ha transcurrido 2 años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, pero en esa batalla no han derrotado al Caos completamente. En fin, Serena y sus amigas están por vivir una gran faceta de sus vidas, "el último año de preparatoria". Darién, después de lo ocurrido con Sailor Galaxia ha decidido terminar su carrera en Tokio, Japón; sobre todo que durante su ausencia Serena tuvo que pasar por momentos difíciles y para compensar prefirió quedarse a lado de ella, protegiéndola como está acostumbrado a hacer, pero desde aquella última batalla ha reinado la paz hasta entonces.

En este último fin de semana de vacaciones, las chicas han decidido ir de campamento a un conocido lugar, la última vez que fueron tuvieron que enfrentar al pariente de Rei convertido en zombi. Pero esta vez, el hermano de Rei ha mejorado en sus productos de cerámica y se ha colocado un puesto en el pueblo más cercano y ha obtenido muy buenos resultados.

La mañana del Sábado, en la habitación de Serena, junto a ella una hermosa gatita como olvidar a "Luna", intenta despertar a Serena dado que han quedado en reunirse en la Estación de trenes a las 8:00 am. Marcaban las 7:30 am en el reloj con forma de gato:

- Luna: Serena, despierta despierta! (suspiro) Esta niña no aprende más, si no se despierta no va a llegar a tiempo.

- Luna: SERENAAAA! (grita la gatita)

- Serena: que pasa. ( dando un bostezo) Que hora es, porque me despiertas tan temprano.

- Luna: ya se te olvido que dia es hoy, las demás te deben estar esperando en la estación. Si no te apuras, te van a dejar.

- Serena: No puede ser Luna, me quedé dormida. Que pasa contigo porque no me despertaste más temprano.

- Luna: eso intenté pero no habrías los ojos.

Serena se cambia de ropa y sale corriendo de la habitación:

- Serena: Qué bueno que prepare todo anticipación!

- Mamá Ikuko: Con que ya despertaste, si no te apuras no vas a llegar a tomar el tren.

- Serena: porqué todos me dicen lo mismo. Me voy mamá. Adios!

En la estación de trenes, cuatro chicas se encuentran sacando boletos para ir de campamento con sus respectivos bolsos:

- Rei: Serena no cambia más. (cruzando los brazos)

- Amy: No te preocupes seguro va a llegar, ya verás. Eso espero.

- Lita: Me pregunto si Darién vendrá con ella.

- Mina: He hablado con Serena y según me ha contado que anda bastante ocupado preparando su Tesis.

- Amy: No tengo dudas, que será un excelente doctor. Siempre ha sido muy dedicado a su carrera.

A lo lejos se puede ver una chica de cabellos dorados con 2 coletas largas :

- Serena: HOLAAA! (gritando a lo lejos llevando a su lado su bolso)

- Mina: Miren viene sola. Eso contesta tu pregunta, Lita.

- Serena: Que bueno que llegue a tiempo.

- Rei: No puedo creer que te retrasaras sabiendo que nos vamos de campamento. Tú no tienes remedio.

- Serena: Porque siempre me estas molestando?

- Rei: porque siempre llegas tarde a todos lados!

- Serena: Porque eres mala conmigo Rei!

- Lita: Chicas no se peleen, acuérdense que vamos de campamento y a pasar un maravilloso fin de semana.

- Mina: Por cierto Serena, acaso Darién no viene contigo.

- Serena: No. Me dijo que quiere terminar cuanto antes su Tesis, es una lástima lo voy a extrañar mucho.

- Mina: No te preocupes por eso porque lo vamos a pasar genial! Porque mejor no sacas tu boleto. Las personas ya han comenzado a ingresar al tren.

- Serena: si, si.

- Mina: Lástima que no acepten llevar mascotas, Artemis iba a acompañar a Luna.(pensativa)

- Rei: Mina apurate, sino a la que vamos a dejar va a ser a ti.

- Mina: No, oigan espérenme. (sale corriendo al tren)

Transcurrido 3 horas de viaje llegan a destino, el pariente de Rei, Kenko Ibuki las fue a esperar para ayudarlas a cargar el equipaje hasta su casa. Mientras caminaban:

- Rei: Te parece si después nos llevas a ver tu puesto. Debes haber hecho cosas muy bonitas

- Kenko Ibuki: Es verdad! Tengo mucha novedad de cerámica.

- Mina: pues, yo me encargaré de buscar un verdadero amor.

- Serena: Habrán chicos guapos?

- Chicas: Serena!

- Mina: recuerda que tu tienes a Darién.

- Serena: si lo sé.

- Lita: La última vez que vinimos a este lugar Three Lights estaba grabando su película.

- Serena: Es verdad. Nos divertimos mucho con ellos a pesar del susto que nos llevamos por el zombi. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo, nos extrañaran?

- Rei: que pregunta Serena, tu eres la que tiene más suerte, Seiya no creo que te haya olvidado.

- Mina: Yaten y Taiki no creo que se haya olvidado de mí, quien se puede olvidar de una jovencita como yo y mas siendo la diosa del amor.

- Kenko Ibuki: Llegamos! Acomódense como más gusten.

- Amy: Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.

- Mina: no perdamos tiempo y vayamos al pueblo.

- Chicas: Si!

En el Dpto. de Darién este estaba tomando un café, hasta que suena el teléfono:

- Darién: diga? Marion como estas?

- Darién: me falta poco, tu cómo vas?

- Darién: no, no necesito ayuda, gracias. Pero si tú la necesitas creo que puedo ayudarte.

- Darién: no, no estoy ocupado

- Darién: te espero entonces. Adiós.

En el crepúsculo del día, Serena y las demás se estaban divirtiendo en la feria que había organizado el lugar.

Habián comprado varias cosas, Rei aprovecho para ayudar a Kenko en su puesto. Mina estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien que le llame la atención. Lita y Amy estaban comprando cosas para la cena.

Se había oscurecido, y las chicas estaban ya en la casa de Kenko.

- Mina: No puede ser, no encontré a nadie que me haya querido acompañar.

- Lita: Cálmate no te desesperes, ya va a aparecer la persona perfecta.

- Serena: A Mina no le gusta esperar. Que estará haciendo Darién? No pude encontrar ningún teléfono.

- Amy: Serena, no debes estar tan al pendiente de Darién. Sino lo vas a incomodar.

- Serena: Pero es que, últimamente a estado muy ocupado y el tiempo que pasamos juntos solo me habla de sus planes, y que tiene muchas ofertas de trabajo.

- Amy: Dale tiempo, esta etapa es muy importante para él. Una vez que termine, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto en el Dpto. de Darién:

- Marion: Muchas gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a ayudarme con el Informe final. No se cómo te lo agradecería, no se si lo hubiera podido terminar sola.

- Darién: Descuida, sabes que estoy disponible para ti.

- Marion: Eres un hombre muy atento. Ojala todos fueran como tú.

- Darién: lo dices por tu novio?

- Marion: Ya no es mi novio. Hemos terminado hace días, y la verdad no me he sentido muy bien que digamos, a veces me siento un poco triste.

- Darien: disculpa mi intromisión pero porque han terminado?

- Marion: Él ha decidido ir a estudiar a Inglaterra y es como si yo no importara para él. Estaba dispuesto terminar conmigo.

- Darién: que cruel es contigo. Eres una mujer maravillosa, y con mucho potencial. Para cualquiera serías la mujer perfecta.

- Marion: y tú, estás comprometido?

- Darién: Asi es, pero me han salido nuevas ofertas de trabajo y hay una es particular que me interesa. Es una pasantía en , yo no he hablado con Serena al respecto. De seguro muy bien no se lo va a tomar, asi que estaba pensando en llevarla conmigo. Pero todavía debe terminar sus estudios en la preparatoria.

- Marion: es muy chica por lo que veo. Y la quieres?

- Darién: Por supuesto, es alguien muy especial para mi. Y no quiero lastimarla, pero tiene que entender.

- Marion: Todavia es muy chica para que lleve una relación a lo serio. Y más aun con un hombre como tú. Quiero decir, que si todavía no termino la preparatoria es una chica que le falta por vivir cosas, y tiene que ir madurando, todavía esta en la edad difícil.

- Darién: si asi es, sigue siendo un poco llorona y es por la diferencia de edad opino yo.

- Marion: creo que te estas refiriendo a la pasantía a Massachuset. A mi también me llego la correspondencia. Yo si la voy a aceptar, después de haber terminado con Joel me va a venir bien.

- Darién: Me gustaría decir lo mismo, en el sentido de aceptar la oferta.

- Marion: No dejes que nadie obstruya tu sueño. Serena debe entender. Por cierto ya es muy tarde.

- Darién: No te preocupes yo te llevo a a tu casa. Esta mal que una mujer sola ande en la calle a estas horas.

- Marion: Muchas Gracias Darién, mi intención no es molestarte, no te preocupes.

- Darién: No seas obstinada. Anda vamos.

Al día siguiente, era un Domingo muy hermoso y más junto al paisaje del lugar:

- Serena: que lindo día! Chicas deberíamos ir al río.

- Mina: Nos levantamos temprano hoy.

- Amy: no es para nada temprano. Van a ser las 11am.

- Lita: ya esta listo el desayuno! Levántense dormilonas!

- Serena y Mina: Excelente!

- Mina: y donde esta Rei?

- Amy: dijo que quería ir con Kenko a ayudarle, pero que regresaría antes del almuerzo.

Pasaron un muy buen rato, y como había prometido Rei llego antes del almuerzo, fueron a pasar la tarde en el rio, y sin darse cuenta el día se había pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y a las 20hs salía el tren de la estación devuelta para Tokio. Realmente había sido increíble, en el tren ya ubicadas en sus asientos despedían a Kenko por la ventanilla:

- Rei: Cuídate! Y llámame cuando quieras.

- Kenko: Por supuesto, gracias por venir a visitarme. Siempre serás bienvenida y tus amigas también.

- Chicas: Adiós!

- Amy: Nos la pasamos muy bien.

- Mina: Te aseguramos que vendremos más seguido.

En Tokio, Darién estaba tomando un café en la confitería de Andrew y le comento de la pasantía. Él tendría que marcharse y dejar a Serena, pero iba a mandarle cartas y a hablarle por teléfono.

- Andrew: Como crees que lo tomará?

- Darién: Ojala que lo tome con madurez ya es grande y creo que sabe cómo confrontarlo.

- Andrew: y cuándo se lo piensas decir?

- Darién: mañana, mientras más antes mejor. No quiero que piense que le oculto cosas.

- Andrew: Supongo que la vas a extrañar.

- Darién: mmm, Sabes últimamente hemos estado un poco separados por esto de la Tesis y demás. Le hago saber que yo tengo mis cosas y que no siempre nos vamos a ver. Pero a veces siento como si fuera una hermana menor a quien cuido y no mi novia.

- Andrew: No me digas que estas dudando de tus sentimientos a Serena.

- Darién : yo la quiero, no lo dudes, pero no se si lo que siento en este momento es amor. No se si todo este trabajo arduo que he tenido ha hecho que la deje en segundo plano. Lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir.

- Andrew: Por lo visto estás decidido a irte. Yo soy de esos que piensa que debes cumplir tus sueños pero si eso afecta a la persona que quieres entonces debes elegir y saber llevarlo del mejor modo posible. Pero esa persona debe entenderte, y acompañarte en cada decisión que tomes. Serena pronto cumplirá 18 años, y, ella ya ha estado sin ti o no durante un tiempo?

- Darién: si pero tuvo como entretenerse. y eso hizo que pueda sobrellevarlo.

- Andrew: creo que Serena lo va a tomar bien y lo va a saber entender. Pero ahora yo te pregunto como amigo que soy, tú, amas a Serena en este momento?

- Darién: No lo sé. Como te dije a veces siento como si fuera mi hermana menor. La quiero, y no quiero que sufra y menos por mí. Yo no sé si es la diferencia de edad, pero si tengo que decirte como ha sido nuestra relación, cada vez que nos juntamos es ella la única que habla y yo a veces siento que no puedo seguirle el ritmo de la conversación y siempre tengo que estar diciendo que es lo que esta bien o mal.

- Andrew: Vas a tener que poner en claro tus sentimientos amigo, sino alguien va a salir lastimado.

Darién se queda pensando ante lo dicho por su amigo Andrew.

En una dimensión diferente, el Rey de las Tinieblas se ha enterado de que alguien ha derrotado a Sailor Galaxia volviendo todo a la normalidad.

- Agatha: Mi señor de las Tineblas, hemos esperado bastante no le parece, no cree que es el momento de empezar a buscar La piedra de Poder.

- Rey de las Tinieblas: (_con voz tenebrosa y endemoniada_) No puedo creer que hayan derrotado a Sailor Galaxia. Expulsaron el Caos de su cuerpo y ahora esta en los corazones de los seres vivientes.

- Agatha: Que cree usted que debemos hacer?

- Rey de las Tinieblas: No seas ingenua, con el Caos dentro de Sailor Galaxia teníamos todo más que a nuestro favor, solo teníamos que esperar hasta que consiguiera todas las semillas estelares y recién atacarla. Pero alguien arruino mis planes. Quién es?

- Agatha: Mi señor lo único que sabemos es que se encuentra en el planeta Tierra. Creo que no podemos perder tiempo en buscarla. Ya que si atacamos, esa persona sola saldrá al descubierto, y si la capturamos será toda suya mi señor.

- Rey de las Tinieblas: Por el momento necesitamos sembrar el mal, y solo podemos hacerlo sacándolo de los corazones de las personas. Y entonces nos indicará en donde esta la Piedra de Poder. Y al fin el Gran Seth, el Rey de las Tinieblas gobernará el Universo entero. Todo será oscuro, y tenebroso será hermoso ver cómo la luz se desvanece.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth) y Agatha: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA AHH JAJAJA!

- Rey de las Tinieblas: Jade! Jade!

- Jade: (apareciendo desde la oscuridad) Mi señor, estoy a su completa disposición. (haciendo reverencia)

- Agatha: Porque tiene que ir él.

- Rey de las Tinieblas: Agatha no te desesperes para ti tengo otra misión. Mi querido Jade ya sabes que hacer! Al fin ha llegado la hora de que termine la paz. Vé y reúne al mal de los corazones vivientes, ataca a cuánto más puedas.

- Jade: Como usted mande!

- Rey de las Tinieblas: No me falles. Tú sabes que es lo que les pasa a los traidores.

- Jade: Lo sé. Por supuesto que no Mi Señor, no le fallaré. Muy pronto sentirá surgir la maldad. Con su permiso, me retiro. (haciendo reverencia nuevamente)

En el parque Nº 10 Darién se encontraba muy pensativo, y su gran incognita es:

- Darién: que es lo que siento? Si tan solo supiera, sería todo más sencillo. Serena, no quiero que sufras, pero debes entender. Ya no se puede seguir asi.

En los suburbios de la cuidad, un grupo de delincuentes planean cómo robar una joyería, con sus armas no les interesa si matar o no, estos son delincuentes prófugos de la Policía.

En lo alto de un edificio, un hombre bien parecido, de cabello color castaño claro, y de ojos verdes, vistiendo de atuendo una camisa roja y pantalón negro con botas negras, su mayor característica es su anillo de color rojo intenso. Se trata de JADE.

Jade observa claramente a estos hombres, salta hacia ellos desde el edificio, poniéndose detrás de estos delincuentes.

Jade: Puedo sentir sus malas intenciones.

Los delincuentes se dan vuelta a mirarlo.

Delincuente 1: Mira al niño bonito! Que elegante! Dame todo lo que tienes o te mataré! (con voz firme)

Jade: (con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro) Acércate. Quieres esto? Entonces acércate.

Delincuente 1: (observaba como le ofrecía sus alhajas) Me gusta tu anillo. Dámelo.

Jade: y que hay de los que te acompañan. No sería justo que solo tú te lo quedaras.

Delincuente 2: no te interesan nuestros asuntos. (Apunto con la pistola)

Delincuente 3: (con un cuchillo intento hacerlo asustar) jajaja sí que eres muy audaz.

Delincuente 4: No me gustan los niños bonitos! (Acercándose más a Jade) Sabes qué es esto? (muestra su pistola). Se ve que tienes ganas de morir.

Jade: (riéndose) El que va a morir eres tú.

Delincuente 4: que dijiste?

Jade: (como a la velocidad de la luz lo agarro de la garganta con la mano derecha, haciendo que sus ojos se pongan colorados al instante de la asfixia) Muere!

Jade toco su cuerpo con el añillo que estaba en su mano izquierda, y empezó a salir una sombra negra, su maldad había sido expulsada, y su energía absorbida por el anillo donde un resplandor lo cubría. Lo soltó, y este cayó al piso, estaba muerto.

Delincuente 2: es un demonio de otro mundo!

Jade miró a los demás delincuentes que quedaron mirando paralizados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos expulso su maldad y absorbió sus energías con una agilidad increíble. El ambiente se tornó oscuro y con olor a azufre, el mal estaba siendo esparcido.

Jade: muy pronto este mundo quedará sumergido en maldad. Debo buscar a más personas.

Darién ya en si departamento, prendió la televisión y le llamó algo la atención:

TV: Noticiero informa las noticias de último momento; 4 delincuentes prófugos son hallados muertos en los suburbios de la cuidad cerca del parque Industrial al parecer fueron asfixiados, es muy sospechoso ya que la policía no encontró huellas dactilares de sus cuellos, es desconocida el arma homicida, los policías no permiten que nuestras cámaras se acerquen al lugar.

A través de la Tv Darién veía cómo los periodistas acudieron al detective Wilson:

Detective Wilson: Es algo muy raro, se siente un ambiente frío y siniestro, es como si fuera el infierno, no vallan para ese lugar es peligroso, el lugar del crimen va a estar vigilado.

TV: la policía no quiere dar información hasta estar seguros. Sigan con la transmisión seguiremos informando.

En el tren Serena y las chicas también escucharon el reportaje por radio.

Rei: qué demonios está pasando en la ciudad, y nosotras no llegamos aun.

Amy: Hace bastante que no se escucha algo así.

Lita: si eran delincuentes como puede ser posible que no se hayan defendido, acaso no traían armas. Que clase de delincuentes son?

Serena: Deberiamos estar allá, los policías dijeron que el ambiente es siniestro, parecía asustado.

Mina: Chicas no se preocupen, que acaso no se dan cuenta son delincuentes el que los mató esta haciendo un favor a la comunidad.

Amy: No digas eso, para eso está la justicia, yo pienso que nadie se merece morir.

Serena: además, la policía es quien se encarga de esos asuntos.

En la Radio:

FM 105.5: noticiero informa, 10 personas en la autopista son asesinados, venían en un autobús, fueron asfixiados con las mismas marcas en el cuello que los delincuentes. En tan solo 1 hora han sido asesinadas 14 personas.

Serena: Por dios, quien esta haciendo esas atrocidades, esta vez ya no son delincuentes. Son personas inocentes.

Mina: Es muy raro.

Rei: a qué hora se supone que llegaremos allá.

Amy: estaremos en la estación de trenes en 20 minutos.

Lita: es un trabajo para nosotras.

FM 105.5: noticiero informa, 20 personas asesinadas en la cárcel de la capital de Tokio. El homicida atacó en los baños de la cárcel. Que esta pasando?

Ya son 34 las muertes , esta vez estas personas tienen diferentes golpes, la policía forence ha encontrado como factor común de los cuerpos analizados una pista, una que madura profunda. Recomendamos no salir de sus casas o si están afuera sean precavidos, parece ser que hay un asesino en serie.

Serena: Tenemos que actuar, rápido.

Mina: Las Sailor Scouts deben entrar en acción.

Serena: Después de reinar la paz, algo me dice que es peor que la última vez.

Rei: Haruka y Michiru estarán al tanto.

Serena: y Darién? Debemos llegar rápido, que tal si están luchando sin nosotras.

Rei: cálmate, si alguien estuviera luchando ya lo hubieran informado.

Serena: Otra vez, todo vuelve a comenzar.


	2. Una noticia sobre el futuro

**Capítulo 2: Una noticia sobre el futuro**

Michiru: puedo sentir un aura maligna, se está dispersando.

Haruka: Ese individuo ha estado merodeando por todos lados.

Michiru: Anda ven. Vamos a buscarlas ya deben haber llegado.

Haruka: La princesa esta vez si esta en grave peligro, y nosotras debemos protegerla.

Michiru: (Con su espejo de Aguas Profundas) Mi espejo me indica peligro y puedo percibirlo. Debemos averiguar su objetivo, que es lo que pretende ese sujeto?

Haruka: Esta bien, vamos con ellas, odio decirlo pero parece que nos encontramos en graves problemas.

En el templo Hikawa, las chicas se han reunido:

Mina: falta poco para media noche. Si verdaderamente anda un asesino suelto ¡No quiero estar sola! (Lloriqueando)

Amy: ya es muy tarde.

Serena: Seguirá atacando a más personas? Me pregunto si Darién sabe algo más de lo que está ocurriendo.

Lita: No le dijiste a Darién por cierto que viniera por ti a esperarte? Hay Serena lo acabo de recordar, no encontraste ningún teléfono.

Serena: Igual el viernes si le dije que íbamos a llegar hoy por estas horas, debe pensar que ya estoy en casa.

Rei: ¿qué les parece si se quedan a dormir aquí?

Mina: Pero Reí mañana comenzamos la escuela. Como vamos a hacer?

Amy: es cierto.

Luna: recuerden que su deber como Sailor Scouts es proteger este mundo que forma parte del Sistema Solar. Deben tener mucho cuidado chicas.

Chicas: ¡ LUNA!

Mina: ¿Y Artemis?

Un gatito blanco apareció corriendo y agitado dijo:

Artemis: ¡Aquí estoy!

Amy: ¡Ya saben lo que pasa! Es algo muy extraño, tantas muertes en menos de un día.

Luna: puedo percibir una energía maligna que está dispersa. Y todo comenzó desde que atacaron al grupo de delincuentes, nunca había sentido algo así.

Haruka: ¡será mejor que se cuiden! (Haruka y Michiru aparecen repentinamente)

Reí: miren es Haruka y Michiru, debe estar pasando algo realmente grave.

Michiru: Un poder desconocido, siento que algo muy grave está a punto de ocurrir.

Haruka: no se realmente que está sucediendo ni que es lo que buscan, pero nuestra misión es proteger este palneta de cualquiera que venga a invadirla.

Michiru: escuchen, deben tener mucho cuidado, por lo que me dice mi espejo, el mal está surgiendo otra vez y con mucha más fuerza. El enemigo es realmente poderoso. Con Haruka suponemos que quieren dispersar la maldad que se encuentra en el interior de las personas, es la única explicación que encuentro a los ataques y la aparición de esta energía maligna.

Haruka: Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayan a sus casas y descansen. Si no me equivoco, mañana tienen escuela.

Michiru: Por cierto Serena en donde se encuentra Darién, como protector de la Tierra y siendo el Príncipe debería estar aquí.

Serena: es que no le avise que vendríamos directo para el templo.

Haruka: Bueno mañana nos pondremos bien al tanto, todos de la situación. En este mismo lugar cuando salgan de clases. Por cierto es peligroso que se vayan solas, yo las llevo.

Rei: yo le había pedido que se quedarán aquí, pero que suerte que llegaron.

Serena: Estas insinuando que no nos querias aquí ehh! (cara de anime)

Rei: no es cierto, si no no te hubiera invitado a quedarte! (cara de anime)

Lita: ustedes si que no pierden tiempo para pelear. (con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime)

Mina: bueno vámonos. Haruka a donde nos llevas, al cine, al teatro, a comer.

Haruka: estas niñas si que no tienen nada de preocupación.

Michiru: Preferentemente se ve que ataca de noche, será mejor que vayan subiendo al auto. ( se pone a mirar a todos lados). Haruka en dónde están?

Haruka: pero hace un instante que estaban aquí.

Serena: Harukaaa, Michiruu! Apuren!

Haruka: (cara sorpresa, al ver que Amy, Lita, Mina y Serena ya estaban en el auto) ¡Vaya! para algunas cosas son muy rápidas.

Rei: que pasen buenas noches, nos vemos mañana. (Dando media vuelta ingresa al templo, allí la espera su abuelo y Nicholas)

Haruka y Michiru: Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, era el primer día de clases, y Serena para variar se quedó dormida otra vez. Y a las 7:30 se escuchó un grito que salía desde su habitación.

Serena: Nooooo! Luna porque no me despertaste.

Luna: Eso hago pero tu nunca me escuchas.

En la preparatoria ya estaban los chicos reunidos en el salón de clases, pero aún no llegaba el profesor:

Lita: Serena como siempre debe haberse quedado dormida.

Amy: y Mina no es la excepción. Después de todo no las culpo ayer nos fuimos tarde del templo Hikawa. Ojala que nos vaya bien este año.

Lita: Tú eres la mejor Amy, siempre obtienes buenas calificaciones.

Amy: Me refiero a que como es el último año de preparatoria, ojala que todas juntas podamos graduarnos.

Lita: si hacemos todo con esfuerzo, seguro que así será.

Se sintió un choque de dos personas en el pasillo, y quedaron extendidas en el piso.

Mina: Ahí! Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas. (Con cara de dolor)

Serena: no fue mi intención, discúlpame... (Cara de dolor)

Lita: Ya llegaron. Están de suerte todavía no llega el profesor, se perdieron la ceremonia de inauguración de año.

Serena: AHHHHH! ¡Tengo sueño! (Va a su lugar y se pone de brazos cruzados en el banco)

Mina: Hoy que es el primer día, no nos van a dar mucha tarea.( También se acomoda en su banco)

Y se puede observar que el profesor se aproxima al curso, y desde el pasillo grita:

Profesor: Adentro! Entren! Ya empezamos con las clases.

Y así se había dado oficialmente el inicio del año escolar. A las 12 suena la campana, indicando el final de clases, las chicas salen con sus uniformes y sus bolsos, y se van directo al templo Hikawa, donde Rei las estaría esperando, recordemos que Reí va a otra preparatoria. Y en el templo:

Serena: le avise a Darién que nos juntaríamos aquí.

Mina: ya veo ya te diste cuenta quien está ahí. Acaso no es ese Darién.

Estaba esperándolas en su auto en la entrada del templo.

Lita, Mina, Amy: Hola Darién.

Darién: Hola chicas.

Serena: Darién, hola como estas? Ayer solo pudimos hablar por teléfono desde mi casa. Y no te pude contar todo lo que pasamos en el campamento.

Darién: Si ya me contarás en otro momento. Ahora es necesario que averigüemos esta situación, seguramente esta noche volverá a atacar. Por cierto Serena es necesario que hablemos después, te invito un pastel de fresas? Que te parece?

Serena: claro, pero de qué quieres que hablemos?

Darién: no seas impaciente, ya te lo contaré.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru.

Haruka: bueno me parece que al fin estamos todos.

Michiru: Darién que bueno que esta vez vinieras. Ayer notamos tu ausencia.

Darién: Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Haruka: espero que haya sido más importante que salvar a nuestro planeta. (dijo irónicamente)

Darién: no lo tomes a mal.

Hablando de la situación y poniendo bien al tanto a todos, Setzuna dijo algo muy interesante:

Setzuna: El tiempo está por sufrir cambios, el futuro persiste, pero el pasado no es el mismo, a cambio de eso, otro futuro será el que ocurrirá. Me pregunto si tiene que ver con este nuevo enemigo. Lo preocupante es que el futuro que conocemos esta por cambiar.

Serena: no te entiendo, Setzuna.

Rei: nunca entiendes nada, no le hagas caso.

Serena: ahh entonces tu si entendiste? Entonces porque mejor no me explicas.

Rei: claro que entendí, Setzuna dijo que, dijo que… que… bueno que nada iba a ser lo mismo.

Serena: tu si que entendiste.

Las demás se quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de Setzuna. Sobre todo Darién, que entro en dudas y pregunto:

Darién: cómo es eso que el futuro que conocemos esta por cambiar?

Setzuna: así es, esto se debe a que en el pasado de Tokio de Cristal jamás ocurrió algo así. Y en este tiempo si, entonces el destino está queriendo decir que ese futuro de Tokio de Cristal puede ser eventual en esta época.

Darién: y Rini, que pasara con ella entonces.

Setzuna: no lo sé, Príncipe. Está todo muy confuso, y eso se debe a los cambios que hagamos en esta época.

Mina: Y entonces quieres decir que cabe la posibilidad de que Rini en esta época no nazca. Si eso ocurre que pasará con la Rini del Futuro.

Serena: Pero cómo puede suceder eso.

Setzuna: los cambios de esta época ya se estuvieron haciendo, dado que ya han hecho cambios en sus vidas, por eso están sucediendo estos ataques en esta época. Algo debe haber ocurrido o alterado el destino que estaba previsto.

Haruka: Lo cierto es que esta situación es inquietante, lo único que sabemos es que posiblemente ese sujeto atacará esta noche. Y hay que preparase. No tengan miedo ante lo que puedan ver, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Hotaru: Ese sujeto es mandado por alguien que no es de este mundo.

Lita: A que te refieres con eso?

Hotaru: El sujeto de los ataques solo es un sirviente de alguien, que no es de este mundo.

Rei: Dime Hotaru como sabes eso?

Hotaru: es que si se ponen a pensar, en todas las batallas que hemos tenido, los primeros ataques siempre los dan los sirvientes y los que los envían están en otro lugar o en otra dimensión, como el caso de Sailor Galaxia.

Haruka: Entonces será mejor atrapar a ese sujeto, no va a ser fácil. Pero no tenemos ninguna pista de quien puede ser, que impotencia me da esto.

Michiru: No te preocupes, a lo sumo si no podemos atraparlo debemos interrogarlo, si es que no morimos antes claro.

Serena: No digas eso Michiru, ustedes son fuertes y si todas nos unimos seguro vamos a poder.

Hotaru: Siempre que estas con nosotras sentimos tanta confianza y fuerza que somos capaces de enfrentar a cualquiera, Serena nosotras te protegeremos a cómo de lugar.

Setzuna: En tanto si es por la pequeña Rini, si sus padres biológicos no desaparecen ella no desaparecerá en el futuro.

Serena: Que quieres decir?

Setzuna: solo basta con que tu Serena y Darién, sigan con vida para que ella siga viviendo. Pero si en tal caso algunos de ustedes llegase a morir ella morirá.

A Darién le llamo mucho la Atención ese comentario.

Michiru: bueno nosotras nos vamos, estaremos al pendiente, vamos a ver si se trata de un demonio o de otro individuo. Cuidense!

Haruka: Adios!

Hotaru: Nos vemos chicas!

Setzuna: Por favor cuídense!

Serena: no se preocupen por nosotras. También estaremos alerta. Adios!

Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy: Adios!

Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru se marcharon, dejando preocupadas al resto de las chicas y a Darién.

Luego de la reunión las chicas habían escuchado que Darién quería hablar con Serena, así que decidieron ir al centro comercial. Y sobre todo Mina que tenía que comprarse ropa por haber quedado seleccionada en una audición, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 4 días, en el teatro central de Tokio.

Mientras que Darién invito a Serena al parque después de haberla llevado a la confitería de Andrew por un pastel. Pero Serena hay algo que no se veía venir. Después salieron y se dirigieron al parque Nº 10, se detuvieron en unos de los bancos y Darién miro muy serio a Serena:

Darién: Lo que quiero decirte, no lo tomes a mal pero ya hemos pasado por esta situación hace 2 años.

Serena: A que te refieres, si no me equivoco hace 2 años fue la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, y tú no…

Darién: me ofrecieron una pasantía en , Massachusetts. Y voy a aceptarla.

El comentario sorprendió a Serena, y además por la seriedad que tenía, no esperaba una noticia asi.

Serena: Pero Darién, en este momento, cuando están pasando estas cosas, porque te quieres ir?

Darién: yo me quiero quedar a protegerte, pero mis finanzas no están del todo bien, y necesito el trabajo Serena por favor entiende. Es una gran posibilidad en mi carrera, y esta vez te prometo que te escribiré y te hablare por teléfono.

Serena: Darién, dime, tú dijiste que si te quedas es para protegerme, y no porque me amas?

Darién: porque esa pregunta?

Serena: quiero saberlo.

Darién: Tu ya sabes la respuesta, pero en este momento no puedo quedarme.

Serena: No, no me respondiste. ¿Dime bien lo que sientes? Te pregunto esto porque hemos estado muy separados estos últimos días y yo lo he notado.

Darién: que has notado?

Serena: Que no es lo mismo. Te siento distante y ya los dos no tenemos nada a veces de que hablar, a veces te quedas en silencio.

Darién: Puede ser, pero es porque tu no me dejas hablar, aparte cada vez que hablas no me siento participe de tus conversaciones.

Serena: No, no es así. Antes si me prestabas atención y si hablabas. Ahora solo me dices lo que está bien o mal, y no me dices que me quieres o que me amas, que te está pasando Darién?

Darién: Esta bien, yo también siento lo mismo, yo no siento que seamos una pareja, sino más bien yo parezco un amigo a quién le cuentas tus cosas. Pero eso no significa que he dejado de quererte.

Serena: Darién ya no sientes lo mismo por mi verdad? (Sentía miedo de lo que iba a decir, miedo a que ya no la quiera)

Darién: Serena, no quiero lastimarte, pero es mejor que haga este viaje. Asi quizás a solas los dos vamos a poder sentir que es lo que realmente quiere nuestros corazones.

Serena con la cabeza agachada, sentía unas ganas de llorar, porque ella realmente lo quería y lo amaba, pero que podía hacer si sus sentimientos hacia a ella no estaban del todo claro.

Darién: Escúchame y entiéndeme, será lo mejor. Te aseguro que los dos después de esto vamos a saber realmente que es lo que sentimos el uno con el otro. Vamos a aclarar todo. Claro va a estar que si no podemos estar sin el otro, vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Serena: y si después te das cuenta que no quieres estar conmigo?

Darién: esa misma pregunta te haría yo a ti?

Serena: Yo siempre te voy a amar. Y te voy a querer.

Darién: siempre vas a ser una persona muy especial para mí.

Serena: (Serena sentía decepción al ver que no le respondía de la misma forma que ella, peor se sentía y quería evadir sus ganas de llorar) y esto que está pasando. Las chicas se van a molestar al saber que te fuiste.

Darién: descuida estaré protegiendo la Tierra desde allá.

Serena: pero el enemigo está aquí.

Darién: solo está atacando aquí, pero no quiere decir que no ataquen después en otro punto de la Tierra, las personas de ese lugar también necesitan protección. Todo va a estar bien, si se cuidan entre todas van a estar bien.

Serena: (Pensó, no va a estar nada bien pero él se quiere ir, y yo no puedo hacer nada) no piensas que se puede poner peor.

Darién: Ya has pasado por momentos peores y la prueba es la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, yo no estuve y pudiste derrotar al mal, yo Serena, confío en ti Sailor Moon.

Serena al oír como la llamo se dio cuenta de que él tenía puesta toda su confianza en ella y sentía como él tenía otra prioridad, realmente le dolía darse cuenta de su realidad y que Darién no iba a estar ahí como siempre pensó. Él estaba cambiando el destino y recordó lo que dijo Setzuna:

Flashback

Setzuna: "En tanto si es por la pequeña Rini, si sus padres biológicos no desaparecen ella no desaparecerá en el futuro"

Serena: Que quieres decir?

Setzuna: solo basta con que tú Serena y tú Darién, sigan con vida para que ella siga viviendo. Pero si en tal caso algunos de ustedes llegasen a morir ella morirá.

Fin de Flashback

Serena: Darién tu te ves por lo que dijo Setzuna, te vas porque si nosotros dos seguimos con vida aunque no estemos juntos, Rini seguirá viviendo no?

Darién: Si yo me voy menos posibilidades tenemos de morir los dos. Pero no es eso, no te miento que si me llamo la atención el comentario que hizo Setzuna pero no es así. Ya te dije porque me voy.

Serena: Y ahora, te juro que lo estoy tomando del mejor modo posible pero no creo resistir. Mira no estoy llorando aunque por dentro tengo ganas de llorar a gritos.

Darién: será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, sino vamos a estar en la mira de este sujeto.

Serena: si tienes razón. Pero mejor me voy sola porque no me siento bien, déjame pensar, no quiero largarme a llorar delante de ti.

Darién: No creo que sea buena idea.

Serena: por favor, yo te entendí, has lo mismo conmigo. Mañana iré a despedirte a las 2 de la tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

Serena se retiró no aguantaba más quería llorar y estar sola, que nadie la vea que estaba llorando. Por lo pronto Darién tomo rumbo a su departamento, pero se encontró a Andrew.

Andrew: Darién, cómo estas?

Darién: Mas o menos, acabo de hablar con Serena

Andrew: Y como se lo tomó?

Darién: mejor de lo que pensé, pero me siento mal al saber que en estos momentos debe estar llorando.

Andrew: Pero no le explicaste?

Darién: lo hice pero sabes cómo es ella, Andrew, discúlpame debo hacer la maleta. Mañana vendré a despedirme de ti, mi vuelo sale a las 2 de la tarde.

Andrew: Desde luego, descansa que vas q tener un viaje largo. Te veo mañana entonces. Adios.

Darién: si, Adiós.

Serena entrando a su casa, estaba totalmente triste, antes de entrar, respiro profundo, se limpió la cara que estaba con lágrimas de tanto llorar. Y entró.

Mamá Ikuko: Serena me da miedo que andes por la calle sola, y mas con estos asesinatos. Y Darién no te trajo?

Serena: ( Al escuchar su nombre, se quizo desmoronar otra vez) No.

Mamá Ikuko: No me digas nada, se pelearon. Serena, esto pasa siempre, son cosas de pareja. Lamento que estes pasando por esto, pero quizás sirva para que te des cuenta que la vida no se termina solo por una pelea o porque él se marche, en cuanto menos lo imagines algo nuevo vendrá y te sorprenderá, verás que no todo está perdido. No te deprimas, porque hay más personas que te necesitamos, tus amigas y todas las personas que confían en ti.

Serena le prestó mucha atención a su madre, le dijo algo verdaderamente cierto, y sobre todo en la situación en que están viviendo, todos confían en ella. Sus amigas confían en ella.

Serena: Mamá eres la mejor madre que cualquiera haya tenido. Te quiero mucho mamá. ( Se largó a llorar, y abrazó a su mamá)

Mamá Ikuko: (Abrazó a su hija) Serena no te pongas así. Si no voy a pensar que sigues siendo la misma niñita que llora por todo. Anda ve a darte un baño, y descansa, sino otra vez mañana vas a llegar tarde.

Serena le hizo caso, y las palabras de su mamá la hizo entrar en razón. Y pensó:

Serena: Mi mamá tiene razón, voy a ser fuerte, a veces me sorprendo yo misma. No quiero defraudar a las demás y más sabiendo que las chicas están dispuestas a sacrificar la vida por mi. Generalmente si me hubieran dicho esto antes seguro estaría totalmente deprimida, pero a pesar de que llore igual, siento que mi deber es proteger este planeta. Pero hace dos años cuando Darién se fue, pensé que nada malo iba a volver a pasar y apareció Sailor Galaxia, pero además durante todo ese tiempo que Darién estuvo ausente, a pesar de que yo pensaba que seguía vivo y le mandaba cartas todos los días, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que pueda superar y sobrellevar todo sin problemas? Aunque al final lo terminé extrañando igual pero ¿por qué fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que primero no lo extrañe tanto y después de repente me acuerdo me tire al piso y lloré por Darién? ¿Algo pasó y no me acuerdo?

Serena prendió la radio, e intentaba buscar música, buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba una música que desee escuchar, hasta que escucho que el locutor estaba presentando temas sugeridos por el público:

Locutor de Radio: Y aquí nos llega una postal de Misa, que dice: " Hola, mi nombre es Misa, y escucho siempre esta radio, es mi preferida, y quisiera que me pasarán una canción en especial, que tiene un mensaje muy bonito, y me hizo superar un momento difícil en mi vida cuando me operaron, y lo mejor de todo es que los integrantes de ese grupo fueron a visitarme, nunca voy a olvidarlos, la canción es: Search For Your Love, de los Three Lights, muchas gracias.

Y empezó a sonar la canción, y Serena:

Serena: No puede ser, fue SEIYA, como pude no recordarlo. Y esta niña sí. (Se detuvo en sus pensamientos) Seiya, ojala estuviera aquí, como me gustaba su compañía, me hacía reir y nunca me aburría. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Cómo estarán Yaten y Taiki? Supongo que reconstruyeron su planeta junto con su Princesa y están viviendo sus vidas tranquilamente. Y yo aquí sola y triste, si volvieran, las chicas estarían felices. Si, sobre todo Mina. ¿Y yo? debo admitirlo también estaría feliz. Ese Seiya sí que sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Y en un concierto de un grupo musical algo esta apunto de ocurrir.

Continuará...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Espero que les parezca interesante la historia que quiero narrar. Gracias por leer el fanfic que esoty creando.**

**Los personajes son de creación de Naoko Takeuchi, y los he utilizado para dar creación a este fanfic.**


	3. Un enemigo muy poderoso, Jade

**Capítulo 3: Un enemigo muy poderoso, Jade**

**Un enemigo muy poderoso, Jade **

Eran las 11 de la noche, Serena estaba en su casa, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Pero en un Estadio, donde un grupo musical está dando una presentación, se habían congregado 20.000 personas,

este grupo musical, llamado Metallic era del género Rock pesado, ya llevaban 1 hora de su concierto.

Cerca de allí estaban Mina y Lita, que habían terminado de ir de compras por ropa para la audición de Mina, estas se dirigían a sus casas y Mina tuvo una idea:

-Mina: Porque no me escuchan cantar antes, así me dicen en que debo mejorar.

-Lita: Por supuesto.

-Mina: Mira allá hay un teléfono llamemos a Amy y que ella les avise a las demás.

-Lita: como quieras.

Mina y Lita se acercaron al teléfono y marcaron el número de Amy:

-Amy: ¿Quién habla?

-Mina: Soy yo, Mina.

-Amy: Mina, por dónde estás? No te parece que ya tendrías que estar en tu casa?

-Mina: Si, si lo sé, pero te quería decir, que me ayuden mañana para mi audición del viernes, después de clases, asi que avisale a las demás.

-Amy: Esta bien, seguro te va a ir bien y más con nuestra ayuda.

-Mina: si. Ah espera también, AAAAHHHHHHHH! (Lita y Mina gritaron)

-Amy: Mina que pasa porque gritaste.

-Mina: Amy, me escuchas, está atacando aquí, en el concierto de Metallic!

-Amy: Voy para allá. Será mejor que avise a las demás.

-Mina soltó el telefóno, y junto con Lita vieron una explosión que salía dentro del Estadio. Pero solo veían a muchas personas correr, y solo había luz en la parte del escenario.

-Mina: debemos ir a otro lado a transformarnos, esta lleno de gente aquí.

-Lita: No logro ver nada, ¿quién causo esta explosión?

-Mina: Ven Lita vamos allá, detrás de ese muro.

En una pared que separaba la playa de estacionamiento del Estadio, no había nadie y las chicas hicieron algo que hace bastante tiempo que no hacían, gracias a la paz que había en la Tierra:

-Lita: _**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, Transformación!**_

-Mina: _**¡Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus, Transformación!**_

Las personas seguían corriendo asustados, y detrás del escenario:

-Vocalista de Metallic: ¿Quién eres? Porque hiciste eso, mis amigos están muertos. No, no no hagas eso. ¡Auxiliooo!

Los demás integrantes del grupo estaban muertos, y cuando estaba a punto de atacar:

-Sailor Venus: ¡_**Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**_

El ataque de Sailor Venus evitó que matara al vocalista de Metallic. Lo soltó, y este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Y su mirada se concentró en quien lo había atacado.

-Sailor Júpiter: No permitiremos que causes destrozos en la cuidad y menos cuando un grupo de música está tocando. ¡Responde! ¿Tú eres el causante de todas las muertes, de las personas en la cárcel, los delincuentes y quien sabe a quién más.

El sujeto no respondió, pero siguió mirando a quién lo atacó, su mirada estaba fija en Sailor Venus y eso hizo enojar a Sailor Júpiter

-Sailor Júpiter: ¿Por qué no respondes? Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sailor Venus: No puede ser, realmente es muy guapo. (S. Venus, quedó asombrada de la belleza de aquel a quién interrogaban)

S. Júpiter no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo S. Venus. (Se cayó al estilo anime)

-Sailor Júpiter: Pero que estás diciendo? Que no ves que es un asesino.

-Sailor Venus: Eres muy apuesto para ser un delincuente, ahora dime tienes novia? (sonrojada preguntó)

-Sailor Júpiter: ¡Sailor Venus!

Venus: Eh, digo, ahora dime ¿quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué estás haciendo esta masacre? ¿Eres tú verdad?, (en voz baja, murmurando) dí que no, dí que no, dí que no.

Este sujeto, mostró una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Sailor Venus: Está sonriendo Lita, está más guapo todavía. (Dijo Murmurando)

-Sailor Júpiter: ¡Puedes callarte, Sailor Venus! Este no es momento para decir esas cosas.

-Jade: Así con que son ustedes las famosas Sailor Scout, no sabía que habían guerreras que cuidaban este planeta y además… ( hizo una pausa y miró a Sailor Venus)… que fueran tan bellas.

-Sailor Venus: Viste lo que dijo! (se sonrojo) tiene una voz tan sensual

-Jade: Sailor Venus ese es tu nombre, me gustaría conocerte más.

-Sailor Venus: En serio, a mí también. No crees que hacemos la pareja perfecta.

-Sailor Júpiter no podía creer la conversación que estaban llevando, - Pero, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Jade: Dime no quieres acompañarme, haríamos una combinación perfecta.

-Sailor Júpiter: Basta de tonterías, ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-Jade: No les parece que son muchas preguntas.

-Sailor Venus: Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jade: Mis disculpas a tan bellas guerreras por no presentarme, mi nombre es _**JADE**_, es un placer.

-Sailor Venus: _**JADE**_, Que nombre tan bello. (Se le hizo los ojos en forma de corazones)

Se sentía a lo lejos que la policía estaba a punto de llegar y Jade los señalo.

-Jade: Señoritas, con su permiso me retiro.

Dio brincos tan largos que para alcanzarlo debían las guerreras ser veloces, así que Jade se fue a otro lugar a buscar a más personas a quién atacar.

-Sailor Venus: Oh no, será mejor que nosotras también nos vallamos.

-Sailor Jupiter: si no estos policías a nosotras nos van a tener en la mira,

Salieron rápido de aquel lugar, e iban lo más rápido que podían, para poder alcanzarlo, ya estaban lejos de donde se encontraba la policía investigando. Era lo mejor, que la policía no supiera nada de todo esto, y sintieron como se había ocasionado un alboroto en otro punto de la cuidad.

-Sailor Júpiter: Se ve que no es para nada discreto. Vamos hacia allá.

Sailor Venus: Si, hay que atrapar a ese chico guapo, la diosa del amor lo conquistará.

-Sailor Júpiter: ¡Ya cállate! Y Pensándolo bien ya le hubiéramos sacado información de no ser por ti, que te pusiste a coquetear con él.

Lo siguieron y llegaron a un edificio abandonado, en el camino se dieron cuenta de que había muchas personas muertas.

-Sailor Venus: No puedo creer que _**JADE **_sea el asesino. ¡Aparece! ¡No te escondas!

-Jade: me parece que les hace falta algo, intuición, y velocidad. Si de esa manera quieren atraparme nunca lo lograrán. (Se escuchó una vos que venía dentro del edificio abandonado)

Ellas entraron al edificio abandonado, se les hizo presente, y Sailor Júpiter lo miró fríamente y empezó atacarlo, Jade fácilmente esquivo su golpe, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-Sailor Mars: ¡_**Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

A pesar de que el ataque venía con gran rapidez, lo esquivo.

-Sailor Mercury: _**¡Rapsodia, acuática de Mercurio!**_

Jade volvió a esquivar el ataque, como si fueran lentos, tenía una velocidad increíble y evadía los ataques con gran facilidad.

-Jade: ¿En verdad es todo lo que pueden hacer? A ver cuántas son: 1, 2, 3, 4. Son 4 contra 1, y no me hicieron un rasguño.

-Sailor Venus: Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mars: Así con que este es quien esta hacienda de las suyas. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Por qué atacas a las personas?

-Jade: Ah, antes que nada un placer conocerte, y por lo que escuche eres Sailor Mars, eres ruda, tu ataqué me dejo algo sorprendido. Eres fuerte!

-Sailor Mars: A si gracias, es que entreno todos los días, y…. ¡Oye no me cambies la conversación!

-Jade: Ah quieren saber porque lo hago, de todos modos no van a poder hacer nada, asi que se los voy a decir. Estoy sacando la maldad de los corazones de las personas, y mis principales víctimas son las que tienen los pensamientos malos.

-Sailor Mercury: ¿Y para que haces eso?

-Jade: para que la maldad se disperce.

-Sailor Venus: qué ganas con eso?

-Jade: mientras más maldad hago expulsar más se dispersa y con la ayuda de las energías de las personas esa maldad se fortalece. Es una combinación, maldad y energía, es igual a energía maligna, entendiste preciosa.

-Sailor Júpiter: Por eso matas personas, solo por esa tontería.

-Jade: no es ninguna tontería, ustedes no se dan cuenta, esa energía que se mezcla con el aura maligna se concentra en algún lugar, pero todavía no ha ocurrido nada, asi que necesito buscar a más personas, y seguir dispersando energía maligna.

-Sailor Mercury: A donde se concentra ese energía? ¿Que es lo que va a pasar en ese lugar?

-Jade: Eso no les interesa, asi que ya me aburrí de ustedes salvo de una. (Mirando a Sailor Venus, sin darse cuenta el ya estaba detrás de ella) Nos vemos (susurrándole al oído y Sailor Venus se sentía confundida)

-Sailor Mars: No lo dejen ir!

Jade salio rápidamente del Edificio dirigiéndose a un muelle, desabitado.

-Sailor Mercury: ¿En donde se encuentra Sailor Moon? Cuando llamé a Serena no me contesto. (Dirigía el comentario a Sailor Mars)

Todas las Sailor Scout corrían para alcanzarlo. Sailor Júpiter lo estaba logrando, lo tenía cerca, estaba detrás de él.

-Jade: (mientras corría volteo hacia atrás) veo que me equivoqué si tienes velocidad, pero aun asi no podrás vencerme.

-Sailor Júpiter: _**¡Ataque de Hojas de roble de Júpiter!**_

-Sailor Venus: _**¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**_

Lo que dejó sorprendidas a todas es que dio un salto increíblemente alto, haciendo que los ataques sean en vano.

-Jade: Deberían irse no pierdan su tiempo, miren que todavía no he atacado, y no van a querer que haga eso.

-Sailor Mars: _**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

La sailor del fuego lo apuntó en el aire y su ataque fue esquivado, pero esta vez un rasguño en el brazo le causó. Y cayó en el suelo pero en posición de ataque.

-Jade: Miren hasta ahora no las he atacado, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Tú sabes porque el rojo es mi color favorito?

-Sailor Mars: No.( Se pone al frente de Jade)

-Sailor Mercury: _**¡Rapsodia, acuática de Mercurio! **_Admito que es muy veloz, lo esquivo, otra vez ¿dónde está?

-Jade: Porque es el color de la sangre. Y el fuego es mi elemento principal. _**¡Llamarada Infernal! **_

Era fuego que salía de sus manos a gran potencia y su ataque fue directo a Sailor Mars, pero Sailor Mercury intervino.

-Sailor Mercury: _**¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!**_

Enfrento el ataque, pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer, iba a ser recibido directamente por Sailor Mercury, y no le dio tiempo de actuar rápido, solo cerró los ojos.

-Sailor Neptune: _**¡Maremoto de Neptuno! **_

Interrumpió el ataque de Jade, y Sailor Mercury se salvo.

-Sailor Neptune**: **_**Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune.**_

-Sailor Urano_**: Mi planeta protector es Urano el planeta del viento. Soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Urano. **_

-Sailor Plut: _**Mi planeta protector es Plutón el planeta del tiempo. Soy la Sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut.**_

-Sailor Outers Senshi: _**Las tres Sailor Scout que protegen el Sistema Solar han venido ha luchar.**_

-Jade: Más Sailor Scouts. Bueno que se le va a hacer, ninguna de ustedes son el oponente indicado para mí.

-Sailor Urano: No nos subestimes, _**¡Tierra tiembla!**_

Jade con gran velocidad esquivo, y volvió a realizar su ataque.

-Jade: Estas son más fuertes, _**¡Llamarada Infiernal!**_

El ataque iba dirigido a las Outers Senshi.

-Sailor Neptune: _**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

-Jade: Y crees que eso me va a causar daño.

-Sailor Plut: _**¡Grito Mortal!**_

Eran dos ataques contra uno, fue realmente un choque sumamente impactante, los ataques se desvanecieron, y Jade las miro:

-Jade: Ustedes si que saben pelear, pero no me están dejando hacer mi trabajo.

Dio un salto que parecía que había desaparecido, estaba detrás de Sailor Urano, y cuando Sailor Neptune lo vio:

-Sailor Neptune: Urano detrás de ti.

Ella se dio vuelta y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. Sailor Neptune fue en su ayuda. El rápidamente se traslado a donde estaban Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus.

-Sailor Plut: Cuidado, detrás de ustedes!

Se dieron vuelta al instante y Jade sonrió, se podía ver cómo salía energía de sus manos.

-Sailor Mars: va a atacar!

-Jade: _**¡Ráfaga de llamas ardientes!**_

Este ataque si que fue muy potente, era un viento combinado con llamas de fuego, que las hizo salir volando a todas y no podían hacer frente al ataque.

-Sailor Plut: _**¡Grito Mortal!**_

Jade volvió a lanzar la ráfaga de llamas ardientes, y Sailor Plut salio volando por los aires y su ataque se desvaneció.

-Jade: No vuelvan a intentarlo, miren como terminaron. Deberían ponerse a practicar.

Mirándolas a todas cómo quedaron dispersas las Sailor Scouts, Jade se fue.

-Sailor Neptune: No puede ser y ahora que voy a hacer.

Intento despertar a Sailor Urano pero su transformación desapareció volviendo a ser Haruka. Se despertó y sus heridas no fueron a mayores. Sailor Plut tiempo después también despertó.

Las demás Sailors también se fueron recuperando poco a poco aunque quedaron doloridas por el impacto de su Ráfaga. Una vez recuperadas, Michiru preguntó:

-Michiru: En donde esta Serena, porque no vino y Darién.

-Haruka: Demonios cuando necesitábamos de su ayuda, que diablos les pasó.

-Amy: La verdad yo intenté contactarme con ella y con Darién, y ninguno me contestó. Debe haber una explicación para esto.

-Michiru: Pero ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que Serena no haya venido a luchar. Ese Sujeto resulto ser más fuerte de lo que pensé. Estamos con vida de milagro, prácticamente nos pudo haber eliminado, ¿porque no lo hizo?

-Haruka: tienes razón, no iba a poder hacer nada. Pero Darién si nos podría haber ayudado. No le encuentro explicación lógica.

-Mina: Al no estar Serena como Sailor Moon, entonces ella no corria peligro, todos sabemos que Tuxedo Mask aparece para proteger a Sailor Moon. Quizás sea por eso.

-Rei: Aun así no tiene porqué ser tan egoísta. Y sin Sailor Moon, si podría haberse hecho presente.

-Setzuna: Quede muy sorprendida es muy fuerte, con nuestros poderes no vamos a poder vencerlo.

-Michiru: Hay algo interesante que dijo ese sujeto.

_**Flashback**_

_-Jade: No vuelvan a intentarlo, miren como terminaron. Deberían ponerse a practicar._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Lita: ponerse a practicar y ¿qué sugieres?

-Michiru: Por lo pronto debemos ponernos a entrenar, no sé si se dieron cuenta, no estamos a su nivel, después hablaremos seriamente de esto. Será mejor que vayan a sus casas. Deben reponer energías están exhaustas.

-Chicas: Si.

-Amy: yo veré si me puedo contactar con Serena. Mañana seguro va a ir a la escuela.

-Haruka: Debemos tener una charla con ella. Nos veremos después.

-Michiru: Haruka quedo conmocionada, ella no acepta que un simple sirviente sea más fuerte que ella.

-Haruka: No lo tomen en serio. Y ya vayan a descansar.

-Michiru: Nosotras si necesitamos algo las llamaremos.

Las chicas sintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon a sus casas. Estaban muy golpeadas. En el camino :

-Rei: No lo puedo creer, se dan cuenta que nos salvamos de milagro, si ese sujeto se lo hubiera propuesto ya no estaríamos en este mundo.

-Lita: ¿por qué no nos mató?

-Mina: Debemos dar gracias que seguimos vivas.

-Lita: Aun no puedo creer, en un momento así y tú casi te dejas llevar por sus encantos.

-Amy: Debes ser más precavida, Mina. No debes confiar solo por su apariencia.

-Mina: Es que realmente, es encantador. Pero de sólo pensar que casi nos mata, eso no lo puedo perdonar.

-Lita: No voy a ir a clases, me duele mucho el cuerpo.

-Mina: Mi precioso cuerpo está todo golpeado, yo tampoco voy a ir. Porque mañana mejor faltamos a clases, asi cuando Haruka y Michiru nos reúnan estaremos un poco mejor.

-Rei: Hasta que dices algo convincente.

-Mina: Que quisiste decir, Rei?

-Amy: Mina tiene razón, yo tampoco voy a ir. Estamos muy lastimadas.

-Mina: entonces asi quedamos, lo siento por serena, yo le voy a llamar para avisarle, si es que me contesta.

Permanecián juntas, hasta que después se separaron para ir a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, Serena despertó temprano, y llego temprano al colegio y cuál fue su sorpresa ninguna de sus amigas se habían hecho presente. Ni siquiera Amy que es tan responsable.

-Serena: porque ninguna vino hoy.

Al terminar las clases fue al templo Hikawa, donde fue a su habitación dado que el abuelo le dijo que estaba allí, vio a Rei mal herida.

-Serena: Rei, que te pasó. ( Estaba recostada en la cama, y Serena se sentó a su lado)

-Rei: Serena, que no me ves, me paso un tren por encima. No, es broma, ayer peleamos con ese sujeto que está matando a las personas.

-Serena: Que! Y las demás?

-Rei: tranquila las demás están bien. Pero también golpeadas. Serena porque no fuiste!

-Serena: Me siento tan mal Rei, ustedes peleando y yo, me quede dormida. Realmente me siento mal. Mira cómo estas, mi problema es una tontería a comparación de eso.

-Rei: que te paso?

-Serena: No es nada, Darien se va hoy a , se va y deja todo. Ya no siente lo mismo por mi. Pero ahora que lo pienso, él fue con ustedes a luchar con ese sujeto?

-Rei: No Serena, Haruka y Michiru están algo enfadadas, con él. Pero como dices que se va hoy entonces no se cómo vamos a hacer, ese sujeto es muy fuerte! Por cierto se llama JADE.

-Serena: Jade. Si tan solo hubiera ido.

-Rei: No te preocupes, no hubieras podido hacer mucho, ha Haruka la venció en un instante, y a nosotras nos mandó a volar por los cielos. No imaginé que una persona tenga tanto poder, claro después de Galaxia, pensé que ella era las más fuerte, pero no es asi, la realidad es otra. Y es tan solo un sirviente, su amo debe ser más fuerte.

Suena el teléfono:

-Rei: hola? Quien habla, Michiru?

-Rei: hoy a las 6? Acá en el templo?

-Rei: está bien, Serena está aquí.

-Rei: bueno, las demás ya están al tanto?

-Rei: Perfecto. Darién? (Miró a Serena)

-Rei: Serena les tiene que decir algo al respecto, Que te pase con ella? (le pasa el tubo del teléfono)

-Serena: Michiru, Hola.

-Serena: si bueno, él se está por ir ahora a las 2 a .

-Serena: Hola? Michiru estas en línea?

-Serena: bueno, esta bien, las espero en el templo. Adios.

En casa de Michiru, ella comentó a Haruka, que no lo tomo nada bien.

-Haruka: Son las 1 y media. (Fijándose en su relej de mano) Acompáñame.

-Michiru: que piensas hacer? Acaso vas a…

-Haruka: me va a escuchar. Cabeza de bombón es muy frágil para decirle las cosas como son. Pero yo no.

En el Aeropuerto, Darién estaba esperando a que sea la hora, pero Serena llegó a despedirlo.

-Darién: Viniste?

-Serena: Así es. Darién, primero te quiero preguntar algo.

-Darién: Dime

-Serena: Ayer tú sabías que ese sujeto iba a atacar, porque no fuiste a enfrentarlo, si sabías que las chicas iban a ir. Yo no fui y me siento muy mal porque no fui a ayudarlas, y no quiero pensar que esa fue la razón de tu ausencia.

-Darién: No sentí que estuvieras en peligro, es cierto, pero también sucede que… (Hizo una pausa). Ya no sé qué pensar, no tenía ganas de luchar, ayer. Porque si no quizás yo…

-Serena: (lo interrumpió) No ibas a poder hacer este viaje. Darién, te conozco bien. Pero que te ocurre, No pensaste que ayer las Sailor Scout podían haber muerto. Y por suerte no paso a mayores, están todas bien. Dame, una explicación a esto?

-Haruka: Nosotras también queremos escucharte. (Estaban atrás Haruka en compañía de Michiru)

-Serena: Haruka, Michiru, que hacen aquí.

-Michiru: no pienses que vinimos a despedir a Darién, sino a preguntarle si ya se ha olvidado de cuál es su deber.

-Haruka: Si en todo caso no tenías ganas de luchar, se debe a que estas renunciando a tu deber de proteger la Tierra.

-Darién: Chicas, no es cierto. Yo no tenía animos de luchar, pero es porque mi deber ante todo es proteger a Sailor Moon.

-Haruka: No es asi, tu denominación es ser el Guardián del Planeta Tierra, y que pasó ayer? No te apareciste. Y no encuentro una excusa razonable.

-Serena: Chicas no se enfaden, sus razones debe haber tenido.

-Michiru: No lo justifiques, tú ayer tampoco fuiste a luchar, estaban juntos acaso? ¿Qué paso con la lucha del amor y la justicia o es que acaso tuviste miedo de ir?

-Serena: No. Es que yo me quedé dormida, y no me pude despertar, lo siento mucho.

-Haruka: No seas dura, Michiru, cabeza de bombón, tú si sabes cual es tu deber no es así. Y si algo nos hubiera ocurrido ayer, tu tendrías que enfrentarlo sola, junto con el Príncipe, si es que todavía puedo llamarlo así.

-Serena: por supuesto se cuál es mi deber, yo me siento realmente impotente.

-Haruka: Dime que vas a hacer.(Dirigiéndose a Darién) ¿Te vas? Así como si nada pasara, como si reinara la paz. Tú sabes que eso no es así. Aquella vez te fuiste pero ignorábamos que surgiera otro enemigo, pero ahora es diferente, está aquí y nos esta atacando.

-Darién: Haruka, entiendo que estés molesta, pero tú sabes que este no debe ser el único punto de ataque, no te parece que también deben estar atacando en otros lugares.

-Michiru: le doy la razón a Darién esta vez. Pero me supongo que vas a salir a enfrentar los ataques, si es que viajas.

-Haruka: espera, si es en caso cierto que estén atacando en otros puntos del planeta cosa que no me sorprendería, tú sabes que no vas a poder ganar. Pueden matarte? Estas consciente de ello.

-Darién: y que sugieres, que me quede?

-Michiru: Tu sabes cuáles son tus responsabilidades, con estos poderes que tenemos no podemos ganar y te lo decimos porque hace poco nos dimos cuenta de cuán fuerte es el enemigo, casi nos dejan moribundas. Y éramos 7, luchando. ¿Tu solo crees que vas a poder vencer?

-Darién: probablemente no. Pero si pueda llegar a obtener información.

-Michiru: Todos sabemos que en esta situación no te puedes ir. Y sin embargo tú quieres irte? Dime Darién ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿En qué piensas?

-Serena: Él se está yendo por una pasantía, y quiere aprovechar esta situación, compréndalo, chicas no les parece que también es importante cumplir los sueños y expectativas.

-Darién: Serena. ( La miró y sabía que si lo entendía)

-Haruka: (estaba totalmente seria con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón) ¿Qué dulce eres? Princesa. Está bien has lo que quieras. (Mirando a Darién) No vamos a suplicarte, sólo pensé que ibas a entrar en razón de la situación que estamos pasando.

-Michiru: Pero Haruka.

-Haruka: Será mejor que nos retiremos Michiru, quedan pocos minutos para su vuelo y necesitan despedirse.

-Michiru (Mirando a Haruka, sonrió): Esta bien, que tengas buen viaje, Darién, no quisimos incomodarte, Serena te esperamos en el templo a las 6. Adiós!

-Serena: Está bien. Allí estaré.

Haruka y Michiru se retiraron, pero Serena entendía que Darién estaba en busca de su sueño de convertirse en un profesional. Y más sobre todo para poner en claro algunas cosas sobre su relación.

-Serena: Darién, ya hemos pasado por esto una vez, espero que ahora no te pase nada malo.

-Darién : Serena, gracias por entenderme, eres una persona muy especial para mí. Te prometo que si todo sale bien estaremos juntos.

-Serena: Darién, yo se que nuestra relación necesita reconfortarse, y creo que este viaje va a venir bien a los dos. Darién confío que pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer. Más allá de que el destino nos quiera juntos o separados, sabes espero que tengas mucho éxito.

-Darién: ¡Gracias! Y por favor cuídate.

Se dieron un abrazo largo, faltaban 2 minutos, era una situación perfecta para un beso de despedida, pero cuando ambos se miraron, se escuchó a lo lejos que lo llamaban por su nombre, - Darién!

-Marion: Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

-Darién: Marion, bien y tú.

-Marion: muy bien, me parece que tomamos el mismo vuelo.

-Darién: Ella es Serena, justo nos estábamos despidiendo. (Se sentía un poco incómodo al saber que Serena estaba todavía allí)

-Serena: ¡Hola! Marion, no?

A serena no le gustaba para nada la presencia de aquella mujer tan elegante, y pensó:

-Serena: Darién no se atreve a decirme nada, está muy nervioso, con ella aquí. Vaya, no quiero hacer una escena en este lugar, sin dudas esta despedida es la peor.

-Marion: Un placer conocerte, Darién hablo mucho de ti, el otro día cuando estábamos en su departamento. Bueno Darién te espero en el avión.

-Darién : claro.

-Serena: ¿Cómo? No me dijiste nada sobre eso. Recién tengo que conocer a tu ¿amiga?

Le cayó como balde de agua fría la noticia, no podía creer esto de Darién.

-Darién: Es cierto, olvide comentarte sobre ella. Pero bueno solo es una muy buena amiga, que está conmigo en la carrera.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 125, destino , Washington, prepárense para abordar.

-Darién: ya es hora.

-Serena: Darién ahora se porque estas así. Este es el motivo verdad. Creo que ya sé cuál es la razón de que tus sentimientos no estén del todo en orden. ( Lo dijo murmurándole y muy molesta) Como me duele enterarme de esto.

Darién miró a Serena y veía como estaba realmente decepcionada, y ya no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones, los pasajeros ya estaban ingresando al avión.

-Darien: No, para nada. No es lo que piensas. Porque siempre tienes que reaccionar así.

-Serena: Y acaso esto no te parece razón suficiente como para que reaccione así. Con razón, estas dudando es ella o yo no. Claro! (Comenzó a sentir unas ganas de darle varias cachetadas, y tener un fuerte dolor en el pecho)

-Marion: Perdón que interrumpa, pero ya es hora sino vamos a perder el vuelo, Serena te aseguro que te lo voy a cuidar muy bien.

-Serena: No hace falta creo que sabe hacerlo solo. (Dijo en un tono serio y molesto)

-Darién: Serena, adiós!

-Serena: Adiós!

Mirándolo, no tenía ganas ni de abrazarlo ni muchos menos darle un beso. Y vio como desaparecía ante la gente.

Ya en el avión, Darién estaba sentado junto a la ventanilla y Marion pidió sentarse junto a él, haciendo cambio de boletos con otro pasajero, sin que el Darién se dé cuenta.

-Darién: Porque hiciste eso?

-Marion: que hice? Solo trate de ser agradable con ella.

-Darién: Pensó lo peor.

-Marion: No puede ser, por eso Darién, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero es una niña todavía.

-Darién: Se supone que me conoce, como dice ella, es mentira, no me conoce, me hizo pasar un muy mal momento.

-Marion: Tranquilo, ya se te va a pasar.

-Darién: Estas actitudes son las que no me gusta que tome. Siempre tengo que quedar mal yo. Por eso hice bien en tomar este vuelo, casi me convencen hace un momento de quedarme.

-Marion: Esta por despegar el avión, Darién piensa solo en lo que vas a lograr con este viaje.

-Darién: si solo me queda pensar en eso.

En sus pensamientos -Marion: Al fin lo logré, ahora como digo vas a saber qué es una mujer de verdad.

-Darien: Sabes que, estoy molesto, esta es unas de las chiquilinadas que siempre tiene Serena. Es por eso que a veces pienso que lo mejor tomar distancia de ella. Ya va a cumplir 18 años y se sigue comportando asi.

-Marion: Darién basta, deja de pensar en eso. Esa niña lo va a entender cuando sea más grande. Ahora sólo cree en los cuentos de hadas.

-Darién: Esta bien, mira van a pasar una película.

-Marion: Bueno espero que sea una muy buena película.

-Darién: Siento que me entiendes cada cosa que te digo. Gracias por soportarme.

-Marion: Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites. (Se inclinó sobre su hombro)

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Espero que les este resultando interesante esta historia, la verdad le estoy poniendo mucha imaginación y creo que esta saliendo bien, igual sus críticas van a ser recibidas y puestas en práctica.**

**Quieron mostrar más que nada que las batallas sean interesantes, y cómo van volviéndose más fuertes y más ágiles en todos sus ataques. Pero esto se ve a lo largo de la historia, ya que es la primera lucha que experimentan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Los personajes son de creación de Naoko Takeuchi, y los he utilizado para dar creación a este fanfic.**


	4. El entrenamiento de las Sailors Scouts

**El entrenamiento de las Sailors Scouts**

Todavía se encontraba en el aeropuerto, se sentía con un dolor fuerte en el pecho, quería llorar pero no podía, sentía tanta decepción, nunca pensó que fuera capaz de engañarla, pero lo que más le molestó fue su reacción, si no hubiera pasado nada, él estaría tranquilo, pero sin embargo estaba nervioso, y me lo tendría que haber comentado, últimamente estaba muy misterioso.

Y ni siquiera mostró afecto cuando llego la hora de partir, solo dijo

-Adiós!

-Serena: Que me pasa, me siento mal, si pero no estoy llorando, lo que si me duele mucho el pecho, quiero gritar, necesito descargar lo que siento. Me siento tan insignificante ante sus ojos, a pesar de que él sabe que lo amo, pero a él no le importa, Porque tengo que sentirme asi, si lo único que hice fue amar a alguien. Y si ese alguien a quien amaste te defrauda o simplemente te deja de querer. Que es lo que pasa? Me dejo de querer, pero que fue lo que hice mal. Nunca me dijo bien las cosas, solo me repetía: el tiempo dirá si debemos estar juntos. Siento que mi corazón siente un vacío, y hace que me sienta cada vez peor. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Se encontraba pensando todo esto en una de las sillas del aeropuerto, cuando de repente vio una multitud juntarse , y estaban las chicas muy eufóricas, grataban y traían carteles.

Serena: Debe ser alguien famoso.

Serena: que raro hace 2 años, paso lo mismo pero sólo que Darién era tan diferente a lo que se comporta últimamente. Pero por quién gritan tanto.

Serena estaba mirando la multitud, y quería saber a quién esperan

-Serena: Ahí vienen ¿quiénes son? Son tres cantantes que suben por la escalera automática.

Se acordó que hace 2 años, en este mismo lugar estaba abrazada al brazo de Darién, y el alboroto era mayor, cuando por mi lado pasó con uno lentes oscuros.

-Serena: Que me pasa, recuerdo de repente que gire mi cabeza solo lo suficiente como para ver quién era, ese traía lentes oscuros, y si no me equivoco un traje azul. Y ahora recuerdo que el también se dio vuelta, para mirarme.

-Serena: (Mi corazón está latiendo más fuerte de emoción, porqué, si no hace menos de dos minutos estaba tan mal) Si es lo mismo que hace 2 años, pero esta vez no estoy despidiendo a nadie, alguien va a pasar por mi lado. Me voy a poner exactamente donde estaba hace 2 años, estaba caminando por acá, pero ahora estoy sola. A ver que pasa, no se porque siento la necesidad de hacer esto.

Se paró y empezó a caminar en el mismo lugar pero esta vez esta sola, y si alguien salió de la multitud protestando.

-Serena: Ahí esta por salir, yo tengo que seguir caminando a este ritmo. Parece un dejavu.

Alguien dijo:

-¡Háganse a un lado, que no ven que no podemos pasar!

-Serena: Allí está protestando, la gente sigue gritando. Ahí viene, pero porque tiene ese traje azul, justo como pensé, acaso será la misma persona y lo más coincidente es que también trae lentes oscuros.

Esta vez lo miró justo cuando pasaba por su lado y siguió de largo.

-Serena: Ahora yo me doy la vuelta y el también, pero esta vez voy a girar más mi cabeza para ver quién es.

Serena se dio la vuelta, él también se dio la vuelta y esta vez vio que además tenía cabello negro, y una coleta larga pero que le quedaba muy bien, lo hacía ver atractivo.

-Serena: (se quedó mirándolo) hice lo mismo que aquella vez, y si se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me sigue mirando. Ese rostro aunque tenga los lentes los vi en algún lado. Y Además tiene una coleta larga, y sólo una persona conozco con esa característica, y con esos mismos lentes y la misma apariencia. Es él… ese es ¡SEIYA! Está aquí, no lo puedo creer.

Sin darse cuenta a Serena se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando quiso ir a perseguirlo.

-Serena: SEIYA! (Grito)

Cuando se dio cuanta ya no estaba, y lo buscó por todos lados y no lo encontró. Y Pensó que si el estaba aquí quizá Taiki Y Yaten también, se dio la vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de que no había multitud, y todo estaba tan vacío. La escalera automática estaba vacía.

-Serena: disculpe, hoy vino alguien famoso verdad? Lo perdí de vista? (preguntó a una azafata)

-Azafata: No señorita, ningún artista llega el día de hoy.

-Serena: pero cómo si recién lo vi. Estaba lleno de gente allá en la escalera.

-Azafata: No, se debe haber confundido llevo aquí esperando 1 hora y no ha pasado nadie famoso. Y si alguien famoso hubiera pasado las personas seguirían allí gritando y llorando de emoción. Pero no hay nadie.

-Serena: (Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor) Es cierto, disculpe perdone la molestia.

-Serena: que fue eso, acaso fue solo mi imaginación. Pero si era tan real. Yo lo sentí. Yo lo vi, era él. (Se quedó pensando un rato y se puso a mirar todo el aeropuerto) Esta todo vacío. Pero porqué lo vi. Me parece que me estoy volviendo loca. Mejor me voy con las chicas.

Ese recuerdo hizo que Serena se olvidará de Darién por un largo rato. Y se fue de regreso al templo Hikawa. El reloj ya marcaba las 4 de la tarde. En el templo, Serena llegaba muy pensativa:

-Reí: Serena, y que pasó.

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Serena

-Serena: Reí, no sé.

-Reí: como no sé? Que acaso no fuiste a despedir a Darién?

-Serena: Eh? Darién… … A sí, perdón es que estaba pensado en otra cosa.

-Reí: Pero que rara estas, te sientes bien?

-Serena: Si. Porque?

-Reí: Serena, Que paso en el aeropuerto? Hey, ya deja de viajar, regresa..

-Serena: Discúlpame, eh… si lo despedí.

-Reí: Serena te conozco, algo más paso?

-Serena: AHHHH, ¡ya sé de qué me estás hablando! Si pero no fue de esas despedidas tristes. Pasa que, me lleve una sorpresa.

-Darién: que, un regalo te dio?

-Serena: No Reí. Cuando estábamos nos despidiendo, apareció una mujer muy atractiva, su nombre es Marion y más fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que había estado en su departamento a solas con él.

-Reí: Serena, me parece que precipitas las cosas, a lo mejor estaba allí porque quería que Darién la ayude. Tú sabes cómo es él, de gentil.

-Serena: Ayudarla a qué, a ver?

-Reí: No se, no soy adivina. ¿No me digas que estabas pensando que te estaba engañando?

-Serena: Y si que más uno puede pensar, al saber que tu novio últimamente está raro contigo y a último momento te enteras de que tiene una "AMIGA", que lo va a visitar a su departamento.

-Reí: Bueno pero primero tienes que asegurarte, no puedes estar haciendo una escena, mira si metes la pata.

-Serena: Estas diciendo que antes tendría que haberme asegurado de que no paso nada entre ellos?

-Reí: desde luego, ¿dime que hiciste cuando te enteraste?

-Serena: Bueno yo…

-Reí: No digas nada. ¿Le hiciste una escena de celos, Verdad?

-Serena: Si. Bueno es que el a mí no me dijo nada de esa tal Marion. Además…

-Reí: el te dio una explicación supongo?

-Serena: es que cuando yo le planteé la situación, él ya estaba por subir al avión, y no tuvo tiempo para explicarme nada.

-Reí: (lamentándose) Serena. Mira si a lo mejor Darién no hizo nada malo y vos lo acusaste sin razón.

-Serena: Pero él… Él me tendría que haber comentado de su amiga.

-Reí: Pero que no decís que últimamente ha estado muy ocupado. Además todo el tiempo que llevan juntos nunca te ha engañado. No tendría ahora que ser así.

-Serena: Metí la pata no?

-Reí: Como no tienes idea.

-Serena: Debe estar molesto conmigo por mi actitud, al final no cambio más. Se supone que no debo reaccionar así. Ya no soy una niña. Tengo vergüenza, Reí, ahora ¿cómo lo voy a mirar cuando vuelva?

-Reí: Háblale por teléfono, y pide disculpas, y dile, que te explique quien realmente es esa chica.

-Serena: Si, tienes razón? Eso voy a hacer.

-Reí: Serena, en eso venías pensando, verdad hace rato? Que estabas en otro planeta.

-Serena: Ah, te quería comentar, nunca te ha pasado de sentir la sensación de haber vivido algo antes y luego ves que pasa realmente, y sientes que pasa, pero cuando te das cuenta no pasó nada.

-Reí: Eso es un dejavú. Pero la diferencia con lo que me estas preguntando es que me parece que más que dejavú, imaginaste algo que ya viviste.

-Serena: No es lo mismo.

-Reí: No. Para que suceda un dejavú, tiene que pasar realmente.Y no entiendo que es lo que imaginaste.

Llegaba Lita y Mina:

Lita: Hola muchachas, que hacen?

Reí: Esta serena me parece que imagino algo que vivió algún tiempo ¿en el aeropuerto?

Serena: Asi es.

-Mina: y dinos que imaginación tuviste.

Después de habérselos contado, llegaba Amy, y llego a escuchar:

-Mina: Que! Dices que viste a Seiya.

-Lita: y cuando te diste cuenta ya no estaba.

-Amy: Lo más seguro es que tu subconsciente hizo que lo recordarás. Pero, no entiendo por qué, acaso lo extrañas?

-Serena: Bueno yo no he notado su ausencia hasta que ayer por la noche en la radio, pidieron que pasarán su canción y hoy en el aeropuerto me pareció verlo, a decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo que fue eso, aparte no me digan que ustedes en algún momento no lo extrañaron a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

-Mina: Al principio, pero Yaten nunca fue muy apegado a nosotras, siempre tuvo un gran ego.

-Amy: Taiki también, ellos 2 estaban más interesados en buscar a su princesa y esa era su único objetivo. No pensaban en nada más que eso.

-Reí: A diferencia de Seiya, el sin darse cuenta se enamoró de ti Serena, y por eso estaba cerca de ti, casi siempre. Y además te entretenías mucho con él, para no pensar en Darién y extrañarlo.

-Serena: Eh… Bueno si, pero aparte él sobre todas las cosas era un buen amigo, que siempre estaba protegiéndome y era muy divertido. En los momentos difíciles Seiya supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

-Haruka: Me parece a mí o escuché el nombre de un sujeto desagradable. (Se aproximaba hacia donde estaban las chicas junto a Michiru) No me digas que extrañas a ese sujeto.

-Michiru: y más si Darién se acaba de ir hace poco. Dime está todo bien con Darién?

-Serena: esperen, no piensen mal, estábamos hablando también de Yaten y Taiki, no sólo de Seiya. Es que ayer pasaron una canción de ellos en la radio.

-Haruka: Bueno será mejor que piensen en cómo solucionar el problema que tenemos en vez de pensar en gente que ya no está en la Tierra.

Las demás estaban algo incómodas sobre todo al saber que a Haruka nunca le cayeron bien los hermanos Kou. No querían hablar de ellos sabiendo que Haruka las escucharía, así que Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei, se pusieron al tanto de las tareas de la preparatoria ya que ninguna salvo Serena se hizo presente en la mañana. Haruka y Michiru se apartaron para no incomodarlas mientras esperaban que lleguen Setzuna y Hotaru, pero:

-Haruka: No te parece raro, que gran coincidencia no lo crees?

-Michiru: Es verdad, justo te lo mencionaba antes de venir.

-Haruka: Tu espejo, muestra que 3 luces caerían del cielo, y un nuevo poder aparecería. Pero tú crees que se trate de…

-Michiru: Mi espejo nunca miente, será mejor que no le digamos nada a las chicas sobre esto.

-Haruka: Pero te parece, no decirles nada.

-Michiru: Si no van a estar al pendiente de ellos y las necesitamos concentradas, ya que no están preparadas para lo que vamos a hacer. Además, no sabemos si realmente son ellos sólo es una posibilidad, así que no debemos anticiparnos.

Y al fin llegaron Setzuna y Hotaru, se saludaron, y pusieron a Serena y Hotaru al tanto de la pelea con Jade.

-Michiru: Entonces, chicas lo que debemos es hacer que nuestros poderes se magnifiquen, ya que sus ataques son muy potentes.

-Haruka: No sólo eso, también deben mejorar agilidad, velocidad, intuición, saber cómo atacar, cómo defenderse y no esperar que acudan en su ayuda. Deben aprender a pelear, y resistir una pelea.¿ Les queda claro?

-Serena: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Reí: De veras no lo sabes?

-Serena: no.

-Rei: Haruka y Michiru nos están diciendo que debemos entrenar muchas horas, es la única forma.

-Haruka: Asi es, debemos ir a un lugar que sea grande con mucho espacio, para que hagan sus técnicas y no pongan en riesgo a nadie. Lo primero que debemos ver es, qué tan fuertes son sus ataques y ver con lo que tenemos cómo podemos causarle daño a ese sujeto.

-Michiru: Serena, tú tienes un poder que no conoces y que aún está oculto. Y eso es porque sólo utilizas tú báculo.

-Setzuna: Se supone que en el siglo XXX la Neo Reina Serena, es la guerrera más fuerte que haya visto jamás. Dónde junto a sus Sailor Scouts hacen un equipo increíble e invencible.

-Serena: ¿Yo? Y dices que está oculto.

-Setzuna: así es, tienes que despertarlo, y te lo digo como Sailor de tiempo, una nueva era está a punto de surgir, y debes sacar todo tu poder para vencer.

-Reí: Me parece genial todo lo que dicen, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Mina: De verdad creen que vamos a poder hacernos más fuertes.

-Setzuna: Ustedes junto Serena en el futuro son guerreras muy poderosas. Y eso lo comprobarían si pelearan con ellas, no durarían un minuto. Y eso que son ustedes mismas. ¡Todas deben expulsar su poder!

-Hotaru: Según por lo que me estaba contando Setzuna, ya tenemos lo principal que son nuestros poderes, debemos saber utilizarlos y existe la posibilidad de combinarlos, así crearíamos un súper ataque. Que superarían a los de Jade.

-Lita: Entonces si nosotras seríamos fuertes cómo se supone qué somos en el futuro, Jade…

-Haruka: Ya hubiera sido derrotado.

-Amy: Es cierto, con estos poderes que tenemos ayer las 7 que peleamos no pudimos hacerle nada, si nos entrenamos cómo debe ser entre todas lo venceríamos.

-Michiru: se ve que no entienden, si sacamos todo nuestro potencial, ese sujeto Jade, sería derrotado y sólo bastaría con una de nosotras.

-Mina: Entonces realmente somos fuertes y ni siquiera tenemos la mitad de lo que dices que tenemos de poder.

-Serena: pero cómo puede ser, si yo ahora que me acuerdo, en la pelea con Galaxia mi báculo se rompió.

-Setzuna: Debes usar el cristal de plata. Tú no te das cuenta pero con ese cristal puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras, debes aprender a usarlo y descubrir tus poderes.

-Michiru: En donde, en donde practicaremos?

-Rei: yo sí sé dónde podemos entrenarnos. Pero díganme vamos a empezar ahora, ¿verdad?

-Haruka: El día de hoy, quiero que muestren sus poderes, todo lo que pueden hacer. Y después les diremos cómo seguimos. Ya que nosotras (señalando a Michiru, Setzuna, y Hotaru) seremos sus oponentes.

-Mina: ¡Pero ustedes son muy fuertes!

-Michiru: claro, nosotras también nos entrenaremos. Anda, dinos a dónde es ese lugar.

Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei y serena se quedaron sorprendidas al saber que las Outers Senshi iban a ser sus oponentes. Realmente iba a ser un duro entrenamiento.

- Rei: vengan es detrás del templo, debemos bajar las escaleras y llegar al lugar dónde nuestros antepasados pusieron en práctica el kun fu, claro que nosotras no vamos a hacer kun fu, pero algunas d sus tácticas nos pueden ser útiles.

Fueron más alla del templo un camino largo tuvieron que pasar, y llegaron a un campo grande verde del abundante césped se podía sentir una tranquilidad, al lado estaba una cascada y además era bordeado por un río, el lugar era el ideal, allí podían realizar sus ataques sin ningún problema. Todas se quedaron impresionadas por el lugar, sentían a la naturaleza tan de cerca.

-Reí: ¡Bienvenidos al Monte Hikawa!

-Serena: Es algo maravilloso, nunca nos dijiste de este lugar.

-Haruka: Es especial, no imagine que estaría en un lugar así, se siente tanta paz. Para eso debemos estar cómo Sailor Scout, Michiru, Setzuna, Hotaru y ustedes también comencemos!

_**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, Trasformación! **_

_** ¡ Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, Transformación!**_

_** ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón, Transformación!**_

_** ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, Transformación!**_

Serena y las demás, se quedaron observándolas, sin saber que hacer…

-Serena: Nosotras también.

_**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Trasformación!**_

_**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, Trasformación!**_

_**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, Trasformación!**_

_**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Trasformación!**_

_**¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Trasformación!**_

Estaban todas transformadas, y se habían dividido en dos grupos, las Outers Senshis por un lado y las Inners Senshis por otro.

-Sailor Urano: Vamos a tratar de no arruinar este hermoso lugar. Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?

-Sailor Neptune: Yo! Quiero empezar, quien de ustedes va a ser mi oponente.

-Sailor Plut: Esperen, antes de comenzar Sailor Moon debe descubrir sus poderes. Para ello debes buscar en tu interior, de manera que puedas hacer que el cristal de plata y tú se conecten.

-Sailor Moon: Eh, buscar en mi interior dijiste? Si serías un poco más específica…

-Sailor Plut: Debes concentrarte, pon tu mente en blanco y busca tu paz interior, debes conectarte con el cristal, y cuando lo hagas tú misma sentirás un poder sorprendente.

-Sailor Venus: Hablas cómo si ya lo hubieras visto antes.

-Sailor Plut: He tenido la oportunidad de ver a la Neo Reina Serena, hacerlo funcionar. Asi. Que cómo futura Neo Reina si lo vas a lograr.

-Sailor Moon: Bien, entonces me debo apartar a dónde pueda concertrarme, Ah allá esta bien. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Se retiro y su fue en una roca cerca de la cáscada, allí se sentía cómoda y también podía ver a las demás desde arriba.

-Sarena: Ah de aquí puedo ver todo, bueno pero debo concentrarme, a ver si puedo.

Cerró los ojos y puso el cristal de plata frente a ella, no estaba segura si funcionaría pero debía intentarlo.

En el dónde se encontraban las Sailor Scouts:

-Reí: yo quiero ser tu oponente. (Colocándose al frente de Sailor Neptune a casi 10 mts.

**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**

** ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

Este fue un choque de dos energías, dónde el ataque de Sailor Neptune, pudo llegar a destino pero el ataque de la otra Sailor desapareció al producirse el choque. Sailor Mars no tuvo opción que esquivarlo, Sailor Neptune corrió hacia donde esta se encontraba, y cuando se dio cuenta Neptune ya estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sailor Mars: Es muy veloz. Toma esto: **¡Fuego sagrado de Marte. Enciéndete!**

** ¡Reflejo submarino!**

El ataque de Sailor Mars se reflejó en el espejo de Sailor Neptune. Tuvo efecto rebote, y ella misma recibió su propio ataque, recibiendo golpes cayó al suelo, luego se levantó y miró a Sailor Neptune.

-Sailor Neptune: ya está, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Hay algunas cosas que debes mejorar y creo que no te das cuenta. (Ayuda a levantar a Mars)

-Sailor Mars: Cielos, recibí mi propio ataque. Me puedes decir que es lo que me falta.

-Sailor Urano: (Se acerca a ellas) En la pelea que tuvimos si no me equivoco tus ataques fueron esquivados por el enemigo. Y sabes porque nunca le pudiste dar?

-Sailor Mars: Es cierto no le dí, apenas un rasguño le cause, pero es cómo si no le hubiera hecho nada. ¿Porque?

-Sailor Urano: porque das ataques muy obvios y seguramente el resto también lo hace. (Mirando a las demás Inners) No sólo eso, te quedas en un mismo lugar, debes moverte, camuflarte, hacer que el enemigo no pueda saber cómo vas a atacar.

-Sailor Neptune: El último ataque que diste, yo ya sabía que ibas a atacar, mientras corría hacia ti, tú nunca supiste cómo iba a atacar, si iba a querer golpearte o lanzarte un ataque. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Sailor Mars: Tienes razón, por la forma en que venias corriendo, pensé: no puede hacer dos cosas a la misma vez, o corres o atacas, por eso ataque, pero ¿cómo lo supiste respondiste muy rápido a mi ataque?

-Sailor Neptune: Por tu posición, me di cuenta y sobre todo quería que me vieras indefensa corriendo hacia ti, y por eso te di a entender que a tan corta distancia no iba poder atacarte, y paso como supuse, me atacaste y con el espejo te lo devolví.

-Sailor Urano: lo que hizo es confundirte, eso es lo que deben poner en práctica. Ten siempre presente, el enemigo nunca debe saber cómo atacar, y ese fue el error que cometí en la pelea anterior. Bien es suficiente de charlas, ahora sigo yo, ¿quien pelea conmigo?

-Sailor Júpiter: Yo.

Se pusieron frente a frente a 10 mts de distancia, y comenzó el ataque.

**¡Ataque de hojas de roble de júpiter!**

Sailor Urano, esquivo el ataque, y corrió hacia la derecha, haciendo que Sailor Júpiter no la pierda de vista, Urano comenzó a acercarse, Sailor Júpiter también se puso a correr hacia ella, las dos estaban a punto de chocar:

**¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!**

Una ráfaga fuerte azotó a Sailor Júpiter a corta distancia por lo que recibió el impacto de cerca, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera. Estaba en el suelo boca abajo, Sailor Urano la vió muy detenidamente.

-Sailor Mercury: Cielos! La habrá golpeado muy fuerte.

-Sailor Venus: Voy a ir con ella.

-Sailor Mars: No espera, y mira.

Sailor Júpiter estaba con los ojos abiertos, y escuchaba los pasos pausados de Sailor Urano acercándose.

**¡Centella relampagueante de Jùpiter!**

Levantándose rápidamente, la atacó pero Sailor Urano se tiró al piso haciendo que el ataque de Júpiter sea ineficaz. Luego se volvío a poner de pie.

**¡Tierra Tiembla!**

Júpiter lo esquivó, dando un salto y después de evadirlo:

**¡Trueno de Júpiter, Resuena!**

Directamente hacia Sailor Urano fue su ataque, ya que este produce una descarga eléctrica. La que dio un salto a lo alto fue Urano.

**¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!**

El ataque fue lanzado desde el aire azotando otra vez a Júpiter. Esta cayó al suelo toda adolorida. Sailor Urano se acercó y le extendió la mano.

-Sailor Uranus: Por ahora lo dejamos así.

Urano le explicaba a Júpiter cuáles eran sus errores:

-Sailor Uranus: Cuando estábamos corriendo tu dejaste que yo diera lugar al ataque, pero no debiste hacerlo, no se te hizo largo el tiempo mientras corrías hacia mí? Ahí debiste atacar. Cómo venía corriendo a gran velocidad, quizás hubiera recibido el ataque. Pero cómo yo ataque, te dí, después el ataque que hiciste haciéndome creer que estabas inconsciente, fue realmente bueno, salte y te ataque pero lo esquivaste, eso estuvo muy bien. Tu gran problema es que das lugar a que te ataquen, y en el último golpe tú no debías dejar atacar, al ver que salte, diste tiempo a que yo pudiera golpearte. No debes perder ninguna oportunidad para lastimar a tu oponente.

-Saior Neptune: Bien Júpiter, estuviste muy bien, fue muy entretenido verlas. Solo debes mejorar en lo que te dijo Haruka.

-Sailor Saturn: yo quiero ser la siguiente.

Al ver que Hotaru es la Sailor de la destrucción Mina y Amy estaban con un poco de miedo al enfrentarla.

-Sailor Venus: No creo que haga ese ataque vamos a morir todos sino, es un entrenamiento nada más. ¡Yo voy a enfrentarte! (gritó)

Se pusieron en posición a 10 mts de distancia:

**¡Sorpresa de Alabarda! **

Lanza rayos de luces de su hoz, similar a la Cascada de venus pero en horizontal y de color morado en vez de naranja.

Sailor Venus: Te voy a dar algo similar, **¡Cascada de Venus!**

Dos energías chocaron y desaparecieron al tocarse, Sailor Venus comenzó a correr para tener impulso y dar saltos en media luna, los saltos eran en forma de zig – zag. Sailor Saturn, le costaba perseguirla con la mirada.

Sailor Saturn: De seguro va a querer atacarme, **¡Campo de energía!**

Sailor Venus, vio cómo se defendió y se detuvo.

Sailor Venus: ¡Eso no es justo!

Sailor Saturn sacó el campo de energía, y fue sorprendida por Sailor Venus:

**¡Cadena de amor de Venus!**

La amarró con su cadena y no podía zafarse, y Sailor Venus empezó a darle vueltas:

-Sailor Saturn: ¡Rayos! No puedo salir de aquí. **¡Grito de alabarza!** (El ataque se dirigió a Venus)

Venus soltó a Saturn, al recibir el destello, la otra Sailor que estaba amarrada cayó al suelo ya totalmente libre. Y se dirigió hacia su oponente que estaba recuperándose de las luces que lanzó Saturn y la golpeó con su báculo. Venus gritó por el golpe y mientras estaba por atacarla nuevamente.

**¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

Ese ataque golpeó directamente a Sailor Saturn, y esta cayó nuevamente, Sailor Venus no dio tiempo a que se levante:

**¡Cadena de amor de Venus!**

La amarró y no la soltó hasta que se rindió:

Sailor Saturn: Esta bien, está bien.

Sailor Neptune: Te felicito! Supiste cómo enfrentar a Sailor Saturn. Tienes mucha destreza, eso te va a servir de mucho en las batallas. (Las Sailor Scouts se ecercaban)

Sailor Plut: Espero que cuando enfrentes a las demás sepas también cómo enfrentarlas. (miró a Sailor Saturn) Y todo porque no te gusta hacer ejercicio.

Sailor Saturn: No me regañes.

Sailor Uranus: Más alla de eso, tu actuación fue buena. Pero no te quedes con esto, de acuerdo, Sailor Saturn, debes ponerte a practicar, te confías mucho y de igual forma que Júpiter das lugar a que tu oponente ataque.

Sailor Venus: Muchas gracias, pero Hotaru apenas es una niña, a pesar de eso estuviste muy bien. Tienes poderes increíbles.

Sailor Saturn: Gracias.

Sailor Urano: Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos mañana continuamos, ya esta oscureciendo. La que falta es Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Plut: Ellá mañana peleará conmigo. (sonreía)

Sailor Moon: Me gustó mucho su entrenamiento. Hotaru a pesar de ser una niña eres muy buena en esto.

Sailor Plut: y Cómo te fue a ti, pudiste.

Sailor Moon: No. Y si me concentré y no pasó nada solo brilla un poco.

Sailor Plut: A lo mejor si estas luchando tenga mayor efecto. Después de todo es un arma de lucha. Que destruye al mal.

Sailor Moon: Debe ser, quizá cuando enfrente a ese sujeto, funcione. Pero yo también debo entrenarme como ustedes, no opinan lo mismo.

Sailor Urano: Si, tienes razón pero este es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento. Mañana debemos venir más temprano, de acuerdo?

Sailor Neptune: Sailor Moon, además de que hagas funcionar ese cristal, debes tener destreza, y sobre todo ser inteligente a la hora de atacar y de defenderte.

Sailor Mars: Bueno si vamos por la parte de la inteligencia, será mejor que se apure a hacer funcionar el cristal.

Sailor Moon: Que dijiste, Mars. Te escuche! Pero Jade va a seguir atacando a más personas no debemos permitir eso.

Sailor Mercury: Si no me equivoco, hoy hay una presentación de libros de Magia y Hechicería. Se va a concentrar mucha gente por lo que sé, lo escuche en la radio hoy en la mañana.

Sailor Júpiter: Bien creo que ya sabemos en dónde va a atacar, que mejor lugar que ese, aparte el vudú y la magia oscura lo practican gente que quiere manipula otros para su beneficio.

Sailor Venus: Jade dijo, que… sus principales victimas son los de pensamientos malos. Por cierto no les parece que vayamos al templo ya esta oscuro aquí.

Sailor Mars: tienes razón.

Mientras se dirigían al templo ya estaban en su estado normal, comentaban:

Lita: Él dijo que la energía maligna se reúne en algún lugar y que todavía no ha ocurrido nada, porque la energía no es suficiente.

Rei: Es cierto, le preguntamos y no quiso contestar, Amy te puedes fijar si hay energía maligna reunida.

Amy: Ya no estoy transformada Reí, pero esta bien aquí esta.

Mina: porque dices que no estas trasformada, si igual puedes sacar tu computadora.

Amy: no me hagas caso. A ver…

Serena: Espero que el cristal de plata funcione, porque sino estaré en problemas.

Amy: Aquí esta, la energía maligna se esta concentrando, es cómo una pequeña nube, pero Jade dijo que se reúne en algún lugar, y… esta en las afueras de Tokio, pero se mueve no tiene un punto fijo.

Mina: recuerda dijo que la energía no era suficiente, que debía reunir más.

Michiru: lo más seguro es que se necesita de una gran concentración de energía maligna, para que algo suceda, ¿qué será?

Haruka: Y si vamos a donde se encuentra esa energía maligna, a lo mejor el espejo pueda mostrar algo más, quizás estando cerca el espejo pueda aclararlo.

Michiru: Tienes razón. Pero no ahora, mañana quizás. Debemos reponer energías.

Setzuna: Lo que si sé es que no se trata de algo de este mundo, me pregunto si los demás planetas también serán afectados. Por lo pronto, debemos impedir que siga expulsando energías de las personas. Sino algo desastroso va a ocurrir.

Serena: Ya estamos en el templo, Bueno vamos prepararnos para esta noche.

Mina: Yo te acompaño, de allí me voy a mi casa.

Serena: bueno.

Haruka: Ese sujeto sigue siendo fuerte de todas formas, lo mejor será que evitemos que mate a las personas y no enfrentarlo. Solo lo haremos en caso de última opción.

Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru se fueron, las demás se marcharon a sus casas, Reí se quedó en el templo ya que ahí estaban su abuelo y también su sirviente Nicholas.

Mina: Vas a hablar con Darién, ahora.

Serena: No lo sé, me da cosa que es lo que piense después de mi comportamiento.

Mina: ya se le debe haber pasado, además tu vas a disculparte, no creo que este molesto contigo.

Serena: Si, si le voy a hablar, no sé, esa tal Marion no me da confianza.

Mina: tu crees que quiera conquistar a Darién.

Serena: Si. Esta solo en y ella se va a aprovechar de eso.

Mina: No debes precipitarte, Serena. El tiempo lo dice todo.

Serena: pero que pasa cuando ya es tarde. Ah no sé qué pasa, tengo miedo a que me engañe, él se fue diciendo que iba a ayudarnos a saber bien que es lo que sentimos por el otro. Mina no sé qué va a pasar, si realmente me engaña no se lo voy a perdonar, está jugando conmigo.

Mina: No te preocupes, sólo espera y el tiempo lo dirá todo. Bueno llamale y ve que pasa. Serena aquí te dejo mi casa es para el otro lado. Nos vemos a la noche, por las dudas yo voy a estar en la entrada.

Serena: ¿por cierto en donde es?

Mina: que no sabes, desde la semana pasada lo están diciendo por radio. Bueno es en la tienda que está al frente del Centro comercial, te darás cuenta por la venta de libros y porque esta decorado al estilo Dark. Anoche con Lita pasamos por ahí.

Serena: bien, no sabía. Bueno nos veremos en la entrada. Adiós.

Serena llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y miró al teléfono un largo tiempo y finalmente se decidio:

Serena: Hola, Darién, cómo estas?

Darién: Hola, si estoy bien recién me instale en el cuarto del hotel.

Serena: quiero pedirte disculpas, por mi reacción.

Darién: Esta bien, no importa.

Serena: No si que importa, me quedé mal, no debí haber reaccionado así.

Darién: ( se escuchó una voz de fondo) "Darién, te gusta me lo compré en la tienda del frente".

Serena: Quien está contigo?

Darién: Eh… No es nadie, pasa que no había habitaciones y tuvimos que compartir.

Serena: Estas con ella cierto?

Darién: Ya empezamos (Se seguía escuchando la voz de fondo) "Darién, con quien hablas, mira disfrutemos de este día, si. No pienses en lo que dejaste allá"

Serena: Me puedes decir que es lo que está pasando?

Darién: Mira Serena estoy ocupado, no llames, yo te voy a llamar. Adiós!

Serena: No espera…

Darién: "Darién… (Se escuchaban cómo varios suspiros) Ven, quiero que estés aquí… " (Darién volvió a retomar el teléfono al saber que no lo había colgado) Hay alguien ahí, Estas ahí.

Serena se quedó paralizada, con él tuvo todavía en la mano y todavía lo seguía escuchando.

Darién: menos mal, parece que colgó. (La voz de fondo se escuchó de nuevo) "Ya deja eso ahora lo importante es esto"

Serena se quedó, totalmente petrificada al escuchar.

Serena: Me está engañando, algo me lo decía. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo aquí y él se divierte allá, con ella…

Sintió por momentos mucha rabia, y también se sentía totalmente decepcionada, lo peor es que se sintió que estaba jugando con ella. Sentían cómo le salían lágrimas, pero no era de tristeza sino de bronca.

Serena: Cuando vengas, me voy a asegurar de que en verdad me engañaste, desde aquí mucho no puedo hacer, pero lo sé me estas engañando. Y te aseguro que lo nuestro se terminó. No voy a estar al pendiente de ti, no quiero saber qué es lo que haces y cómo me engañas. Ya no, el amor que sentía por ti se terminó.

Golpeando la pared de su habitación, lloró por el engaño: Luna la estaba mirando:

Luna: Serena que te puedo decir, yo lo siento que estés pasando por esto.

Serena: No digas nada. Yo dentro de mí lo sentía, algo me decía de su engaño. Pero sabes que Luna, se terminó, ahora sé porque ese futuro, va a ser distinto. No quiero estar con él, ya no. Y no por un destino, no quiero sentirme atada a él, por un futuro que en otro tiempo existe, no. Ya basta! Él no es el amor que yo alguna vez pensé que era. Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegue Luna.

Luna: Serena, piensa con calma las cosas. Ahora lo dices porque es todo muy reciente y confuso.

Serena: No hay nada confuso luna, me estaba engañando. Lo sé. Algo me lo dice. Cuando dejas que tus amigas te hablen así, si estas de novio.

Dejó de llorar, y se paró, se cambió de ropa se soltó el cabello que lo traía atado en dos coletas. Y salió de su habitación.

Luna: A dónde vas?

Serena se fue a una peluquería, eran las 9 de la noche, pidió que le hagan un corte a la moda. Pero a ella le gustaba largo. Así que los estilistas le arreglaron el cabello dejándolo largo. Fue un estilo parecido al de Michiru pero más largo que le llegaba antes de la cintura, la hacía ver más atractiva, pidió que le pusieran un poco de maquillaje. Se compró ropa, de última moda. Estaba realmente muy bonita.

Serena: ya está, el cambio está hecho. Ahora voy a cumplir con mi deber… No voy a dejar que nadie juegue conmigo.


	5. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Eran las 11 de la noche, se sentía a las personas hablar sobre temas cómo la Magia y que estaban Vendiendo libros de encantos, también se podía observar a los fanáticos que estaban vestidos con atuendos negros, algunos con maquillaje, en especial el rimen y el lápiz labial era de color negro.

Mina: Me pregunto si me podrán reconocer las demás, solo me puse este atuendo negro, no me gusta el maquillaje que usan esos tipos, cielos me da cosa pensar que algo pase si estoy sola, no voy a poder ganarle, pero mi deber es proteger a estas personas. ¿Cómo atacará?

Mina estaba parada, en la entrada, haciendo cómo si mirara por la vidriera los libros.

Mina: ¡Rayos! Me pregunto en donde andarán las demás. Le hubiera pedido a Artemis que viniera conmigo, pero si es que en verdad aparece ese sujeto es muy peligroso cómo para que él esté aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para observar a las personas, a ver si veía algunas de las chicas. Pero no aparecían. Eso hizo que Mina se pusiera algo inquieta. Y se puso a pensar.

Mina: Si Jade ataca este lugar, cómo se da cuenta quienes son los que tienen pensamientos malos. A lo mejor él está entre nosotros observando a las personas. Entonces yo que hago aquí afuera si el, probablemente este allá adentro. Bueno a ver cómo era, él era de cabello castaño claro y tenía ojos verdes, camisa roja y pantalones negros. Mmm ¿Será que vendrá? Ojala que no.

Mina entró a la tienda pero vio a todos con atuendos negros, no veía nada sospechoso. Y sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Y vio a una rubia de pelo largo, con una remera blanco y negro bastante cool, y traía puesto una pollera negra jean con algunos detalles que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, y unas botas negras que le combinaban bien con lo que traía puesto.

Mina: Si, ¿necesita algo? (Y la miro y pudo conocer esos ojos y el rostro se le hacía cada vez más familiar) ¡Serena!

Serena: ¡Vaya, parece que te cause impresión! Y cómo me veo.

Mina: que te pasó. Conociéndolas pensé que yo iba a ser la única que me iba a poner este atuendo para disimular un poco.

Serena: No, yo no me cambié para disimular, realmente me gusta este estilo, bien informal.

Mina: Bueno te queda bien, me gusta lo que traes puesto.

Serena miró a Mina, estaba con un campera negra, por dentro una remera roja ajustada a su cuerpo, también una pollera y zapatillas abotinadas negras.

Serena: Estas muy bella.

Mina: Pero que te hiciste en el cabello, te lo cortaste, ya no vas a poder hacer las coletas que traías siempre.

Serena: No es parte de mi nueva apariencia.

Mina no salía de su asombro.- ¿Pero a qué se debe? Serena, tú nunca nos dijiste que ibas a ir a un salón de belleza y a cambiar el look. Y esto no creo que se deba a… Serena, hablaste con Darién, cierto. Qué pasó?

Serena: No me hables, de esa persona. Ya te olvidaste a qué vinimos aquí. Más que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Mina se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo se expresó de Darién. – Serena, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿te hizo algo? Vio el rostro de Serena que estaba muy seria y miraba para otro lado. –¡No puede ser! Realmente no lo puedo creer, en todo caso si sigue con ese comportamiento, es él, el que va a cambiar esta época por completo.

Serena: Mina, el cambio ya está hecho antes de que esto pasara. Lo que Darién hizo solo es una consecuencia de algo que intervino e hizo que el futuro de esta época sea distinto al que alguna vez conocimos, pero aun así él… me engaño. Sabiendo toda la historia fue capaz de… (Lo dijo con mucha bronca)

Mina nunca había visto a Serena actuar así, - ¿Eh? Serena estás segura de que Darién te engaño, a lo mejor fue un mal entendido.

Serena: Lo escuché, lo llamé y estaba con ella, no le importó nada de lo que le dije, y le estaba prestando atención a ella, y si hubieras escuchado las cosas que escuché, no te quedarían dudas Mina.

Mina: ¡Oh, por Dios! Serena, y tomaste la decisión de cambiar, ¿verdad? (sonrió) Serena, ¡te felicito! Porque lo tomaste de la mejor manera, y te comprendo. No te quedaste llorando cómo quizás habrías hecho hace algún tiempo. De verdad, yo te apoyo, y te queda bien el corte de cabello, sabes hasta te pareces a Michiru pero nada más que tú tienes cabello rubio y está un poco más largo.

Serena: ¡Sabía que lo harías! (Le dijo tocándole el hombro) y gracias, sabes a veces me molesta estar llorando todo el tiempo. Bueno ahora debemos encontrar a ese sujeto. ¿Dónde estará? Sabes que pensaba, que quizás esta aquí y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Oye Mina dime al menos cómo es físicamente.

Mina: Es cierto, tú no lo viste. Él es muy guapo, ja ja, lástima que es malo, él tiene cabello…

La interrumpieron…

-Disculpe. Señorita, usted sabe en donde se encuentra el autor de estas obras, quiero felicitarlo y también que me firme el libro por supuesto… (Llevaba un tapado largo de color negro y era apuesto)

Mina: lo más seguro es que se encuentre a dónde esta toda esa gente reunida. ¡Cielos está ando autógrafos! Debe ser él.

Le señalo a personas que rodeaban a un sujeto, que estaba sentado en un puesto, con su gigantografía detrás de él.

¡Muchas gracias!

Mina: De nada. Bueno Serena que te estaba diciendo.

Serena: ¿Cómo es Jade? Dijiste que era guapo y…

Mina: Ah sí, él tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y es alto… (El tono de su voz empezó a ser cada vez más baja, se puso seria y miró a Serena)

Serena: Mina, ¿qué tienes? De repente te pusiste mal. ¿Qué viste un fantasma?

Mina: más o menos. Serena ese sujeto que hace un momento nos habló. ¡Era Jade!

Serena: (Abrió los ojos al recibir tal noticia) ¿Cómo dices? (Empezó a mirar justo en dónde se firmaban autógrafos)

Mina: Si no me puedo equivocar. Pero ya no lo veo. ¡El autor de los libros está en peligro!

Serena: Debemos encontrarlo, tú ve por aquel lado, yo por este.

Se dividieron para buscarlo, mientras en el edificio que estaba al frente de la tienda:

Amy: Te parece que lo veamos desde aquí.

Reí: Si. Está perfecto, desde aquí podemos ver todo.

Lita: Me parece que yo voy a bajar, ¿qué pasa si ese sujeto ya está adentro?

Reí: No está bien aquí.

Lita: Pero cómo dices algo así, Mina debe estar sola allá adentro, ella nos dijo que iba a estar en la entrada.

Amy: Pero no te parece que Serena debe estar con ella.

Lita: Eso no lo sabemos ¿Qué no ven que ese sujeto es muy fuerte?

Reí: ¿Quieres calmarte? Aún no sabemos si está adentro. Hay que estar atentas ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

Se sintió un grito, y las personas comenzaron a correr.

Michiru: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Haruka: Hasta que apareció. Vamos a esperar un rato más.

En tanto dentro de la tienda, Mina estaba buscándolo pero vio al autor de los libros, que se puso de pie ante los gritos de las personas, y se fijó el nombre en el libro, se trata de Yiro Soko. Mina lo llamo por su nombre y le alcanzó un libro que levantó de los estantes, con la excusa de que lo firme:

Mina: Sr. Yiro Soko por favor, por favor me lo firma.

Yiro Soko: Pero que pasa, porque tanto alboroto

Mina: Sólo es alguien que se tropezó, por favor me lo firma.

Accedió a firmárselo, y mientras lo hacía ella se fijaba si Jade estaba cerca, - ¿Que será, habrá sido Jade? Y quién más puede ser, si yo lo vi.- Mejor se lo voy a advertir, se acercó hacia él para hablarle de cerca, dado que nadie se iba a dar cuenta porque estaban todos prestando atención al lío que había.

Mina: Sr. Por favor míreme es algo serio lo que le voy a decir. Es mejor que se vaya de aquí, quieren matarlo, es el asesino que anda suelto.

Yiro Soko: ¿Pero qué dice? ¿Y usted cómo sabe?

Mina: Lo sé, yo vi cómo mataba a las demás personas, y vi cómo era. Recién lo acabo de ver por aquí y preguntaba por usted, por favor hágame caso es por su bien. Sino por qué creen que están gritando.

Yiro Soko: ¡Que! Yo además de escribir, soy mago y nadie me va a tocar, porque si no lo va a lamentar.

Mina: No, se equivoca, a él la magia no le hace nada.

Mientras Mina trataba de convencer al Sr. Yiro Soko, Serena estaba cerca de ella al lado de unos estantes, mirando hacia todos lados porqué la gente estaba tan asustada, en el fondo se veía una sombra se acercó y pudo ver a alguien que le estaba tapando la boca a una mujer, detrás de los estantes.

Serena: (Sin que la vea, ella trató de avisar a Mina, y no podía transformarse porque todavía había gente) – ¡Rayos! Que es lo que puedo hacer.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a gente tirada en el piso.

Serena: ¿En qué momento paso eso? (Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y desvió la mirada) Pero si tú eres… ¡Jade! (se dio cuenta porque era esa persona que le preguntó a Mina por el Sr. Yiro Soko)

Jade: (se sorprendió con lo que escucho) ¿Pero tú cómo sabes?

Sin duda estaba asustada, Sentía una rara sensación por primera vez al estar cerca de él, podía sentir la maldad que lo rodeaba. Y pensó:

Serena: Él no me conoce, no me vio nunca. Y ahora me acabo de meter en un lío.

Jade: Tú qué sabes sobre mí, ¡contesta! (al ver que seguía callada) Bueno no importa, ya que no podrás saber más de ahora en adelante.

Trato de agarrarla del brazo, pero ella no se dejó agarrar y retrocedía a grandes pasos.

**¡Beso de amor y belleza de venus! **

Lo distrajo y la vio a ella:

Sailor Venus: Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo. ¡Qué esperas vete! (Le dijo a Serena)

Serena: Si. (pensaba) ¿Cómo habrá hecho para transformarse sin que nadie la vea? Ah pero claro, es allá. (Era detrás de la gigantografía)

Afuera de la tienda estaba Yiro Soko, buscando al posible asesino, dado que estaba convencido que con su magia él podría detectarlo y detenerlo.

Lita: Ese acaso no es el escritor Yiro Soko. Me parece que ya es hora, hay que bajar.

Reí: Esta bien, pero debe ser una sola, ya que si sale de allí, alguien lo tiene que ver.

Lita: Bien voy a ser yo.

Amy: Espera. Tú eres una de las más rápidas, vas a poder seguirlo, en caso de que se vaya, mejor voy yo.

Lita: Esta bien.

Amy bajo y se metió en la tienda, donde pudo ver a Sailor Venus, con un hombre alto que llevaba un tapado largo de color negro:

Amy: Me voy a transformar.

En la tienda las personas se estaban yendo asustadas al ver que varias de ellas estaban tiradas en el piso, ya muertas. Se había congregado alrededor de 200 personas, dado que la tienda era grande.

Jade: Ah, eres tú. Sabes es bueno saber que alguien está al pendiente de mí.

Sailor Venus: Si, bueno lo voy a hacer hasta que dejes de hacer daño.

Jade: Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo, porque así podré verte.

Sailor Venus: Eres muy seductor para ser un villano. Me parece que no es el lugar, correcto ya van a venir los policías, y todo gracias al desastre que hiciste.

Jade: Es cierto, tus amigas deben estar afuera, pero no pueden conmigo.

Sailor Venus: Te tengo que preguntar algo. Quiero que me respondas, pero en otro lado.

Jade: Que te parece en el Riachuelo. Te voy a estar esperando. ( Y salió del lugar junto a las personas que dejaban el lugar)

Sailor Venus: Sin duda sabe cómo disimular. Es muy astuto. Pero que voy a hacer ahora será mejor que no les diga a las demás, si no, no voy a poder hablar con él.

Sailor Moon: Mina, no te pasó nada que bueno.

Sailor Venus se vio sorprendida porque Sailor Moon había cambiado su aspecto. – Tu cabello ya no está como antes, pero te hace ver más atractiva.-

Debido al corte de cabello, Sailor Moon tenía el cabello suelto, y su rostro se veía mejor, sin duda hacía lucir su cabellera y la hacía ver muy sexy.

Sailor Venus: Vamos, vamos hay que seguirlo.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la tienda, por una de las salidas de emergencia, así salieron a un callejón, donde acortaban el camino, mientras le decía a Sailor Moon:

Sailor Venus: yo voy a ir a hablar con Jade, me cito en el riachuelo, tú vas a estar cerca por si me quiere hacer algo.

Sailor Moon: ¡Que! No puedes, tenemos que avisarles a las otras. Mina, tú sola con él, es peligroso.

Sailor Venus: No, es que no creo que me vaya a hacer algo. Algo me lo dice. Por eso digo que tú estés cerca. La cuestión es que él crea que vengo sola.

Sailor Moon: Esta bien. Pero porque estamos yendo por aquí.

Sailor Venus: Porque no quiero que las demás nos vean.

En la tienda, Amy ya convertida en Sailor Mercury, entró a investigar porque al transformarse ya había perdido de vista a Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury: Les tengo que avisar a las demás.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, ya estaban cerca del riachuelo, estaba casi oscuro:

Sailor Moon: Yo me voy a quedar por aquí. Yo voy a estar al pendiente.

Sailor Venus: Esta bien. (Siguió de largo, mientras Sailor Moon veía como se alejaba, no la perdía de vista)

Venus ya se encontraba en el Riachuelo, estaba mirando a todos lados, había dejado a Sailor Moon un poco lejos.

Sailor Venus: Bien, no te asustes Mina. Pon en práctica lo que aprendiste hoy.

Se sintió una voz:

Jade: Vaya se ve que me hiciste caso, estamos los dos solos.

Sailor Venus: (lo miró, ya que apareció frente de ella) Bien, sí que eres un experto en aparecer y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Jade: Eso es obvio, siempre estuve conviviendo con ella. Bien espero que las demás no estén haciéndote la guardia, porque sería desastroso que este sea su último día.

Sailor Venus: No, ellas no saben que vine sola, ni mucho menos que estoy aquí contigo. (Pensaba en Serena, y suplicaba que este bien escondida)

Jade: Estoy aquí por ti, este es el trato tu preguntas yo respondo, yo pregunto y tú respondes.

Sailor Venus: Me parece justo, aquí te va la primera, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con la energía maligna que reúnes?

Jade: Pensé, que ibas a preguntar otra cosa… (Hizo una pausa)… Creo que ya lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, con la energía reunida, se forma cómo una especie de nube, y debajo de esa nube hay algo que debo recoger… Ahora me toca a mí, ese era el trato, Ustedes son Sailor Scouts, si no me equivoco ustedes son las protectoras del Sistema Solar, y hace algún tiempo Me supongo que escucharon hablar de Sailor Galaxia, ¿no es así…?

Sailor Venus: (sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando) ¿Cómo sabes a cerca de Sailor Galaxia?

Jade: ¡Error, debes responder! No preguntar.

Sailor Venus: Esta bien. Sailor Galaxia, hace dos años nos atacó, y buscaba las semillas estelares, para apoderarse de la Galaxia.

Jade: (Se reía) Con solo decir sí era más que suficiente.

Sailor Venus: ¿Estás jugando?

Jade: NO. Y ya te respondí, debo volver a preguntar. Sailor Galaxia era la más fuerte de este Universo, cómo la derrotaron? O mejor dicho ¿quién la derrotó?

Sailor Venus: hiciste dos preguntas, estás haciendo trampa…

Jade: No es una sola pregunta, solo que la corregí… tienes que responder.

Sailor venus: (pensaba(es muy astuto, pero no puedo decirle que Serena la derroto, y ahora que le digo)) Yo no sé quién lo hizo.

Jade: no seas mentirosa, ¿quién lo hizo?

Sailor Venus: No lo soy, y te digo que ahora a mí me toca preguntar. Yo te respondí, y me toca preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que debes recoger debajo de la masa de energía maligna?

Jade: Vaya, sí que eres atenta. La respuesta a tu pregunta no la sé.

Sailor Venus: ¡Si lo sabes!

Jade: Me toca, se supone que tú siendo Sailor Scout si estuviste presente en la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, ¿cómo es que no sabes, quien la derrotó?

Sailor Venus: Muy fácil, porque ella me quito mi semilla estelar, y eso provocó mi muerte, y de las demás Sailor Scouts también.

Jade: Ohm, ¡que interesante!

Sailor Venus: Bien me toca preguntar. Ya que no sabes, la pregunta que te hice, ¿A quién sirves?

Jade: El ser más poderoso que puede existir, ese es el Sr. De las Tinieblas.

Sailor Venus se quedó sorprendida al escuchar, nunca había imaginado que existía ese personaje.

Jade: Ya que moriste, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, quien te revivió o cómo te revivieron?

Sailor Venus: No se cómo, pero apareció la semilla estelar de Sailor Galaxia, ella al encerrar el Caos en su cuerpo, se sacó su semilla para que el Caos no pudiera contaminarla, dejó que divagara por el Universo hasta que llegará a alguien con un corazón puro y bueno, sin maldad alguna… Me quede sorprendida no pensé, que existiera alguien así, Me supongo que él quiere que reúnas la energía maligna, ¿Él, es más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia?

Jade: Así es. ¿Quién es la persona que poseía la semilla estelar de Sailor Galaxia?

Sailor Venus: Una niña, que sólo vino a este mundo para devolver esa semilla a su verdadera dueña. Y así ocurrió, como consecuencia de ello, desapareció.

Jade: interesante.

Sailor Venus: ¿Que pretende tu amo? O El Señor de las Tinieblas?

Jade: Conquistar el Universo. ¿Quién le devolvió la semilla estelar a Sailor Galaxia?

Sailor Venus: No lo sé. Estaba muerta. Cuando volví a este mundo junto con las otras, ya no estaba Sailor Galaxia, ni la niña. Solo supimos que todas las semillas estelares que había robado habían sido devueltas. Así es cómo volvimos a nuestras vidas normales, hasta que apareciste tú. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu amo?

Jade: ten por seguro que no está en este mundo, Él está en otra dimensión, dónde nunca van a poder llegar. ¿De todas ustedes quién es su líder?

Sailor Venus: (Oh no temía que pregunte esto, Y ahora que voy a responder) Solo sabemos que tenemos una misión que es proteger este Sistema Solar. Nosotras somos la reencarnación de las Sailor Scouts del Milenio de Plata. ¿Hay más sirvientes cómo tú?

Jade: Si. Tu respuesta no me convence mucho, se supone que ustedes tienen una líder, que también es Sailor Scout, y pude ver que esa persona no estaba en la pelea anterior. ¿Dónde está?

Sailor Venus: Ella no está aquí en Tokio, se fue sin decir nada, antes de que aparecieras. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar si recogen eso que les va a señalar la energía maligna?

Jade: Debo entregárselo al Señor de las Tinieblas, y él podrá conquistar el Universo… Así con qué no está, eh. Me parece que se olvidó de cuál es su deber ¿Quién es el que protege este planeta?

Sailor Venus: Él tampoco está, tuvo que viajar… ¿Cuándo tenga el Señor de las Tinieblas lo que quiere, que sucederá, no van a destruir los planetas o sí?

Jade: Eso sólo lo sabe Él Señor de las Tinieblas…Pensé que también era una Sailor Scout, quién protegía este planeta pero no, es un Guardián y Qué coincidencia, ella no está y él tampoco. ¿Entonces quiere decir que están juntos?

Sailor Venus: No. Ella se fue mucho antes, él se marchó hace unos días. ¿Cómo lo detenemos, cómo impedimos que obtengan lo que quieren lograr?

Jade: pero que dices. Nada lo puede detener, la masa de energía maligna ya está formándose, pero no es suficiente, se necesita más. La última pregunta, ¿Dónde está el Guardián de la Tierra?

Sailor Venus: En… (Que hago, si le digo será que se irá hasta allá, después de todo Darién no se va a dar a conocer)… , Massachusetts. Él se fue a trabajar allá. ¿Tú nos quieres decir que no hay forma de vencer…?

Jade: No. Porque la energía que se reúne, va a formar algo, y ese algo, es lo que debo darle al Sr de las Tinieblas. Bien ya me voy. Adiós…

Sailor venus: No espera, yo no te he dicho mi última pregunta, y si nosotros te lo impedimos, Él no va a poder lograr su objetivo.

Jade: Si lo hacen vendrán los otros… Pero eso lo veo difícil. Me gusto platicar contigo, (Se acercó a Sailor Venus) Te agradezco, que… hayas respondido…

Sailor Venus: Porque no nos matas? Si lo puedes hacer.

Jade: Tengo mis razones, y sobre todo sería un desperdicio que una bella guardiana como tú, muriera, después de que se cumpla su objetivo, yo voy a venir por ti, y vas a estar conmigo. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Pero no te entrometas en los planes del Señor de las Tinieblas… No te aseguro que las demás corran la misma suerte… ¡Cuídate!

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sailor Venus se sonrojo un poco, y vio cómo se marchaba, hasta que desapareció. Sailor Moon vio cómo se alejaba y Sailor Venus se dio la vuelta haciéndole señas para que ya saliera…

Sailor Moon: Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, me puedes decir que es lo que te dijo.

Sailor Venus: No sé si lo que hice está bien. Tengo miedo y se los tengo que decir a todas ustedes, así que es mejor que vayamos con las demás.

Sailor Moon: Esta bien, pero porque estas tan asustada. Antes que sigamos mejor volvamos a la normalidad, no va a seguir atacando o sí.

Sailor Venus: No lo creo. Volvamos a la normalidad.

Se marcharon, regresaron a la tienda, y esta vez estaba lleno de policías, y estaban allanando el lugar. Pero vieron a Amy, Lita y Reí, y fueron con ellas. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Serena con su nuevo estilo.

Serena: ¡Hola, chicas!

Reí: Pero que te pasó.

Lita: Te queda muy bien, estás linda.

Mina: Eso es lo que yo le dije.

Amy: no nos dijiste nada de que querías cambiar de estilo, por cierto te queda muy bien, si estas más atractiva, cuándo venga Darién se va a sorprender al verte.

Serena: Eh, bueno primero tenemos que hablar con ustedes, por cierto no saben si Haruka y las demás están aquí.

Reí: Supongo que sí. Escucha, porque estas tan seria, por cierto estas rara, más allá de tu look que te queda bien, no sé cómo hicieron para buscarte un estilo pero dieron en la tecla…Es broma!

Lita: Esperen… Ustedes lucharon con Jade, ¿no es verdad? Sino porque hay gente muerta.

Amy: Que pasó, chicas? Bueno al menos no están heridas.

Mina: Antes que nada queremos hablar con ustedes, Yo hice algo que no se si esta bien, necesito que estén todas reunidas.

Se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

Reí: Mina, no me asustes. Bueno esta bien, estas asustada y mañana en el templo HIkawa, les parece.

Mina: No, ahora tiene que ser.

Serena: En la casa de Haruka y Michiru, allí creo que es el lugar más conveniente.

Reí: Me parece bien, pero que es tan urgente, Jade, algo me dice que se lo encontraron y algo les dijo, cierto. Bueno no perdamos tiempo, vamos con Haruka y Michiru.

Se fueron, mientras le preguntaban a Serena porqué el cambio, y ella, sólo dijo:

Serena: No creen que me queda mejor, ya no me hace ver tan niña.

-¡Serena!-

-No es así. Pero en algún momento tenías que cambiar esas coletas.

-Serena: bueno ,eh, ahora saltan todas a criticarme el look anterior. Claro cómo son!

Llegaron a casa de Haruka y les abrió la puerta Setzuna, Hotaru también estaba allí. También felicitaron a Serena, por su nuevo estilo ya que era lo más notorio.

-Setzuna: Michiru y Haruka, ya deben estar por llegar, vieron a ese sujeto no es así.

-Mina: Si pero no peleamos, yo quiero hablar con ustedes de algo que me enteré.

-Reí: Hay algo que no entiendo, lo que te enteraste, ¿él te lo dijo?

-Mina: Así es, Jade y yo hablamos un largo rato.

Todas se asombraron, menos Serena, ya que ella estaba haciendo guardia. Y llegaron Haruka y Michiru:

-Haruka: Pero que sorpresa!

-Michiru: las estábamos buscando pero no estaban allí.

-Lita: estábamos bien escondidas.

-Amy: Pero igual asesinó a unas cuántas personas.

-Haruka: Eso me parece que no lo vamos a poder impedir, ya que se sabe cómo actuar ante la multitud y actúa de manera silenciosa.

-Michiru: Serena, vaya, que cambio… Estas muy bonita

-Haruka: Eres tú, cabeza de bombón? No lo había notado, si que estas convirtiéndote en toda una mujer.

-Michiru: Ya se! Darién, quieres impresionarlo.

-Serena: Será mejor, que Mina nos cuentes.

-Haruka: qué es lo que nos tiene que contar, ¿hay algo que no sabemos?

-Mina: Asi, es. Por favor siéntense.

Y asi es cómo empezó a contarles, todo lo que aconteció en la tienda, cómo se lo encontraron, la cita en el riachuelo, y la plática que tuvieron, más que nada uno de preguntas y respuestas. También que Serena, la estaba vigilando ante todo, después de eso:

-Reí: pero cómo haces eso Mina, en dónde tienes la cabeza, pusiste en peligro a Darién.

-Mina: Yo lo siento, pensé que iba a ser notorio si seguía diciéndole que desconocía del tema.

-Haruka: No puedo creer que mintieras.

-Mina: Y que querías que hiciera, qué le dijera que nuestra líder es Sailor Moon, y que ella derrotó a Sailor Galaxia.

-Reí: Pero si pusiste en riesgo al guardián de este planeta! Hubiera sido mejor que nosotras habláramos con él.

-Mina: ¡que ustedes o tú!

-Amy: basta chicas no se peleen, Reí si lo piensas Mina manejo muy bien la situación, aparte Jade, le vio algo especial a Mina desde el principio, y era lógico que ella iba ser la indicada para interrogarla.

-Lita: Es cierto, no tienes por qué enfadarte, al final lo de la diosa del amor si resulto ser cierto.

-Serena: Aun así, pudiste hablar sin ponernos en riesgo, tomando todo a tus espaldas. Mina, eres muy astuta.

-Mina: no estas molesta, que le conté sobre Darién.

-Serena: No.

-Reí: Pero Serena, cómo puedes decir eso, ahora va ir a atacar allá. Que no te da miedo que algo malo pueda pasarle, ya viviste esta situación antes.

-Serena: A ver, dime, Darién es el Guardián de la Tierra, dónde está ahora. En , sí lo sé, pero antes de irse, ya habían empezado los ataques dos veces, primero cuando estábamos todavía de vacaciones y luego, un noche antes de irse. ¿Demostró un poco de responsabilidad? Quiero que me respondas.

-Reí: Bueno es cierto que no se apareció. Pero…

-Serena: Casi mueren aquella vez, y yo tengo algo de culpa al no haber estado allí presente. Ya es hora que se haga cargo de la responsabilidad, que le fue asignada.

-Haruka: Me sorprende tu actitud, y así es cómo te debes comportar.

-Michiru: El Señor de las Tinieblas, un extraño personaje, y es más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia, dijiste que quiere algo, que solo la masa de energía maligna puede hacerla aparecer, y eso es lo que quieren entregarle, para conquistar el Universo, si se lo impedimos vendrán los demás. En resumen, eso te dijo…

-Setzuna: Es de otra dimensión.

-Hotaru: Vieron cómo tenía razón… Pero es una dimensión que no podemos llegar…

-Amy: Lo más seguro es que ahora va a ir a EE. UU, me pregunto, para qué quiere saber acerca del Guardián de este planeta.

-Setzuna: Al no darle ninguna información de Sailor Moon, buscó al segundo en la jerarquía, el Guardián de la Tierra. Seguro piensa que así va a encontrarla.

-Mina: ustedes creen que sea capaz de decirle algo?

-Serena: prácticamente eso sería traición, y no me sorprendería.

Quedaron mirándola:

-Reí: estoy notando que de hace rato estas dando indirectas hacía él, dime que pasó entre ustedes?

-Mina: Reí, Darién esta cambiando su manera de ser con respecto a Serena y la ignora de la peor manera posible.

-Haruka: Puedes decirme, que te hizo?

-Serena: Lo siento, muy dentro de mí lo sé, que él ya no quiere estar conmigo, y me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él, y la última fue la peor. No quiero seguir hablando de este asunto, pero yo se los puedo demostrar que lo que digo es cierto, y saben algo, Mina hizo lo correcto, lo cual no lo tomen cómo venganza hacia él. Pero debe cumplir su palabra.

-Michiru: él te dijo algo al respecto?

-Serena: Sí.

_Flashback_

_Darién: descuida estaré protegiendo la Tierra desde allá._

_Serena: pero el enemigo está aquí._

_Darién: solo está atacando aquí, pero no quiere decir que no ataquen después en otro punto de la Tierra, las personas de ese lugar también necesitan protección. Todo va a estar bien, si se cuidan entre todas van a estar bien._

_Serena: (Pensó, no va a estar nada bien pero él se quiere ir, y yo no puedo hacer nada) no piensas que se puede poner peor._

_Darién: Ya has pasado por momentos peores y la prueba es la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, yo no estuve y pudiste derrotar al mal, yo Serena, confío en ti Sailor Moon._

_Fin de Flashback_

-Serena: él lo dijo, y él debe cumplir. Más allá de que no pueda derrotarlo y más que nada espero que no diga nada que nos involucre, debemos ir para allá.

-Michiru: Es cierto, de esa forma, podemos averiguar para qué quiere verlo, y si realmente está buscando a Sailor Moon.

-Haruka: Tú debes prepararte, todavía no conoces lo fuerte qué es. (dirigiéndose a Serena) Lo cual eso haré yo.

-Amy: Esperen y la escuela.

-Reí: Eso es lo que te preocupa Amy, esta en juego nuestro planeta.

-Mina: Sólo faltaremos dos días a lo sumo, recuerden que recién comenzamos.

- Haruka: Nos vamos a ir, mañana a la tarde, asi que busquen una excusa de inmediato en sus casas.

-Amy: si le decimos que es una expedición de ciencias naturales, nos van a dejar.

-Mina: ¡Ya está, ya tenemos la excusa! Siempre he querido conocer Hollywood, Brodway. Ahh es mi sueño de toda la vida.

-¡Mina!

-Mina: ¡qué! A veces es bueno soñar.

-Michiru: Les parece que se queden a dormir, hay lugar para todas.

-¡Si!

Y así, decidieron el viaje a , ¿qué es lo que pasará? Realmente Jade, irá en busca de Darién y cómo reaccionará este ante la aparición de Serena ¿Qué descubrirán las Sailor Scouts sobre este nuevo enemigo, el Señor de las Tinieblas?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo…


	6. La aparición de Agatha

-Agatha: ¡Vaya! Pero que serio estas.

-Jade: ¡Cállate! ¿El Señor Seth?

-Agatha: Ya sabes, te desapareces unos días y ya no conoces este lugar.

-Jade: Si que eres un fastidio.

-Agatha: Y tú eres un dulce. (Dijo irónicamente)

Camino hacia el fondo a un cuarto totalmente oscuro, sólo se sentían sus pasos y al entrar el destello de una luz, proveniente de una esfera sólo se veía, que estaba al frente de alguien, el cual no se podía ver debido a la falta de luz. Dejo de caminar, haciendo reverencia dijo:

-Jade: Mi Señor Seth, estoy de regreso.

-Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Te estaba esperando, Jade, sabía que vendrías. ¿Y se sabe algo de la Piedra de Poder?

- Jade: Aún no, Señor, la energía maligna aún no es suficiente.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Está bien, estoy sintiendo la energía del mal, que has expulsado, buen trabajo y dime a cuántas personas has atacado.

-Jade: Hasta ahora unas 500 personas, y sólo estuve en la Tierra 3 días.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Eso no es suficiente para que la Piedra de Poder aparezca, pero si puedo sentirla. Conozco tus habilidades Jade, y sé que puedes dar más, ¿Quién te lo impide?

-Jade: Las Sailors Scouts. Bueno no me han dejado hacer mi trabajo.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Sailors Scouts… las guardianas del Sistema Solar. Sí que son un estorbo en mis planes. Tú ya sabías que eso podía pasar, no es así.

-Jade: Así es.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Jade, tu poder no se compara con ellas, tú eres fuerte como para vencer a todo ser que se interpone.

-Jade: Mi Señor tiene razón no son fuertes, pero sé que usted está buscando también al ser que ha derrotado a Sailor Galaxia. Y estuve buscando algunas respuestas.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Dime, que has averiguado.

-Jade: Al parecer quién derroto a Sailor Galaxia lo hizo utilizando su propia semilla estelar, lo denominan también como Luz de la Esperanza, que al parecer ella misma liberó e hizo que divagara por el Universo hasta que encontrara un alma que le sea correspondido. Una niña la poseía.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes; al separar la semilla estelar del cuerpo de una Sailor Scouts, esta desaparece. La niña sólo fue utilizada. Sailor Galaxia es la Sailor más fuerte, y por ello su semilla estelar tiene voluntad propia. Alguien que tiene un poder sorprendente hizo que el Caos desaparezca de Sailor Galaxia. Sé que está en la Tierra, si Sailor Galaxia hubiera obtenido la semilla estelar de esta Sailor quién la derrotó, en estos momentos estaría gobernando la Galaxia.

-Jade: Si en todo caso es una Sailor Scout tenga por seguro que no es ninguna de las que he visto. Mi Señor ¿qué sabe usted sobre el Milenio de Plata?

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¡Milenio de Plata! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Jade: Una de las Sailor Scout me dijo que ellas eran la reencarnación de las Sailors Scouts del Milenio de Plata.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Así con que han renacido (Asombrado), hace mucho tiempo existía un Imperio en la Luna, llamado Reino Lunar gobernado por la Reina Serenity, esa era se la denomino Milenio de Plata, claro que ahora sólo quedan ruinas. Ja, ja, ja, la batalla con el Negaverso hizo que la Reina Serenity usara el poder del Cristal de Plata para destruir a todos los enemigos. Falleciendo ella luego de utilizar todo su poder. Claro que en esa batalla nadie quedo con vida, incluyendo las Sailors Scouts.

-Jade: Le pregunte a la Sailor Scout sobre su líder y me dijo que ella no se encuentra allí con ellas. Le pregunte por el que protege La Tierra, y tampoco está.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): La líder…y el que protege la Tierra, dime Jade ¿con cuántas Sailors Scouts te has enfrentado?

-Jade: Siete, Mi Señor.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Siete, y los que protegen el Sistema Solar en total son Diez. Jade, has conocido a las Inners y las Outers. Pero no son las únicas en todo el Universo hay más Sailors Scouts.

-Jade: ¿Las Inners Y las Outers?

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Son las que protegen el Sistema Solar tanto dentro como fuera (Pensativo). Si han renacido las Sailors, el único poder que puede haber expulsado al Caos de Sailor Galaxia es el Cristal de Plata, entonces dudo que la Reina haya renacido ya que estuvo gobernando por mucho tiempo, sólo queda una persona, su hija. La Princesa, ahora recuerdo la Reina tuvo una hija. Ella es la que derrotó a Sailor Galaxia. Jade te felicito, y todo gracias a la información que le sacaste a esa Sailor Scout.

-Jade: Debo encontrarla, en donde podrá estar.

-Agatha: No me digas que le creíste a esa Sailor Scout. No seas imbécil. Por supuesto que sabe en dónde está.

-Jade: Deberías tener más respeto.

-Agatha: Perdón Mi Señor Seth. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

-Jade: Siempre tan indiscreta, así con que tú dices que le creí, claro que no, pero no sé en dónde está.

-Agatha: Tu falta de conocimiento de la Historia te hace ser un bueno para nada.

-Jade: ¡Que dices!

-Agatha: El Milenio de Plata era conocido por el romance del Príncipe Endimión que vivía en la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna. (Dio un suspiro) Si renacieron, lo más probable es que el Príncipe también.

-Jade: El Guardián de la Tierra. La Sailor Scout me dijo que el que protegía la Tierra era un hombre. (Se empezó a reír y se acercó a Agatha) Agatha, compañera, a veces no eres un estorbo.

-Agatha: (muestra una sonrisa) Claro, y tú no pareces ser tan idiota.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¡Basta! He tomado una decisión. Veo que ambos hacen muy buen equipo, así que van a trabajar juntos.

-Jade: ¡Qué! Con todo su respeto me parece que conmigo es más que suficiente.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Jade, claro que no, tú debes seguir acumulando energía maligna. Agatha, llego tu turno.

-Agatha: Estaba esperando este momento, (haciendo reverencia), estoy a su disposición.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Debes buscar a la Princesa de la Luna y traerla, has todo lo posible por hacerlo ya que tiene en su poder al Cristal de Plata.

-Agatha: Mi Señor tengo entendido que usted, solo está interesado en la Piedra de Poder.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Sí, lo es. La Piedra de Poder es la Piedra más poderosa del Universo, con una gran concentración de energía y una vez que el Caos haya vuelto, aparecerá. Y la ventaja que tenemos es que nadie sabe de la existencia de esta Piedra. Pero también existe otro poder que lo hace desaparecer, las 13 piedras o Cristales de la luz. Uno de ellos es el Cristal de Plata, el más fuerte de la Vía Láctea, si se reúnen las 13, desaparece toda fuerza negativa y el mal, con solo tener ese Cristal, con sólo tener una de ellas es suficiente para evitar que se reúnan las 13 piedras, nadie va a derrotarme.

-Jade: Por eso debo acumular la energía maligna a cómo de lugar. Señor no lo voy a defraudar.

-Agatha: entonces mi deber es traer a la Princesa y el Cristal de Plata, le aseguro que no fallaré. Tengo una pregunta Mi señor.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¿Cuál es?

-Agatha: ¿Sailor Galaxia, sabe de la existencia de estas piedras?

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Así es, y es la Única que lo sabe, pero no de la existencia de la Piedra de Poder. Cada Piedra aparecerá con los poderes de sus respectivos guardianes. Y es por eso que Galaxia no pudo reunirlas porque no conocía a ningún guardián, como consecuencia la única opción que tuvo es encerrar al Caos dentro de ella.

-Jade: que hacemos con el resto de las Sailor Scouts.

-Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¡Mátenlas! Ellas son la clave para hacer funcionar las Piedras de la Luz.

-Agatha: Ellas si no son fuertes cómo puede ser que hagan funcionar las Piedras de la Luz.

- Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Con el sólo hecho de ser guardianas, la Piedra les da el Poder, pero cómo te dije la única que sabe esto es Sailor Galaxia. Bueno suficiente, a trabajar. Agatha y Jade, van a ser un buen equipo.

Mientras se retiran:

-Agatha: Dime ¿En dónde está el Guardián de la Tierra, lo averiguaste cierto?

-Jade: Porque te lo tengo que decir. Busca tú sola.

-Agatha: Acuérdate que somos un equipo. Tú debes acumular energía, ese es tu deber.

-Jade: Esta bien, Massachusetts me supongo que sabes en dónde queda. Prefiero decírtelo antes que me persigas todo el día.

-Agatha: Claro, sé dónde es. Jade, sabes algo compañero, estas muy guapo. Un día de estos debemos salir.

-Jade: Tú también estas atractiva, pero no eres mi gusto, aunque podría pasar el rato contigo. (Se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca, y Agatha le correspondió)

-Agatha: vas a estar conmigo, eso lo sé. Adiós, amor. (Le acarició el rostro y se marchó)

-Jade: Adiós. (Sonreía) Voy a ir a Massachusetts. Dado que es seguro que las Sailor scouts también vayan. "_Pero las matarán, le dije que no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Ya pensaré en algo…"_

Eran las 2 de la tarde; las chicas ya estaban en el aeropuerto, excepto Hotaru, porque no tenía pasaporte disponible y se iba a quedar con su padre en los días de ausencia de las Sailors Scouts. Era la hora de viajar, debían ingresar al avión, se iban rumbo a .

En pleno vuelo se sentaron juntas Serena, Mina, y Reí, eran asientos de a tres pasajeros.

-Mina: No lo puedo creer estoy viajando a , esto es increíble.

-Reí: Pero no nos vamos de vacaciones, sólo es por dos días, si es que no se complican las cosas.

-Serena: ¿Será que aparecerá?

-Reí: Vas a tener que enfrentarlo esta vez.

.Serena: Ya lo sé, y admito que es muy fuerte, anoche pude sentir todo ese poder que salía dentro de él, y además esa aura maligna que lo rodea.

-Mina: Acuérdate que tienes el Cristal de Plata, que no es ese el más poderoso.

-Serena: Primero debo conectarme con él, sino no podrá sacar su poder al máximo.

-Mina: ¿Cómo es posible? Si realmente somos tan poderosas cómo dice Setzuna, con todas las batallas que hemos tenido, ya deberíamos ser fuertes, pero sin embargo parecemos hormigas ante un dinosaurio.

Atrás de ellas estaban Amy, Lita y Setzuna.

-Amy: Ten calma.

-Lita: Pero si te pones a pensar es desesperante. Hemos luchado muchas veces y no han sido nada fáciles.

-Serena: Shh, Será mejor que bajen la voz.

-Setzuna: Tranquilas, no vamos a luchar sino a salvar al Príncipe, si esta solo puede morir.

-Serena: Va a tener que buscar una muy buena excusa.

-Mina: Pensé que no querías saber nada de él.

-Serena: Lo he pensado y es mejor hablar, que seamos directos.

-Amy: Bueno, ya se va a aclarar todo.

-Mina: Ya no pienses en eso, sino no vas a estar tranquila, porque mejor no vemos la película que va a empezar.

-Serena: De acuerdo.

En el lado izquierdo estaban sentadas Haruka y Michiru:

-Michiru: Sabes algo, no entiendo.

-Haruka: Que es lo que no entiendes.

-Michiru: Que era esa cosa, que me mostró el espejo, cuando fuimos esta mañana a ese lugar donde está la energía maligna.

-Haruka: se podía sentir tanta maldad y sólo es una mínima parte.

-Michiru: Pero cuando vi el espejo apareció algo, no tenía forma, parecía un pedazo de roca. Hay tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Haruka: Pero no te inquietes, sabes que también señala la aparición de ese poder misterioso, siento que este viaje nos va a aclarar muchas cosas.

Habían transcurrido 12 horas de vuelo, en el reloj de las chicas marcaban las 2 a.m. horario de Tokio. Ya estaban en suelo Americano, en Massachusetts, y allí eran las 2 de la tarde. Saliendo del aeropuerto:

-Haruka: Me parece que la próxima vez nos tomamos el expreso rápido. Siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Michiru: No te desesperes, anda vamos a alojarnos por acá cerca.

-Mina: Cielos, me siento una muda, no se hablar en inglés.

-Amy: eso pasa porque no te viniste preparada.

-Serena: Sabes te la pasaste leyendo ese diccionario en el avión, y encima traes traductor.

-Amy: Mmm y gracias a eso pude comprar las bebidas.

En el hotel, ya se habían instalado, pero se reunieron en la habitación de Haruka y Michiru:

-Haruka: ¿Están cansadas? Un poco de entrenamiento no viene mal.

-Serena: No las pasamos durmiendo en el viaje, así que yo al menos sí puedo.

-Mina: Yo también, ¿ustedes muchachas?

-¡Sí!

Corrieron los muebles y formaron un espacio, se pusieron a entrenar, hicieron algunas luchas sin utilizar poderes, las chicas al principio recibieron unos cuantos golpes pero pudieron llevar el ritmo gracias a las peleas que ya han experimentado. Serena, luego del entrenamiento fue a concentrarse en su habitación para conectarse con el Cristal, y despertar el poder oculto, para ello pidió que la dejaran sola en su habitación. Las demás luego del entrenamiento, fueron a descansar pero Mina, como tenía compartido el cuarto con Serena, fueron a la habitación de Amy y Lita.

-Mina: No me puedo acostumbrar al horario, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Les parece si vamos abajo a tomar un café?

-Lita: Quiero probar que clase de postres hacen en .

-AMY: Esta bien, vamos a avisarle a las demás, ¿Serena ya habrá terminado?

-Mina: ¿ustedes creen que lo logre?

-Lita: Yo creo que sí, pero va a llevarle tiempo, no se olviden que ella es La Futura Neo Reina Serena.

-Mina: Yo voy a ir a verla, así nos acompaña.

-Amy: Yo voy por las demás.

En la habitación de Haruka y Michiru:

-Haruka: Sabes algo, me hago a veces la pregunta que se hacen esas niñas, si nos haremos fuertes. Porque me parece que deberíamos empezar a sentir que somos fuertes, pero sin embargo no somos capaces de vencer a ese sujeto.

-Michiru: Estaba viendo mi espejo, y me aparece lo mismo, ese poder extraño que vendrá, esas tres luces, (siguió mirando el espejo)

-Haruka: Todo es un misterio y mira en dónde estamos, ya ha muerto mucha gente en Tokio, eso me da impotencia, no podemos hacer nada. (Lamentándose)

-Michiru: (Se sorprendió al ver su espejo) Haruka, no vas a creer esto.

-Haruka: (Se acerca a Michiru) ¿Qué ocurre?

-Michiru: Porque sale ella, ¡ella es Sailor Galaxia!

-Haruka: ¡Qué! Pero cómo, ¿lucharemos otra vez con ella?

-Michiru: No, esta distinta ella es Sailor Galaxia pero sin el Caos en su cuerpo, ¿qué significa esto?

-Amy: Chicas, disculpen, vienen con nosotras a tomar un café, ya le avise a las demás y solo me faltaban ustedes.

-Michiru: Claro. Enseguida iremos.

Serena, sin embargo no podía hacer que el Cristal de Plata hiciera algo fuera de lo normal.

-Serena: No entiendo, tengo la mente en blanco y trato de conectarme pero no sucede nada. Esto es desesperante, si no lo hago funcionar no podremos ganar.

Mina: Serena, ¿cómo vas?

Serena: Mina, no muy bien, no pasa nada. ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: Como ya son las 7 de la tarde ¿vienes con nosotras a tomar un café?

Serena: Si, me doy un baño rápido y voy. Vayan yendo…

Mina: No te demores…

Habían pasado 25 minutos y en la confitería del hotel Mina, Lita, Amy y Reí ya estaban tomando café con unos pasteles:

Lita: Estos pasteles están deliciosos.

Serena: Con que estaban aquí, las estaba buscando por el otro lado.

Reí: Serena, que bueno que llegaste, los pasteles son deliciosos.

Serena: Yo también quiero, dónde los pido.

Amy: Allá (Señalando el lugar) Pero no hablas inglés.

Serena: Se me olvido, que la gente aquí sólo habla inglés, tú me vas a acompañar, Amy.

Amy: Ya lo sabía, vamos.

Mina: Miren al frente hay un televisor.

En la tele se mostraba un comercial, y a su término el noticiero, que estaban relatando noticias en inglés. Serena ya se encontraba sentada con sus amigas. En el trayecto del programa, un informe captó la atención de las chicas:

Amy: Chicas están pasando algo sobre Tokio.

Todas miraron la televisión:

Amy: Son las víctimas de Jade, reconozco ese lugar, es la tienda donde estuvimos.

Mina: Es cierto, lo reconozco, la tienda de los libros de magia, yo estaba en la entrada. Por cierto que más dicen, Amy.

Amy: Las personas que han muerto ya son alrededor de 100. ¡No puede ser!

Mina: En estos momentos, siento que no sé leer, ¿cómo haces Amy?

Lita: sólo está traduciendo lo que dice el título.

Mina: Ah, claro, me voy a poner a estudiar inglés cuando regrese.

Serena: Yo estoy en tu misma situación, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, pero en tan sólo 3 días ya son 500 las víctimas, ¡que desastre!

Amy: Lo que dicen es que, los escenarios han sido distintos, no se sabe quién es el asesino, no hay huellas ni pistas que fundamenten los asesinatos, sólo una quemadura, que no pueden saber que objeto lo produce, hay muchas suposiciones. Chicas esto es algo serio.

Reí: Todo eso pudiste entender, eres increíble.

Haruka: Tenemos que contarles algo.

Serena: Que pasa, primero pidan un café. A ver dónde está el mozo, ¡Hey, Please, a cofee!

Mina: ¡No puede ser hasta Serena habla inglés!

Amy: No, pasa que eso me lo escucho decir, y aprendió.

Serena: Amy, me salió bien cierto. Dime cómo se dice que sean dos cafés.

Michiru: No yo voy a tomar un licuado, yo lo pido.

Por último llegó Setzuna, que se había quedado dormida:

-Lita: ¿qué querían decirnos?

-Michiru: a primeras horas de la mañana cuando todavía estábamos en Tokio, fuimos al lugar dónde Amy nos dijo que se encontraba la energía maligna, y no hay nada allí, sólo un campo pero muy pobre de vegetación, y en el espejo sólo pude ver una cosa que no tiene forma, es como si fuera una roca negra. Lo raro es que volvió a aparecer esta imagen sin estar en aquel lugar.

Serena: ¿Qué será?

Amy: Es lo que Jade dijo que aparecería, pero dices que no hay nada allí, verdad.

Lita: Es porque la energía no es suficiente.

Reí: ya son 500, cuántos más tienen que morir. Pero que acaso hay tanta gente con maldad.

Serena: No, no es así, Jade busca expulsar el mal, y cuando tuvimos aquella pelea con Sailor Galaxia, el Caos se dispersó a los corazones de las personas, pero no iba a estar sólo, sino también con los buenos sentimientos.

Haruka: Pero cómo no lo pensé, ese sujeto está tratando de despertar al Caos.

Mina: Oh no, eso es terrible.

Michiru: y eso no es todo, una imagen de alguien está apareciendo continuamente en el espejo...

Lita: ¿De quién se trata?

Michiru: Sailor Galaxia.

Serena: Sailor Galaxia es en estos momentos es una buena persona, no creo que nos ataque como aquella vez.

Michiru: Sentimos que debíamos avisarles.

Mientras que ninguna se dio cuenta de que Darién también estaba alojado allí, y él tampoco imaginó que ellas estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Pero este no se encontraba sólo, Marion estaba con él, abrazada a su brazo. Pero al subir las escaleras, Reí lo vio...

Reí: Mina, me acompañas al baño.

Mina: Eh, pero no he terminado.

Se levantó rápido de su asiento, y se la llevó del brazo...

Mina: Reí, pero que tienes casi me arrancas el brazo, bueno en esta puerta es el baño.

Reí: no, no quiero ir al baño, vi a Darién.

Mina: Y porque me lo dices a mí, deberías decirle a Serena.

Reí: no entiendes, no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer, creo que se trata de aquella que Serena nos comentó y le estaba agarrando del brazo.

Mina: ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Reí: lo vamos a seguir. Es que quiero ver con mis ojos si es capaz de engañar a Serena.

Mina: De acuerdo, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosas. Vamos.

Al seguirlo, vieron cómo él entraba a la habitación con ella, al cerrar la puerta se acercaron poniendo el oído contra la puerta para escuchar, y hablaban pero en susurro:

Mina: Te parece que estamos haciendo, bien. Porque mejor no le decimos a Serena.

Reí: Porque Serena es muy impulsiva para decir las cosas y ella sólo se guía de lo que escucho en el teléfono.

Mina: Cuándo te lo comentó.

Reí: Cuando fuiste al baño en el avión, fui a hablar con ella. Es que cómo no quiso hablar en casa de Haruka, me dejo con la intriga.

Mina: ya veo. Pero si sale Darién y nos ve, por cierto ¿escuchas algo?

Reí: No y es porque no paras de hablar.

Mina: Ahora tengo la culpa yo. Shh, Shh espera escucho algo.

-Darién, no me sueltes.

Mina se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar, y abrió los ojos, seguía escuchando:

-Debo ir a la Universidad a ver el proyecto, a las 7 debo estar presente, no te preocupes cuando vuelva vamos a cenar.

-Bueno, me lo prometes, no te vayas a tardar.

Reí tampoco se separaba de la puerta:

-Reí: Me parece que va a salir, debemos escondernos, no nos puede ver.

-Mina: A donde, a donde, allá detrás de los sillones.

Se escondieron detrás de los sillones que estaban en el pasillo, y vieron a Darién salir, pero Marion salió detrás de él.

Mina: Allá sale, y la otra también, oye no mires así te pueden descubrir.

Reí estaba sacando un poco la cabeza, para ver como Marion abrazaba a Darién y luego ponerse delante de su rostro, lo que no se esperaban Reí y Mina es la reacción de Darién, ya que procedió a darle un beso en la boca, y se quedaron bocabierta:

Reí: No lo puedo creer, Serena tenía razón.

Mina: Shhh, cállate (Le tapó la boca con la mano) Mira ya terminaron de despedirse y Darién viene para acá, nos va a ver, nos va a ver, ¿Qué hacemos?

Reí: (Sacando la mano de Mina de su boca) No sé, pero si nos dice algo, él me va a escuchar.

Mina: ya sé. (Acercó la maceta que tenía al lado, para su suerte era una planta de helechos grandes) Hazte contra la pared, así lo pongo al frente nuestro. (Efectivamente eso hizo y pasaron desapercibidas)

Darién ya se encontraba caminando justo dónde estaban escondidas las chicas y notó la rara posición de la maceta:

Darién: Qué raro no recuerdo que estaba allí. Bueno no importa. (Siguió de largo)

Mina: Ya se fue, (Dando un suspiro) sí que tenemos suerte.

Reí: Juro que voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, y yo que lo defendía.

Mina: Tranquila Reí, eso lo tiene que hacer Serena, no tampoco, no tenemos que llegar a los extremos, ahora sí que no va a tener cara para mirar a Serena a los ojos. Debemos ir contarle.

Reí: no, no todavía no. Se va a poner mal, mejor se lo decimos a Haruka.

Mina: ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír, Haruka es capaz de perder el control. Yo pienso que es lo mejor decirle a Serena, somos sus amigas y no le agradaría que nosotras sepamos de la infidelidad de Darién certeramente y ella que es la novia no.

Reí: Pero que le sucede, nunca pensé que iba a hacerle eso a Serena, Cuando lo tenga al frente no voy a hacerme responsable de mis actos. Está bien, se lo decimos, lo bueno es que ella no se va a sorprender ya que lo presiente.

En la confitería:

Serena: Ya se demoraron mucho.

Amy: Esas seguro vieron a alguien guapo y lo siguieron.

Serena: Conociendo a Mina es seguro, (dijo riéndose) me acuerdo cuándo seguimos Haruka, pensábamos que era un varón.

Lita: Ustedes no tiene remedio. Miren que no son ellas.

Se dieron vuelta para verlas:

Serena: ¿A dónde estaban?

Mina: Eh, no lo vas a creer. (Miró a Reí con mirada cómplice) Tenemos que contarte algo, pero primero necesito que estés en calma.

Reí: Se lo voy a decir yo…

Lita: Ustedes dos ¿qué se traen?

Reí: Serena es sobre Darién, mejor hablamos en privado.

Serena: No, estamos en confianza, adelante que pasa, no me digas que está aquí, alojado. (Se puso seria)

Mina: Si.

Reí: Mira Serena, lo vimos saliendo de la habitación y lo despidió…

Serena: (La interrumpió) Marion. Si están compartiendo la habitación, pero aquí si hay habitaciones demás, no era necesario que compartan. (Miro a Reí y Mina)

Reí: Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir.

Serena: Es cierto, ¿no? Lo presentía, estaba segura y sin haberlos visto. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

Mina: él la beso. Y luego se marchó a la Universidad para llegar a las 8, son las 7 y30. (Recibiendo un codazo de Reí)

Amy: ¿Cómo sabes que fue a la Universidad?

Serena: Lo siguieron.

Amy, Lita, Reí y Mina no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, pero Serena pudo romper el ambiente tenso y las hizo sentir más cómodas:

Serena: Por suerte, Haruka, Michiru y Setzuna se fueron. Bueno, chicas ustedes no cambian más (dirigiéndose a Reí y Mina)

Mina: Por favor no te enfades, yo le dije a Reí que no era buena idea.

Serena: (sonrió) No, no es eso, para nada, saben algo les agradezco, y también es bueno saber que son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener. (Mirándolas a todas)

Todas le dieron la mano a Serena:

Amy: No sé qué decirte, en estos momentos.

Lita: Te aseguro que vamos a estar cuando lo necesites.

Serena: No estoy mal, no piensen que voy a llorar porque ya lo hice, aparte ya lo sabía. Así que tranquilas, lo más raro es que, es cómo si me hubiera sacado una mochila de encima llena de piedras. Les aseguró que estoy bien.

Mina: Serena, en estos casos lo más recomendable es descargar lo que tienes dentro.

Serena: Chicas gracias, pero debemos ver en donde va a atacar Jade, así que estemos atentas.

Amy: Lo que no se es cómo va a ser para ubicar a Darién si no lo conoce.

Mina: Miren si ataca en Tokio y nosotras aquí.

Serena: No lo creo, le dijiste que está aquí y va a venir.

Mina: Prácticamente le pude haber mentido, pero pensé en las consecuencias se iba a poner furioso.

Lita: Ahora ¿él te habrá creído?

Mina: No lo sé. Eso lo vamos a ver.

En algún lado de la ciudad, Agatha estaba pensando en cómo atacar y pensó:

Agatha: Esto es cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar, si es Príncipe debe ser una persona importante, en donde puedo atacar, bueno si ataco en un lugar importante será noticia mundial, mmm que haré, para qué aparezca el Príncipe debo atacar, si es que realmente protege la Tierra saldrá a salvar la humanidad. Debe ser en dónde haya gente común y corriente, ah ya sé.

Se sintió un estruendo en la Universidad de Massachusetts, los alumnos empezaron a irse, corriendo, parecía un ataque terrorista, así comenzó el ataque de Agatha ya que al igual que Jade tiene el anillo que le permite absorber energía.

-Amy: Miren las noticias.

Todas quedaron perplejas al ver el ataque masivo en la Universidad.

-Serena: Ya ataco, pero porque de esa manera.

-Mina: Esta vez Jade se pasó, no sabía atacar así en Tokio.

Haruka, Michiru y Setzuna aparecieron de inmediato:

-Michiru: Vieron eso.

-Serena: ya se enteraron.

-Haruka: Este ataque es más intenso, cuánta gente habrá muerto.

-Setzuna: Se ve que anda buscando desesperadamente al Príncipe, él en Tokio no ha hecho tal desastre.

-Serena: Debemos ir, acertó, Darién está en la Universidad.

-Michiru: No perdamos tiempo.

En la Universidad:

-Darién: (Estaba lastimado) que está pasando, ¡rayos! Hay mucha gente muerta, quién está haciendo esto. Acaso será ese sujeto de Tokio. No tengo otra opción, voy a transformarme…

Agatha: En dónde estás, te estoy esperando. (Está de pie en lo alto de un edificio frente a la Universidad)

Sin duda era realmente caótico, gran parte de la edificación de la Universidad estaba destruido. En el reportaje informativo mencionaban más de 1000 personas muertas debajo de los escombros. La policía de la cuidad ya estaba allí, los bomberos, asistencia médica, F.B.I., etc…

Agatha: Se ve que no piensa aparecer, o tal vez no está aquí, pero Jade no creo que me haya engañado, él sabe que le diré al Señor Seth. Bueno hice bien mi trabajo en un día y ya reuní la energía de más de 1000 personas, si es que conté bien, al fin y al cabo soy más fuerte que Jade, de mi técnica nadie puede escapar, voy a seguir acumulando energía.

En la terraza de un edificio, se encontraban las Sailors Scouts:

Sailor Urano: ¿Ven algo?

Sailor Moon: No se logra ver nada.

Sailor Urano: Será mejor separarnos, si en caso se lo llegan a encontrar realicen un ataque, ya nos daremos cuenta y vendremos a ayudarlas.

Sailors Scouts: ¡Sí!

Cerca de allí otra explosión se sintió, desde la terraza se puede ver que es un edificio enorme, salía fuego en la mitad de este.

-Sailor Mars: No puede ser otro más. ¡Vamos!

Las Sailors se dirigían hacia el lugar recién atacado, sin embargo Tuxedo Mask detectó a Agatha tratando de realizar un tercer ataque en el Central Park, vio con sus propios ojos cómo expulsaba la maldad de las personas y las dejaba muertas por la energía que les robaba, en un santiamén dejaba varias docenas de muertos y todo gracias e esa técnica especial, al ver que quería destruir el edificio, lanzó una rosa:

-Tuxedo Mask: Quién te crees que eres para destruir las ciudades y asesinar personas, cómo te atreves a arruinar la vida de los habitantes, Yo Tuxedo Mask no permitiré que lo hagas.

-Agatha: (Lo miro fijamente) ¿Así con que cuidas el bienestar social?

-Tuxedo Mask: De las malas personas como tú que hacen daño.

-Agatha: Entonces parece ser que te encontré.

-Tuxedo Mask: ¿De qué hablas, a quién encontraste? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Agatha: Perdón, mi nombre es Agatha, y a ti te encontré, sabía que saldrías de tu escondite.

-Tuxedo Mask: Por eso atacaste a esta ciudad, para que yo aparezca, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

-Agatha: Más de lo que crees Guardián de la Tierra. (Lanzó unas carcajadas)

-Tuxedo Mask: (quedó impresionado de la forma en que lo llamó) ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Agatha: Basta de hacerte el que no sabes nada, tú eres el Guardián de la Tierra, el que protege este Planeta, no me puedo equivocar, sino quién más podría ser.

-Tuxedo Mask: Yo no soy esa persona, yo sólo lucho por la Justicia.

-Agatha: Así con que niegas tu personalidad, entonces más gente seguirá muriendo hasta que confieses, tienes 10 segundos… 1, 2, 3…

-Tuxedo Mask: (Que voy a hacer, no voy a hablar pero sino ella va a seguir atacando) Primero lucha conmigo…

-Agatha: ¿Qué? Ja, ja, no creo que quieras, no te conviene.

-Tuxedo Mask: Vas a tragarte tus palabras. (Se dirigió a ella para atacarla, pero fueron inútiles, todos sus movimientos. Agatha los esquivo y golpeó a Tuxedo Mask, con una sola patada en el abdomen cayó extendido al suelo)

-Agatha: ¿Qué decías? Ah, viste que no te conviene. Anda Guardián que pasa. Te derrote con un solo golpe, pero que frágil eres.

-Tuxedo Mask: (Vio cómo se estaba preparando para atacar a otro edificio al azar) Está bien, si soy yo, ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Agatha: Así me gusta, te encontré porque alguien me dio tu dirección de trabajo. En fin, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta y debes responder: ¿Dónde está la Princesa de la Luna?

-Tuxedo Mask: (Más sorprendido aun) ¿Qué? La Princesa, no está conmigo, no sé en dónde está.

-Agatha: Ya sabía que algo así ibas a decir, por eso planee algo para que me digas en dónde está.

En un solo instante lanzó energía hacía el Central Park y lo destruyo.

-Tuxedo Mask: (Estaba sorprendido de su poder destructor, y asustado al no saber qué hacer) De verdad no está aquí conmigo.

-Agatha: El Rey de las Tinieblas la quiere ver.

-Tuxedo Mask: Rey de las Tinieblas, ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?

-Agatha: El gobernante del Universo, la Princesa tiene algo que el Señor quiere, por eso estoy buscándola.

Acercándose al lugar de los hechos, todas las Sailor Scouts que estaban allí, corrían por las terrazas de los edificios y cómo se habían separado al sentir el estruendo ataque se volvieron a juntar:

-Sailor Urano: Vamos a tener que hacer unos ataques combinados para que logren hacerle daño. ¡Escucharon!

-Sailor Júpiter: Nosotras estuvimos viendo eso en el avión mientras viajábamos, claro que espero que funcione, porque va a ser la primera vez.

Sailor Neptune: Háganlo mientras no queden expuestas ante el enemigo. Esperen ese es Tuxedo Mask. (Pudo distinguirlo)

-Sailor Moon: Si. (Miró hacia donde estaba Tuxedo Mask) ¿Esa es una mujer?

-Sailor Mars: Sí, ¡Alto! Ese no es Jade, quién es, ella causo todo esto.

-Sailor Venus: Lo sabía, Jade tiene otra forma de atacar, pero esta fue más siniestra.

-Sailor Moon: Acerquémonos lentamente… están en el edificio de al lado.

Agatha al ver que Tuxedo Mask no quería cooperar en decirle en dónde estaba la Princesa, empezó atacarle, era imposible no podía ganarle:

-Agatha: Porqué te niegas en cooperar, si te sigo golpeando vas a morir, una última oportunidad, en dónde está la Princesa de la Luna.

-Tuxedo Mask: ya te lo dije, no lo sé.

-Agatha:¡Muere!

_**¡Alto ahí, no voy a permitir que mates a alguien que lucha por la justicia! Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la Justicia, te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.**_

Sailor Moon y las Inners interrumpieron a Agatha, las Outers iban a atacar por otro lado.

-Tuxedo Mask: ¿Sailor Moon, de verdad eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? (Noto algo raro ya que no lucía como él la recordaba, se veía seria y su cambio de apariencia resaltaba)

-Agatha: Las Sailors Scouts en persona, un placer mi nombre es Agatha, seguro se estarán preguntando por Jade, él no está conmigo, si es que les interesa claro.

-Sailor Venus: ¿Y dónde está?

-Agatha: El sigue haciendo su deber, a mí me asignaron ser su compañera, y yo tengo otra misión. ¿Conocen a este sujeto no es así? (Señalando a Tuxedo Mask)

-Sailor Moon: Él es un justiciero como nosotras. (Se dirigió a él) Será mejor que te vayas, ella anda buscando a otra persona.

-Tuxedo Mask: No voy a irme, acaso no recuerdas quién soy.

Sailor Moon sólo lo miró:

-Salor Moon: Entonces has lo que mejor te parezca.

Se quedó sorprendido por su manera de contestarle.

-Agatha: No sé por qué pero se me facilitó el trabajo, este individuo es el Guardián de la Tierra y ustedes Sailor Scouts tiene el deber de protegerlo ¿no es así?

-Sailor Moon: Se ve que sabes bastante del tema.

-Agatha: (Se acercó a Sailor Moon) Tú eres un poco diferente a las demás Sailors Scouts, ¿dime tu nombre?

-Sailor Moon: Soy la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Mars: No te acerques, si das un paso más te vas a arrepentir.

-Agatha: ¿Tú eres la líder de las Sailors Scouts?

-Sailor Moon: ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-Agatha: Que mal educada eres, no respondes las preguntas. Estoy en busca de una persona. Hay algo que no puedes negar, ¿Tu eres la Princesa de la Luna?

Todas incluyendo Sailor Moon se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal pregunta, las Sailor Outers también estaban escuchando por detrás lo cual no salían de su asombro.

-Sailor Moon: No…

-Agatha: Basta de negar, no quieren hacer frente a la situación, se ve que no merecen tal denominación de ser las Guardianas del Sistema Solar.

-Salor Moon: No he terminado de hablar. No, no lo voy a negar, soy la reencarnación.

-Agatha: Así está mejor. Princesa de la Luna, tú derrotaste a Sailor Galaxia. Es un placer para mí conocerte.

-Sailor Venus: ¿Porque dijiste eso? Ella te quiere matar. (Le hablo a Sailor Moon)

-Sailor Júpiter: Jade, le contó todo lo que tú le dijiste Mina.

-Sailor Moon: Tranquilas, de todas formas algún día iba a pasar.

-Agatha: Sailor Moon debes venir conmigo, una persona te quiere conocer.

-Sailor Mars: Te dije que no te acerques, ella no va a ninguna parte.

-Agatha: Es que ella, tiene algo que al Rey de las Tinieblas le interesa.

-¡El Rey de las Tinieblas!

-Sailor Venus: Otra vez ese nombre, cada vez que lo escucho nombrar me da escalofríos.

-Sailor Moon: No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-Agatha: No me gusta suplicar a nadie, si no vienes por las buenas entonces lo harás por la fuerza, les dije que soy más fuerte que Jade. _**¡Resplandor de Hielo!**__ (_El poder que lanzó, eran luces, su resplandor cegaban los ojos)

Las Sailors Inners recibieron el ataque y también Tuxedo Mask, pero por detrás Sailor Urano la atacó:

_**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

Agatha no se dio cuenta y recibió el ataque de Sailor Urano

-Agatha: ¡Malditas! Se creen gran cosa, pero no son nada. A ver qué les parece esto, _**¡Agua del Ártico congela! **_

- _**¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!**_

_** -¡Reflejo Submarino! **__(Haciendo su aparición Sailor Neptune)_

Los dos ataques simultáneos hicieron que Agatha recibiera gran daño, ya que el Reflejo Submarino tiene efecto rebote, así que su propio ataque le llegó y además Agatha tiene gran sensibilidad al fuego. Esta cayó al suelo dando gritos.

-Agatha: AAAAHHH! ¡No puede ser! De dónde salieron ustedes.

_**-¡Soy parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Urano y entraré en acción!**_

_**-¡Lo mismo digo, soy parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!**_

_**-¡Mi planeta Guardián es Plutón, Soy Sailor Plut Y entraré en acción!**_

-Agatha: Demonios, ahora verán.

Comenzó a correr hacia las Sailors Outers:

-Agatha: _**¡Astillas de Hielo!**_

-Sailor Neptuno: Esquívenlo.

Esta vez el ataque de Agatha, alcanzo a Sailor Plut:

_**-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

_** -¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!**_

Agatha logró escapar de los ataques:

Sailor Moon: Es nuestro turno, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars.

-¡Sí!

-Sailor Moon: (Comienza a correr hacia ella) ¡Agatha!

Agatha: Ahora tú ya verás _**¡Agua del Ártico…!**_

-Sailor Venus: (La interrumpió) _**¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!**_

Con este ataque Sailor Venus la amarró.

-Sailor Mars: _**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

Un ataque en forma de flecha recibió, no pudo esquivarlo porque estaba amarrada al ataque de Sailor Venus.

-Sailor Moon: _**¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Plata!**_

Sailor Moon se dirigió hacia Agatha, y un gran destello salió desde el Cristal de Plata, y fue directamente recibido por Agatha.

Como resultado, ¿Qué paso? Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada:

-Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Todas miraban a Agatha a ver si recibió el efecto del Cristal de Plata.

-Agatha: (Comenzó a reírse) Realmente tiene un poder sorprendente .Pero no me hizo nada.

-Sailor Moon: No puede ser.

-Sailor Plut: El Poder del Cristal no puede contra esta energía maligna, ya han acumulado bastante, ella y Jade. Y dado que también el Cristal no está en su punto Máximo. Este Poder Maligno es superior a los que hemos conocido.

-Agatha: No me van a vencer, (Se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado)

-Sailor Urano: Entonces debe morir, _**¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!**_

El ataque de Sailor Urano iba directamente a ser recibido por Agatha y esta lo esquivó.

Agatha: Gracias por el calentamiento, quería saber qué fuertes son las Sailor Scouts, pero déjenme decirles que no me llegan ni a los talones.

Se desplazó y fue muy veloz, no se la podía ver, las Sailor Scout entraron en desesperación al no poder verla:

-Sailor Mars: ¡rayos! ¿En dónde se metió? (Dijo furiosa)

-Sailor Plut: no te desesperes, ella aún está aquí, siento su presencia.

Se sintió una voz:

-ja, ja, ja, ja Deberían ver sus caras, de susto.

Sailor Júpiter cayó al suelo, había recibido un golpe de atrás, las demás la ayudaron. La otra que cayó fue Sailor Mercury, un golpe en el cuello, también Sailor Plut, un golpe fuerte en el rostro tirándola a unos metros.

-Sailor Urano: ¿En dónde estás? aparece.

-Sailor Moon: No puede ser están cayendo de a una.

-Sailor Venus: (Estaba al lado de Sailor Júpiter) Están con vida, sólo están inconscientes.

-Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, debes irte, te quiere a ti.

-Sailor Moon: (Al lado de Sailor Mercury) Pero que estás diciendo, mira lo que está pasando, no voy a dejarlas.

-Tuxedo Mask: No seas terca, si te vas ella va a dejar de atacarlas.

Se sentían carcajadas ella estaba moviéndose a gran velocidad, las Sailors no podían verla:

-Agatha: ¿Quién será la próxima en caer? Vas a ser tú…

Quién cayó esta vez fue Sailor Mars, pero seguía consciente:

-Agatha: Pero que resistente eres…

-Sailor Mars: (A su lado estaba Sailor Neptune) Qué miserable, cobarde que no das la cara.

-Agatha: Ah, quieres verme…

Apareció de repente ante Sailor Mars y en un instante atacó:

_**-¡Astillas de Hielo!**_

-Sailor Moon: ¡Quítate! (Salió corriendo hacia ella para golpearla y Tuxedo Mask la agarró por detrás, se lo impidió) ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame (Grito)

Vio cómo efectuó el ataque y a Sailor Mars estaba en el suelo, quería ir con ella pero no lo logro. Y al terminar el ataque Sailor Mars no estaba.

-Sailor Moon: ¿Dónde está que le hiciste? Regrésamela (dijo gritando porqué pensó lo peor)

-Agatha: Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

-Sailor Urano: Esta allá.

Cuando escucharon decir eso a Sailor Urano, se dieron cuenta de que Sailor Neptune la había salvado, pero a causa de eso estaba herida.

-Agatha: La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte.

Desapareció de pronto, las Sailors se asustaron al ver que iba a volver a atacar, se sentían sus pasos pero no se la veía:

-Agatha: ¡Muere!

Le lanzó unos de sus ataques más potentes, iba a gran velocidad dirigido a Sailor Venus, no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo:

-Sailor Moon: ¡Sailor Venus Cuidado!

Las demás salieron en su ayuda, pero no llegaron a tiempo el ataque de Agatha fue más rápido. Al terminar el destello del ataque, Sailor Venus no se encontraba:

-Agatha: No puede ser otra vez.

-Sailor Urano: ¿En dónde está?

Detrás del tanque de agua del edificio que se encontraba en la terraza a unos metros de dónde estaban luchando:

Sailor Venus: No entiendo, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que Jade, la salvó, y le hizo la seña para que no dijera nada, y murmurando le dijo:

-Jade: Después me das las gracias.

-Sailor Venus: Jade, me salvaste. (Muy sorprendida)

-Jade: "_Escucha ahora que nadie nos ve: Busquen a Sailor Galaxia."_

-Sailor Venus: No te entiendo, Sailor Galaxia dijiste.

-Jade: No preguntes, solo hazlo. (Diciendo esto se fue arriba del tanque de agua)

-Sailor Venus: Espera…

-Sailor Moon: ¿En dónde está Mina?

-Tuxedo Mask: Te lo dije si te vas ella va a dejar de atacar.

-Sailor Moon: ¡Cállate!

-Agatha: Bueno, ahora ¿quién sigue?

Desapareció nuevamente pero esta vez un ataque de alguien, hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Jade: ya deja de jugar Agatha, no estas cumpliendo con lo que te encomendaron. Tienes al frente a la Princesa de la Luna y no haces nada para capturarla.

-Sailor Urano: Esto se va a poner peor, debes irte, Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon: No. Yo no voy a dejarlas, este también es mi Planeta y ustedes están protegiéndome, no soy una cobarde no voy a huir, debo pelear con ustedes.

-Agatha: ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi trabajo y además me estas espiando?, que no sabes que mi deber es matarlas.

-Jade: Eres una inútil, las tienes en frente y siguen todas con vida, que no es que eres más fuerte que yo.

-Agatha: Claro que lo soy.

-Jade: Mírate, y esas heridas de tu rostro, se ve que también te lastimaron.

-Agatha: Deje que ellas me atacaran para ver qué nivel tenían.

-Jade: ya es tarde, escucha, llamaste la atención, todo el ejército viene para acá y todo al gran ruido que hiciste, si fueras hábil la Princesa de la Luna ya debería estar con El señor Seth. (Se escuchaba a las patrullas de policías)

-Agatha: Bueno mejor para ti. Así puedes hacer tu trabajo

-Jade: Sabes que no tenemos que llamar tanto la atención, sin duda no sirves para nada, me he enfrentado con ellas, y no recibí ni un rasguño ya vámonos.

-Agatha: (Al ver que se marchó, sentía más y más cerca las patrullas de los policías) Oh no, que tonta, Jade tiene razón odio decirlo. Disfruten lo que les queda de vida, Sailors Scout, ya vendré por ustedes.

Agatha se fue y gran parte de las Sailors Scouts quedaron muy heridas. Sailor Moon y Sailor Urano ayudaron a las demás, estaban todas juntas pero faltaba Sailor Venus.

-Sailor Moon: Se fueron, que bueno. Chicas, Reí ¿estás bien?

-Reí: si, pero me golpeo fuerte. Amy se está despertando…

-Sailor Moon: Sailor Júpiter, ¿cómo estás?

-Sailor Júpiter: No te preocupes estoy bien. No sé pero dudo que podamos ganarles.

Sailor Urano ya siendo Haruka, ayudo a Michiru y a Setzuna, que ya no estaban transformadas. Todas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Serena: Amy, te sientes mejor, no se preocupen se van a sentir mejor, tienen que ir a un hospital.

-Amy: Creo que sólo recibimos golpes, esto se va aponer morado (Mirando a su pierna)

-Serena: no veo a Mina, no está desde que recibió el ataque. Hay no. (Se puso a gritar) ¡Mina! ¡Mina!

Al ver que Jade interrumpió a Agatha, no salió, ya que se quedó confundida y observó cómo seguía la situación, al ver que se habían marchado vio a agentes de policías venir.

-Mina: Y ahora cómo me comunico, van a hablar inglés.

Un policía se le acercó, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, le dijo solamente:

-Mina: I`m from Tokyo, Japón. There, they are my friends.

Mientras las demás las llamaban, Mina apareció con unos policías.

-Darién: Parece que todas están bien, pero que hacen aquí. Acaso sabían que iban a atacar aquí.

-Haruka: por supuesto que sabíamos. Será mejor que nos lleven al hospital.

Darién no le quitaba la vista a Serena, y ésta le ignoraba ya que estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie a Reí. Se dio cuenta de su cambio de apariencia.

-Michiru: ¿Tú vienes con nosotras, Darién? También estas herido.

-Darién: No, solo fueron unos golpes leves, será mejor que vayan ustedes. Yo voy a ir al Hotel, Me estoy alojando en el Hotel Shokey.

-Michiru: Que gran coincidencia nosotras estamos también allí.

Darién miró a Serena:

-Darién: Las veo allá entonces. (Diciendo esto se marchó)

Los policías las llevaron al hospital, y de paso le preguntaron cómo es que llegaron ahí. Y Michiru les dijo que venían a ver a un pariente que trabaja en el edificio, pero sintieron el ataque y subieron a la azotea, Michiru habla muy bien inglés.

En el hospital les revisaron y ninguna sufrió golpes que llegaran a lastimarlas gravemente, solo heridas y lastimaduras. No estuvieron mucho tiempo allí y se marcharon al hotel, ya era media noche. Una vez allí fueron todas a la habitación de Serena y Mina:

-Serena: Mina, cómo pudiste evadir el ataque, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Lita: Es cierto, fuiste la que menos heridas tienes, el ataque de Agatha no dio tiempo fuiste muy veloz.

-Reí: ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta el tanque de agua en tan poco tiempo?

-Mina: Esperen son muchas preguntas, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, fue todo muy rápido.

-Amy: Dinos. Espera ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

-Haruka: No sé porque se sorprenden, ella tiene mucha habilidad.

-Michiru: Me parece extraño, porque décimas de segundos se necesitó para huir. No se dan cuenta milagrosamente estamos vivas. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir juntas.

-Haruka: Tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntas. (Dirigiéndose a Michiru)

-Michiru: Yo podré soportar lo que sea si estás conmigo.

-Setzuna: Qué bueno que Hotaru no vino. Más allá que es una Sailor Scout aun es una niña.

-Serena: No sé cómo, pero tengo que buscar la forma de que el Cristal de Plata llegue a su punto máximo. Claro está, así no vamos a poder ganarle a ninguno de los dos.

-Reí: debemos seguir entrenándonos, pudimos al principio hacerle frente. Aunque después nos dijo que era un calentamiento. ¿Creen que haya recibido algún daño al principio?

-Lita: Yo creo que sí, recibió varios golpes. No creo que sea de piedra.

- -Serena: Ah, pero Mina, te felicito…

-Mina: Eh yo…

-Serena: …eres muy veloz.

-Mina: yo quiero…

-Michiru: dijo el Señor Seth, así con que ese es el nombre del Rey de las Tinieblas

-Mina: Quiero…

-Reí: Es cierto es muy aterrante, en todo momento debemos estar atentas, más ahora que nos quieren matar y encima es muy fuere. Pero tú Serena estas en grave riesgo, debemos cuidarte.

-Serena: es nuestro deber cómo Sailors proteger a las personas y al Planeta. Y no, ya una vez trataron de protegerme y se pasaron de la raya.

-Haruka: No debemos darnos por vencidas, alguna solución vamos a encontrar, por lo pronto somos la presa del enemigo, todas nosotras, hasta que encontremos algo debemos cuidarnos, su objetivo es eliminarnos.

-Michiru: En los últimos ataques ya estaba decidida a liquidarnos. Y hasta que Serena haga despertar el Poder del Cristal de Plata, estamos en riesgo y las personas van a seguir muriendo hasta que terminen de reunir la energía.

-Mina: ¡ Quiero decirles algo! (Grito) No me prestan atención, estaba tratando de hablar…

Realmente se sobresaltó y se quedaron mirándola:

-Mina: Vieron que apareció Jade interrumpiendo a Agatha, bueno cuando me lanzó el ataque yo no lo esquive, Jade me salvó.

-¡Qué!

-Mina: Y eso no es todo, creo que ya descubrí, por qué te salió la imagen de Sailor Galaxia, en tu espejo Michiru.

-Michiru: ¡Explícate!

-Serena: Me parece que Jade tiene muchas atenciones contigo.

-Reí: No es momento para que nos digas lo mucho que te gusta.

-Mina: No, es eso. Jade, cuando me salvo me dijo…

_Flashback_

_-Jade: Escucha ahora que nadie nos ve: Busquen a Sailor Galaxia._

_ -Sailor Venus: No te entiendo, Sailor Galaxia dijiste._

_ -Jade: No preguntes, solo hazlo._

_ Fin de Flashback_

Mina:… Eso me dijo.

-Serena: NO lo entiendo ¿Para qué debemos ver a Sailor Galaxia?

-Michiru: Es por eso que mi espejo reflejaba a Sailor Galaxia, mi espejo no sólo muestra el futuro sino me ayuda a tomar decisiones. Vamos a tener que hacerle caso por esta vez, ella es la Sailor más fuerte, si me espejo lo refleja es porqué verdaderamente debemos hablar con ella.

-Haruka: Tienes razón Michiru, si nos quedamos aquí, van a cumplir su objetivo, no sólo van a despertar al Caos, también van a matarnos y estamos al asecho todavía no podemos compararnos con ellos.

-Setzuna: Parece que fueran invencibles, Sailor Galaxia ¿nos ayudará?

-Serena: Sailor Galaxia es una buena persona, ya no está invadida por el Caos, estoy segura que nos ayudara, pero me parece raro que Jade, diga algo así, que no es un villano, ¿no será que nos quiere ayudar?

-Haruka: Pero que dices, él también es un enemigo, lo que le dijo a esta niña no nos garantiza nada, de que sea bueno, no crean en los cuentos de hadas, cuando tengamos la oportunidad será mejor eliminar el mal de raíz.

-Setzuna: sólo vamos a saber si lo que dice es cierto si hablamos con Sailor Galaxia.

-Serena: Chicas, él evito que nos matara, y cuando pelearon con él, no les hizo nada, encima les dijo que entrenáramos y fue para nuestro beneficio.

-Mina: Jade, nos está revelando de a poco lo que debemos hacer. Más allá de que se vea altanero y egoísta. En el fondo no sé porque pero siento que es una víctima.

-Amy: El tiempo lo va a decir y si es así, sus razones debe tener. Entonces, debemos buscar a Sailor Galaxia, pero ¿a dónde?

De repente se sintió que golpeaban la puerta:

-¡Adelante!

Era Darién:

-Disculpen si interrumpo, en recepción me dieron el número de la habitación.

-Michiru: Bien llegas justo a tiempo para enterarte de algo importante.

-Darién: Bueno soy todo oído.

Michiru le contó todo, inclusive lo que les acaba de contar Mina:

-Michiru: ¿Dinos que piensas?

-Darién: Esto es realmente serio, estamos en grave peligro, no les parece que lo que quiere el enemigo es el Cristal de Plata, por eso quiere ver a Serena.

-Setzuna: Es cierto, lo más seguro es que quiera el cristal. Todavía hay mucho misterio.

-Mina: Con lo que nos dijo Jade, se va a aclarar todo, si vemos a Sailor Galaxia seguramente nos enteraremos de algo desconocido.

-Darién: Bueno yo quería además hablar con Serena. (Mirándola)

-Reí: Si, claro.

-Serena: Chicas me disculpan, ustedes quédense nosotros somos minoría.

Serena salió al pasillo junto a Darién:

-Darién: ¿Cómo estás? Has cambiado, me gusta cómo luces.

-Serena: Darién, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Darién: Por qué me contestas así, no me extrañaste. (Trató de abrazarla)

-Serena: (No se lo permitió) Tú y yo debemos hablar de esto. No quiero que afecte a nuestro deber y sabes a qué me refiero.

-Darién: Estas rara, Serena sé que en Tokio no nos despedimos cómo debe ser y cuándo me hablaste por teléfono, no estaba pasando buenos momentos, yo…

-Serena: Ya lo sé Darién. Sé todo…

-Darién: ¿qué sabes?

-Serena: Sé que estas con Marion, estas saliendo con ella mientras estas aquí, y no me lo niegues, porque lo sé de muy buena fuente, te vieron.

Darién, se quedó admirado al escuchar, no sabía cómo continuar:

-Darién: Bien, yo no sé cómo pasó. Fue muy repentino, pero por ella no siento nada, te lo juro.

-Serena: ¿En qué te has convertido? Mira, eso no se hace, estas teniendo una aventura con ella y la estás usando. Para mí también es incómodo, saber que me engañas, es más nunca lo creí de ti, pero ahora, ahora sé que hemos cambiado, nuestra relación ya no es la misma que antes.

-Darién: Serena, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Serena: Todo esto viene no de ahora sino de antes, no sé, pero nuestra relación se fue desvaneciendo, y me costó darme cuenta, y saber la verdad fue horrible, pero me parece mejor que estemos solos.

-Darién: Serena, no digas eso, sabes que lo nuestro va más allá. Nosotros ya tenemos una historia, Serena, no podemos separarnos, yo te pido disculpas y me arrepiento. Pero tenemos que estar juntos, yo te dije que el tiempo iba a aclarar las cosas.

-Serena: No Darién, te parece que las cosas están claras y no por una historia que ya conocemos, debemos estar obligados. Sino vamos a vivir en un mundo sin amor, y no es así no vamos a ser felices. Si seguimos, yo voy a ser engañada de nuevo, y no me asegures que no va a pasar, porque ante todo somos humanos, y si realmente somos el uno para el otro volveremos a estar juntos.

-Darién: No, no es así. Serena, porque dices que vas a ser engañada de nuevo si tú…

-Serena: Recuerda cómo era nuestra relación antes de que vinieras aquí, la relación ya no era cómo solía ser antes, entiende, sólo vamos a sufrir y yo no quiero hacerlo Darién, ya lloré mucho por ti. Ya no, no lo merezco, sabes. No te tengo rencor ni nada de eso pero, es lo mejor. Y si estuviste con Marion es porque algo bueno le viste.

-Darién: No puedo creer lo que dices, acaso ya no me quieres ¿es eso? Te enamoraste de alguien más. Serena no piensas en Rini, en darle una vida a esa hermosa niña.

-Serena: no es verdad nada de lo que dices. Yo siempre te fui fiel y te he amado como no tienes idea. Pero tú no, y es por eso que mi corazón se ha decepcionado de ti, me sentí mal por tu engaño. Parece que no quieres entender. No soy una cosa que manejas a tu antojo. Es lo mejor para ti y sobre todo para mí. Estuve llorando por ti cómo una tonta, pensando en ti en todo momento y para qué, para que estés con otra.

-Darién: Ya te dije que no sé cómo paso, no fue mi intención.

-Serena: Con eso Darién no llegamos a ningún lado, el daño ya está hecho.

-Darién: Perdona si te he lastimado, nunca quise que sufrieras por mí. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…

-Serena: Darién, no te entiendo, porqué me pides una oportunidad si hasta hace poco me estabas engañando con otra. Primero debemos saber bien qué es lo que queremos. Esto no tiene que interponerse con respecto a la misión de guardianes que tenemos.

-Darién: Lo sé, pero tú sabes que lo nuestro ya es algo clásico.

-Serena: ¿Clásico? Yo no quiero estar contigo ahora, si es por mi apariencia que estas teniendo esta actitud, las cosas no son así, si hasta hace poco era llorona e inmadura para ti, de repente cambias. Yo contigo no he hecho eso. (Hubo un gran silencio) Yo espero que podamos aclarar todo con el tiempo. Y cómo Guardián de la Tierra que eres, vas a estar al tanto de todo como siempre, mañana volvemos a Tokio... Adiós, Darién…

-Darién: Espera…No voy a interponerme en tu decisión. Sólo que nunca pensé, que pasaríamos por este momento, igual siempre te lo dije, yo te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, sé que cometí errores. Serena, ojala que el tiempo nos de otra oportunidad.

-Serena: Claro otra oportunidad, mejor tomemos este tiempo. Realmente es necesario. Adiós.

Darién se quedó observando hasta que entró a la habitación:

-Darién: Será mejor que también me vaya…


	7. Una sorpresa en la presentación de Mina

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Es el día de la audición de Mina, donde todas sus amigas fueron a apoyarla, pero tomara de sorpresa a nuestras chicas la aparición de una persona muy querida por ellas. ¿Quién esta de regreso?**

**Sugiero que cuando estén en la parte de la canción que cantará Mina, vean el video:**

** watch?v=ZHcnHhMzOzg**** , en la página de Youtube o lo pueden buscar con el nombre de: ****"****She´s so gone (Lemonade Mouth) - Mina Aino"**** Podrán escuchar la canción que interpretará Mina.**

**Una Sorpresa en la gran presentación de Mina **

Haruka: No lo puedo creer, ese miserable, se las verá conmigo, cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a nuestra Princesa.

Amy: Haruka, cálmate. Serena ya está viendo cómo llevar esta situación, no crees que es problema de ellos, nada más.

Michiru: Haruka, no tienes porqué reaccionar así. Serena sabe qué medidas tomar. No actúes de esa manera.

Haruka: No estés celosa. Solo defiendo los intereses de la Princesa. Sabes que lo más importante para mí eres tú.

Michiru: Lo sé, y si estoy celosa. Aunque sea nuestra Princesa ella se debe hacer cargo de sus problemas personales.

Reí: Cállense, ahí viene. (Estaba espiando y se sentó en dónde estaba ubicada)

Serena ya había entrado a la habitación, estaba muy pensativa:

Reí: ¿Está todo bien Serena?

Serena: Sí, yo creo que hice lo correcto, pero me cuesta manejar esta situación, aunque no hice notar eso ante Darién… (Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar)

Michiru: Serena, tú y Darién, ya no…

Serena: No, ya no, me está haciendo daño todo esto.

Setzuna: No te preocupes, esto ya era sabido, pero no te sientas responsable por el futuro, ese tiempo ya está encaminado, tú eres la que está construyendo tu propia vida, y nosotras cómo tus amigas debemos apoyarte.

Serena abrazó a Setzuna y largó lágrimas:

Serena: Yo siento que quizás hice algo que provocó que Darién tomara esta actitud.

Mina: Serena, no llores, no hiciste nada, además Darién está en otro ambiente diferente al nuestro, con respecto a la vida social.

Haruka: Pero la Misión es la misma.

Lita: Sí, además él ya te había pedido tomar un tiempo, en todo caso, hiciste lo correcto. No pueden forzarse a quererse por una historia pasada, los tiempos no son los mismos. El corazón es quién manda y dice que es lo que quieres.

Reí: Además el tiempo es quién va a decirlo todo, tú y Darién se van a dar cuenta qué es lo que sienten y en la distancia, se darán cuenta cuáles son sus sentimientos. Y si realmente Darién te quiere te va a buscar, y si tú lo quieres tú misma vas a sentirlo. Si eso sucede entonces volverán a estar juntos.

Mina: Anda Serena, tú si puedes estar sin él. Ya lo has demostrado hace años y en estos días también. Sé que vas a lograrlo.

Serena: Lloro por qué no pensé que fuera a pasar esto nunca. Fue mucho tiempo que estuve con él y soy sincera me duele mucho que me haya hecho esto.

Michiru: Es lógico a nadie le gusta ser engañada.

Serena: Va más allá de eso, él era el hombre perfecto, con él me sentía en la cima. Pero su comportamiento, y encima su engaño, hizo que todo se desmorone en un segundo. Y estoy tratando de llevarlo de la mejor manera posible, me prometí no volver a llorar por él, pero al verlo otra vez no puedo contenerlo. No sé cómo hacer para no llorar más.

Haruka: tranquila, esto pasa por que es reciente, y por supuesto que sientes ganas de llorar, quién no lloraría en esta situación, sino diría que eres de piedra. Mañana, te vas a sentir mejor y mientras pasen los días estoy segura que lo vas a superar.

Serena: Gracias, gracias por entenderme y disculpen sé que estamos pasando un momento crítico y yo salgo con esto.

Setzuna: No tienes porqué disculparte, ante todo eres humana y nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte. Ya no pienses más en lo que acaba de pasar, el Cristal te necesita, recuerda eres la más poderosa, ¿Acaso no te gustaría derrotar al Rey de las Tinieblas?

Serena: Si. Pero déjame decirte algo, cómo viene la situación, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Igual si estamos juntas vamos a poder vencer, estoy segura. Todas juntas uniremos todas nuestras fuerzas y defenderemos este Universo.

Haruka: Así se habla.

Reí: Serena ves cómo puedes lograrlo.

Mina: Mientras nosotras estemos contigo, y tú conmigo seremos invencibles…

Amy: Error Mina, Mientras nosotras estemos contigo y tú con nosotras, seremos invencibles se dice así.

Mina: Ya saltaron…

Reí: Es porque eres egoísta.

Mina: No lo soy, me equivoqué y ustedes también se equivocan y yo no las juzgo, acaso no escucharon ese dicho que dice: Tiré la piedra quién pecó

Amy: Lo correcto es: "Que tire la primera piedra, él que no ha pecado"

Todas empezaron a reír:

Mina: Si, si claro ríanse, ven que soy la alegría del lugar. (También comenzó a reírse)

Ya era la madrugada del jueves ya todas dormían, pero en otra habitación, se encontraba Darién y estaba con Marión:

Marion: Porqué estas tan pensativo, dime ¿en qué piensas?

Darién: En nada, Marion dime porqué estamos haciendo esto.

Marion: ¿qué es esto?

Darién: ¿Porque nos comportamos cómo si fuéramos amantes?

Marion: Simplemente se dio Darién, nadie tiene la culpa, esto es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no lo crees?

Se le arrimo y le abrazó del cuello, comenzó a besarlo, Darién la apartó:

Darién: Pero esto está mal, no deberíamos hacer esto.

Marion: Darién solo se vive una sola vez, además no sabemos qué va a pasar con esto del ataque a la Universidad. No te parece que es mejor disfrutar del momento.

Darién: Se supone que estoy en pareja.

Marion: pero tú mismo dijiste que querías estar lejos de ella, cuando veníamos en el avión hasta aquí.

Darién pensó:

-Es cierto, Serena me ha hecho sentir cómo un idiota haciendo esas escenas de celos, y nunca me entendió, siempre estaba queriendo llamar la atención de todos me ponía en ridículo, parecía no su novio sino su hermano mayor. No supo darme mi lugar y ahora se hace la ofendida porque nuestra relación se desvaneció, si todo es porque ella lo causó. La pareja funciona de a dos, ella siempre ha querido ser ella solamente. Y ya no estoy en pareja, tiene razón sólo se vive una vez.-

Marion: ¿Darién?

Darién la miró y le tomo la mano, la acercó hacia él y la besó, Marion se dejó llevar por el beso, ella lo abrazó nuevamente del cuello y él comenzó a acariciarle su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo y dejaron que pase, mientras la noche era totalmente estrellada, ambos cuerpos a solas en una noche hacen que el calor y la pasión aumenten.

En la mañana las chicas ya estaban preparando sus bolsos, para estar listas para la tarde ya que a esa hora salía el vuelo.

Mina: Ya está, traje pocas cosas, pero antes tenemos que ir de compras.

Serena: No hablas inglés, cómo piensas comprar algo. ¿Con señas?

Mina: No. Amy sabe hablar inglés.

Serena: Sólo se defiende hablando con el traductor.

Reí: Permiso, chicas ya están listas, ¡vamos de compras!

Mina: ¡Si!

Serena: Pero, cómo hacemos, tú Reí no hablas inglés.

Reí: No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma, además Michiru y Haruka nos acompañan.

Serena: ¡Vamos de Compras! Sabiendo eso, no decía nada.

En el centro comercial, estaban volviendo loca a Michiru, porqué se querían llevar toda la tienda, y trataba de comunicarse con los vendedores del mejor modo posible, ante los comentarios de Mina y Serena.

Michiru: Bueno, esperen, porque mejor no vamos a comer y después ya nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, Haruka ya sacó los boletos.

-¡Si, vamos a comer!

- Yo quiero, una hamburguesa con papas.

-Yo quiero, sushi.

-Nooo, ya te cansaste de comer sushi allá, pide algo del lugar.

-Bueno, hot dogs, mejor pizza.

-Yo una ensalada de rábanos o no, ¿qué es eso?

-Yo un estofado y puré de papas, aunque me gusta más con arroz.

Y la pobre de Michiru sufría porque no se decidían y pidió hamburguesas con papas para todas, ya que el tiempo les pisaba los talones y era lo que más rápido servían.

-Serena: Oye, Michiru, gracias por las Hamburguesas me encantan.

-Michiru: No de nada. Gracias a dios ya terminaron de comprar verdad.

-Mina: No, me falta comprarme una remera de la moda de aquí, es que como mañana tengo una audición, quién iba a pensar que vendría a comprar ropa en .

-Lita: Pero si recuerdo bien, ya salimos de compras, el lunes a la noche, y también compraste muchas cosas.

-Mina: Tú no entiendes una chica tan linda cómo yo debe preparase bien, mañana tengo que quedar entre las mejores.

-Amy: Mina, te has presentado en varias audiciones y luego cuando llega la etapa final no te presentas.

-Mina: Es que siempre tenemos problemas con los malos y no puedo concentrarme.

-Serena: y ahora, estamos en peor situación

-Mina: Si, pero esta vez, estarán de jueces los de la compañía de Universal Music, no la puedo desaprovechar.

-Serena: ¡vaya! Eso es fantástico, Mina, puedo ir a verte.

-Mina: Por supuesto, mientras más apoyo tenga será mejor. Ustedes si gustan también pueden venir chicas, ¿van ir verdad?

-Reí: ¿Y si después me quedo sorda, por escucharte cantar?

-Mina: ¿qué estas queriendo decir Reí?

-Amy: Sólo bromea, je, je, claro que iremos, a apoyarte.

-Lita: Sólo procura no gritar, al cantar…

-Mina: ¿Ustedes están buscando pelea, verdad?

-Serena: No, es que queremos que te salga bien. Pero tú ya tienes experiencia en esto, estoy segura que te va a salir muy bien.

-Michiru: ¿qué dices Haruka, vamos?

-Haruka: Yo voy a dónde tú quieras.

En el Hotel, Darién estaba en la ducha pensando en lo sucedido:

Darién: (pensando) ¿Qué me está pasando? No sé qué hice. Serena, porqué nos está pasando esto, yo no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero. ¡Diablos! Cuando estoy con Serena, siento que algo nos falta, ya no es lo mismo. Pero porqué, si ella y yo nos amábamos tanto. Y con Marion tengo esa sensación de deseo hacia ella, realmente es una mujer hermosa. Demonios estoy confundido. Pero siento culpa… Yo no era así, que será. ¡Qué cambio tan brusco!

Marion: ¿Darién? Me voy de compras, ¿vienes conmigo?

Darién: (Grito desde la ducha) Te acompaño, pero no voy de compras, te dejo y yo voy a ver cómo quedaron los asuntos de la Universidad.

Marion: ¿Estás pensando en regresar a Japón?

Darién: Depende, qué es lo que averigüe.

Darién acompañó a Marion hasta la entrada del centro comercial, se quedaron un rato en la entrada, Marion estaba despidiéndose de él:

Marion: Porqué no te quedas, no voy a demorar mucho, te lo prometo.

Darién: No puedo, además no me gusta ir de compras, las mujeres suelen ser indecisas.

Marion: Disculpa, no metas a todas a la misma bolsa. (Mientras ella le hablaba vio a Serena salir acompañada de una chica de igual cabello rubio y largo. Procedió a acariciarle el rostro y lo besó)

Serena: Mina, creo que no era necesario tanta ropa, al final mañana solo te vas a poner uno sólo.

Mina: Es que una estrella debe asegurar su futuro.

Serena: Ojala que te elijan

Mientras caminaban, vio a Darién que se estaba besando con Marion. Y la expresión de su rostro no fue disimulada

Mina: Serena, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué pusiste esa cara? (Y ella también miró a donde Serena tenia puesta la mirada) ¡Ah no puede ser! (Y lo dijo fuerte)

Darién escucho a la chica, y se fijó quién era, al darse cuenta de que tenía al frente a Mina y Serena mirando, alejó a Marion de su lado:

Marion: ¿Qué pasa? (y observó a Serena y Mina, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito) Yo no sé qué decir, no sabía que estaban aquí (Le dijo a Darién)

Darién: Yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarlas en este lugar, no pensé que estaríamos todos aquí.

Serena solo miró y llevó a Mina hacia el parque donde se encontrarían con las demás.

Serena: Vámonos.

Mina: qué situación tan incómoda, Serena no sé tú pero a mí me darían unas ganas de agarrar a bofetadas a ambos.

Serena: No te miento que sería un gran espectáculo, se me cruzó por la mente, es increíble cómo no pierde el tiempo. Bueno ya los dejamos una cuadra atrás. No quiero pensar en ellos, no esperaba que fuera tan sínico. No veo las horas de volver, quiero alejarme de él. Ya no soporto qué me hiera de esa manera.

Mina: Sé que es duro, a mí también se me hace difícil, que Darién se comporte así. Dime con todo esto que paso, ¿todavía lo quieres?

Serena: Eso es lo peor. Y por eso tengo ganas de explotar a veces, pero no pensar en eso me hace bien. Y no voy a llorar eh, no le voy a dar el gusto.

Mina: Si, mañana va a ser un día largo para mí, espero que Jade ni Agatha interrumpan mi audición, eso sí que no les voy a perdonar.

Mientras que en la entrada del Centro Comercial, Darién al ver la indiferencia de Serena, no pudo evitar molestarse y pensó:

Darién: Como es posible, realmente ya soy un capítulo anterior en su vida. Se supone que estaríamos juntos. Se la ve tan diferente, esta tan cambiada, ¿cómo puede ser que cambie tanto en unos días? ¡Qué tonto! Debo buscar la forma de volver a recuperarla.

Al pensar eso, vio que tenía a Marion al frente:

Marion: Estas pensando en ella ¿no? Darién, lo siento, yo no quería ponerte en este compromiso. Ahora por mi culpa, ella va a enojarse mucho.

Darién: No te preocupes, ella y yo tuvimos una charla, y decidimos darnos un tiempo.

Marion: En serio (No pudo aguantar su asombro y alegrarse por dentro) ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Darién: Ir a ver cómo quedaron los asuntos de la Universidad. Mejor te dejo, nos vemos más tarde.

Al ver que se marchaba:

Marion: Así con que se dieron un tiempo, si supiera Serena lo que paso anoche, no va a tener ganas de volver con Darién, él es el hombre que por mucho tiempo quise tener, me enamoré de él perdidamente y sé que no le soy indiferente. Voy a luchar por él.

En el parque las chicas ya se habían reunido:

Reí: No puede ser yo no soy, un portaequipajes, se puede saber por qué teníamos que traer sus cosas desde el hotel. (Dirigiéndose a Mina y Serena)

Mina: ¡Oye! A ti también a veces te hago favores, algún día ibas a tener que hacerme uno. Además son pocas cosas y Serena también trajo muy poco.

Serena: Tranquila Reí, un día de estos te vamos a devolver el favor.

Haruka: Bueno esta vez nos tomamos el expreso rápido, no pienso estar 12 horas viajando.

Michiru: A Haruka, no le gusta viajar tanto. (Les dijo a las chicas)

Lita: Además mañana Mina, tiene la audición, debes estar relajada.

Amy: Si, y dices que van a estar los de la compañía Universal Music, a nivel internacional es la más grande de todas las compañías.

Reí: Mejor vamos partiendo al aeropuerto sino Mina no va a llegar a tiempo y se va a quedar con las ganas.

El expreso rápido demoraba 4 horas menos, así que en 8 horas llegaron a Tokio, Japón. Así que cómo el vuelo salía del aeropuerto a las 4 de la tarde del jueves, en Tokio eran las 4 de la mañana del viernes, las chicas estaban de vuelta a las 12 del mediodía en su ciudad natal.

Mina: tengo 6 horas para prepararme. Me tienen que ayudar.

Reí: Espera primero tenemos que ir a dejar nuestras cosas. Después te vamos a ver a tu casa.

Mina: Ah Bien, porque me tienen que ayudar con Artemis, imagínense no estuve desde el miércoles.

Serena: Hablando de eso me recordaron a Luna.

Lita: Pero Serena: tú tienes a tú mamá en casa.

Serena: Espero que Luna, haya ido afuera a hacer lo que tiene que hacer, porqué si no mi mamá se va a enojar conmigo.

Haruka: Bueno preciosas, nosotras nos vamos. ¿En dónde es la audición?

Michiru: Si no me equivoco es el Teatro Atlas, ¿no es así?

Mina: ¿Cómo sabes?

Setzuna: No es difícil averiguar, mira esa publicidad.

Un cartel electrónico lo reflejaba, "Gran audición de Universal Music para quienes pasaron a la siguiente etapa en Enero pasado, sólo 5 serán electos de los diez candidatos seleccionados, dónde los jueces no sólo serán los de la compañía Universal Music sino que además habrá otros artistas, los esperamos a todos quienes quieran apoyar a nuestros concursantes en el Teatro Atlas a las 20:00 hs. O no se pierdan el programa Universal Star, la emisión será por el canal de Universal".

Serena: Universal Star ¿por qué nos dijiste que era a las 6 de la tarde, si comienza a las 8 de la noche?

Reí: Ellos deben estar a las 18.

Mina: Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, entonces ¿a qué hora van a estar en mi casa?

Serena: Yo voy a las 3 de la tarde ¿te parece?

Amy: Yo voy a ir directamente a verte al Teatro.

Lita: Yo también las veré en el teatro. Vamos a llegar antes de que empiecen a audicionar.

Mina: No sé por qué pero ya me entraron los nervios.

Setzuna: Tranquila, va a salir todo bien, nosotras también iremos a verte. Además tenemos que estar juntas el mayor tiempo posible no sabemos que podrá pasar.

Haruka: Entonces a las 20 hs, estaremos en el Teatro.

Michiru: Es cierto va a estar muy interesante, se supone que quedaron los mejores.

Mina: Si los mejores, y seguro va a ir esa engreída de Stacy Kovaiashi, es mi rival a vencer.

-Stacy Kovaiashi.-

Amy: La conozco, es hija del gerente de la productora Toel Animetion.

Mina: No saben lo que es, humilló a todos en la selección de Enero, me dijo que no me moleste en audicionar, mejor que vaya al festival de niños. Es una engreída de lo peor, y para colmo, sacó el mejor lugar.

Serena: Oye Mina, pero tú estás practicando canto.

Mina: todas los días, después de clases, y en las vacaciones estaba casi todo el día perfeccionando mi voz, salvo estos días que fuimos a Estados Unidos.

Michiru: Bueno entonces nos vemos allá. Adiós chicas.

Todas partieron a sus casas. Mientras tanto:

-¡Porqué yo debo ser la vaya a inspeccionar, debemos ir juntas! (Quejándose)

-Órdenes son órdenes.

-Yo con gusto iría pero te asignaron a ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue allá?, ¿adónde voy a ir?

-A nuestro departamento…

-¡Debe estar lleno de polvo, hace cuánto que lleva allí abandonado!

-Tú sabrás, busca la oportunidad, si hablas con ellas mejor, y luego debes volver, anda sólo va a ser un día.

-¡Un día, claro para ustedes es fácil decirlo porque se quedarán aquí!

-Ya deja de quejarte, y ve a prepararte. Debes salir en una hora.

-¡Insisto no es justo!

-¿Estás lista? Sabes qué hacer con tu personalidad cuando llegues allá.

-Si lo sé. Ya lo hice hace tiempo, disculpe mi intromisión majestad, pero no sería mejor que fuéramos todas nosotras.

-No, si en todo caso es cierto lo que me dijeron, lo más probable es que su presencia sea detectada y en vez de ayudar sólo empeorará la situación. Debes verificar cómo está la situación, sólo será un día, después nos pondrás al tanto. Bueno ve a prepararte en unos minutos debes partir.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Serena ya estaba en casa de Mina:

Serena: Mina, ¿Qué canción es la que vas a cantar?

Mina: Es sorpresa, pero cómo tengo que practicar para ti no será sorpresa. Ahí te va, pero dime, que tal…

Mina le canto el tema a Serena…

Serena: Es una muy linda canción Mina, pero no la conozco ¿de quién es?

Mina: Es mía, la compuse yo.

Serena: ¡Vaya realmente es fabulosa! Y así te quejabas de qué, no hablas inglés.

Mina: NO sé, Amy me ayudo a traducirla, le dije que era un poema y quería saber cómo recitarlo en inglés.

Serena: ¿Y la melodía? Cómo la hiciste, acaso sabes tocar algún instrumento.

Mina: No le dije a Michiru, que me ayude, es que le dije que era para la ceremonia de fin de clases para la supuesta presentación que debía hacer.

Serena: ¡Sí que tienes todo preparado! Y por qué no presentaste esta canción en Enero.

Mina: Es qué no estaba preparada, aparte en ese entonces no tenía la letra.

Serena: Bueno si cantas cómo lo hiciste recién seguro ganas

Mina: Dios te oiga. Esa Stacy Kovaiashi no me va a humillar esta vez. No, me esforcé mucho para este día.

Serena: Bueno no pienses en ella, a ver ¿Qué te vas a poner? Debes ponerte esto.

Serena, fue de gran ayuda para Mina, y el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mina y Serena se encontraban en el Teatro Atlas, en el vestidor.

-¡Estoy nerviosa!

-Stacy Kovaiashi: Entonces no debiste venir, la gente que se pone nerviosa no sirve para esto.

-Mina: Ella es.

-Serena: Ya veo. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste.

-Stacy Kovaiashi: Mina, se ve que también te vas a presentar, y ya mejoraste esa voz de niña de 5 años.

-Mina: Créeme, te voy a sorprender.

-Stacy Kovaiashi: Ah, entonces te ves confiada, suerte, pero el primer lugar es mío.

-Serena: Pero son 5 los que quedan.

-Stacy Kovaiashi: ¿Quién eres tú? No recuerdo que estuvieras en la audición anterior.

-Serena: No, yo sólo vine a ayudar a Mina con el vestuario.

- Stacy Kovaiashi: Así con qué tienes asistente. Déjame decirte algo, no te creas que vayas a ser la mejor, sabes que es difícil que los jueces no se fijen en mí.

-Mina: Si, si claro. (Murmurando) Engreída.

-Serena: ya es hora Mina, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, tú puedes.

- Stacy Kovaiashi: Eso siempre se lo dicen a los perdedores.

-Serena: NO le hagas caso, yo voy a buscar a las chicas.

-Mina: Serena, muchas gracias, les aseguro que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo.

En las butacas Amy, Lita y Reí ya estaban ubicadas:

-Amy: Vamos a guardarle este lugar a Serena, ya debe estar por venir a buscarnos.

-Reí: Es la primera vez que va llegar temprano, ya que fue a casa de Mina a las 3.

-Lita: Ya la vi. ¡Serena! (Grito)

Serena, pudo ver a Lita y a las demás:

-Serena: Chicas, se ve que estamos todas, vaya el escenario es grande. Mira las luces… Y los jueces ¿en dónde van a estar?

-Amy: Serena, te guardamos este lugar, y dinos ¿cómo esta Mina?

-Serena: Gracias, eh, está tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, pero tiene una muy linda voz. Y el tema que eligió esta súper.

-Reí: ¿qué tema eligió?

-Serena: Me dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa para ustedes, así que no debo decir nada.

-Reí: ¡Serena! (Mostrándole el puño)

-Serena: Esta bien, está bien, es un tema que compuso ella.

-Lita: ¡Eso es realmente fabuloso!

-Serena: Conocí a la tal Stacy Kovaiashi, por favor.

-Amy: Por ser la hija de del gerente de Toel Animetion… piensa que se puede llevar el mundo por delante.

-Reí: Oigan, porqué hay 6 sillas en el jurado, tenía entendido que eran 5.

-Amy: Debe ser uno de los artistas, eso es lo que dijeron.

-Lita: ¿Quién será?

-Serena: Ya empieza… No sé por qué pero muero de nervios…

Se escuchó la Música de fondo, los bailarines ya estaban haciendo la coreografía de presentación y salió el locutor muy eufórico a presentar la audición de Universal Music.

-Bienvenidos, a Universal Star, fue una larga espera desde Enero hasta ahora pero el día llegó, 5 de nuestros 10 concursantes serán los elegidos, realmente son fabulosos, no quisiera estar en el lugar de nuestros jueces, y hablando de jueces, ellos ya están en sus lugares. Los de la compañía Universal Music, y además 2 artistas profesionales, grandes cantantes.

-Serena: ¿Quién será el jurado? no los conozco. Él que está en el atril número 5, se me hace conocido.

-Reí: ¿Qué dices? No puedo distinguir está oscuro en esa parte.

-Amy: Es porqué la atracción principal son los concursantes.

En el escenario estaba una pantalla gigante que daba a conocer las etapas anteriores.

-No sé si hice bien en recuperar mi trabajo anterior. Pero tuve suerte, al fin y al cabo los productores de Universal Music me reconocieron y me ofrecieron estar de juez, lo que no saben es que sólo voy a estar por un día. Y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que voy a inspeccionar la situación? Hubiera sido mejor que los otros vinieran también. (Dio un suspiro) Bueno veamos que tal son estos artistas en proceso.

Al estar pensativo no prestó atención que empezaron a presentar a los participantes:

-¿Pero qué es este poder que estoy sintiendo?... Diablos ya va a empezar, y me siento extraño…

-Serena: Allá esta Mina. Está muy bonita.

-Lita: ¡Cielos! Espero que no esté tan nerviosa. Por cierto ¿habrán venido Haruka, Michiru y Setzuna?

-Reí: Deben estar en otro lugar.

Y Reí tenía razón, estaban en el medio del teatro, Setzuna trajo a Hotaru:

-Michiru: Haruka, ¿sientes eso?

-Haruka: Si, pero no es energía maligna, se siente un fuerte poder.

-Hotaru: No sé si se dieron cuenta pero dos poderes se están complementando.

-Setzuna: Es cierto, Hotaru, y uno es el Cristal de Plata.

Miraron sorprendidas a Setzuna:

-Michiru: ¿Cómo sabes?

-Setzuna: Reconozco el poder, pero no está en su punto máximo todavía. Será que Serena lo esté despertando.

-Haruka: Pero en qué momento, si no ha tenido tiempo, y además hoy en la tarde fue a la casa de esa niña.

-Michiru: Creo que más bien es que al llegar este otro poder, el Cristal de Plata haya despertado. (Dijo mirando su espejo)Esa energía está a nuestro favor. Serena ya se debe haber dado cuenta.

-Haruka: Hay que encontrarlo, pero ¿que no dijiste que eran tres?

-Michiru: Y Porqué crees que no está en su punto máximo, a lo mejor no han llegado todavía.

En donde estaban, Serena y las demás:

-Serena: Chicas, ¿sintieron eso? No sé por qué pero me siento algo extraña, lo siento muy cerca de mí.

-Amy: Si, es muy fuerte, qué es. Lo siento cerca.

-Lita: Proviene de…

Y miraron a Serena:

-Reí: Serena, el Cristal…

Serena, sacó el Cristal y estaba brillando más de la cuenta:

-Reí: Serena lo lograste, pudiste despertarlo.

-Serena: Pero que significa esto, si yo no he hecho nada, se siente un poder sorprendente.

Las chicas no lograban entender:

-Lita: A lo mejor sólo había que esperar, y por fin despertó.

Detrás del escenario, estaba Mina, faltaba muy poco para que salga a actuar:

Mina: ¿Qué es eso, no me explico, ese poder, de dónde viene?

El locutor comenzó a llamar al primer concursante:

-Llamamos a nuestra primer concursante Stacy Kovaiashi, los jueces van a estar evaluándote y de paso vamos a presentarlos: (los primeros cuatro eran los de la compañía Universal Music y 2 artistas reconocidos)

-Steven Garay

-Tom Garay

-Maria Canlly

-Hugh Keller

-Yaten Kou

-Meredith Fox

Estaba tan sorprendida la audiencia que empezaron a gritar de emoción. Serena y las demás no pusieron atención debido a la aparición de ese nuevo poder que provenía del Cristal de Plata. Pero las Outhers si lo notaron:

-Michiru: ¡Vaya! Así con sí eran ellos.

-Haruka: No puede ser, pero sólo está uno de ellos y demos gracias.

-Michiru: Haruka, no seas así, pero no logro entenderlo. Entonces quiere decir que si llegan los otros dos el Cristal llegará a su máximo poder.

-Setzuna: Estoy confundida, en el siglo XXX la Neo Reina no necesitó la presencia de nadie para hacerlo funcionar, qué está pasando en esta época.

-Lita: Bueno ya va a comenzar a cantar, pero ¿por qué gritan tanto?

-Amy: al parecer empezaron a gritar cuando presentaron a los jueces, y no prestamos atención.

-Serena: Es cómo sentirse fuerte de repente, pero mejor veamos la audición. ¿A qué se debe que griten tanto?

-Reí: Porqué hace un momento presentaron a los jueces.

Stacy Kovaiashi ya había terminado de cantar, fue muy aplaudida por el público, pasaron 6 concursantes más estaba realmente muy interesante era un show increíble. Y la próxima concursante fue Mina Aino, el locutor pasó a presentarla:

Y llegó el turno de la señorita Mina Aino, adelante

-Yaten Kou: ¡Qué! No puede ser. Pero que hace aquí… Bueno se ve que soy un genio, así podré saber cómo está la situación… Esta más cambiada no se ve cómo antes, sí que le vino bien estos años que han pasado.

Mina se paró en frente del escenario y miró a sus amigas que estaban enloquecidas, las saludo estaban en segunda fila. Luego dio un vistazo a todo el público y por último al jurado que estaba a su derecha y cuál fue su sorpresa:

Mina: Mis ojos están viendo bien, no puede estar pasando. No me puedo equivocar es, es, Yaten. (No le quitó la mirada, y por un momento se quedó paralizada. Detrás del escenario:

- Stacy Kovaiashi: Pobre se quedó paralizada del miedo, ya está decidido voy a ser yo una de las cinco.

Se fue cerca de dónde estaba el jurado y le hizo la seña a Mina de looser, y no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Yaten. Mina la vio:

-Mina: Pero quién se ha creído esta para decirme que soy una looser.

-Yaten Kou: Es Stacy Kovaiashi la hija del gerente de Toel Animetion, vaya así con que tiene una rival poderosa. Está clase de personas no llega muy lejos.

-Mina: No, no voy a desperdiciarlo, esta es mi oportunidad, aunque me estén diciendo cosas feas. Aunque tenga la presión de que esté Yaten como juez. No decepcionare a quiénes me apoyan.

Comenzó a sonar la pista y Mina empezó a cantar. Se sentía muy segura y mientras cantaba, pensaba:

Mina: Este es mi sueño, ser una estrella. Así es mi vida (comenzó a recordarla) Y también soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza. Mi planeta guardián es Venus y Soy Sailor Venus. Pero ante todo soy Mina Aino y no voy a defraudar a las personas que quiero, "Yo voy a lograrlo".

Yaten la estaba mirando y sentía la pasión con la que cantaba:

-Yaten: Esa canción es muy bella (Comenzó a sonreír, sentía la música, empezó a cantarla en voz baja, ya que tenía todas las letras de las canciones de los concursantes, por ser jurado)

Mina realmente disfrutaba de la canción y pudo transmitir al público una linda sensación, la audiencia comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir, trataban de seguir la canción:

-Michiru: Recuerdo que me dijo que era para la finalización de clases.

-Haruka: Si que sabe cantar.

-Setzuna: Es una verdadera estrella.

Hotaru no paraba de saltar y también trataba de seguir la letra de la canción.

-Amy: Me dijo que era un poema en inglés, y esta Mina lo oculto muy bien. Pero está muy linda esa canción.

-Lita: Mina es la mejor.

-Reí: She´s so gone, She´s so gone.

-Serena: She´s so gone, She´s so gone.

Al terminar la canción, el público la ovacionó… Serena y las demás gritaban:

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Mina!-

Yaten al ver que había terminado, se puso de pie para aplaudirla, junto con el resto de los jueces.

-Yaten: Así con que es una canción propia. No cambia más en el momento más crítico y ella tratando de cumplir su sueño. Pero qué manera de no darse por vencida.

Mina, saludo al público y no podía creer la ovación del público, además lo jueces se habían puesto de pie para aplaudirla.

Mina: ¡Gracias! (Y pensó) "Tengo ganas de llorar de emoción"

El locutor:

-Realmente estuvo fantástico, Mina, se ve que vas a tener un gran futuro, ¡Felicitaciones! ¿El tema es tuyo?

A lo cual Mina contestó:

Mina: Así es, con ayuda de mis seres queridos pude componer esta canción. Yo no sé qué seria sin ellos. Me dan mucha fuerza para seguir adelante, más allá de las responsabilidades que tengo, yo no quiero defraudarlos. Por eso quiero dar lo mejor de mí, para no fallarles.

-Eres una gran artista, y estoy seguro que vas a cumplir tus sueños. Mina, Gracias por demostrarnos tu talento. Y así pasamos al siguiente concursante…

-Serena: Qué conmovedor, ya quiero llorar.

-Reí: Mina, dijo unas muy bellas palabras.

Las chicas estaban muy conmovidas y una vez que terminó de cantar el último, fueron al vestidor a felicitar a Mina.

-¡Mina!

Mina: Chicas, que hacen todas aquí.

-Lita: Estuviste fenomenal.

-Amy: La próxima vez me voy a asegurar de que no sea un poema.

-Mina: Perdona, es que quería que sea una sorpresa.

-Reí: y lo fue.

-Serena: Estoy segura que te van a elegir, viste cómo te ovacionó la multitud. ¡Eres la mejor, amiga mía!

-Mina: Esperen, que no lo vieron…

-¿a quién?

-Mina: ¿Qué están ciegas? Yo cuando lo vi me puse muy nerviosa, estaba temblando y por causa de eso me paralice en un momento.

-Serena: ¿De qué hablas, a quién viste?

-Stacy Kovaiashi: Estuviste bien, pero aun así no me alcanzas. No pienses que ganaste por unos aplausos del público. A todos aplaudieron, y más a mí. No lo olvides la gente no elige, el que elige es el jurado y ellos a mí me conocen muy bien, tengo influencias ¿sabes?

-Reí: Oye, quién te crees, para hablar así.

- Stacy Kovaiashi: ¿Ustedes no saben acaso quién soy? Soy Stacy Kovaiashi la futura dueña de Toel Animetion, mi padre tiene la mayor parte de las acciones compradas.

-Serena: ¿Y eso qué? No te da derecho a tratar a las personas cómo lo haces.

- Stacy Kovaiashi: Ser quién soy, no me hace ver unas buenas para nada cómo ustedes. Yo voy a quedar en primer lugar…

Y una persona dijo detrás:

-Todavía no cantes victoria, no seas acelerada, te puedes estrellar.

Cuando lo vieron aparecer, no salían de su asombro:

-¡Yaten!

Él sólo las miró,

- será mejor que las concursantes vayan al escenario ya están los resultados.

Diciendo esto se fue, Stacy Kovaiashi se retiró al ver que uno de los jueces le bajo los egos:

-Serena: ¿Esto nos querías decir?

-Mina: Se ve que se asombraron, bueno en ese estado estaba yo pero en el escenario.

-Lita: Será mejor que vayas, Mina. Nosotras te vamos a esperar allá abajo.

En el escenario, los jueces le pasaron la decisión final al locutor y comenzó a decir:

En primer lugar, por decisión unánime, es finalista de Universal Star, (hizo una pausa y finalmente dijo con voz fuerte) ¡MINA AINO! FELICIDADES

Ella no lo podía creer, no se lo esperaba, sus amigas estaban eufóricas gritando. Se siguió diciendo a los finalistas y en último lugar:

El quinto lugar, la quinta finalista es, Stacy Kovaiashi… Felicidades…

Stacy Kovaiashi: Esto es imposible, no puede ser. Se van a arrepentir voy a hablar con mi padre. (Estaba realmente molesta)

Había terminado todo, las personas habían comenzado a retirarse y Mina, fue a dónde sus amigas la esperaban, Michiru, Haruka, Setzuna y Hotaru, fueron a alcanzarlas, felicitaron a Mina, por su actuación.

-Michiru: Bueno más allá del festejo y demás, ustedes sintieron ese poder.

-Serena: El Cristal comenzó a brillar, no sé qué pasó yo no hice nada.

-Lita: Yo dije que a lo mejor había que esperar, no había que forzarlo.

-Haruka: No. No es eso. Notaron quién estaba de juez, ¿cierto?

-Mina: Yaten que tiene que ver. Por cierto quiero verlo.

-Reí: No sé por qué estoy muy emocionada de que estén aquí. ¿Tú no lo estas Amy? A lo mejor están aquí Taiki y Seiya.

-Amy: Y por qué me lo dices a mí, si claro que es emocionante volver a verlos. ¿O no Serena?

-Serena: Claro, que sí. (Se quedó pensando)

-Mina: ¿En qué piensas, Serena, acaso se llama quizás Seiya?

-Serena: No, te equivocas, sólo pienso que es una gran coincidencia, justo cuando termino con Darién, él aparece. No piensen mal, saben que Seiya es un muy buen amigo, nada más. Sabes qué Mina, tienes razón, debemos ver a Yaten, hay que buscarlo. No estas feliz, Yaten ha vuelto, quizá esta vez puedas conquistarlo así cómo lo hiciste con Jade.

-Mina: Pero que dices Serena, yo no conquiste a Jade, y bueno no niego que me puse nerviosa al verlo, pero era porque me iba a juzgar. Igual está mucho más guapo que antes, le resaltaban esos ojos verdes, no sé, estaba tan atractivo, y tan serio pero igual estaba bello, ahhh (suspiro), quiero abrazarlo.

-Amy: Sin duda, no lo ha olvidado. A pesar de qué es una Sailor Scout.

-Mina: ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? Además cuando es Yaten, es un hombre.

-Haruka: Bueno ya terminaron… Debemos ver a ese sujeto para saber por qué esta aquí. No para otra cosa.

-Serena: ¿Por qué eres tan cortante? Hace mucho que no vemos a los muchachos. Ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a esperarlo en la salida, en cualquier momento tiene que salir.

-Reí y Mina: Buena idea.

En otro lugar, los de la compañía Universal Music estaban viendo si Yaten y sus hermanos iban a volver a la música y si no le estaban ofreciendo una carrera solista.

-Yaten: No, la verdad no sabemos todavía, mis hermanos no han llegado de viaje, cuando los vea les comentaré la propuesta. No pierdan esperanzas, no es un no.

Al quedarse solo, los productores estaban desconectando los dispositivos de audio y de imagen:

-Yaten: Al fin solo, ufff, no pensé que esa niña tuviera ese potencial, la vez anterior no demostró ser tan talentosa cómo esta noche. Bueno aunque hoy brilló más que cualquiera, parecía una estrella. Y ahora que voy a hacer no sé si ir a hablarles, prácticamente no sé nada, sólo me mandaron a averiguar.

Al caminar sólo, estaba saliendo del teatro, mientras salía vio que unas chicas lo estaban esperando:

-Yaten: Hay no, porqué ahora que estoy sólo, siempre tuve problemas con las fanáticas.

Al distinguir quienes eran, vio a Mina acercarse:

-Mina: ¡Yaten!

-Yaten: ¿Mina?

-Mina: ¿Qué sorpresa que nos diste? (Dijo alegremente)

-Yaten: Sabes, nunca pensé que cantaras de esa forma, estuviste realmente sorprendente. Parecías toda una profesional.

-Mina: De veras, gracias. (No le salían las palabras. solo lo miraba a los ojos)

-Reí: Oye, Mina, no te lo agarres para ti sola, Yaten, ¡qué bueno que regrésate!

-Serena: Si, estoy muy contenta de qué estén aquí de vuelta.

-Yaten: ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Serena: ¿Qué? Ustedes no cambian, son tan graciosos. Soy yo, ¿que no me recuerdas?

-Yaten: No, y en primer lugar, no soy gracioso. ¿En serio quién eres?

-Mina: No puede ser, debe ser por el cambio de look, aunque no lo creas ella es Serena.

-Yaten: (Admirado, porque estaba muy bella) De veras eres tú, Serena. Sí que me has sorprendido. Has cambiado, se ve que a todas les vino bien estos dos años que han pasado.

-Serena: Bueno por la forma en qué te quedaste admirado, no me gustaría saber cómo me veías antes.

-Yaten: Realmente no, créeme.

-Haruka: Ya basta de tonterías, Bueno a ver, ¿los otros de tus amigos en dónde están, a qué han venido?

-Yaten: Bueno no a todos les vino bien estos dos años. No son mis amigos, son mis hermanos. Y no están, yo vine sólo.

-Amy: ¿Cómo qué viniste sólo, y los demás?

-Yaten: Ellos se quedaron con la Princesa, en mi planeta. Yo sólo vine porqué la Princesa me dijo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y qué iba a afectar a todo el Universo. No sé lo que está pasando la Princesa a veces nunca es muy clara, sólo que desde allá se puede sentir que una energía maligna está rodeando la Tierra.

-Haruka: Vaya, ese maldito de Jade y Agatha, han acumulado más energía, y recién volvimos de Estados Unidos.

-Yaten: ¿Jade y Agatha? Y ¿Ellos quiénes son?

-Lita: Es una larga historia. Y dime ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-Yaten: Solo un día, me mandaron a ver cómo está la situación, les dije a mis hermanos que me acompañen pero los muy holgazanes se quedaron allá.

Serena se quedó callada y pensó:

-Serena: Al final, pensé que iba a venir pero no, ni siquiera se molestó en venir. ¿Pero qué pienso? si somos amigos nada más, pero los amigos se preocupan por los otros.

-Serena: Y la Princesa y tus hermanos ¿cómo están? Su planeta por lo visto esta reconstruido.

-Yaten: Si. Todo marchó a la perfección y pudimos hacer que nuestro planeta quedará cómo antes. Y la Princesa está gobernando muy bien y nosotros somos sus guardianes, y los otros se quedaron porque la Princesa dijo que era peligroso que llegáramos los tres. Iban a sentir nuestra presencia. Lo que no sé es porqué me eligieron a mí y no a Seiya, él es el líder y digamos que tampoco hizo nada por venir. Y Taiki, dijo que era mejor que fuera yo.

-Michiru: Tiene mucha razón su Princesa, hizo lo correcto. Escucha antes queremos probar algo…

_**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

Yaten al ver el ataque, lo esquivó. – Pero qué demonios te sucede-

_**¡Espada de Urano, elimina!**_

-Serena: ¿Pero Haruka, qué estás haciendo?

-Mina: No lo hagas, él no es nuestro enemigo.

-Serena: Pensé que ya había quedado claro aquella vez.

El ataque de Sailor Urano, fue evadido por Yaten, sin siquiera transformarse.

-Sailor Urano: Anda, Transfórmate.

_**¡Poder de curación estelar!**_

Yaten se había trasformado en Sailor Star Healer:

_**¡Infierno estelar de Healer!**_

Sailor Urano lo esquivó, y se acercó hacia la otra Sailor Scout, con gran rapidez Sailor Star Healer la enfrento, siendo más fuerte la golpeó en el rostro sin qué Sailor Urano supiera cómo lo hizo.

-Reí: Vamos a Transformarnos… Por el poder del cristal…

-Serena: Por qué haces eso, Eternal Sailor Moon…

-Michiru: No te atrevas a hacerlo, ninguna se va a transformar, sólo estamos verificando algo, no va a llegar a mayores. Sean pacientes…

Sailor Urano volvió a levantarse, y esta vez ambas Sailors chocaron, con gran agilidad Sailor Star Healer, saltó sobre ella y…

_**¡Infierno estelar de Healer!**_

_**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

Ninguna se daba por vencida, pero Sailor Star Healer pudo derribar el ataque de Sailor Urano:

-Sailor Urano: ¡No puede ser! NO es posible, si fue el más fuerte que lancé.

Lo esquivó pero Sailor Star Healer supo dominar su técnica e hizo que su ataque persiguiera a Sailor Urano hasta golpearle. Estuvo cerca, pero no recibió el ataque…

-Setzuna: Es suficiente, Sailor Urano. Ya vuelvan a la normalidad ambas.

-Serena: No entiendo, qué querías ver… ¿Cómo pelean?

-Michiru: Te voy a hacer una pregunta Sailor Healer antes de que vuelvas a la normalidad, ¿has sentido algo extraño en tus poderes?

-Sailor Star Healer: ¿Por qué me atacaron?

-Michiru: solo contesta

-Sailor Star Healer: Esta bien, no sé qué es lo que pasa pero, al llegar aquí, siento que mis poderes han aumentado, son más fuertes, me siento más veloz…es fabuloso.

-Michiru: Ya me lo esperaba. Bien nos debemos una larga charla… nosotras te pondremos al tanto, tienes en dónde quedarte.

-Yaten: En mi departamento.

-Michiru: Será mejor que vayas al nuestro, chicas ustedes pueden ir a descansar a sus casas, desde que llegamos no han descansado, nosotras sí, mañana le contaremos todo lo que ha acontecido.

-Mina: Oye, Michiru, eso no es justo. Nosotras también debemos ir. Haruka, di algo…

-Haruka: Michiru tiene razón, Aparte el mañana todavía él va a estar aquí. Será mejor que regresen. Y si no se dieron cuenta, estamos milagrosamente en paz ya que no han atacado. Las veremos mañana…

-Reí: No es justo…

-Yaten: Adiós…

Las Outhers se habían retirado junto con Yaten:

-Serena: No les parece extraño, no les parece que ellas saben algo, que no sabemos.

-Amy: Yo creo que tienen razón, estamos muy cansadas. Miren si aparece Jade o Agatha, no vamos a tener fuerzas.

-Mina: Somos jóvenes cómo para descansar, no porqué, porqué, porqué, se lo llevo, yo quería también ir.

-Serena: ¿Por qué habrán atacado a Yaten de esa manera, decían que estaban por verificar algo?

-Lita: Al parecer, parece querían saber si se había vuelto más fuerte.

-Amy: Yaten dijo que desde que llegó a la Tierra se siente así.

-Reí: No les parece que es una coincidencia, la llegada de Yaten y el extraño comportamiento del Cristal.

-Serena: Pero cuando ellos estaban aquí hace dos años, no ocurría eso.

-Amy: Es un misterio, bueno el fin porqué mejor no nos vamos, mañana se los preguntaremos.

-Mina: Pero mañana Yaten se va.

-Serena: Estoy segura de que regresará, no estamos pasando por un buen momento, ellos nos ayudarán.

-Reí: Serena, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Serena: sí, claro.

-Reí: Al ver a Yaten, ¿esperabas ver a Seiya verdad?

-Serena: Un poco sí. Pensé que había regresado al igual que él. Pero es porqué hace mucho que no los vemos, son nuestros amigos.

-Reí: No lo niegues, Seiya, te hacía sentir mejor en aquellos tiempos cuando Darién no estaba.

-Serena: Si. Bueno si está bien, esperaba que estuviera, porque sé que al estar sola, voy a recordar a Darién y en lo que me hizo, y necesito pensar en otra cosa. Realmente si Seiya estuviera aquí, me sería de gran ayuda. ¿Pero por qué no vino? Ni siquiera le pregunté a Yaten si me extrañaba.

-Amy: La Princesa le ordeno que viniera Yaten, aparte si llegaban los tres, lo más seguro es que detectaran su presencia ya sea Jade o Agatha y los atacarían, sería un desastre.

-Serena: Muy cierto.

-Mina: Chicas vámonos, hoy fue un gran día.

-Serena: Fuiste una gran estrella, por si te quedan dudas…

-Mina: Gracias.

En casa de Michiru y Haruka, estaban Setzuna y Hotaru también allí, le comentaron a Yaten todo lo sucedido, los nuevos enemigos, Jade y Agatha y su amo el Rey de las Tinieblas, Seth, y los ataques en la Tierra…

-Setzuna: Hemos estado luchando, pero son muy poderosos.

-Michiru: Hemos hecho algunas investigaciones y ya ha muerto mucha gente, en Tokio, en Estados Unidos, y hoy han ocurrido más ataques en Estados Unidos fuera de dónde estuvimos. Ya hay un tercio de la población mundial que está muerta. Y todo por acumular energía para que aparezca algo.

-Yaten: Entonces eso es terrible, esa es la energía que sentíamos desde allá.

-Haruka: Lo peor de todo es que quieren el Cristal de Plata de Sailor Moon, y no podemos permitir que lo obtenga. Y A nosotras nos quieren matar, eso nos dejó muy claro la última vez que peleamos. Somos el blanco.

-Yaten: Y entonces si ese tal Rey de las Tinieblas quiere el cristal de Plata, para qué busca lo que se obtendrá de esa energía maligna. O me parece mejor llamarlo Caos.

-Michiru: Eso es lo que no sabemos. El Cristal de Plata en si ya es poderoso, pero no sé qué es lo que busca.

-Setzuna: Estamos pasando un momento crítico, y no nos comparamos para nada con ellos dos. Aunque la última vez, hubo una especie de traición…

-Yaten: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Haruka: Parece ser que nuestro enemigo Jade, ha caído en los encantos de nuestra Sailor Venus, y cuando casi sufre un triste final por parte de Agatha que nadie pudo evitar, porque fue muy rápido, Jade la salvó y le dijo que busquemos a Sailor Galaxia, que ella sabe algo.

-Michiru: Y además no lo tomamos como si fuera una trampa, porque uno de los talismanes, que es el espejo de Neptuno, me reflejo a Sailor Galaxia. Y no entiendo cuál es la razón.

-Yaten: No sabía que disponían de esos talismanes, realmente tienen buenas armas de lucha. Y qué más refleja ese espejo.

-Michiru: A ustedes.

-Yaten: ¿A nosotros?

-Michiru: Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a llegar, bueno esta vez, tú solo, están reflejados cómo tres luces, y veo un gran poder mediante su llegada.

-Haruka: Por eso es que te preguntamos si habías sentido algo extraño en tus poderes.

-Yaten: Y por eso me atacaron.

-Setzuna: Y eso se debe a que tu poder se complementó con el Cristal de Plata, es por eso que Serena nos comentó que el Cristal aumentó su poder, todas lo sentimos, pero no a su punto máximo, si es así entonces creemos que si ustedes tres vienen a la Tierra de nuevo, el Cristal podrá llegar a su máximo poder.

-Yaten: Así con que era por eso, en mi planeta yo no sentía esta fuerza que siento, pero ¿por qué ahora?, cuando estábamos los tres aquí hace 2 años no pasó nada similar.

-Michiru: No lo sabemos, lo único que sé, es que mi espejo no miente, el poder que surgirá será por medio del Cristal de Plata y los poderes de ustedes tres.

-Setzuna: Pero aun así, falta algo, por más que el Cristal de Plata evolucione, se supone que la nueva era ya está cerca, y cada una de las Sailor Scout tiene un poder sorprendente, pero hasta ahora no hemos sido más que hormigas ante un dinosaurio.

-Haruka: Ya hemos tenido muchas batallas, y se supone que deberíamos ser fuertes, pero no pasa nada.

-Setzuna: Sailor Moon también debería estar volviéndose más fuerte y sin embargo estamos en la nada misma.

-Yaten: Confiar del cristal de Plata y de nosotros sólo es una suposición, debemos ir a lo seguro. La Princesa puede encontrar a Sailor Galaxia, ella nos ayudó a reconstruir nuestro planeta.

-Michiru: Lo dices en serio…

-Yaten: así es, si la Princesa se comunica con Sailor Galaxia, lo más probable es que ella venga a la Tierra. Por algo tu espejo la muestra, y ese sujeto por algo la nombró. Más allá de que haya simpatizado de Mina. Se ve que es un enemigo algo engreído, que le gusta conquistar a las chicas.

-Michiru: Porqué dices eso, vaya eres celoso, no sabía que las estrellas sintieran celos.

-Yaten: yo no estoy celoso, pero qué indiscreta eres. Bien entonces mañana, quiero ver ese Cristal de Plata para ver si su teoría es cierta. Con su permiso me retiro.

-Haruka: Esta bien, ya puedes irte.

Yaten partió hacia su antiguo departamento:

-Michiru: Porqué no le dejaste que se quedará.

-Haruka: Y permitir que ese sujeto se quedará aquí, estando tú presente.

-Michiru: Vaya, celoso, él no es cómo su hermano.

-Haruka: Pero ante nada es hombre.

-Setzuna: Mejor descansemos, Hotaru ya se fue a la cama, y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

-¡Buenas noches!


	8. Ahora, el turno de los Demonios

AHORA, EL TURNO DE LOS DEMONIOS.

-Verdaderamente está muy sucio. Solo falta ver ese Cristal de Plata. Me pregunto si la Princesa sabe algo al respecto de Seth, y Sailor Galaxia que entrará en acción nuevamente. Esas niñas han cambiado, aunque el cambio es más notorio en unas que en otras. Mina sin duda es muy talentosa, canta muy bien, me ha dejado sorprendido, mis hermanos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. Seiya, sobre todo, espera ver a Serena me gustaría ver tu cara, le aposté mucho dinero a Taiki de que todavía estás enamorado, aunque digas que ya no sientes nada por ella, y cómo sé que tengo razón sé que me voy a ganar ese dinero.

Después de tanto pensar, Yaten no se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormido, y que además ya había amanecido. Mientras que era sábado, Luna estaba yendo a despertar a Serena como siempre lo hace, y cuál fue su sorpresa, no estaba.

Luna: ¿En dónde se metió?

En el templo Hikawa, Serena tomó de sorpresa a Reí:

Reí: ¿Serena? Que milagro de la naturaleza es este. ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué?

Serena: Es que quiero seguir entrenando, pero esta vez cómo ustedes lo hacen. Concentrarme es muy aburrido.

Reí: ¿Y quieres entrenar conmigo?

Serena: No te molesta ¿verdad?

Reí: Pero que no piensas, la pobre de Reí ¿tendrá cosas que hacer?

Serena: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Reí: Si tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Dijimos que íbamos a esperar a Haruka y a los demás. Si entrenamos tenemos que estar todas.

Serena: Pero tú sabes muchas cosas, y también varias técnicas, ¿verdad que me vas a enseñar?

Reí: Esta bien, pero esta vez presta atención, no quiero estar repitiéndolo todo el tiempo, como aquella vez que te enseñe a ponerte el Kimono.

Serena: Se ve que no te levantaste de buenas hoy.

Reí: ¿Por cierto ya aprendiste cómo ponerte un Kimono?

Serena: Ehh, creo que sí.

Reí: Esa no es una respuesta concreta. Escucha para aprender las técnicas debes concentrarte, y ¿podrás hacerlo?

Serena: Sin duda hoy no te levantaste de buenas. Claro que lo voy a poder hacer.

Reí: Lo dudo, pero si no me prestas atención cuando te enseñe, lo voy a dejar de hacer.

Serena: Si te voy a prestar atención, ¡entonces quiere decir que si me vas a enseñar! Magnífico.

En casa de Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru estaba en la terraza pensando:

Setzuna: ¿En qué piensas?

Hotaru: En que no llegara a funcionar con los poderes de los chicos el Cristal, realmente estaremos perdidos.

Setzuna: Pero porqué piensas eso, claro que va a funcionar.

Hotaru: ¿Sabes por qué siento esto? Porque el enemigo es más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia, y además sus sirvientes son increíblemente fuertes, ustedes no pudieron vencer a ninguno, y no es que solamente Serena y esos chicos se vuelvan fuertes. ¿Qué pasará con nosotras? También tenemos que aumentar nuestra fuerza. Pero hasta ahora con lo que tenemos no nos sirve de nada.

Setzuna: Solamente hemos tenido un día de entrenamiento, la fuerza no viene de un día para el otro, debemos seguir.

Hotaru: Pero hasta eso cuantas personas seguirán muriendo. Somos Sailor Scouts, no personas comunes que necesitan entrenarse, nosotras ya despertamos con poderes. Creo que hay algo que se encuentra lejos y que nos va a hacer despertar lo que tenemos dormido.

Setzuna: ¿Eso es lo que crees? Ojala sea cierto.

Haruka: que hacen ahí, tenemos que ir al templo.

Michiru: Ya localice a Yaten, así que estaremos todos.

En el templo:

Reí: Serena, Haruka llamó y todos vienen para acá.

Luna: Oye, ¿no has visto a Serena? Salió temprano eso es anormal en ella.

Serena: Te escuché Luna, y no es anormal.

Luna: Así con que estabas aquí. Pero por qué no avisas antes de irte, me tenías muy preocupada.

Serena: Discúlpame Luna. Bueno esperemos que vengan todos.

A las 12 del mediodía, Yaten se encontraba en el Templo:

Yaten: Se ve que nos faltaba conocer algunos lugares, no sabía que Reí vivía aquí. Pero realmente estarán aquí, no veo a nadie.

Mina: Pero que puntual. (Se acercaba con Artemis en el hombro) Me parece que Michiru te puso bien al tanto de la situación, hay algo que no sepamos… (Con una mirada pícara le hablo)

Yaten: ¿Por qué me interrogas, si todavía no están todas tus amigas?

Mina: Simple curiosidad.

Yaten: Deberías utilizar esa habilidad con el enemigo, no conmigo.

Mina: oh, veo que no se le escapó ningún detalle.

Yaten: ¡Ya cállate quieres! Mejor voy a subir.

Mina: Eso debiste haber hecho desde que llegaste, no era necesario que me esperaras.

Yaten: ¡Yo no te espere y si no subí es porque no conozco el lugar!

Mina: ahhh, bueno mejor deberías cambiar esa actitud. ¿Qué no ves que soy una dama?

Yaten: En serio lo eres. Yo no hago distinciones sabes, las mujeres y los niños por el hecho de ser así no deben ser tratadas con delicadeza.

Mina: Siempre tan altanero. Si lo sabía, pero eso te hace ver cómo el menos agradable.

Yaten: Eso a mí no me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado.

Mina: Entonces nunca vas a encontrar a la persona ideal, con ese carácter la vas a espantar.

Yaten: ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme esas cosas? Solo preocúpate de tu vida no te metas en la vida de los demás.

Reí: Vaya, por qué pelean, se parecen a dos personas que conozco muy bien. ¡Yaten! Qué alegría verte, me supongo que Mina te estaba sofocando. (Apareciendo desde dentro del templo)

Yaten: Si es bastante molesta, no sé cómo la pueden soportar. (Miro a Mina un poco molesto)

Mina: ¿Pero qué grosero eres? No te voy a dirigir la palabra. (Cruzando los brazos)

Yaten: Has lo que quieras.

Serena: Chicos tranquilos, no se peleen, se parecen a dos personas que conozco muy bien.

Reí: Me pregunto ¿quiénes serán?

Serena: Tú quién crees que son.

Mina: ¿A qué hora vendrán Haruka y Michiru? Por cierto Serena, ¿llegaste temprano?

Yaten: ¡Deberías no contestarle, te acaba de decir que eres una impuntual! no se da cuenta que las personas pueden cambiar y más con temas tan delicados como este.

Mina: Oye, yo no quise decir en ningún momento eso, pero que te he hecho para qué me trates de ese modo, si desde que llegaste te he tratado de la mejor manera posible, para hacerte sentir cómodo.

Yaten: ¿Que no era que no me ibas a dirigir la palabra? (cruzando de brazos) y a ti te parece que me haces sentir cómodo tu manera de ser. Si eres peor que el F.B.I. Pareces una radio de nunca acabar, y una entrometida. Ya compórtate cómo una chica de tu edad. Así, nadie se va a fijar en ti, ¿acaso alguien lo ha hecho? (Le gritó)

Mina: ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! Maleducado, no pienso soportar estar en el mismo lugar que tú.

Mina salió del Templo Hikawa, muy enojada:

Serena: Mina ¿a dónde vas? Espera no te vayas. (Trato de seguirla pero no pudo alcanzarla)

Yaten: Es muy consentida se piensa que es el centro de atención.

Reí: Yaten, discúlpala ella es así. Pero no te olvides que somos Sailor Scouts, y Mina es una de nosotras, ella es una muy buena persona, pasa que a veces con las personas que le simpatizan, trata de estar cerca de ellas….

Yaten: Se piensa que sólo por que la felicite ayer por su actuación, siento algo por ella, está equivocada, alguien debía ponerle en su lugar.

Serena: Pero que dices Yaten, ella nunca pensó que tu sentías algo por ella, sólo quiere estar cerca de ti.

Pero creo que ya no, la ofendiste mucho.

Yaten: Entiendo que sea su amiga, pero tengo razón, y yo no quiero estar cerca de ella, no me gusta que me acosen.

Serena: Me parece que hay un mal entendido, de verdad Mina es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Artemis: Yo voy a buscarla… (El gatito salió tras ella)

Haruka: Bien ya estamos todos, o falta alguien, en el camino me encontré a Amy y Lita y las traje.

Michiru: Bueno Yaten que puntual eres.

Amy: Mina, acaso no ha llegado todavía.

Serena: Me parece que esperemos un rato hasta que Artemis la encuentre.

Lita: no me digas que se perdió.

Reí: no hagas preguntas y espera.

Amy se acercó a Serena:

Amy: Serena ¿qué paso? (murmurando)

Serena: Se peleó con Yaten y parece que se ofendió.

Amy: ¿Pero qué le dijo? ya sé, se puso cargosa y Yaten se molestó.

Yaten: Me parece que no hace falta que te cuenten nada. Tú misma lo adivinaste.

Serena: No sé realmente que es lo que pasó, ustedes ya venían discutiendo.

Reí: Pasa que Yaten reaccionó un poco mal y le dijo cosas que la ofendieron un poco. (Murmurando hacia Amy y Lita)

Haruka: Se ve que no cambian más en un momento así y se ponen a pelear. (DIRIGIÉNDOSE a Yaten)

Yaten: Una cosa es que te reciban bien y otra cosa es soportar el acoso de esa niña. Es incómodo y yo soy muy directo.

Michiru: Es cierto a veces Mina no controla sus emociones.

Hotaru: Pero eso es lo que la hace simpática. Mina es muy agradable y muy alegre.

Serena: Yo voy a ir a buscarla.

Lita: Yo voy contigo.

Amy: Y yo.

Reí: Espérenme.

Al irse se quedaron pocos en el templo:

Haruka: Mejor esperemos a esa niña, alguien la hizo sentir mal.

Michiru: Anoche estabas celoso y ahora te enojas. Se ve que la quieres sino no perderías el tiempo en discutir.

Yaten: Pero que dices, eso no es cierto, le dije lo que le tenía que decir y nadie se anima porque no quieren romper sus sentimientos. Es una mujer y persona antes que nada, eso la hace ser como cualquiera de nosotros, no tengo porqué ser delicado con ella. Lo que le dije es la verdad.

En el parque No. 10 Mina se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, dónde el tronco la cubría para que no la vieran, el comentario de Yaten la hizo sentir mal:

Mina: Pero quién se ha creído, para decirme, que quiero llamar la atención. Y además decirme esas cosas, porqué tengo que soportar que me trate de esa forma.

Le venían a la mente las palabras de Yaten:

_Flashback_

_Yaten: Que no era que no me ibas a dirigir la palabra, y a ti te parece que me haces sentir cómodo tu manera de ser. Si eres peor que el F.B.I, pareces una radio de nunca acabar, y una entrometida. Ya compórtate cómo una chica de tu edad, pareces una niña consentida. Así, nadie se va a fijar en ti, ¿de hecho alguien acaso lo ha hecho? _

_Fin flashback_

Mina: Nadie se ha fijado en mí por eso. Yaten dijo lo correcto. Pero me dolió mucho que lo diga de esa forma. Si sólo trato de ser agradable y dar alegría, no quería parecer todo eso que dijo.

Se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que traía, pero no podía olvidar lo que Yaten le dijo de manera fuere y contundente:

-¿Por qué lloras? Un bello rostro como el tuyo no le queda bien llorar. (Y una rosa roja le alcanzó y se sentó a su lado)

Mina lo primero que vio fue la rosa y al levantar la vista se asustó y se levantó de inmediato:

Mina: ¿Pero tú eres…? Jade…

Jade: Venus, porqué te asustas si sólo quiero que dejes de llorar. (Se puso de pie)

Mina: Y lo has logrado. Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que soy Sailor Venus?

Jade: Te he estado siguiendo sin que te des cuenta.

Mina: ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué quieres?

Jade: No quiero nada, sólo quiero verte. Bueno ¿de qué lloras? (Lo dijo en una forma pausada)

Mina: Ya no lloro.

Jade: No parece, esas lágrimas en tus ojos dicen lo contrario.

Mina: ¿A qué has venido? ¿Vas a seguir atacando?

Jade: no, ya lo he hecho.

Mina: ¿Por qué este vestido así?

Jade: ¿Qué no te gusta? Pensé que estar así te impresionaría.

Mina lo miró de pie a cabeza, estaba con unos pantalones Jean azules oscuros, zapatos negros y una remera blanca.

Mina: De verdad te ves bien, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

Jade: De una tienda, el dueño dijo que con tal de que no le hiciera daño, sacara lo que quisiera.

Mina: ¿Por qué haces eso? No lo debes hacer.

Jade: Sólo hago mi trabajo, ahora dime quién te hizo sentir mal, por lo que sé tú no eres de sentirte así.

Mina: Se ve que me has espiado lo suficiente (Hubo un silencio) Y ya que lo has hecho ¿crees que soy entrometida, y no me comporto cómo debería ser y por eso nadie se va fijar en mí?

Jade: ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Mina: Un sujeto al que sólo intento caerle bien pero….

Jade: No soy bueno dando consejos pero, no necesitas hacerle caso, él que te dijo eso es un tonto. Tú no debes cambiar porqué otro te lo diga, yo no creo que seas como ese idiota dice. Puede ser que seas un poco introvertida, y es parte de tu encanto, si alguien se va a fijar en ti es por lo que eres, eso no se trata de cambiar a las personas. ¿Tú estás enamorada de esa persona?

Mina: No. sólo que es una persona que hace mucho que no vemos y bueno, no te voy a negar que tiene su encanto, pero él siempre ha sido muy frío con respecto a su carácter.

Jade: Si no te gusta, ¿por qué soportar que te traten de esa forma? Si eres una persona brillante, que traes alegría a los demás, no te preocupes, no cambies no estás haciendo nada mal. (Le agarró del hombro)

Mina: Sabes siempre he tratado de mostrarme alegre y me gusta hacer sentir bien a las personas cuando están tristes trato de animarlas. Pero siento que cuando me pasa a mí, sólo esperan que se me pase.

Jade: Esas personas a quién tu das apoyo, confían en ti y en este momento están tratando de buscar el modo de vencer a quién les he nombrado. Pero no te han dejado de lado, te están buscando y van a venir por ti, ¿sabes por qué? porque te necesitan. También las he estado observando y te quieren porque eres especial.

Mina: No sé porque te cuento estas cosas, si tú eres nuestro enemigo pero, gracias ya me siento más tranquila.

Jade: Bueno al ver esto, yo me retiro. Cuídate.

Mina: Espera, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma?

Jade: Sólo te puedo decir que, me gusta cómo eres y no quiero que te hagan daño.

Mina: Yo sé que no eres malo lo presiento, no hay forma de que dejes de hacer lo que te ordenen.

Jade: Es más complicado de lo que crees, yo pertenezco al grupo del Sr, Seth, soy uno de los 5 hechiceros. Es que la primera vez que te vi, hiciste que sólo quisiera verte, porque me haces recordar cómo era antes.

Mina se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Uno de los 5 hechiceros? Es muy rara tu actitud, pensé al principio que querías matarnos a todas.

Jade: esa es mi misión, pero…

Mina: Pero no lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?

Jade: No quiero que te hagan daño, pero esa es la orden para todos los hechiceros, matar a todas las Sailors Scouts, son las que interfieren en los planes de Seth.

Mina: ¿Por qué me dijiste que busquemos a Sailor Galaxia?

Jade: Quizás puedan vencer, ella es la única que sabe cómo parar todo esto.

Mina: ¿Me estás diciendo que hay alguna forma de vencer?

Jade: No te confíes de lo que te digo, Seth es alguien que nunca se han imaginado. Y es extremadamente fuerte.

Mina: ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Jade: Es que no sé porque pero tengo la necesidad de que protegerte, al principio estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Seth me decía, pero al seguirte, me di cuenta de que ustedes tienen una vida cómo alguna vez tuve.

Mina: ¿Alguna vez? Oye, pero porqué le sirves entonces.

Jade: No tengo otra opción.

Mina: Pero claro que si la tienes, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte a que salgas de ahí?

Jade: Eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás, pero ya te lo dije, Sailor Galaxia quizás las salve, no quiero que su planeta tenga el mismo destino que el mío. No te puedo decir más nada, lo que estoy haciendo ya es traición y si se enteran será el final. Ya te dije lo más importante, (se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro) ¡Adiós!

Mina se quedó observando cómo se retiraba y perdía en las personas. Detrás de los arbustos estaba Artemis, mirando todo lo que pasó – Mina-.

Mientras Mina pensaba en cada palabra que le dijo Jade, escuchó cómo la llamaban.

Serena: ¡Mina!

Lita: Mina.

Reí: ¿A dónde se metió?

Amy: A lo mejor sí se sintió mal con lo que le dijo Yaten.

Serena: No era necesario que le dijera eso. Pero Mina también le gusta lo imposible. Yaten no es cómo sus hermanos, él es más egocéntrico y más frío. Pero es una buena persona.

Reí: Le contesto mal, y no sé por qué razón, ya venían peleando.

Mina: Nadie me va a hacer que cambie mi forma de ser, si no le gusta cómo soy lo lamento. Jade tiene razón, ojalá pudiera salir de las manos de Seth. Jade…

Amy: Mina…

Artemis: Mina… aquí estás…

Mina: Artemis, ¿qué haces aquí?

Artemis: Te seguí. Vamos al templo te están esperando.

Serena: Mina, qué bueno que te encontré. ¿Estás bien? No le hagas caso, Yaten tiene un carácter a veces imposible…

Mina: No tenían por qué venir ya iba a ir, me siento mejor. No se preocupen, lo que dijo me entro por un oído y me salió por el otro. Estoy bien de veras… volvamos.

Amy: Mina, no le lleves el apunte…

Lita: No sabe lo valiosa que eres, pero estoy segura de que alguien aparecerá y sabrá valorarte.

Mina (Pensaba en su mente): Ya apareció.

Reí: Eso pasa por qué lo sofocaste, a los hombres no le gustan que los sofoquen.

-¡Reí!

Mina: Sé que a ti te gusta, sabes te lo dejo, y te lo digo de buena manera. Sé que alguien aparecerá o quizás ya apareció y no podemos estar juntos. (Mirando a sus amigas confundidas) Olvídenlo, vamos al templo sino Haruka se va a enojar.

-Sí vamos-

En el templo Hikawa:

Yaten: Ya se están tardando demasiado, yo me voy, no tengo todo el tiempo para esperar. Toman muy a pecho las cosas.

Michiru: Cálmate. Presiento que ya vienen.

Hotaru (Estaba esperando en la escalera del templo): Ahí vienen, ya encontraron a Mina.

Yaten: Yo no estoy para chiquilinadas. Porque no toman esto con seriedad.

Haruka: Oye, siempre eres así de gruñón.

Serena: Ya estamos de vuelta. (Todas las chicas llegaron detrás de Serena)

Mina: Disculpen, chicas me precipite, hace un momento.

Haruka: No te preocupes.

Reuniéndose todas las chicas y Yaten:

Yaten: Bueno ya es momento, Serena, sé que tú eres la portadora del Cristal de Plata.

Serena: Y cómo sabes eso.

Michiru: Nosotras se lo dijimos. Muéstrale el Cristal.

Serena: Y que tiene que ver el Cristal.

Haruka: Hazlo y verás.

Serena sacó el Cristal y lo tomó entre sus manos extendiéndole hacia Yaten. El cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar, demasiado.

Serena: Otra vez está brillando.

Yaten lo observó y sentía cómo un poder corría por su cuerpo.

Yaten: Así con que este es el Cristal de Plata, nunca había visto algo así.

Michiru: Deben saber que el Cristal de Plata, tiene una especie de guardianes, más allá de que serena sea su portadora, el Cristal de Plata solo puede ser utilizado por quienes son descendientes de la familia de la luna. O sea tú Serena, pero hasta ahora no sabíamos nada de los supuestos guardianes del Cristal de Plata. Y al parecer Yaten es uno de ellos, de allí el porqué del comportamiento extraño del Cristal.

Amy: Entonces Yaten es uno de los Guardianes, y es por eso que aumento su poder al estar en la Tierra.

Haruka: Incrementó su poder al estar cerca del Cristal. Es como si el Cristal sintiera cerca a uno de sus guardianes y le brinda poderes. Pero estoy segura que al marcharse ya no lo tendrá

Yaten: Entonces mi pregunta es porque hace dos años no sentíamos eso.

Setzuna: Eso es una incógnita. Solo suponemos que al estar cerca del Cristal los demás guardianes, el Cristal despertará.

Serena: quieres decir que para que el cristal despierte deben estar aquí Taiki y Seiya.

Setzuna: Exacto

Artemis: Un momento, La portadora del Cristal si llega a utilizar todo el poder del Cristal fallecerá

Setzuna: Eso es porque al no estar los guardianes, la portadora hace funcionar el cristal usando su propio poder al máximo y sólo una parte del poder del Cristal de Plata.

Luna: Ya veo, es por eso que la Reina Serenity murió. Entonces quiere decir que con la presencia de los guardianes el Cristal de Plata despertará, y podrá utilizarse su poder al máximo sin correr ningún riesgo su portador.

Reí: Eso me parece increíble.

Lita: Entonces Yaten debes llamar a tus hermanos para que vengan.

Yaten: No se entusiasmen. Todo lo que dicen es solo una suposición, pero cómo dije hay que ir a lo seguro. La princesa puede hacer que Sailor Galaxia reciba el mensaje y aparezca.

Serena: Es cierto eso.

Yaten: Si lo es, Sailor Galaxia nos ayudó a construir nuestro planeta, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de esta situación ella vendrá.

Mina: Al parecer ella sabe el modo de poder vencer al enemigo.

Haruka: ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Serena: No me digas que Jade…

Mina: Si, él me dijo.

Lita: No entiendo, si él es uno de ellos porque lo dice.

Serena: ¿Cómo? Entonces él está de nuestro lado.

Mina: No sé muy bien la causa, pero si se enteran de que él nos revelo el secreto, lo matarán.

Michiru: Eso no interesa.

Haruka: Hay que eliminar el problema de raíz, cuando tengamos la posibilidad.

Mina: No tienes que ser tan dura. Él está poniendo en riesgo su vida por ayudarnos

Hotaru: Mina no te dejes engañar. Si él nos lo revelo es porque algo se tiene entre manos.

Mina: No lo sé.

Yaten: Deben recordar que él está matando a las personas de este planeta, no deben tener piedad, él cuando asesina no tiene piedad alguna, porque debemos tenerla nosotros con él. De todos modos, yo debo irme. Sino estaremos perdidos, cuando venga seguramente mis hermanos vendrán conmigo.

Reí: espera, ¿y cuando vas a estar de vuelta?

Yaten: Eso no lo sé, pero será lo más antes posible.

Amy: los estaremos esperando.

Lita: Cuídate.

Serena: Regresa lo antes posible, y no te olvides que siempre serás bienvenido.

Yaten: Serena, no es una despedida, voy a volver.

Serena: Mina, ¿Tú no te vas a despedir?

Mina: Pero si va a regresar.

Yaten: Mina, espero que no sigas molesta.

Mina: No lo estoy.

Yaten: entonces cuando vuelva, ¿puedes acosar a mis hermanos?

Mina: Oye, pero ¿quién crees que soy? Yaten cuando regreses me la vas a pagar. (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Yaten: claro. Bueno adiós.

Transformándose en Sailor Star Healer, a pesar de que era de día inmediatamente desapareció y una estrella fugaz comenzó a viajar por el Universo hacia su planeta. Al verlo partir, las chicas se quedaron viendo:

Reí: al final parece que se arregló todo, entre ustedes.

Mina: Pero lástima, que Yaten no sea el chico para mí.

Serena: Pero porqué dices eso.

Mina: No congeniamos. Y además… (Pensó en Jade)

Lita: ¿Y además?...

Mina: y además no les parece que debemos entrenar y cómo somos Sailors Scouts debemos proteger a las personas de los ataques.

Haruka: Bien dicho… Que esperan…

Reí: Serena tiene ganas de entrenar contigo Haruka, pero esta vez cómo Sailor Scout.

Haruka: Será un placer.

Serena: Reí, que entrometida eres.

Michiru: Bien las demás preparadas esta vez van a ser más duro que la vez anterior.

Haruka: Espero que estés lista porque no voy a ser flexible contigo. (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

Serena: Claro. (Dijo temerosa)

Después de un largo entrenamiento, quedaron exhaustas, ya había oscurecido y cuando se fijaron la hora, daban las 8 de la noche:

Sailor Moon: Ya no. debemos estar preparadas para ver si atacan. Ya basta Haruka.

Sailor Urano: Bien parece que ya no tienes fuerza.

Sailor Neptune: Muy bien, estuvieron mejor que la vez anterior.

Sailor Plut: Vaya, Amy me has dejado sorprendida.

Sailor Mercury: Yo también tengo mis trucos. Pero me da gusto que hayas sido mi oponente, eres muy fuerte.

Sailor Neptune: Si pelean de esta forma y hacemos estos ataques, no será fácil vencernos.

Sailor Mars: Estoy lista pueden atacar cuando quieran, se las verán conmigo.

Sailor Venus: Yo digo lo mismo. La gran Sailor Venus, diosa del amor los castigara en nombre de Venus.

Artemis: Y ya empezó.

Luna: No te parece que deberías estar feliz, ya volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Artemis: Es cierto, Mina ha superado muchas cosas. Y no creo que Yaten diga la verdad con respecto de Mina. Aún no la conoce.

Luna: Es bueno que haya superado cosas, eso la está haciendo más madura.

Mina: Artemis, vámonos a la casa.

Serena: Nos vemos.

Lita: ¿qué van a hacer mañana domingo?

Amy: Yo ponerme a estudiar.

Serena: No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lita: Es que quiero, si no es molestia que me acompañen a un festival.

-Un festival-

Lita: Si. Mañana es el festival de la barbacoa en la costa y de hecho me inscribí para participar en la competencia. Van a ver muchos competidores, y cómo la mayoría son hombres, quisiera que estén conmigo.

Reí: No te preocupes, por supuesto que voy a ir.

Serena: Va a ver mucha comida, si voy. Yo estaré ahí.

Mina: Bueno si todas van yo también.

Amy: Ni modo llevaré los libros para estudiar.

Serena: ¿Ustedes vienen chicas? (Dirigiéndose a Haruka y las demás)

Setzuna: Espero que ganes, porque sé que eres la mejor cocinera. Y no quiero verte perder, Hotaru, mañana comemos barbacoa.

Hotaru: ¡Sí!

Haruka: Bien dicen que la vista es muy buena.

Michiru: será cómo ir de picnic. Estaremos allí y debes ganar me escuchaste, Lita.

Lita: Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes. Ahora sí podemos irnos.

Al día siguiente, Lita y las demás ya estaban en la costa en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, había muchas personas, y la mayoría de los competidores eran hombres, cabe aclarar que Lita era la única mujer.

Serena: sí que hay mucha gente, cómo va ser la competencia.

Lita: Vamos a ponernos allá, en filas, somos 15 concursantes y el que gana es quién prepara la mejor barbacoa, no hay límite de tiempo, pero todos debemos empezar en el mismo instante, los ingredientes nos lo dan los organizadores.

Serena: Si es así, segura vas a ganar.

Mina: Te estaremos apoyando.

Reí: Y cuando terminen que va a pasar con la barbacoa que hagan.

Lita: No estoy segura, pero si ven por aquel lugar hay puestos que preparan.

Haruka: Hola.

Michiru: Es un día agradable, y el mar está tranquilo, te va a ir bien.

Hotaru: Lita, mucha suerte.

Setzuna: Nosotras vamos a estar por aquel lado, Michiru preparo Hamburguesas.

Serena: Yo quiero.

Michiru: Claro hay para todas. Y después celebraremos el triunfo de Lita.

Lita: ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Pero no se apresuren a los hechos.

- Los competidores a sus puestos, dentro de unos instantes comienza la competencia de la Barbacoa.-

Lita: ya me voy, por cierto necesito una acompañante.

Mina: Yo te ayudo.

Lita: ¿Tú?

Reí: Mejor voy yo, Mina, tú debes apoyarnos.

Mina: Eso no es justo.

Artemis: Eso pasa porque siempre que cocinas le hechas mucha sal a las comidas.

Mina: En serio, pensé que ya había superado eso.

Amy: Eso es algo que debes mejorar.

Mina: Pero esta vez, Lita va ser quién prepare la barbacoa. Yo sólo le ayudaré a pasarle las cosas. Lita, por favor déjame ayudarte. (La miro con sus ojos esperanzaos)

Lita: Esta bien. Pero has todo lo que yo te diga, sino vamos a pasar vergüenza, porque por lo que veo somos las únicas mujeres,

Mina: No te preocupes, pero apresúrate, ya va a comenzar.

Se la llevo a Lita del brazo.

Michiru: Espero que salga todo bien.

Haruka: No te preocupes.

- ¡Preparados, listos, comiencen! –

Y así dio inicio la competencia, Mina y Lita estaban con los delantales de cocina y los sombreros de chef, la cofia. Una parrilla al frente y a su derecha una mesita donde debían preparar los ingredientes, cada concursante tenía los mismos elementos. Mina le estaba poniendo mucho entusiasmo ya que Lita estaba diciéndole lo que había que hacer, estaba saliendo bien, mientras que los demás competidores eran todos hombres, de vez en cuando, observaban a las chicas, preparar la barbacoa.

Amy: Si que le están poniendo mucho empeño.

Serena: Ojala ganen. Por cierto cual es el premio.

Setzuna: por lo que sé es un curso especializado de Chef. Un pase en la escuela de Agronomía.

Michiru: Esta competencia la organiza una de las instituciones más reconocidas de Chef.

Haruka: Siendo así, son las únicas mujeres.

Reí: Lita se lo merece, ella debe ganar. Ojala que Mina no lo estropeé.

Serena: Debemos confiar, en que Mina haga todo lo posible por facilitar las cosas a Lita.

Serena y las demás estaban en la playa, cerca de Lita apoyándola. La cantidad de gente cada vez iba en aumento, varios de los presentes estaban comenzando a surfear. Cerca de donde competían se instalaron varios puestos donde vendían barbacoa y otras comidas y refrescos. Y unos reporteros de televisión estaban presentes filmando el evento.

Serena: Mmm se siente un aroma delicioso. Cielos eso se ve muy rico.

Reí: Pero Serena, eso falta para que esté listo.

En unas reposeras se encontraban Haruka Y Michiru.

Michiru: Esta lleno.

Haruka: Si tienes razón será el lugar elegido.

En la competencia:

Lita: Mina corta esos limones por la mitad. Yo voy a condimentar la carne.

Mina: Como digas. (Luego miró a otro participante, que era de la edad, estaba luchando por prender el fuego y estaba muy atrasado ni siquiera había preparado la carne) Pobre.

Lita: Mina los limones.

Mina: Aquí están.

Mina observaba cómo Lita estaba poniendo a punto la carne.

Lita: ahora cómo ya está caliente la parrilla pones encima la carne, así de esta manera.

Mina: Ya veo, a ver ¿así está bien?

Lita: sí. Una vez puesto hay que esperar a que se cocine ese lado para darlo vuelta. Siempre vigilando el fuego.

Mina: Ya veo, eso se ve realmente exquisito.

Volvió a mirar al chico de al lado, estaba apresurado en preparar la carne, y todavía en fuego estaba ardiendo.

Mina: Cielos ese chico realmente tiene problemas.

Lita: Damos la vuelta, y ahora tengo tiempo para preparar la ensalada. Y ya estará listo dentro de poco.

Mina: Entonces voy cortando los tomates en rodajas.

Lita: Claro.

Mina: Dime quién va a elegir al ganador.

Lita: Dos chef van a pasar a probar cada uno de los platos. Déjamelo a mí, ya está Mina. En unos minutos sacamos la carne de la Parrilla y damos la orden de que hemos terminado.

Mina: ¿quién habrá terminado ya?

Lita: No lo sé, para eso se tiene que sonar la campana, cada concursante tiene uno a lado de la mesa.

Y se escuchó el sonido de una campana:

Mina: Cielos, uno ya termino. ¿Nos falta mucho a nosotras?

Lita: No en realidad no, ya terminé la ensalada, me fijo la carne. (Se dirigió en donde estaba la parrilla) Ya está Mina, es el color perfecto de la carne. Pásame la Parrilla de Presentación.

Mina: Debe ser esta.

Lita: Si esa, ponle un poco de brasa en la parte de abajo con la pala.

Mina: Si, sí. Ya está listo.

Lita: Bien mientras preparo esta parrilla tú despeja esa mesita así presentamos la Barbacoa.

Mina: Es cómo poner la mesa verdad.

En muy poco tiempo Mina, puso en perfecto estado la mesa.

Mina: Esto servirá, a Reí no creo que le importe que le haya sacado por un momento su mantel que traía en el canasto. (Le habló a Lita) ¿Cuántos platos debo poner?

Lita: Debes poner dos para los jueces.

Mina: Bien, esto es muy fácil. Y… … ya está listo.

Cuando Lita se dio cuenta la mesa estaba puesta con los platos, los cubiertos la ensalada, un vino y dos copas para los dos chef.

Lita: No sabía que trajiste un vino.

Mina: No le digas a nadie, se lo saque a Michiru.

Lita: Bueno hazte un lado, ahí viene la Barbacoa, Mina ya es momento toca la campana.

Mina: A la orden.

Mina: Toco la campana (Preparo su voz) ¡La Gran barbacoa está lista, vengan a probarla no hay otra cómo esta!

Uno de los organizadores se dirigió hacia Mina y Lita:

- Esperen un momento los jueces siguen evaluando a uno de los participantes.

Lita: Bueno que se va a hacer, hay que esperar.

Mina: Lita te molesta si voy a ayudar a alguien.

Lita: No, pero sabes que él es nuestra competencia.

Michiru: Sabes algo, alguien ha sacado el vino que traje, era para celebrar el triunfo de Lita.

Haruka: Creo que fue esa niña.

Hotaru: Acaso no ese un vino el que tiene Lita en la mesa.

Michiru: Creo que ya sé quién lo tomo y sin permiso.

Reí: Qué casualidad yo traje un mantel igual a ese.

Serena: Me parece que Mina tomo prestado algunas cosas sin permiso.

Amy: Pero qué está haciendo Mina, porqué está ayudando a ese joven.

Reí: (Grito) Oye Mina, eso es traición, ¡porqué lo ayudas!

Amy: Cálmate, debe haber una razón.

Mina: Oye, está bien si te ayudo veo que no tienes ayudante.

- Gracias, pero tú que no estabas con Lita Kino.

Mina: Si, pero como ya terminamos entonces pensé que te podía dar una mano, vas muy retrasado. ¿Qué te parece si tu condimentas la carne y yo me ocupo de la parrilla? Al fin y al cabo ya sé cómo se hace, te estas demorando mucho con el fuego.

- Segura que vas a poder hacer, no te niego que si necesito ayuda.

Mina: ¡qué no te de lástima! te prometo no estorbar, solo te facilitare las cosas. Mira ya se están formando las brasas, es cuestión de que queden extendidas y ahora ponemos la parrilla para que se caliente, sólo falta la carne.

- Ya la preparé, gracias, ahora solo debo poner la carne encima.

Mina: Yo te ayudo con la mesa, y ya tú has lo demás.

Mina fue muy rápida y ayudo a quién se veía en problemas.

Mina: ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Sam Burks y Gracias.

Mina: Bien Sam, no fue nada, un poco de ayuda no viene mal, te deseo mucha suerte.

Volvió rápidamente a dónde estaba Lita, ya se los veía venir a los jueces.

Mina: Ya volví.

Lita: Y, cómo te fue.

Mina: Sólo ayude a facilitarle las cosas, era cuestión de poner todo en orden. Ahí vienen.

Los jueces saludaron a Lita y Mina y se sentaron en la mesa, era como si fueran invitados, Lita les sirvió la porción correspondiente a cada uno, y mientras probaban el plato se sentía que otro participante había tocado la campana.

Mina: ¡Vaya es Sam! (Ella le sonrió…)

Hotaru: Ya están evaluando a Lita, ojala que le vaya bien.

Serena: No te preocupes mi amiga Lita es una gran cocinera.

Las chicas vieron que los jueces se levantaron hacia otra mesa de otro participante.

Serena: ¿Qué habrá pasado? Oiga ¿cuándo se sabe quién gana la competencia? (Pregunto a uno de los organizadores)

- Cuando terminen de evaluar todas las mesas.

Reí: Me parece que se van a demorar un poco.

Amy: yo mejor me pongo a estudiar.

En la otra dimensión:

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Jade sé que estas aquí, hazte presente.

Jade: Mi señor.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¿Cómo vas con la energía?

Jade: Bien, ya he reunido bastante, pero aún no ha aparecido nada mi señor.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Haber déjame ver, puedo ver en mi bola de cristal, que te falta muy poco. Pero hay que pasar inadvertido, para ello tengo un nuevo plan.

Jade: ¿Cuál es?

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Tu eres uno de los cinco hechiceros y puedes hacer qué aparezcan demonios, debes poner los espíritus en dónde te parezca más conveniente, y cuando sea el momento haz que roben energía, ¿ya has atacado a casi todos los habitantes del planeta, me parece?

Jade: Pero cómo tenemos que pasar inadvertidos, sólo he sacado el mal de aquellas personas que tienen deseos pecaminosos, pero debo confesarle algo, no los ataque hasta el grado de quitarles la vida, sólo los deje agonizando.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Fuiste muy inteligente, sino nunca ibas a terminar de trabajar, aparte no queremos que la Tierra se quede sin habitantes, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, creo que con sólo un poco más y ya tendremos al Caos de vuelta.

Jade: Si puedo hacer esos tipos de hechizos, pero los demonios que hago sólo quitan energía mi Señor, no sacan el mal.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): me parece perfecto, con esa energía se hará más fuerte, en caso de no aparecer la Piedra de Poder, recién vas a atacar nuevamente, es decir por ahora quiero que sólo mandes a los demonios. Así ya no trabajas tanto, es más ni siquiera van a saber qué fuiste tú. ¿Sabes cómo va Agatha con las Sailors Scouts?

Jade: No la he visto.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Entonces vamos a llamarla. ¡Agatha, ven!

Dio una orden, en el instante Agatha se hizo presente:

Agatha: Mandó a llamar mi Señor.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): ¿Qué pasó con las Sailors Scouts?

Agatha: Estoy viendo un nuevo ataque sorpresa, seguro van a aparecer.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Tú sabes bien que lo único que quiero es a Sailor Moon y ese Cristal. ¿Qué pasa tus poderes no pueden vencerlas?

Agatha: sí, claro que puedo.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Entonces apresúrate, estas dejando pasar el tiempo, ya debías haber traído a Sailor Moon, pero sin embargo no sé qué haces, es algo tan simple.

Agatha: Lo siento mucho, le prometo que esta vez si la traeré.

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Por supuesto que sí, no quiero reemplazarte, los demás están esperando con ansias para tomar el lugar de uno de ustedes. Esto va para los dos hagan bien su trabajo.

Agatha: Con su permiso me retiro.

Jade: Entonces, si falta poco para qué la piedra de Poder aparezca ¿usted va a ir a la Tierra o se la tengo que traer?

Rey de las Tinieblas (Seth): Al principio quería que me la trajeras, pero me paree que yo mismo iré a hacerme presente. Sabes he sentido una presencia que viaja por el Universo, trata de averiguar quién es.

Jade: Si su majestad. Con su permiso.

En la costa dónde se lleva a cabo el festival.

Michiru: ¡Qué linda vista al mar!

Haruka: Pronto va a aparecer.

Michiru: El poder se hace cada vez más grande, veo que pronto aparecerá.

Jade: A ver cuál es el lugar más congregado. Sí, es ese ¡Demonio sal! (Un espíritu maligno en forma de pétalo hizo caer al mar) ¡_Pandora_ hazte presente!

Un remolino se formó en el mar y un espectro envuelto de escamas y ramas de árboles salió del mismo.

-Pandora-

Jade: Ya sabes, debes acumular energía, cuanta más encuentres mejor.

-Pandora-

Se dirigió al lugar más cercano, sumergiéndose en el mar.

- Y el ganador o ganadora según los jueces es,…, Lita Kino. ¡Felicidades!

Lita saltó de felicidad y Mina también.

- Se han ganado las dos un asiento en la escuela de Agronomía OTHAGRA.

Mina: Dijo las dos. Oye, pero yo no…

- Vengan a recibir su premio…

A Mina y Lita se les entregó un comprobante de inscripción.

- Con este comprobante ustedes podrán presentarse para inscribirse, sólo deben presentarse en las oficinas de la institución para ser una de las aspirantes de OTHAGRA el año entrante.

Lita: No lo puedo creer, logré mi sueño.

Serena: Lita, te felicito (Se acercó corriendo a saludarla)

Reí: Sabíamos que lo ibas a lograr.

En donde se encontraban las parrillas:

Mina: Sam, ¿qué haces?

Sam: Estoy guardando mis cosas, las felicito, yo seguiré intentándolo.

Mina: ¿tú quieres ser Chef o algo así?

Sam: Aunque no lo creas, eso es lo que me gusta hacer, soy un hombre qué le gusta cocinar, es qué quiero ayudar a mi madre, ella tiene un restaurant pero no le alcanza el dinero para pagar a los empleados y yo hago todo lo que puedo. Pero hoy no sé por qué me puse nervioso…

Mina: No te preocupes, toma, yo no lo necesito…

Sam: Pero cómo haces eso, no eso es tuyo, tú te lo ganaste.

Mina: No, yo ayude a Lita porque quería que mis amigas vean que soy útil en algo y sabes estoy segura que las deje sorprendidas, así que me deben una disculpa. Mi sueño es ser una gran artista, lo de la cocina me sirve sólo para alimentarme, y me defiendo. Por eso quiero que lo recibas, tú lo necesitas realmente.

Sam: No sé qué decirte…

Mina: Anda recíbelo, sino lo haces lo voy a romper.

Sam: Esta bien, te lo agradezco de corazón.

Mina: Bueno me voy, mis amigas me deben estar esperando. Cuídate.

Sam: Estoy seguro que serás una de las mejores artistas, tenlo por seguro.

Mina: Gracias. Tú también ponle ganas así eres un gran Chef. Adiós.

Reí: ¡Mina apúrate! (Gritó al verla venir)

Mina: Hay voy.

Reí: Siento un espíritu maligno que se acerca.

Michiru: Esta cerca, está en el mar.

Serena: ¿Qué dices Michiru?

Hotaru: En el mar…

Amy: Si se mueve con gran rapidez, está en el mar. (Con su microcomputadora)

Haruka: A un lado ahí viene.

Comenzó a soplar el viento y salió de repente ante todos.

- Pandora-

Mina: Es un monstruo.

Setzuna: Un demonio diría yo.

La gente se había alejado del lugar. Y las chicas se transformaron en Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Mars: Entrené mucho y ahora veras los resultados. _**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

Sailor Moon: **¡Tiara lunar**!

Atacaron al demonio, pero al recibir los ataques combinados se sumergió nuevamente en el agua.

Sailor Venus: ¿A dónde se metió?

Sailor Neptune: Sigue aquí.

Se sintieron gritos de personas:

Sailor Urano: está en el otro extremo.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba el demonio. Pero se asombraron al ver qué con sus ramas enredo a las personas y le sustraía energía, eran demasiadas y estaban agonizando, el demonio era gigante.

Sailor Neptune: _**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

Recibió el ataque pero seguía absorbiendo energía de los humanos.

Sailor Mercury: Es un espíritu y su punto débil no lo puedo encontrar, ¿Qué clase de demonio es este? lo tengo, ¡en el rostro! Por un segundo en tiempos de veinte segundos, su rostro se ilumina por un segundo.

Sailor Júpiter: Ahora verás, déjenmelo a mí chicas. (La cara del demonio se iluminó y Lita comenzó a contar) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...

Sailor Mercury: No dejes de contar - _**¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!**_

El ataque confundió al demonio Pandora…

Sailor Júpiter: …, 15, 16, 17, 18, Es ahora,_**¡Ataque de hojas de robles de Júpiter!**_

Demoró dos segundos en hacer el ataque, y en el segundo 20 el ataque en el rostro del demonio hizo que este gritara, y soltó las personas que tenía en su poder.

Sailor Moon: este es el momento, ojala tuviera el báculo, pero sólo tengo el Cristal, pero es más que suficiente para derrotarlo, _**¡Por el poder del cristal de plata!**_

Un gran destello fue directo al demonio, y este no lo pudo resistir y de a poco se iba convirtiendo en una estatua de roca.

Sailor Urano: ¿y ahora…?

Sailor Saturn: Se volvió de piedra.

Sailor Plut: Si, el ataque del cristal los demonios no pueden soportarlo.

Sailor Mars: es mío, _**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

Sailor Moon: Sólo calentaste la estatua.

Sailor Mars: Y yo qué iba a saber.

Sailor Neptune: No te olvides que es una roca, _**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

La estatua de Pandora se fue desintegrando:

Sailor Mercury: Vamos a darle el golpe final, _**¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!**_

Sailor Venus: Lo derrotamos.

Sailor Plut: ¿pero la energía que robó?

Sailor Neptune: Fue directo a concentrarse con la energía maligna acumulada.

Sailor Mars: Si, es cierto desde ya puede sentirse la energía maligna…

Sailor Urano: Eso quiere decir que falta muy poco para que el Caos despierte…

Sailor Moon: Pero no es posible, el Caos se dispersó muy bien, en todos los habitantes del planeta, y todavía no han atacado a todo el mundo.

Sailor Urano: Para que despierte sólo se necesita sacar la maldad de los corazones, eso Jade nos dejó claramente entendido.

Sailor Plut: Parece que Jade atacó a las personas pero no hasta el punto de matarlas, cómo lo hacía en el principio.

Sailor Saturn: Este demonio sólo está absorbiendo energía. Me parece qué están tratando de incrementar el poder del Caos, por eso están haciendo que los demonios ataquen.

Sailor Mars: Maldición y hasta mientras a nosotras nos van a tener peleando con estos monstruos, pero por más que los derrotemos la poca o mucha energía se concentra allá. ¡Qué impotencia!

Sailor Venus: Y si vamos a ese lugar pero esta vez, todas juntas, y tratamos de purificar el lugar con el Cristal de Plata.

Sailor Moon: Esa no es mala idea.

Sailor Urano: Dijiste algo interesante, pero el Cristal no ha llegado a su punto máximo de Poder.

Sailor Venus: Ellos tampoco han llegado a su máximo poder, están en la misma situación que nosotras, quizás si Sailor Moon lo utiliza sea suficiente con el poder que tiene ahora, ¿no crees?

Sailor Moon: No perdemos nada con probar.

Salor Mercury: Y si no funciona, que pasa si el Cristal no puede hacer nada, también debemos pensar lo opuesto.

Sailor Urano: En ese caso sólo debemos esperar a que lleguen esas estrellas y Sailor Galaxia se comunique con nosotras. Hasta mientras debemos estar alertas a los demonios, hay que ver la forma de que no absorban la energía de las personas. Pero antes debemos inspeccionar ese lugar.

Después de haber vuelto a la normalidad, Amy cargaba los datos a la computadora:

Amy: Chicas es el campo Fuji.

Haruka: Te lo dije y no me querías creer.

Amy: Discúlpame, es que a veces tengo mis dudas, yo la última vez que me fije era un punto que rotaba, por eso creí que había cambiado de posición. Pero sigue en el mismo lugar.

Michiru: De todos modos, a Haruka le gusta desafiar a la ciencia.

Haruka: ¡Oye!

Serena: pero cuanto tiempo vamos a demorar en ir hasta allá.

Mina: Serena, pero es que ya lo olvidaste, podemos hacer la Tele transportación de las Sailors.

Serena: Tienes mucha razón.

Lita: Bien, ya está todo dicho.

Hotaru: Siempre quise hacerla, agárrense todas de las manos, pero primero hay que transformarnos de nuevo.

Reí: Se puede saber por qué no se te ocurrió antes, Mina.

Mina: Oye cálmate, no soy Serena para que me trates así.

Serena: ¿Cómo dijiste? Mira para que no te trate así no debes actuar igual que ella.

Reí: Serena, ¿y se puede saber cómo actúo yo?

Serena: ¡Cómo una tonta!

Reí: La tonta eres tú, dices cosas sin sentido.

Serena: Mira, Reí, un día de estos mi paciencia se acabará.

Haruka: se ve que se siguen llevando muy bien.

Hotaru: Siempre quise tener una amiga cómo Reí.

Serena: Pero que dices, no sabes lo mala que es.

Reí: no te preocupes tú harás buenos amigos.

Serena: y muchos, porque eres muy agradable, pero si te llega a tocar uno como ya sabes quién, consíguele un novio.

Reí: ¿qué dijiste Serena?

Serena: nada. Nada.

Hotaru: ustedes son muy divertidas.

Amy: No perdamos tiempo, ¡transformémonos!

Una vez como Sailors se agarraron des manos:

-¡Tele transportación de las Sailor Scouts!

En el Monte Fuji, en un lugar lleno de árboles aparecieron:

Sailor Moon: ¡Qué frío hace en este lugar!

Sailor Venus: Está corriendo mucho viento. Qué suerte que es de día. De noche no me gustaría estar aquí.

Sailor Urano: es allá. (Señaló con el dedo)

Sailor Moon: bromeas verdad, esto es un bosque y dónde señalaste sólo hay árboles secos, parece una sequía, y el cielo para ese lado está oscuro, se ve tenebroso.

Sailor Mars: ¿Con miedo?

Sailor Moon: No empieces.

Sailor Plut: No se admiren, no olviden que es energía negativa pura, por eso está así el lugar, no hay vegetación, y ninguna vida existe por ese lado.

Sailor Neptune: Si todo sale como ellos quieren. Allí despertará el Caos.

Sailor Júpiter: Bien aunque es tenebroso, debemos ir.

Sailor Plut: Andando.

Al llegar al lugar, se volvió más oscuro y se podía sentir la gran aura maligna:

Sailor Mars: Inténtalo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Si, bueno ojala que no pase nada malo.

Sailor Urano: Ve al frente, nosotras estaremos detrás de ti. Debes confiar en ti misma.

Sailor Moon: Si. ¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!

El Cristal de Plata directamente no funcionó.

Sailor Moon: no pasa nada. No se puede, el Cristal no reacciona ante la energía maligna.

Sailor Neptune: Es esa cosa otra vez en mi espejo. (De repente en el espejo apareció la imagen de Agatha, e hizo que Michiru se altere) Sailor Moon y a todas debemos irnos, Agatha viene a este lugar.

Sailor Júpiter: No, no puede estar pasando esto.

Sailor Urano: En este lugar estamos en desventaja.

Sailor Neptune: Agárrense, de las manos rápido, quieren el Cristal.

Sailor Moon: La tele transportación de las Sailors.

Sailor Mars: Al templo Hikawa.

-¡Tele transportación de las Sailors Scouts!

Al desaparecer las Sailors Scouts, Agatha aparece en el lugar:

Agatha: No puede ser, si estaban aquí, pude sentir su presencia y ahora dónde las busco.

En el templo Hikawa:

Sailor Venus: Cielos, que susto que nos dimos, ¿Pero de verdad iba a aparecer?

Sailor Mercury: No quisieras quedarte a comprobar.

Sailor Mars: Debemos hacer lo que dijo Haruka, esperar a que vengan los chicos y Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Moon: Hasta mientras, salvar a las personas es nuestra misión, así no cumplen con su objetivo.

Pasando una larga charla en el Templo, cada una se fue a su casa:

Serena: No podemos llevar vidas normales, encima estoy retrasada con la tarea.

Luna: Lamentablemente es así, eres Sailor Moon y tu deber es luchar por la paz.

Serena: Pero siempre van a aparecer enemigos así de poderosos, no pueden ser delincuentes comunes.

Luna: Acuérdate que no estamos solas en este Universo, si el Caos sigue existiendo el mal siempre vendrá.

Serena: Cuando paso aquella pelea con Sailor Galaxia, ella dijo que no encontró otra opción más que encerrar en su cuerpo para que desapareciera pero las cosas le salieron mal, apoderándose el Caos del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia. ¿No habrá otra solución a esto?

Luna: No lo sé.

Serena: Ya sé (Dijo con firmeza) le voy a decir a Molly que me preste la tarea, ella va en otro grupo, en 3reo de preparatoria en el grupo 5, al fin y al cabo el programa de estudio es el mismo.

Luna: ah era eso. ¿Por qué no avisa que va a cambiar la conversación?

Agarrando el tubo del teléfono.

Serena: Hola, se encuentra Molly, habla Serena.

Serena: Así con que salió con Kevin.

Serena: ¿Sabe a dónde fueron?

Serena: ¿Al Museo aeroespacial? bueno gracias. (Colgó)

Serena: No sabía que a Molly o a Kevin le gustaban esas cosas. Y ahora cuánto tiempo tendré qué esperar son las 9 de la noche y es Domingo. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Luna: ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a Amy, quizás ella tenga la tarea de los días que faltaron?

Serena: Bien pensado. (Y esta vez llamó a Amy)

Serena: Hola Amy, tanto tiempo, ja, ja, ja.

Serena: Oye disculpa por molestar, pero tienes la tarea de la escuela.

Serena: Eh, eso es muchísimo, Literatura, Ciencias, Matemáticas, Historia, Economía y Filosofía.

Serena: Si ya sé que faltamos 3 días. Pero aun así es mucho.

Serena: Mañana Lunes, tenemos Filosofía, Literatura e Historia.

Serena: de Filosofía la página 23 al 26, Historia el capítulo de la Primera Guerra Mundial y Literatura Leer ¿Romeo y Julieta? toda la historia.

Serena Ah, hasta la primera muerte.

Serena: Gracias Amy, bueno ya veré cómo hago para terminar todo ¿de dónde conseguiste?

Serena: Ah, Kevin claro. Bueno te dejo, nos vemos mañana. (Colgó)

Serena: Bien empecemos, por Romeo y Julieta, Mmm no mejor la dejo para el último no estoy para novelas de amor. Veamos primero la Primera Guerra Mundial, Saquemos el libro ¡son 10 páginas! Bueno me va a tener ocupada, y después Filosofía.

Ya había pasado 1 hora y media y suena el teléfono:

Serena: Pero, ¿Quién será? A lo mejor es Amy, o Molly. (Atendió)

Serena: Hola, habla Serena.

- Serena, soy Darién…

Se quedó paralizada, y pensó – No quiero hablar con él, pero no sé si colgarle, ¿qué hago?

- ¿Serena, Estas ahí?

Serena: Si, no puedo hablar ahora estoy ocupada, llama mañana o deja un mensaje.

- Así con que estas ocupada, ya veo, bueno no quiero molestarte, sólo quería sabes cómo estas y decirte que mañana estaré llagando a Tokio.

Serena: Ah bien bueno, pero no era necesario que me lo dijeras, Darién tengo que colgar. Adiós.

Serena: ¡No puede ser! Ya estaba sintiéndome más tranquila. Se complicó todo

Luna: Serena, concéntrate en tu tarea, te falta poco para terminar de leer lo de Historia, no pienses en Darién, mañana sino te van a poner un uno.

Serena: Tienes razón luna. Sigamos.

Luna: No sigue tú, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Y la gatita se recostó sobre la cama de Serena.

Serena: Eso no es justo…


	9. Agatha vs Sailor Venus

Notas del capítulo:

Hotaru comienza a ver visiones de un futuro cercano, y las Sailor Scouts tratan de decifrarlo. Pero el enemigo anda constantemente persiguiendo a nuestras guerreas, Mina conocida como Sailor Venus tiene una dura pelea con Agatha, ¿logrará soportarla?

Capítulo 10: Agatha vs. Sailor Venus

Agatha vs. Sailor Venus

Luna: Serena, ¡despierta! ¡Miau!

Serena: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?

Luna: Mira las 8:00

Serena: ¡No puede ser! Seme hiso tarde. Y me faltó leer Romeo y Julieta, después le diré a Lita o Amy que me lo cuenten en el recreo. (Dijo eso mientras se vestía)

Bajo de inmediato las escaleras:

Serena: ¡Adiós mamá!

Mamá Ikuko: ¡Adiós! (Al ver que salió por la puerta tan deprisa) Pensé que ya había superado las llegadas tarde.

Se encontró con Mina en el camino:

Mina: Hola Serena, vamos tarde eh (También corría con prisa)

Serena: Hola, si eso no es novedad para ninguna de las dos. ¿Hiciste la tarea?

Mina: ¿Tarea? No puede ser, se me olvido pedir la tarea, y ahora que voy a hacer. ¿Qué tenemos primero? Filosofía. ¿Qué había que hacer?

Serena: Lo de la página 23 hasta la 26 del libro.

Mina: Estoy pérdida, y todo por dormirme. Ya falta poco, apúrate.

Serena: Espérame.

Profesor: Y cómo un ilustre filósofo cómo Aristóteles y Platón, quisiera que me respondan la pregunta 2 de la página 23…

Llegaron agitadas Serena y Mina.

Profesor: Adelante, pasen. Tienen media falta las dos, ya tomé lista, tomen asiento.

Serena: No diga eso, si sólo fue…

Profesor: ¡30 minutos tarde! Media falta, chicas ya son alumnas de 3ero de preparatoria, ya se gradúan este año, si es que no reprueban el año.

Mina: Y qué se le va a hacer…

Profesor: Haber ya que estamos supongo que llegaron tarde por hacer la tarea, 2da pregunta, página 23. ¿Srta. Aino?

Mina: Ya espere ya saco el cuaderno. (Se agachó para sacar el cuaderno de su bolso, dirigiéndose a Serena) ¡Serena préstame el apunte!

Serena le pasó el cuaderno por debajo, sin que no se diera cuenta el profesor, no se dio cuenta porque Amy para distraerlo le comentó que ella difería con las opiniones del autor del libro. De esa manera Mina, respondió, la clase pasó Serena también respondió a medida que iba transcurriendo la mañana, Mina y Serena estaban escuchando el relato que Amy les contaba de Romeo y Julieta en el recreo. Finalmente la clase se había terminado, y siendo lunes de la segunda semana comenzaron las actividades de los clubes.

Mina: cielos, estaba toda la mañana con el corazón en la boca, gracias a Dios se terminó.

Serena: ¿A qué club te vas a inscribir?

Mina: Este año se abrió el club de Música, te enseñan a tocar los instrumentos, a cantar y hasta actuar, en comedias musicales. Voy a inscribirme ahí, las clases comienzan el miércoles.

Serena: Yo no sé. Todos los demás son de deportes y luego el club cultural, me parece que yo también iré contigo.

Mina: Bien estaremos juntas, yo te ayudaré en canto.

Amy: Cielos, espero que no se sigan retrasando en las tareas, yo entro al club cultural, me inscribí esta mañana.

Lita: Yo al de cocina.

Mina: bien Serena vamos a inscribirnos.

Amy: Vayan, nosotras las esperamos.

Cuando se inscribieron, se dieron cuenta de que había muchos que querían entrar:

Mina: Ahí está Stacy Kovaiashi, no puede ser.

Serena: No sabía que venía a esta preparatoria.

Mina: parece que este año se incorporó, es una de las mejores preparatorias, que horror.

Stacy Kovaiashi: Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, Mina Aino y la asistente.

Serena: Yo no soy su asistente, soy su, mejor amiga.

Stacy: Como sea, no sabía que asistían a esta preparatoria, ¿qué vienen a aprender a cantar?

Mina: Esa no serás tú, si mal no recuerdo sacaste el 5to puesto en la audición del viernes.

Stacy: Eso es porqué el juez resultó ser uno de tus amigos, eso fue trampa.

Mina: Eran 5 los jueces.

Stacy: Persuadieron a los demás.

Serena: ¿Qué no era que tenías influencias en el jurado, Qué pasó con eso?

Stacy: Ustedes se están pasando de los límites, la van a pasar mal en este club.

Mina: No te tengo miedo, no tienes idea quién soy.

Stacy: Una principiante

Serena: Para que te lo veas Mina es más talentosa que tú

Mina: Ya deja de molestarnos, sólo venimos a inscribirnos.

Stacy: Háganlo. Yo me voy, vamos chicas. (Unas 4 chicas iban detrás de ella)

Serena: que antipática. Mejor acabemos con esto.

Ambas se inscribieron en el club musical, en la salida se encontraron con Amy y Lita que las estaban esperando, después de la escuela fueron a la confitería:

Serena: Oye, Mina qué amable fuiste en darle el pase a ese chico Sam.

Mina: Es que yo qué iba a hacer con eso.

Serena: Ibas a aprender a cocinar.

Amy: Reí dijo que vendría.

Mina: Serena, que graciosa eres.

Serena: Saben algo, Darién me llamó anoche.

-¡qué!

Serena: Dijo que llega hoy de Estados Unidos.

Mina: No lo entiendo, ¿por qué llama, acaso no tiene vergüenza?

Lita: Si es que lo veo, me va a escuchar.

Serena: No chicas, no tienen por qué reaccionar así, al fin y al cabo él y yo ya terminamos, no tiene por qué buscarme.

Amy: ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Serena: Ignorarlo.

Mina: Realmente va a ser incómodo.

Por la televisión:

-Atentado en Londres, mil personas muertas se estima, algo no identificado atacó al aeropuerto de la cuidad, pareciera un tipo de extraterrestre, o alienígena. Después de haber atacado desapareció, aún no sabemos de donde proviene, se está investigando los fluidos hallados-

Amy: Son ellos, Van a venir para esta cuidad estoy segura.

Serena: Ellos quieren el Cristal de Plata. Esto es realmente preocupante.

Reí: Hola chicas. Disculpen la tardanza, salí tarde de la clase, me encontré a Setzuna saliendo de la escuela, dijo que Hotaru tuvo visiones. Haruka está tratando de investigar junto con Michiru.

Lita: Debemos ir con ella.

Reí: No, Setzuna dijo que nos reuniéramos nosotras con Haruka en el Templo esta tarde, ella y Michiru se iban a quedar con Hotaru.

En casa de Michiru:

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿En dónde estoy? Vi un lugar deshabitado, era una ciudad, en el cielo vi la imagen de un hombre con túnica y un báculo a su alrededor 5 personas. Y desde el suelo una piedra se elevaba hacía este hombre con túnica, al llegar a sus manos el cielo se volvió negro, el viento soplaba fuerte, los rayos y truenos como si llamarían a una tormenta ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué está pasando? Retrocedí hacia atrás y tropecé con algo, me caí, al darme la vuelta vi a todas las Sailor Scouts y a Sailor Moon, muertas. Me acerqué a Sailor Moon y estaba fría, y grité: "No, porqué, no, despierten no se pueden morir, rayos. No me queda opción, mis amigas están muertas y ellos son muy poderosos, sólo hay una forma de vencer". ¡Oigan por qué no se acercan, vengan yo también soy una Sailor Scout!_

_Al gritar vinieron hacia mí esas 5 personas y ese hombre con túnica, en sus manos esa piedra negra, que estaba llena de energía maligna:_

_-Vas a morir, ninguna Sailor Scout debe quedar con vida, muere…_

_-No me importa lo que digas, te tengo una sorpresa, yo soy Sailor Saturn, la Sailor de la Destrucción…_

_-No me digas, si eres insignificante, que puedes hacer…_

_Todos comenzaron a reírse de mí:_

_-No me subestimes yo muero tú mueres y todas renaceremos en otra vida menos ustedes…_

_-En serio, muéstrame…_

_-Vete al infierno, pagarán por lo que hicieron, __¡Tumba del Silencio, Destruye!_

_Al decir esas palabras, me autodestruí, y grite como nunca antes lo hice…_

_Fin de Flashback_

Michiru: Hotaru, despierta, despierta_…_

Se levantó inmediatamente, y su rostro cubierto de sudor, agitada dijo:

Hotaru: Michiru, no sé qué me pasa, es muy feo, no quiero dormirme…

Michiru: No te preocupes, (La abrazó) Yo estoy contigo, vamos a la cocina te preparare algo delicioso y después me cuentas que es lo que viste…

Hotaru: Gracias, por favor mantenme despierta.

Michiru y Hotaru, salieron de la habitación, cuando se tranquilizó, le contó ese espantoso sueño.

Michiru: Así con que eso viste.

Hotaru: Era peor que cuando luchamos contra Sailor Galaxia, tuve que usar ese ataque, se destruyó todo.

Michiru: Espera dices que viste a 5 personas y ese hombre con túnica debe ser Seth, ¿Estás segura que era una piedra?

Hotaru: Sí, era una piedra negra.

Michiru: Ya no pienses en eso, vamos a ver a las chicas, cuando llegues te vas a dar cuenta que todas seguimos sanas y salvas.

Por el centro de la cuidad:

Serena: Otra vez hay que ir a casa de Reí, es cómo aquella vez, prácticamente estamos yendo todos los días.

Reí: ¿Por qué, algún problema?

Serena: Si, quiero descansar, ya no quiero saber nada de enemigos.

Amy: Pero Serena, no debes vivir en la ignorancia, eso es falta de control.

Lita: aparte debemos estar preparadas, digo por el ataque de Londres, tal vez lo quieran hacer aquí, y todo para eliminarnos, acuérdense, que nos quieren matar. Hay que mantener nuestra identidad bien resguardada.

Mina: Qué verá en las visiones Hotaru.

Serena: No lo sé.

Reí: Por fin llegamos

Abuelo: Espíritu maligno, vete, espíritu maligno, aléjate.

Reí, al escuchar decir eso a su abuelo, fue a preguntarle:

Reí: ¿Abuelito, que ocurre?

Abuelo: Reí, espíritus malignos rodean la cuidad.

Reí: De qué hablas…

Señaló el cielo hacía en sur:

Serena: ¿Qué es eso?

Amy: No lo sé.

Mina: Eso no proviene de…

-"El monte Fuji"-

Reí: No es cierto, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Lita: Si vamos a investigar, es peligroso.

Amy: Ya te digo, (Sacó la micro computadora) es una concentración de energía maligna, le falta poco para llegar al límite, y cómo es energía negativa pura, forma ese hoyo negro en el cielo.

Serena: Parece el comienzo del fin del mundo. ¿No les parece una casualidad, que Hotaru esté teniendo las visiones?

Haruka: Si es una casualidad.

-¡Haruka!

Haruka: Michiru está con Hotaru y Setzuna, en el centro comercial, no queremos atormentar a Hotaru, es apenas una niña.

Serena: Y qué es lo que ve Hotaru, Nos dijeron que tiene visiones.

Haruka: Sobre el fin del mundo.

Serena: eso lo acabo de decir recién. No me asustes.

Amy: Está por suceder, entonces, está cerca la aparición del Caos.

Haruka: La visión de Hotaru, creemos que se trata sobre Seth y lo acompañan 5 personas más. No sé quiénes son.

Mina: Yo sí, debo confesar qué antes de irse Yaten, yo fui al parque y allí me lo encontré a Jade.

Reí: ¿Y por qué lo dices ahora?

Mina: Fue amable conmigo, él me dijo que junto a Agatha y otros tres más son los 5 hechiceros, el grupo de Seth.

Lita: Y a qué se debe ese encuentro.

Mina: No lo sé, apareció de sorpresa delante de mí, en ese momento me dijo que Sailor Galaxia sabe cómo vencer.

Serena: Se ve que tiene atenciones contigo, Mina. ¿Por qué?

Mina: Porque la vida que llevamos nosotros los humanos en la Tierra, alguna vez él la tuvo. Su planeta fue destruido, no me contó más. Pero él no puede salir de allí, ya es uno de ellos.

Haruka: Así con que la traición le queda bien.

Mina: Él también dijo que estaba traicionando a Seth.

Haruka: Qué sus dulces palabras no te confundan Mina, no sabemos si dice la verdad o es una estrategia.

Amy: Debes tener cuidado. Lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

Mina: Disculpen, si lo haré.

Haruka: Una piedra es lo que saldrá de la concentración de la energía maligna, apareció en el sueño de Hotaru, es negra y va a ir a para a las manos de Seth. En su sueño Hotaru cómo Sailor Saturn, vio que nosotras moríamos y fue la última Sailor con vida, para combatir uso esa técnica mortal y destruyó todo. Ahí termina su sueño. Es una revelación de lo que va a suceder.-

Michiru: Hola. (Apareciendo junto a Hotaru y Setzuna)

Setzuna: Nos volvemos a ver.

Serena: ¿Cómo estás Hotaru?

Hotaru: Bien, ya mejor.

Lita: Debe ser duro tener esas pesadillas tan horribles.

Michiru: La piedra negra no ha aparecido aun, pero falta muy poco. Esa energía es muy fuerte y ha dado forma a ese agujero en el cielo.

Reí: Amy sacó la misma conclusión.

Setzuna: No podemos hacer más nada, no tenemos las suficientes armas para luchar y además si los enfrentamos les estamos dando el gusto de ir a la boca del lobo.

Haruka: Será mejor que sigan con lo que tenían que hacer y esperar. Hay que ser pacientes.

Michiru: Darién viene ¿no es así, serena?

Serena: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah, por el espejo. Si así es.

Haruka: Vas a tener que decirle, qué no los enfrente. Es el guardián de nuestra querida Tierra, él no debe morir.

Reí: ¿Y por qué dices eso?

Michiru: No sean malas.

Setzuna: Deben saber separa las cosas.

Haruka: Tenemos una especulación, y surgió del sueño de Hotaru, si esa Piedra realmente existe, es porque el Caos la formará y el Caos si existe, entonces debe existir otra piedra de energía positiva y la Tierra está llena de energía positiva, y su guardián la puede hacer aparecer.

Amy: Así como es Caos es el guardián de le Piedra negra, entonces el Guardián de la Tierra posee una piedra. Como en Física vemos, hay energía negativa y energía positiva en este Universo. Es posible.

Mina: Serena debes hablar con él. Debe estar a salvo.

Serena: ¿Por qué yo?

Reí: No preguntes cosas sin sentido, que no ves que puede ser una esperanza a este problema.

Serena: Esta bien. ¿No me van a acompañar?

Amy: Eso te corresponde a ti.

Haruka: Bien nos vamos, cuídense, preciosas.

Serena: Yo me voy a casa.

Amy: Si es cierto yo me voy a estudiar, estoy aun retrasada.

Reí: Bien, cuídense.

Lita: No vemos Reí.

Mina: Adiós, te llamaré por teléfono si necesito algo.

En el trayecto del camino, Mina se detuvo en la tienda de zapatos, en el mismo tiempo pero en la otra calle Serena se encontró a Luna:

Luna: Estuve tratando de buscar, respuestas a ese fenómeno, y se debe a la energía maligna del monte Fuji.

Serena: Si, Amy lo dijo.

Luna: ¿Estás cansada?

Serena: Quiero dormir, me desvele anoche.

Luna: Ve a dormir un rato y después te pones a hacer lo que te falta.

Mina: ¡Qué lindos! Pero mira el precio.

Estaba mirando por el vidrio, y se reflejaba el cielo celeste y una persona le llamó la atención:

Mina: ¿y esa persona que está flotando en el aire?

Se dio la vuelta y claramente la silueta de una mujer distinguió, se asustó y llamó a las chicas:

Mina: Chicas, Agatha está aquí, cerca de la estación de autobuses, está flotando en el aire.

Amy: Qué no te vea, aléjate de allí.

Serena: Mi casa está más cerca que la tuya, ven yo voy a tu encuentro.

Mina: Chicas esta justo arriba.

Reí: qué no te vea correr, no hagas ningún movimiento que le llame la atención.

La mujer bajó y al instante estaba detrás de Mina. Se acercó a una mujer que pasaba por allí y le acercó el anillo, la mujer inmediatamente cayó al suelo, Mina se entró en la tienda, ya que si se iba probablemente le toque con el anillo.

Mina pensó – ahora recuerdo que Jade también tiene un anillo. Entonces es por medio del anillo…

Agatha hizo un ataque que destruyo el lugar y Mina salto, un terrible estruendo se sintió, Agatha vio a alguien esquivarlo

Agatha: Vi a alguien esquivarlo. ¡Allá está!

Mina: No puede ser, está todo destruido. (Observó Mina desde el balcón de un edificio)

Serena: ¿Qué está pasando? Oh no, Mina.

Agatha: ¡Así con qué aquí estas! Tú no eres una persona normal, diste un salto increíblemente alto. (Estaba flotando en el aire delante de Mina)

Mina no contesto.

Agatha: ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? Bueno no importa tú energía será mía.

Estaba por tocarla con el anillo, pero no pudo, Mina esquivo sus ataques, y esta vez regreso al suelo.

Mina: Diablos no me queda opción, (Se comunicó con las demás) ¡Oigan Agatha me está atacando, no tengo opción me tengo que transformar!

Serena: No te preocupes allá vamos.

Amy: No Serena tú no vayas ella quiere el Cristal de Plata, si te lo llega a quitar será el final.

Serena: Pero no puedo dejar a Mina peleando.

Amy: No te preocupes nosotras estamos yendo. Además ya le avisé a Haruka y a Michiru ellas ya están en camino.

Luna: Será mejor que hagas caso, si llegan a apoderarse del Cristal de Plata todo estará perdido.

Serena: No sé qué están diciendo si justamente por eso me he estado entrenando, Agatha no sabe en dónde lo tengo (y fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba Mina)

Luna: No Serena espera… ¡Qué terca es!

En dónde se encontraba Mina:

Agatha: Esquivas muy bien mis golpes, pero qué te parece esto, _**¡Agua del Ártico, congela!**_

Mina se tiró al piso para no recibir el ataque:

Mina: Ya no puedo más, me tengo que transformar (Estaba agitada)

_**¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus, Transformación!**_

Agatha: ¡Qué! Una Sailor Scout, la suerte esta de mi parte. (Al terminar la transformación) Desconocía tu identidad, niña tonta. Ahora ya sé quién eres, no vas a escapar de mí, yo tengo que eliminarte.

Sailor Venus: Inténtalo si puedes.

Agatha: ¡Qué estás diciendo! _**¡Astillas de Hielo!**_

Al ver venir el ataque, dio un salto y desde el aire: _**¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!**_

Agatha también esquivó el ataque:

Sailor Venus: ¡Tonta! _**¡Cadena de amor de Venus!**_

Amarró a Agatha.

Sailor Venus: Te voy a tener amarrada, hasta qué me digas todo lo que te pregunte. ¿Por qué Seth quiere matarnos?

Agatha: No me vas a hacer hablar.

Sailor Venus: Sé que eres una de los 5 hechiceros.

Agatha, quedo perpleja al escuchar a Mina, quería soltarse pero no podía, estaban sus brazos bien amarrados a su cuerpo:

Agatha: ¿Cómo sabes?

Sailor Venus: Tengo mis trucos para saberlo. Y también sé que sin esto (Se acercó y sacó el anillo a Agatha) no vas a seguir atacando a más personas. Lo voy a destruir si no me dices, todo lo que sabes.

Agatha: No por favor no lo rompas.

Sailor Venus: (Tiró el anillo al suelo y lo piso sin romperlo) Otra vez ¿Por qué Seth quiere matarnos?

Agatha: Porque ustedes son un estorbo en sus planes. (Vio cómo Sailor Venus ponía presión en el pie para romper el anillo) es la verdad.

Sailor Venus: ¿Por qué buscas a Sailor Moon?

Agatha: El señor Seth, quiere a Sailor Moon y al Cristal de Plata. Ya no lo pises de esa forma.

Sailor Venus: ¿Dime para qué? (con su pie apretaba el anillo)

Agatha: Para que Salor Moon no haga funcionar el cristal de Plata. Y la Piedra de Poder pueda aparecer sin problemas.

Sailor Venus: La piedra de Poder. ¿Qué es eso?

Agatha: Es la Piedra más poderosa que puede existir, y el Caos sólo puede hacerla aparecer. Es más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata.

Sailor Venus: Si es más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata, ¿para qué lo quieren?

Agatha: No lo sé.

Sailor Venus: Si lo sabes, si no lo dices, voy a destruir este anillo.

Agatha: No sé. Al fin y al cabo tienes razón soy una de los 5 hechiceros, soy Agatha y mi elemento es el hielo. _**¡Agua del Ártico, congela!**_ (Dijo en voz baja)

La cadena comenzó a congelarse, al sentir el hielo Sailor Venus se deshizo de su ataque y dejó libre a Agatha. Está al ver que Sailor Venus dio varios pasos atrás, agarró su anillo y se lo colocó nuevamente.

Agatha: Este anillo sirve para despertar al Caos, cada hechicero tiene uno. Estuviste cerca, pero si lo llego a perder el Señor Seth va a eliminarme.

Rápidamente se dirigió a Sailor Venus y la golpeo, haciendo que caiga al suelo

_**¡**_Astillas_** de hielo!**_

Sailor Venus quiso evadir el ataque y dio vueltas en el piso para tratar de esquivar, ya que se golpeó la rodilla al caer. Pudo sentir el punzante dolor en su cuerpo del ataque:

Sailor Venus: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! _**¡Cascada de Venus!**_ (Hizo su ataque a pesar de recibir el doloroso ataque de Agatha)

El ataque de Sailor Venus le cegó los ojos y se levantó, sintió la sangre correr por su pierna:

Sailor Venus: _**¡Rayo creciente, Fulmina!**_

Agatha: ¡Aaaaahhhhh! Mis ojos.

Agatha seguía sin poder abrir los ojos:

Sailor Venus: _**¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! **_

Agatha: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Sailor Venus: No puedo caminar, qué es lo que puedo hacer.

Agatha: Eres una miserable, no puedo abrir mis ojos. _**¡Agua del Ártico, congela! **_

El ataque lo hiso hacia cualquier punto y en ese espacio todo se congelo.

Sailor Venus: si llego a recibir el ataque, va a eliminarme. Ya sé.

Tiró una piedra lejos, Agatha sintió el ruido:

_**¡Agua de Ártico, congela! **_

Mientras realizaba el ataque Sailor Venus se escondió detrás de un cartel eléctrico. Poco después Agatha recuperó la vista, - Maldita sea, se escondió. Pero ya va a salir. ¿Cuál es la parte que me queda sin congelar? Toda esta parte, demonios es astuta, pero pudo haber ido lejos está lastimada.

_**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

El ataque lastimo a Agatha:

Sailor Urano: Ahora verás, ¡Neptune!

Sailor Neptune: _**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

El ataque de Sailor Neptuno lastimo a Agatha:

Agatha: No me di cuenta de que habían llegado las otras.

_**¡Saeta llameante de Marte! **_

Agatha: Ahora verán, (extendió sus manos para hacer un ataque más) ¡Astillas de…!

Una tiara le golpeó las manos con gran fuerza.

Agatha: Aaahh!

-Sailor Moon-

Sailor Mercury: Le dije que no viniera.

Agatha: _**¡Agua del Ártico, congela!**_

Sailor Júpiter: Actúa como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Las Sailor Scout esquivaron el ataque, pero Sailor Mars le hiso frente:

_**¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!**_

_**¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!**_

Con el último ataque, Agatha no pudo ver a donde se encontraban las Sailor Scouts. Pero el ataque de Agatha había sido efectuado y Sailor Mercury se encontraba tirada en el piso con hielo cubierto en su cuerpo, temblando.

Sailor Mercury: Chicas, ya no puedo seguir luchando.

Sailor Júpiter: Mercury, ¿en dónde estás, estas bien?

Sailor Neptune: Lista Urano

Sailor Urano: Si.

_**¡Tierra tiembla!**_

_**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

Ubicaron la posición de Agatha, Urano se puso al frente de ella y Neptune detrás y así, le dieron dos ataques simultáneos. Pero Agatha, al escucharlas recitar su ataque saltó y ambos ataques chocaron.

Agatha: Tontas, se piensan que soy una novata. Pero no puedo ver a Sailor Moon. Es la que está corriendo, está yendo en ayuda de la otra inútil. Debo agarrarlas solas, se me está complicando. Les dejo a Verdana. (Gritó)

Un pétalo estaba flotando:

Agatha: ¡Sal Verdana! Elimínalas. (Diciendo esto se marchó)

Un remolino de aire se formó y salió de allí dentro en demonio extraño.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué es ese viento? No puede ser un demonio.

_**¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!**_

Sailor Moon fue rápida al actuar, y cuando el demonio se dio cuenta tenía encima todo el resplandor del Cristal, eso hizo que este sea destruido.

Sailor Moon: ¿Estas bien Venus? Mira cómo te dejo. Ya se fue.

Sailor Venus: Es fuerte, ya no tengo fuerzas.

Sailor Moon: Estás débil, debes descansar. Si tus padres te llegan a ver así se van a asustar. Ven a mi casa, allí estarás bien.

Sailor Venus: Te lo agradezco.

Sailor Júpiter: Mercury, resiste. Estas congelándote.

Sailor Neptune: Debemos llevarla rápido a casa.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, y Venus están allá. Voy a verlas.

Sailor Urano: Qué afortunada fue esa niña. (Refiriéndose a Sailor Venus) los ataques son letales. Mercury, puedes oírme.

Sailor Mercury: Si, (Dijo con voz baja) tengo mucho frío.

Sailor Mars, fue con Sailor Moon:

Sailor Moon: ayúdame a cargarla, la llevamos a mi casa.

Haruka: Oigan yo la llevo, debe subir al auto, es mejor que vengan a casa. Michiru se está haciendo cargo de Amy.

Serena: ¿Qué le pasó, no la vi desde que hiso su ataque?

Haruka: Recibió el ataque de Agatha.

Serena: Oh no, ¿Cómo está?

Haruka: Con frío, le pondremos la calefacción en el auto.

Serena: Cuídala.

Haruka: No te preocupes.

Haruka, levantó a Mina en los brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Michiru, ya había llevado a Amy al auto, poniéndole la calefacción, inmediatamente de colocar a Mina dentro del auto, se marcharon.

Lita: dejaron su automóvil, cerca de aquí, eso nos sacó de apuros.

Reí: Mina, tuvo suerte de que no la mataran.

Serena: Pero está gravemente herida. Fue tan sólo minutos que me tarde en venir hacia aquí, y Mina se escondió detrás de ese cartel para que no la viera. Aunque pelearon, eso pelea para Mina fue eterna, dios.

Serena se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Reí: pero sólo recibió el impacto en las piernas. Se va a poner bien. ¿Les parece que a la noche vayamos a casa de Haruka?

Serena: Si está bien.

Lita: Ya no te preocupes Serena, va a estar bien.

Reí: No me digas que vas a llorar, la pobre de Mina es la que tiene que hacerlo por su dolor en las piernas.

Serena: Qué insensible eres Reí. No, no voy a llorar, con tu comentario ya se me fueron las ganas.

Lita: Bueno sólo quedamos las tres.

-¿Oigan y Mina?

-¡Artemis!

-Serena, ¿qué pasó con Mina y Amy?

-¡Luna!

Lita: Con que estaban por aquí.

Serena: Fueron atacados por Agatha, Haruka se las llevó a su casa. En la noche iremos a su casa a saber cómo están

Artemis: Pobre Mina.

Luna: y Amy.

Artemis: Debí haber venido.

Serena: Igual no ibas a poder hacer nada, Artemis, Agatha es muy fuerte. Tranquilo van a estar bien, igual vamos a ir más tarde. ¿Vamos a mi casa chicos?

-Claro-

-Reí: bien pero me tienes que invitar una porción de pastel.

Serena: ¿Qué más?...

Lita: Chicas yo le puedo hacer un pastel a las chicas.

Serena: Es cierto, buena idea.

Sin más explicaciones, se fueron a casa de Serena


	10. El regreso de tres estrellas fugaces

**El regreso de tres estrellas fugaces**

-Hola, vinimos a ver a las muchachas.

Haruka: Hola, pasen tomen asiento. Ellas aun duermen. (Las chicas se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala)

Lita: Miren les hice un pastel.

Haruka: Muchas gracias, pero lo guardaremos así lo compartimos con las demás cuando despierten.

Serena: ¿Y Hotaru?

Michiru: Cada vez que se duerme, tiene esas pesadillas. Y de a ratos ve visiones o premoniciones.

Serena: ¿Y qué es lo que esta vez vio?

Haruka: La última visión se refería al Caos en el cuerpo de Seth.

Serena: ¿Cómo con Sailor Galaxia?

Michiru: sí.

Serena: Disculpa podemos ver a las chicas.

Michiru: Desde luego, están en la segunda habitación.

Al llegar ahí, estaban recostadas en camas separadas:

Haruka: A Mina le tuvimos que curar esas heridas, y luego vendarlas, no hay fractura, por suerte y a Amy, hicimos que recupere su temperatura, ya está estable.

Michiru: A Mina le va a doler cuando despierte. Ella no va a poder entrenar ni mucho menos luchar, hasta que se les sanen unas cuantas heridas graves que tiene.

Serena: Entonces quiere decir que no va a ir a la escuela.

Haruka: Será mejor que falte por unos días. Lo bueno es que sólo recibió las heridas en las piernas. Pero aun así, peleo muy bien, es una verdadera Sailor Scout.

Michiru: Tuvo agallas para enfrentar a Agatha sola.

En otro lugar del espacio:

-Entonces, ¡vayan! El asunto es más grave de lo que pensé.

-¡Sí!

-¿Usted qué es lo que va a hacer?

-Voy a ir al poco tiempo de que se marchen, sabía que algún día lo iba a enfrentar de nuevo, pero esta vez será distinto, ya que por lo que me han contado, tenemos a los guardianes. El bien tiene que triunfar, pero para ello deben superar una prueba cada una de ellas.

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotras?

-Se dará cuenta, sobre todo de mi presencia. Vayan y ustedes también deben prepararse, esta no es una batalla como con la que tuvieron hace dos años. Tengan presente que esta vez, nada volverá a ser como antes.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-No se los puedo decir aun, sino sólo se mentalizarán en eso. Todo a su debido tiempo, cuando yo esté allá, se descubrirá toda la verdad.

-¡Cuídense de los hechiceros! Ellos están vigilando.

-Cómo usted diga.

-Adiós, nos veremos allá, muy pronto.

- La estaremos esperando, adiós.

En la habitación donde se encontraban Mina y Amy, una de ellas se comenzó a mover y abrió los ojos lentamente:

Serena: ¡Miren está despertando!

-Hola, chicas. ¿En dónde estamos?

Serena: En casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Haruka: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Michiru: Dime no te duele nada, Amy.

Amy: No, sólo tengo la boca un poco seca.

Michiru: Ya te traigo un poco de agua. Espérame.

Amy: Están todas, no, ¿en dónde está Mina?

Lita: Todavía no ha despertado.

Amy: Es cierto, ella luchó contra Agatha.

Pudo ponerse de pie.

Amy se acercó a Mina:

Amy: Esta por despertar ¿qué tiene?

Michiru: sus piernas están heridas.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos a la primera que distinguió fue a Serena:

Serena: ¿Mina, cómo estás?

Mina: Serena, ¿En dónde estoy?

Lita: En casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Haruka: ¿Cómo están tus piernas?

Mina: ¡Haruka! siento mucho dolor, ahhh, me está doliendo, no puedo ni siquiera moverlas. ¡Me duele mucho!

Haruka: Es normal, recibiste el ataque de Agatha y el más letal.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente y se destapó:

Mina: Estoy toda vendada.

Michiru: cuando se te pase el dolor vas a tener que ir a un doctor, te pueden quedar cicatrices.

Mina: ¡qué dices, cicatrices! no, no es cierto.

Michiru: Por el momento tienes que hacer reposo, te puedes quedar si quieres unos días hasta que te sientas mejor.

Serena: No te preocupes no estarás sola, yo vendré todos los días a verte, para ponerte al día con la tarea.

Mina: Gracias, y ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?

Amy: Depende cómo evolucione tu cuerpo.

Michiru: Eres una chica muy fuerte, tengo fe en que tus heridas curarán pronto.

Mina: pero me duele, ¿no habrá un calmante?

Michiru: Si, acá lo traje. Tómalo.

Lita: entonces será mejor que traigan el pastel que hice para ustedes.

Haruka: yo lo traigo. Hicieron bien en venir. Dime Amy, ¿tú no sientes síntomas de resfrío?

Amy: No, estoy bien.

Michiru: Qué bueno reaccionaron mejor de lo qué pensé… Yo te ayudo Haruka.

Las chicas se quedaron solas en la habitación por un momento:

Serena: ¿Mina se te paso un poco el dolor?

Mina: Si algo se calmó. Yo por lo visto faltaré unos días a la escuela. Esa Agatha me lastimo feo, no quiero ver mis heridas.

Amy: No pienses en eso. Por lo pronto piensa en que te vas a poner mejor.

Mina: pero tampoco voy a poder entrenar ni luchar. Lo que me está pasando no es justo.

Lita: Pudiste haber muerto. Mina, dime ¿por qué no huiste de ese lugar?

Mina: Pero fue inevitable, pudo pasarle a cualquiera y me tocó a mí, simplemente traté de que no se diera cuenta pero en ese momento atacó y todo se complicó.

Haruka: Aquí está el pastel.

Michiru: Hotaru, ven las chicas ya despertaron. (Trayendo las vajillas)

Hotaru: Disculpen yo no quería estorbar. ¿Cómo están chicas?

Amy: yo por lo pronto estoy bien, gracias. Pero Mina, tiene heridas, ella debe hacer reposo.

Hotaru: Si se queda yo la cuidaré.

Mina: ¡qué amable eres!

Después de un rato, las chicas volvieron a sus casas, Mina se quedó a pedido de Haruka. En la mañana las chicas fueron a la escuela. Ya estaban en recreo:

Serena: Yo hoy no tenía ganas de venir

Lita: ¿Qué sabes de Darién?

Serena: Anoche sonó el teléfono pero no atendí.

Amy: A mí me gustaría hablar con él. Siempre hemos tenido una muy buena relación. Si quieres yo puedo comentarle el asunto.

Serena: No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Lita: Vamos ya sonó la campana.

Al terminar las clases, Serena, Amy y Lita estaban saliendo de la preparatoria y al salir oyeron murmullos:

-¡Qué guapo!

-¡quién será, está tan bello!

Serena: ¿De quién hablan?

Amy: No lo vas a poder creer, mira allá quién está esperando, Serena.

Serena: ¿quién, quién es?

Al ver, un auto rojo estaba estacionado en frente de la preparatoria, y un hombre bien parecido estaba esperando junto a este, con unos lentes oscuros.

Serena: Dime que no es cierto.

Lita: Si es cierto. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Sigues con la idea de ignorarlo.

Serena: Si.

Amy: No te parece mal educado de tu parte.

Serena: Mal educado fue lo que me hizo. A ver ¿Qué hace Darién aquí?

Amy: prepárate, porque ahí viene.

Darién se acercaba a las chicas:

Darién: Hola, cómo están, un gusto verlas de nuevo.

Amy: Hola Darién, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Darién: Ayer a la noche.

Lita: Nosotras estábamos algo ocupadas anoche. Verás ayer hubo un ataque aquí.

Darién: Si me entere, ustedes estuvieron allí.

Lita: Así es, y Mina resulto herida en esa pelea, Agatha la lastimo.

Amy: Ella la enfrentó sola.

Darién: ¿Cómo hizo eso? Es muy fuerte, pudo haber muerto.

Serena sólo observaba la situación:

Serena: Cómo verás, ahora debemos ir a ver a Mina.

Darién: Lamento lo de Mina, si gustan las llevo.

Serena: No creo que sea buena idea, está en casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Darién: Ya veo.

Al ver que la conversación era de Darién y Serena, Amy miró a Lita en complicidad:

Amy: nosotras nos retiramos, después nos vemos Serena.

Lita: Adiós. (Se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a Serena y Darién)

Serena: Oigan, pero quedamos en… ah.

Darién: Me da gusto volver a verte.

Serena: no sé si decir lo mismo. ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí, haciendo este espectáculo?

Darién: no pensé que te molestaría.

Serena: ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste? Darién yo me voy, nadie te pidió que vinieras.

Darién: Vine a verte a ti.

Serena sólo lo miró y comenzó a caminar la misma ruta de siempre hacia su casa. Darién la seguía en el auto. En mitad de camino Serena se detuvo:

Serena: ¿por qué me sigues?

Darién: Quiero hablar contigo.

Serena: No puedo en este momento.

Darién: Bien dime cuando puedes.

Serena: no lo creo. Darién reconozco que hayas venido a saludar, pero no era necesario.

Al ver que Darién no hacía nada por irse:

Serena: está bien a las 6 de la tarde. En la confitería, sino eres capaz de seguirme a mi casa.

Darién: Bien ahí te esperaré.

Serena siguió caminando sin dar vuelta atrás para mirar. –Ojala ya se haya marchado, sólo le voy a decir lo de la Piedra. Pero no sé qué siento al tenerlo cerca, él ha hecho que todo se vaya por la borda.

Luna: Serena:

Serena: Luna, ¿Por qué no estás en la casa?

Luna: No lo sentiste, algo llegó esta mañana.

Serena: No he sentido nada, lo único que sé es que Darién ha llegado de Estados Unidos

Luna: Una presencia extraña. Y no es una sola.

Serena: Mejor vamos a la casa. Estoy cansada, debo ir a ver a Darién a las 6 y después tengo que ver a Mina.

Diciendo esto, Serena siguió caminando hasta qué llego a casa.

Reí: Serena, hola, qué dices que Darién fue a buscarte a la escuela, para hablar contigo.

Reí: Y qué vas a verlo a las 6, en la confitería, y quieres que yo vaya contigo.

Reí: Serena, no sé yo no tengo nada que ver. ¿Qué, sino qué?

Reí: Esta bien, está bien, te acompañaré. Adiós.

Rápidamente se hicieron las 6:

Reí ya estaba dentro de la confitería:

Reí: Bueno Serena cómo siempre tarde, y lo más probable es qué Darién llegue primero. No quiero que me vea, por eso le dije a Amy y lita que vinieran.

Lita: Reí, ven estamos aquí. (La llamaron para que se siente con ellas en unas de las mesas que estaban contra la pared)

Reí: Hay que bueno, que llegaron antes. Esta Serena no entiendo por qué nos llamó, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver.

Amy: Cállate ahí viene Darién. No nos debe ver, mira se sentó en la mesa de adelante. Por suerte esta planta nos oculta.

Lita: Allá viene Serena (Dijo en voz baja)

Reí: Deberíamos estar con Mina.

-Shhh.

Serena entraba por la puerta y vio a Darién que ya estaba sentado esperándola y también vio que más atrás estaban sus amigas:

Serena: Hola.

Darién: Hola.

Serena: Bueno antes de qué empieces a hablar, yo quisiera decirte algo primero.

Darién: Claro.

Serena le comentó la charla que tuvieron con Haruka en el Templo sobre las visiones de Hotaru.

Serena: Y eso es lo que pasa, por eso no los enfrentes si es que atacan.

Darién: Esta bien. Serena… yo… quería hablarte de lo que paso en Estados Unidos.

Serena: Creo que eso ya quedó más que aclarado, para qué volver a tocar el tema.

Darién: Porque lamento de verdad lo ocurrido y lo estuve pensando. No debí dejarme llevar por un impulso, pero pasó. Quisiera que por todo lo que hemos tenido, quedemos como amigos.

Serena: No sé qué decirte, pero dame tiempo, lo qué pasó aun esta reciente y me ha costado no pensar en ello. Tú sabes lo que éramos antes. ¿Marion también está aquí?

Darién: Yo me fui antes que ella, no lo sé. Nunca pensé pasar por esto. Siempre estuviste presente en mi cabeza y a veces pienso que quizás si no hubiéramos conocido la historia no hubiera pasado nada de este problema.

Serena: Creo que ya te lo dije allá, lo hecho, hecho está. Solo hay que pensar en cómo sigue la vida. No tiene caso pensar en si hubiera… ya es tarde. Me parece que mejor quedamos así, Darién tratemos de ser amigos, aunque me va a costar un poco.

Darién: Yo no he estado bien, yo no soy así.

Serena: No te preocupes yo lo veo cómo parte del cambio del destino. Así, cómo dice Setzuna, pero me cuesta admitirlo

Darién: ¿Tú crees eso?

Serena: porque no.

Darién: Yo pienso que es una brecha que debemos superar.

Serena: Si en todo caso es así el tiempo lo dirá.

Lita: Ya tienen hablando mucho tiempo, Amy, ¿qué haces?

Amy: Leo la novela de Romeo y Julieta.

Lita: Cierto para mañana debemos saberla completa.

Reí: Es una historia de amor y a su vez trágica. Ahhh cuando conoceré al verdadero amor.

Lita: Pero que dices Reí ¿Y Nicolás?

Reí: no lo nombres, se fue y dijo que iba a regresar, nunca volvió.

Amy: Y no lo llamaste.

Reí: ¿Para qué? No, no quiero. Él no cumple sus promesas.

Serena: Estoy un poco confundida, es que de ser novios a ser amigos, eso es algo extraño. No va a ser fácil, por eso prefería no verte, pero veo que al estar tú aquí, no es posible.

Darién: Para mí tampoco es fácil. Yo no te puedo olvidar.

Al decir eso Serena, tenía los ojos vidriosos, pidió un vaso de agua, para que Darién no lo notara.

Serena: Y cómo te fue con el tema de la Universidad, quedó destruida por el ataque de Agatha.

Darién: Bueno los directivos dijeron que debía hacer la pasantía en Tokio, era lo mejor. Me ofrecieron una última oferta en Londres pero no la acepté.

Serena: Hiciste bien atacaron allá, hace poco.

Darién: Si, esa fue una buena decisión. Te juro Serena que haré todo lo posible por remediar lo que hice, no sé cómo pero lo haré.

Serena: Por favor ya no sigas tocando el tema. No es por ser grosera, pero ya decidimos que íbamos a hacer. (Tomaba agua muy a menudo para que desapareciera ese nudo en la garganta, cada vez que Darién hablaba le daba ganas de llorar) Lo siento…

Darién: Te entiendo Serena. Bueno creo que entonces las llevo a casa de Haruka.

Serena: ¿Las llevo?

Darién se dio vuelta, y saludo a Reí, Amy y Lita. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaban Serena y Darién:

Serena: Ah, claro, es que bueno yo no sabía que estaban aquí. (Dirigiéndose a Darién)

Reí: ¿Disculpa?

Serena: Hola chicas que casualidad, me supongo que están por ir a ver a Mina. ¿No es cierto?

Darién: Bueno no se diga más, las llevo en el auto.

Serena: no, no Darién, no queremos molestarte. Has lo que tienes que hacer, en serio.

Darién: Como gusten, no insistiré.

Serena: Darién. (Al instante él se dio la vuelta) Sólo no los enfrentes, déjanos a nosotras.

Darién: Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no estoy de acuerdo. Ya hay una menos, Mina está herida y si no intervengo otra de ustedes puede pasar por lo mismo.

Amy: ¿Sabes? Ya que tienes tus fundamentos por qué no vienes con nosotras a casa de Haruka. Quizá lleguemos a un acuerdo entre todos por este asunto.

Las chicas miraron a Amy:

Serena: pero Amy.

Reí: tiene razón, la casa de Haruka queda lejos. ¡Vamos!

Y así partieron a destino, mientras tanto:

-¿Y ahora? Mira de sucio que está todo, no limpiaste nada.

-Pero si me quede un día, el departamento es grande, no iba a gastar el tiempo en limpiar.

-Sí, sólo limpió su el lugar en donde durmió.

-Bueno, debemos preparar nuestro regreso, será lo mejor.

-¡qué, te gusto la fama!

-Acuérdate que ya no tenemos que hacer eso.

-Es lo mejor, acaso no piensan que cuando nos vean en la calle, nos van a conocer. Además, ¿es lo que nos gusta hacer o no?

-Sí, cómo quieras.

-Me parece bien. Llámalo y le daremos el trabajo que hicimos, allá tuvo éxito, no veo la razón que aquí no ocurra lo mismo.

-Bien, a la orden, voy a llamarlo ya mismo, - Hola….

- (En murmullo) Te acuerdas de la apuesta.

-No creo que ocurra, ya está curado.

-Espero que sigas pensando eso, cuando la veas con tus propios ojos.

En el Estadio más importante de Tokio, Jade se encontraba en la cima de este:

Jade: Bien en este estadio de fútbol se va a poder reunir energía, ¡Tianko! Aparece.

Un demonio de las nubes apareció- Tianko.

Jade: Absorbe la energía lo más que puedas.

-¡Tianko!

Agatha: Vaya, qué demonio tienes.

Jade: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Agatha: Es que mi deber es exterminar a las Sailor Scout, y cómo siempre aparecen cuando hay algún problema entonces aprovecharé esta oportunidad.

Jade: Por qué no las buscas por otro lugar.

Agatha: eso hice ayer y coordinan muy bien las miserables. Pero estaba a punto de matar a una de ellas.

Jade: En serio, pensé que ayer estabas en Londres. Entonces el alboroto de ayer ¡lo ocasionaste tú!

Agatha: Y quién más, ayer hice doble turno. El señor está muy enfadado conmigo, si tan sólo pudiera saber a dónde tiene Sailor Moon el Cristal de Plata.

Jade: Con razón, el señor Seth me dijo que te dejara hacer tu trabajo y que me quedara ayer a su lado. ¿Y quién fue la Sailor Scout que no pudiste matar? (Estaba algo preocupado, no quería ni pensar en que dijera Sailor…)

Agatha: ¡Sailor Venus!

Jade se sintió molesto, - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Agatha: la lastime, con las Astillas de Hielo. Debe estar sufriendo del dolor. Pero la muy tonta se transformó delante de mí así que ya sé quién es, así que la próxima vez que la vea la mataré.

Jade: ¡No, es posible!

Agatha: Y a ti que te pasa, actúas raro.

Jade: No es posible que tengas tanta suerte de saber quién es. No te olvides que tanto tu y yo tenemos la misión de acabar con ellas.

No se dieron cuenta que el demonio se había quedado dormido flotando en el aire, mientras seguían discutiendo, hasta que dio un bostezo. Inmediatamente Agatha lanzó a reírse:

Agatha: No puedo creer el demonio tan perezoso qué tienes.

Jade: No te metas. ¡Tianko, qué estás haciendo, ve de inmediato a absorber energía en ese Estadio!

-¡Tianko, a la orden!

Y Jade pensó:- Oh no, no pude protegerla, rayos, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

En casa de Michiru y Haruka:

Haruka: Darién.

Michiru: Hola, sabía que vendrías, cómo has estado.

Serena: Vamos a ver a Mina, si no te molesta.

Michiru: No, vayan tranquilas, esta con Hotaru jugando a los video juegos.

Lita: Hay que bueno yo también.

Amy: oigan eso es un vicio. (Siguiendo a Lita, Serena y Reí)

Darién se quedó en la sala - Respondiendo a tu pregunta no del todo bien.

Haruka: Y qué más podías sentir. Bueno no tengo diferencias contigo, pero no me gusta nada lo que le hiciste a esa niña.

Michiru: Haruka, ahora no.

Darién: Déjala, tiene razón.

Setzuna apareció: - no lo culpen, eso debía pasar, ya les dije que el cambio afectaría de algún modo.

Darién: No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Michiru: No se van a poner a discutir de eso ahora, hay otros temas más importantes. Sailor Galaxia vendrá en cualquier momento.

Michiru: Darién te pondré al tanto.

En la habitación:

Mina: Así con que eso pasó, y encima está aquí. Bueno y cómo lo estas tomando Serena.

Serena: mal, todavía es muy reciente, yo no puedo hacer cómo si nada pasara de un día a otro, siento un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo veo.

Reí: Pero él parece que está totalmente arrepentido.

Serena: Pero no por eso voy a perdonarlo, a pesar de que él se arrepienta, fue un golpe muy duro, es cómo si…

Amy: Has madurado de golpe.

Mina: ¿Todavía no lo puedes ver cómo un amigo verdad?

Serena: creo que sí lo puedo hacer, con esto que paso, ya no veo a Darién cómo antes.

Reí: por lo que estuve parando los oídos, él no cree lo del cambio del futuro con el presente. No lo quiere aceptar. Para mí va a tratar de reconquistarte de nuevo. Pero qué se piensa, después de cómo te traicionó.

Lita: ¡Rayos perdí! (Gritó, al terminar el juego dando la victoria a Hotaru) Serena, no soy quién para interferir en tu decisión pero él ya estaba raro antes de que se vaya a Estados Unidos.

Amy: Últimamente los dos no congeniaban.

Serena: Ni lo recuerdes. Chicas no voy a volver con él, ya no quiero hacerlo.

Hotaru: ¡Miren chicas! En la tele.

Lita: ¿qué no íbamos a seguir jugando, por qué lo desconectaste del juego?

Hotaru: Es qué, gritas mucho cuándo pierdes. Además ya llevamos horas jugando.

Amy: Chicas vean, el Estadio de Futbol.

Serena: Está atacando otra vez.

Mina: Deben ir, Serena, ¡ese es un demonio! Auméntale a la televisión.

-Miles de personas están heridas, y no sabemos qué es ese monstruo, creemos que es el mismo que ataco en Londres. Él ejército está yendo en camino. Ojalá puedan derrotarlo, mucha gente están llamando a las Sailor Scouts, y a Sailor Moon. No sabemos por qué no han aparecido.

Serena: hay que ir.

Haruka: No se les ocurra moverse. Es una trampa, Jade o Agatha deben estar allí, esperando a que vayamos.

Reí: ¿pero qué va a pasar con esa gente? A lo mejor está solo uno de ellos cómo ayer.

Darién: Y si están los dos, van a terminar heridas cómo Mina. ¿Y no me dijiste Amy que tú también?

Amy: Pero estoy bien.

Darién: Si no fuera por los cuidados que le dieron, chicas, estarían en grave riesgo.

Serena: pero si vamos sin transformarnos, voy a utilizar el Cristal para destruir al demonio.

Reí: Serena tiene razón, no saben quiénes somos.

En ese momento Mina pensó:- ojala que Jade no las lastime, por qué no apareció ayer, será cómo dijo Haruka, qué es una estrategia, pero si lo vi en sus ojos, sé que él decía la verdad.

Lita: Vamos, nosotras por las dudas también iremos.

Haruka: en mi coche, el estadio está dando la vuelta a 30 Km. Sean precavidas.

Michiru: Hotaru, tú quédate con Mina y Setzuna.

Hotaru: Sí.

-Escuchaste eso, está atacando en el Estadio, no se han hecho presente.

-Es lógico es una trampa para que vayan.

-Pero, si unen sus fuerzas todas juntas no las vencerán, no deben ser cobardes.

-No lo son, debe haber una razón por la que no hayan ido.

En el Estadio de Futbol los cimientos estaban destruidos, las personas a causa del ataque están heridas y otras muertas:

Agatha: Maldición, no aparecen, ¿por qué?

Jade: A lo mejor las espantaste ayer.

Agatha: ¿qué clase de guerreras son?

Jade: Si vienen lo más seguro es que vengan todas.

Agatha: Y de ahí por lo menos una tengo que eliminar. ¿Qué raro? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no están? O a lo mejor ya están aquí y no nos dimos cuenta. Están ocultando su identidad.

Jade: Bueno Agatha mi trabajo ya termino, ya absorbí una gran cantidad de energía, me retiro, suerte, te dejo al demonio. (Y así desapareció a la vista de Agatha)

Agatha: qué ingrato eres.

Las Sailor Scouts ya estaban en el Estadio:

Serena: Bien allá está el demonio, cómo puedo hacer para acercarme.

Amy: Primero debemos ubicar a Agatha o a Jade. (Con la microcomputadora) Allá en la cabina dónde están los locutores, Agatha está allí. Pero Jade…

Serena: Te parece que hicimos bien al separarnos.

Amy: Si entramos todas juntas se iban a dar cuenta. Reí y Lita están por la izquierda, Haruka y Michiru a nuestra derecha. Darién se quedó en la entrada a vigilar.

Serena: Se siente extraño tenerlo de nuevo luchando con nosotras.

Amy: Serena, es el Guardián de este planeta.

Agatha: ¡Oye, Tianko! Ya no robes energía, termina de destruir el lugar.

El demonio obedeció las órdenes de Agatha. Y fue a destruir las plateas del Estadio, justo en donde estaban Lita y Reí:

Lita: Ahí viene, salgamos de aquí.

Corrieron a toda velocidad Lita y Reí, Serena dejó a Amy y fue a dónde se encontraba el demonio:

_**¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!**_

Reí: no podemos seguir así, tenemos que transformarnos Lita.

Lita: pero dijimos que no, por qué nos descubrirán.

Reí: Es que así no podemos hacer nada.

En la cima del Estadio se encontraba Jade, tratando de que Agatha no se percate de su presencia:

Jade: Así con que allá esta Sailor Moon, debo traer a Tianko para que Sailor Moon lo vea, lo siento Tianko, pero eres un demonio, no un ser humano.

Mediante telepatía Jade dijo a Tianko- ¡Ven un poco más a la izquierda, no destruyas nada, es una orden!

Tianko obedeció y Sailor Moon vio al demonio:

Sailor Moon: Allá está, pero aún está muy lejos.

Jade: Tianko un poco más. (Con telepatía)

Al ver que Tianko no destruía el Estadio, le llamo la atención a Agatha:

Agatha: ¡qué pasa contigo, demonio que no me escuchaste, destruye!

Jade: No la obedezcas me debes obedecer a mí, yo fui quién te creo.

Tianko, no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a mirar a Agatha y a Jade. Pero Sailor Moon salió al encuentro del demonio:

_**¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!**_

Al estar confundido el demonio se descuidó y recibió el destello del cristal, sin poder hacer nada Tianko desapareció. Al ver que Tianko había sido eliminado, Agatha fue de inmediato al lugar en donde estaba Tianko por última vez, y pudo distinguir a Sailor Moon:

Agatha: Te encontré. Esta vez no te vas a escapar.

Jade, observando la situación: - Ya se dio cuenta, Sailor Venus al parecer no está. Por lo que vi el Cristal lo tiene en ese broche. Será un desastre si Agatha lo obtiene.

_**¡Agua del Ártico, congela! **_(Desde una distancia larga hizo el ataque)

Inmediatamente fue respondido:

_**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

Jade: ¿Y con ese ataque piensa, detener el ataque de Agatha?

El ataque de Sailor Mars no funcionó ya que no pudo detener el de Agatha.

Al ver que el ataque venía directamente hacia ella, Sailor Moon saltó y con sus alas se elevó en el aire.

Agatha: ¡Rayos! Con que puede volar, mi ataque no le llegó. Y por allá están 2 Sailor Scouts (refiriéndose a Mars y Júpiter) Pero la que me interesa es Sailor Moon, esta vez prepárate, cometiste un error al elevarte en el aire. Yo también puedo volar.

_**¡Astillas de Hielo!**_

Sailor Júpiter: (Grito) ¡Esquívalo!

Sailor Moon se movió rápidamente para esquivar el ataque.

Sailor Moon: rayos, puede controlar sus ataques.

Agatha: Por más que ataquen, yo puedo controlarlos, esta vez te voy a atrapar Sailor Moon.

De sus manos seguían saliendo trozos de hielo afilados, Agatha, trataba de impactar en Sailor Moon, y a su vez está última lo esquivaba a toda velocidad.

Sailor Mars: _**¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!**_

Un ave de fuego se formó de ese ataque, directo a contraatacar el ataque de Agatha.

Jade: Ese poder se parece mucho al Mío, pero con eso no va a poder detener ese ataque. La Sailor del Fuego, no se dará cuenta debo ser muy rápido.

Se dirigió en dónde estaba Sailor Mars, pero por detrás de ella sin que Sailor Júpiter se diera cuenta:

_**¡Ráfaga de llamas ardientes!**_

_Recitó el ataque en voz baja y así pasar desapercibido, haciendo que ese ataque se uniera al de Sailor Mars, y sin darse cuenta, entre los dos formaron un súper ataque, el ave de fuego en el medio, rodeada de ráfagas con llamas de fuego, Jade hizo por medio de su poder que su ataque sea adherido al de Sailor Mars así ella poder controlar el ataque simultaneo:_

_Sailor Mars: ¿Qué es este poder, de donde salió?_

_Sailor Mars pudo controlar el ataque simultáneo y al chocar con el de Agatha no sólo lo desapareció, sino que Agatha recibió el ataque, recibiendo grandes quemaduras._

_Jade: Bueno, Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_Sailor Moon vio cómo el ataque de Reí, afectó a Agatha, y se dirigió hacia ella:_

_Sailor Moon: No sabía que podías hacer eso. Fue increíble Reí._

_Sailor Mars: Yo tampoco sabía, no sé qué pasó._

_Sailor Júpiter: Debemos irnos, ya eliminamos al demonio, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí._

_Sailor Mercury: Oigan, retírense, ya el demonio fue destruido, debemos largarnos. Apúrense antes de que se pueda recuperar._

_Trataron de irse, pero Agatha se recuperó utilizando su poder de hechicera._

_Agatha: Ese ataque fue más fuerte que el mío. No pueden tener este tipo de poder, a menos de que tengan las piedras._

_Salió fuera de Estadio, que ya estaba más de la mitad hecho escombros._

_Agatha: Estoy furiosa, voy a congelar todo este lugar._

_Las Sailor Scouts corrían a gran velocidad, ya estaban todas juntas tratando de salir del Estadio._

_Sailor Urano: Mars, te felicito por ese ataque._

_Sailor Mars: No tengo idea cómo lo hice._

_Sailor Neptune: apúrense sino nos va a congelar._

_Sailor Mercury: Está cómo loca, quiere dejar este lugar congelado._

_Sailor Júpiter: Ya estamos fuera de Estadio, ahí no. (Se asustó al ver que la tenían frente a frente)_

_Agatha: Me la van a pagar, morirán._

_**¡Agua del Ártico, congela!**_

_El ataque fue directo hacia ellas, no dando lugar a actuar, dónde de repente un destello hizo que el ataque desapareciera._

_Agatha: ¿Qué pasó?_

_Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, que pasó._

_Sailor Moon: no lo sé. _

_El cristal comenzó a brillar mucho más que aquella vez y un poder increíble corría por su cuerpo._

_Sailor Moon: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este poder?_

_Sailor Urano: Se parece a…_

_Sailor Neptune: han llegado._

_Sailor Júpiter: puedo sentirlo es muy grande ¿A qué te refieres? _

_Sailor Mercury: Se parece al poder que sentimos en la audición de Mina, pero esta vez es mucho más fuerte. (Miró a Todas sus compañeras) ¿Será posible?_

_Sailor Mars: Será que…_

_Tuxedo Mask: oigan no se queden ahí, huyan._

_Sailor Mercury: Tiene razón, vámonos._

_Todas las Sailor Scouts salieron de ese lugar también Tuxedo Mask, y Agatha sin saber por qué su ataque quedó sin efecto, las persiguió._

_Sailor Urano: Viene detrás, váyanse, yo me voy a quedar a distraerla._

_Sailor Neptune: Entonces yo me quedo contigo._

_Sailor Moon: No, si ustedes se quedan lucharemos._

_Habiendo tomado una decisión, esperaron hasta que llegó:_

_Sailor Urano: toma esto, __**¡Tierra tiembla!**_

_Sailor Neptune: __**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

_Agatha termino esquivando los ataques:_

_**¡Astillas de Hielo!**_

_**¡Ataque de Hojas de robles de Júpiter!**_

_Júpiter pudo hacer que las astillas, perdieran su rumbo de ataque._

_Agatha: No me van a derrotar._

_Otra luz destellante, vino hacia ella, no pudiendo esquivar. Al impactar en ella la lastimo gravemente._

_Sailor Neptune: quién está atacando, ¿serán las demás?_

_Sailor Urano: No te diste cuenta Neptune. ¡Ya están aquí!_

_"**Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmósfera de este planeta, somos tres estrellas fugaces. **__**Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer. Las Sailor Stars Lights han llegado"**_

Sailor Moon: ¡Qué! (Se sorprendió muchísimo, no podía creer lo que veía)

Sailor Mercury: Son ellas.

Sailor Mars: Llegaron…

Sailor Júpiter: ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

Agatha: ¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes? No las conozco, acaso son Sailors Scouts. Bueno no importa, todas deben morir.

_**¡Astillas de hielo! **_

Sailor Star Fighter: No vas a derrotarme tan fácil. _**¡Láser de estrella fugaz!**_

El ataque de Sailor Fighter, fue extremadamente fuerte que no sólo hizo desaparecer el ataque de Agatha, sino que la golpeó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Sailor Neptune: No puedo creer lo que veo.

Sailor Star Maker: _**¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!**_

Sailor Star Healer: _**¡Infierno estelar de Healer! **_

Mientras Agatha se estaba poniendo en pie, el ataque de estas Sailors Scouts le llegó, haciéndola que cayera nuevamente pero esta vez no se levantó del suelo.

Agatha: ¿Por qué son tan fuertes, quiénes demonios son? (Dijo convaleciente)

Sailor Urano: ¿Cómo es posible? nosotras luchamos contra ella y por más ataques que hicimos no pudimos hacerle daño. Y ellas con sólo unos ataques ya, ¡la derrotaron!

_Sailor Neptune: Entonces no eran suposiciones. _

Sailor Mars: ¿Denle el golpe final qué esperan?

Sailor Moon: No espera, no digas eso…

Sailor Mars: Ya me cansé, (Exclamó y se acercó a Agatha) no te voy a perdonar todo lo que hiciste. (Estaba preparando su ataque)

Sailor Star Fighter: Espera, no lo hagas.

Sailor Mars: ¡No, por su culpa, mucha gente ha muerto, por qué tener compasión, acaso ella la tuvo por las personas que mató, acaso tuviste compasión con Mina, no voy a perdonarte…!

Sailor Star Healer: ¿Qué dijiste?

_**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**_

Y antes de qué le llegara el ataque Agatha desapareció, y el ataque de Sailor Mars fue en vano. Se quedaron mirando el lugar de Agatha que estaba vació, pero cuando levantaron la vista para ver a las Sailors Stars Lights ya no estaban.

Mientras que en la dimensión en dónde se encontraba Seth:

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): Agatha ¿qué pasó? en dónde está Sailor Moon y el Cristal de Plata.

Agatha: No pude traerla, aparecieron otras Sailor Scouts.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas) Y ellas te dejaron así.

Agatha: Si, mi señor, son mucho más fuertes.

Estaba casi agonizando:

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): Agatha, no puedo creer que no hayas hecho nada de lo que te pedí, con la fuerza que te otorgué, no pudiste derrotarlas. No supiste utilizar los ataques.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): Jade, ¿tú estabas allí, con ella?

Jade: Ese era mi lugar elegido para robar energía, luego ella apareció diciendo que iba aprovechar la situación, para matar a las Sailors Scouts en caso de aparecer.

Agatha: Deme otra oportunidad.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): ¿En este estado? Piensas que puedo confiar en ti. Ya no te creo Agatha, no puedes con las Sailor Scouts. Son más que tú.

Jade: Señor, solicito que ella sea recuperada, así me ayuda con la energía que falta.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): No, es una inútil. Ella ya no va a trabajar más.

Agatha: No señor, no lo haga, le juro que se las traeré, pero no me quiete los poderes.

Seth: Hora de viajar, Agatha.

Agatha: No por favor, no, no, Jade, dile que no lo haga, dile que hice lo que pude, Jade. (Dijo desesperada)

Con su mano extendida Seth absorbió sus poderes, y comenzó a desaparecer.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): No necesito, sirvientes así.

Jade, vio cómo la hicieron desaparecer – Sr. Y ahora quién se encargará de las Sailor

Scouts.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): tú te estas encargando de despertar al Caos, a diferencia de ti, Agatha fue una inservible. Estás ahí, IAN.

Ian: Si, señor. Estoy para servirle. (Apareció de repente y haciendo reverencia)

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): Te vas a encargar del trabajo de Agatha, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo. Antes de irse, Jade, ya supiste de quién era la energía que divagaba por el Universo.

Jade: Era de una de esas nuevas Sailor Scouts. Desconozco, nunca antes las había visto.

Seth (Rey de las Tinieblas): Ian, investiga quiénes son, ¿de acuerdo?

Ian: Por supuesto que lo haré. Con su permiso nos retiramos (Haciendo reverencia ambos sirvientes)

Apartándose de la habitación en dónde se encontraba Seth:

Ian: Jade tanto tiempo.

Jade: No te alegres, estamos haciendo trabajos diferentes. Adiós.

Al ver que Jade se alejaba dejándolo atrás:

Ian: Claro. Te voy a demostrar que soy mucho mejor que tú. Ya lo verás.


	11. La aparición de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

**La aparición de Seiya Taiki Y Yaten**

Acordándose de lo acontecido en la tarde, recostada en la cama de su habitación:

Serena: Han llegado.

Luna: ¿En qué piensas?

Serena: No en nada, Luna. Mejor vámonos a dormir.

Luna: Oye acaso no tienes tarea.

Serena: No. Buenas noches.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, volvemos a la escuela? miren que si lo hacemos cursamos el último año.

-No estaría mal, será divertido.

-Ahhh, ni hablar, pero no les parece que antes de ingresar, debemos anunciar el regreso.

-De eso ya me he encargado. Lo deben haber anunciado ya en las locutoras y en la televisión. Pero antes de volver a la escuela, están preparando la grabación de nuestro CD mañana a la tarde y a la noche un mini recital en el programa The Music Show, y ese será el regreso oficial.

-Tienes pensado hacer todo eso y recién regresar a la escuela, ¿o no?

-Exacto.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, estas pensativo?

-En Mina. Dijeron que la habían atacado.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada grave.

En casa de Haruka y Michiru:

Mina que todavía estaba en reposo: ¿Esa sensación otra vez? Ese poder fue extremadamente fuerte.

Setzuna: Ese es, el poder del Cristal de Plata. Ya llegaron.

Hotaru: Entonces, Sailor Galaxia estará aquí.

Setzuna: No lo sé, no pude sentir su presencia.

Mina: Voy a prender la televisión. ¿Hotaru pásame el control de la TV?

-Estos son los estrenos de este mes en los cines de todo el país:

El Hobbit: Una aventura increíble.

Hansel y Grettel: Cazadores de brujas.

Destino Final 5.

El llanero solitario.

La huésped.

Lazos de Sangre.

Mina: Genial, quiero ir a ver una de esas películas. Pero así no voy a poder.

-Y la última noticia del espectáculo, que nos tiene de sorpresa, en especial para toda las fans, el regreso de…

Mina: No lo puedo creer, viste eso Hotaru. Ah que alegría…

-…que darán un mini recital de en el programa The Music Show mañana en la noche a las 22:00 anunciando el regreso oficial del grupo musical.

Mina: ¡Ahhh! (Pegó un grito)

Haruka y Michiru: vinieron rápido a verla

Haruka: ¿Qué paso te duele algo?

Setzuna: No lo vas a poder creer cuando te enteres. (Dijo tapándose el rostro)

Mina: ¡Están de vuelta, están de vuelta! (Gritaba de emoción)

Michiru: ¿De que hablas por qué estás tan eufórica?

Setzuna: Vean la televisión.

Haruka: No es cierto. Así que, por eso gritabas.

Hotaru: Cielos Mina, me dejaste sin oídos, dime ¿cuál de ellos te gusta?

Mina: Ehh, es qué no sé son tan guapos.

Haruka: ¿Hotaru? Todavía eres una niña. Ya es hora de irse a dormir, ya son (Al fijase en su reloj de mano), ¡las 23:30! A dormir, todas ustedes. (Apago la televisión)

Hotaru: ¡Ohh! (Lamentándose)

Mina: No tienes por qué ser tan exigente.

Michiru: No lo tomen a mal, Haruka es muy estricta, en ese sentido. Pero debo admitir qué tiene razón. Buenas Noches.

Haruka: Mina ¿has intentado pararte?

Mina: Si, y si puedo mantenerme de pie, pero es muy doloroso.

Haruka: Curarás más rápido de lo que creí, todavía están tus heridas recientes. Buenas noches. (Llevándose a Hotaru, Setzuna y Michiru también salieron de la habitación)

Mina: Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Serena, Amy y Lita estaban en plena clase:

Serena: No puede ser me olvidé que había que terminar de leer Romea y Julieta.

Profesor: Van a contestar este cuestionario de Romeo y Julieta, espero que la hayan leído completa. (Repartiendo los cuestionarios a los alumnos)

Al final de clases:

Serena: No puede ser, me fue mal en ese cuestionario. (Lamentándose)

Amy: Serena, este fue un cuestionario, de seguro esto también entra en el examen. Así que debes leerlo.

Lita: Bueno chicas, yo me voy a clases.

Serena: ¿De qué hablas, si ya terminaron las clases?

Amy: Hoy acaso no empieza las clases del club musical.

Serena: ¡Es cierto, hoy miércoles comenzaba! No quiero ir sola. La idea era que vayamos juntas con Mina.

Lita: Anda seguro va a ser muy entretenido. Va a estar bueno. Nos vemos chicas. (Alejándose)

Serena: ¿tú Amy?

Amy: en una hora comienzan las clases en el club cultural.

Serena: Y en el club musical, ¿las clases comienzan…?

Amy: Dentro de una hora, me fije en el horario.

Serena: Bien te acompañaré hasta entonces.

Amy: Serena estás muy distraída el día de hoy.

En casa de Michiru y Haruka, Mina intentaba pararse:

Mina: Cielos es muy doloroso, voy aunque sea a dar unos cuántos pasos.

En la cocina, Setzuna preparaba el almuerzo, mientras que Michiru estaba terminando de pintar un cuadro:

Michiru: Este lo expondré con los otros.

Haruka: La exposición es hoy a la noche, Michiru.

-¡Ahhh! (Sintieron un grito y fueron rápidamente a ver a Mina)

-Haruka: ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

Mina: Me acordé que hoy daban comienzo las clases del club musical, Serena va a estar sola, y esa infeliz de Stacy va a estar allí.

Haruka: Vaya que susto. Así con te inscribiste a ese club en la escuela.

Mina: Si vamos a aprender a tocar instrumentos, a cantar y a actuar en obras musicales.

Michiru: Pero cantar lo haces muy bien.

Mina: Si pero siempre quise aprender a tocar la guitarra y el piano.

Setzuna: ¡Vengan ya está el almuerzo, Hotaru ya llego de la escuela! (Grito)

Haruka: Vamos yo te ayudo. (Le dijo a Mina)

Mina: Gracias pero déjame intentarlo a mí. Por esta vez.

Y Mina comenzó a dar unos pasos lentos y camino hasta el comedor.

Haruka: sin duda progresas rápido.

Michiru: No debes esforzarte tanto. Por qué no usas muletas, yo tengo unas.

Mina: Gracias, la verdad es que es bastante molesto estar en cama tanto tiempo. ¡Hola Hotaru! ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

Hotaru: Están todas locas, por el regreso de ya sabes. Dicen que van a ir a verlos.

Mina: Ojala las muchachas vengan hoy. Serena ya debe estar en clase de música.

Serena: ¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?!

Amy: Ya no te quejes, bueno aquí te dejo, yo voy al salón del frente. Nos vemos a la salida.

Serena: Si, después tenemos que ver a Mina. No lo olvides.

Amy: No, nos vemos después.

Serena estaba por entrar al salón donde daban las clases de música y al entrar se dio cuenta de que habían varios instrumentos: Guitarras, bajos, violines, órganos, un piano, baterías y el saxofón. El salón del club musical era bastante amplio y ya estaban varios compañeros.

Serena: Vaya, cuántos instrumentos.

-Hola Serena.

-Sí, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Al darse la vuelta:

Serena: Molly, Kevin, qué bueno que están aquí.

Molly: No sabía que habías ingresado a este club.

Serena: Si es que…

Molly: te acuerdas cuándo cantábamos en tu casa. Era muy divertido ¿vienes a aprender a cantar?

Serena: Algo por el estilo.

Kevin: Dicen que serán dos los profesores especializados, pero me he enterado que vendrán otros instructores a enseñarnos a perfeccionar el manejo de los instrumentos.

Serena: ¿Quiénes serán? Saben algo, estoy contenta de que estemos de vuelta los tres, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

-Bienvenidos al club de Música. Vaya, cuántos alumnos, me da alegría que asistan, la música es algo maravilloso. Y además de cantar y tocar a los instrumentos deben sentir esa energía que corre por su cuerpo. Bueno eso es muy pronto. Me presento soy el profesor, Manuel Kiro. (Dijo el profesor apenas ingresó al salón)

Serena le agrado a primera impresión, cómo era su comportamiento, se veía que amaba la música y además le gustaba transmitir a los demás.

Manuel Kiro: Bueno comencemos tomaré lista, si saben de la ausencia de alguno de sus compañeros háganmelo saber al terminar de tomar asistencia…(Al terminar) A pesar de que hay muchos de ustedes veo que varios han faltado el día de hoy. La Srta. Aino está ausente, ella es la que participo en la audición de Universal, ¿no es así?

Serena: Si, Profesor Kiro, ella tuvo un accidente y se está recuperando, pero pronto vendrá.

Manuel Kiro: Gracias por decírmelo, quería felicitarla y conocerla. Canto muy bien, y además obtuvo el primer lugar.

Stacy Kovaiashi: Con conocidos en el jurado cualquiera lo hace. Me parece profesor que no debe tener en cuenta eso, somos todos por igual, ella ganó el 1er lugar y se cree mucho por eso, lo del accidente solo es una excusa.

Serena: Oye, pero quién te has creído para… (Mirando a Stacy levantó un poco la voz)

Manuel Kiro: (Interrumpiendo) Tranquilas. No quiero que haya diferencias entre ustedes. Si se han inscripto a este club es porque quieren aprender o les interesa algo de esto. La idea es que aprendan. Bueno tu nombre es… (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

Serena: Serena Tsukino.

Manuel Kiro: ¿Y el tuyo? (Dirigiéndose a Stacy)

Stacy: Stacy Kovaiashi, futura dueña de Toel Animetion.

Manuel Kiro: Bien, Serena, Stacy a sus lugares, y los demás también. (Al ubicarse c/u en sus asientos) Yo soy el encargado de los Instrumentos, cómo la clase dura 4 horas, las primeras 2 las doy yo. Luego vendrá otra profesora que se hará cargo de las clases de canto. Pero algunos ya lo deben saber para qué sea más dinámica la clase vendrán otros instructores a ayudarles a perfeccionar los instrumentos una vez que hayan aprendido a usarlos. Cálculo que será la semana que viene. Con esto les quiero decir que no es difícil, pero hay que practicar para que les pueda salir bonita una melodía. Bueno antes de usar los instrumentos deben aprender las notas musicales: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si. (Escribiendo las mismas en la pizarra) Cada instrumento toca cualquier melodía usando sólo esas notas…

La clase estaba corriendo su curso, Stacy ya había elegido a quién molestar, claramente eran Mina y Serena. Pero cómo una de ellas estaba ausente, quedaba la otra:

Stacy: Profesor, no le parece que sería mejor si hubieran hecho entrar a alumnos que sepan lo básico, porque hay personas que no tienen ni idea de qué es una nota musical. (Refiriéndose a Serena)

Serena se había dado cuenta de la indirecta de Stacy:

Manuel Kiro: No lo creí suficiente, esto no es un casting, aquí se viene a aprender, y mi deseo más grande es poder transmitirles lo que sé. La música es algo que no se debe negar a nadie y nunca es tarde para aprender. Tenemos todo un año, no sean impacientes.

La clase estaba llegando a su fin y el profesor por último dijo:

Manuel Kiro: Cada uno debe saber cuál es el instrumento que le gusta más, o con el que se sienten más cómodos. Para la próxima clase aprenderán a utilizarlos, si tienen instrumentos en casa mejor, pueden traerlos. Hasta el viernes, ya veo que llego la profesora, adelante son todo tuyos. (Diciendo esto el profesor Kiro se marchó y una nueva profesora ingreso)

-Hola soy la profesora Mary Caney. Seré su profesora de canto, comencemos, ya habrán visto las notas musicales, lo que vamos a ver en esta clase es aprender a entonarlas. De esta manera: Do, Re, Mi,…

Ella comenzó a entonar las notas parecía una linda melodía que salía de su boca.

Mary Caney: Ahora ustedes, la primera nota es rotunda y luego va mermando, quiero escucharlos, todos juntos-

La clase comenzó a recitar las notas unas repetidas veces, luego lo hicieron cada uno de ellos.

Mary Caney: Quiero saber quiénes son tenores y sopranos mayores o menores, van a pasar de a uno, para esto deben concentrarse y escuchar la nota musical y partir de allí comienzan. (Estaba sentada en el piano, y de a uno los chicos comenzaron a pasar) Tengan fe en ustedes no tengan vergüenza…

Y así transcurrió la clase a la salida Serena se encontró con Amy, dado que coincidían en horario con el club cultural:

Serena: Amy, no sabes fue fabuloso. Me gustó mucho. Los dos profesores son muy talentosos y tienen una paciencia para enseñar.

Amy: Se ve que te gusto, me supongo que cuando Mina se recupere no vas a estar sola.

Serena: No lo estuve, Molly y Kevin estuvieron conmigo, como antes. (Y de atrás provenía un saludo)

Molly: Nos vemos Serena, el viernes. Hola Amy, un gusto verte.

Amy: Molly, Kevin hace mucho que no los vemos. Cuídense.

Kevin: Ustedes también. Adiós.

Serena: Adiós.

Amy: Lita salió más temprano, y entonces a la noche nos encontramos en casa de Haruka.

Serena: Así es. Nos vemos. Ten cuidado ya sabes.

Amy: Si tú también. Adiós.

Ambas se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su casa. En la noche al ir a casa de Haruka y Michiru:

Mina: Hola chicas las estaba esperando. (Las atendió ella con unas muletas)

-Mina-

Serena: Nos abriste la puerta, ya estás bien, qué bueno, ya no me vas a dejar sola.

Mina: Je je, Haruka y Michiru no están en casa, hoy era la exposición y Michiru exponía sus obras. Pasen.

Serena: Ella siempre tan talentosa.

Reí: deberías aprender de ella Serena.

Amy: Y ya vuelven a empezar.

Lita: ¿Entonces estás tú sola en casa?

Mina: No Hotaru se quedó, dijo que tenía mucha tarea para mañana. (Mientras se acomodaban) Serena cuéntame que paso en la primera clase del club de música.

Serena: Fue fabuloso, mira esa tal Stacy no dejo de tirarme indirectas y dijo que…

Mina: Ah sí, eso dijo de mí. Creo yo que para el viernes ya podré ir.

Serena: Eso es genial.

Mina: ¿Chicas se enteraron?(Al ver que no había respuesta) no pude ser. De la vuelta de Three Lights. Qué acaso no aparecieron las Sailors Stars Lights ayer en la batalla.

Serena: ¡Es cierto eso Mina!

Mina: Por cierto me dijeron que con unos ataques derrotaron a Agatha, realmente entonces si son los guardianes del Cristal de Plata.

Reí: Así es, pero no le dieron el golpe final. Y dejaron que huyera.

Amy: ¿Por qué será no habrán venido a hablar con nosotras?

Mina: Por lo que escuche, están apresurando su regreso, hoy en la noche lo anuncian oficialmente, en The Music Show. Seguramente, para no dar sospechas, vuelven a tomar la identidad de los hermanos Kou. Estoy segura que después de esta noche, vendrán a hablar con nosotras.

Amy: Pero eso debieron hacerlo primero.

Reí: ¿No será que querías ver a Taiki?

Amy: ¿qué dices? (Sonrojada) No sólo a él sino a los demás también.

Reí: ¡también Seiya! De seguro va a estar feliz de verte Serena y seguro te desconocerá por tu nuevo look.

Serena: Claro.

Lita: Serena, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Pensé que estabas con ansias de que volviera.

Serena: Si lo estoy, pero es que no es tan sencillo, ustedes saben bien qué es lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo aquí

Lita: ¿Tú piensas que sigue enamorado de ti?

Reí: A lo mejor ya se le paso. Quizá al estar dos años y no saber nada de ti ayudo para qué te pueda olvidar.

A Serena mucho no le gustó nada el comentario de Reí:

Serena: Reí, aunque siempre fuimos amigos, el sentía otra cosa por mí. Y al escucharte decir eso, quizá ya no sea nuestra relación cómo antes. (El rostro de Serena entristeció)

Mina: Serena, por qué dices eso.

Serena: Quizá al haber pasado dos años lejos de aquí, él se dio cuenta de que fue un sentimiento pasajero y ya no volvamos a ser cómo antes, pienso que ahora será como tratar a Yaten o Taiki.

Las chicas no sabían que decir:

Amy: Bueno pero no te parece que te estas anticipando a los hechos. Ni siquiera lo has tratado.

Lita: Serena, Amy tiene razón.

Mina: Bien dejen esas caras y veamos el programa ya son las ¡22:10! Hay no ya dio comienzo.

Amy: Debes tomarlo cómo Mina, está feliz aunque tuvo una discusión con Yaten hace poco.

Mina: Yo no me he olvidado de eso, pero tengo presente que Yaten no es para mí.

Reí: Lo dices con tanta naturaleza, ya no te gusta.

Mina prendiendo la televisión: ¡Claro que sí! Pero cómo alguien famoso.

Reí: Entonces puedo acercarme a él sin ningún problema.

Mina: Has lo que quieras, pero no creo que le llames la atención.

Reí: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué insinúas?

Mina: Nada, nada. Miren los van a presentar.

The Music Show: Y estamos muy felices de recibir a un grupo que vuelve, luego de tener tanto éxito en su primera aparición hace dos años, nos cantarán su nuevo tema. Con ustedes, ¡Three Lights!

Aparecieron en escena los tres, cantando su nueva canción tenía un alto rating de audiencia el programa, las chicas estaban mirando por TV.

Reí: Siguen siendo muy talentosos, y están más guapos, ¿qué creen chicas?

Mina: Eso lo dije yo cuándo vi a Yaten hace unos días. ¿Serena qué piensas?

Serena: Qué el cristal de plata no dejo de brillar en todo el día, tuve que esconder el broche para que no sea notorio en la escuela.

Amy: Es cierto desde ayer que siento un poder increíble. Más de cuando estaba Yaten.

Lita: Pero ahora no es momento de eso, ¡mira! ¿Qué tal te parecen los chicos?

Mina: ¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena: Están más guapos ¿verdad?

Mina: Pero dilo con más énfasis.

En The Music Show luego de haber cantado los temas nuevos: ¿Díganme cómo ven este regreso? ¿Era lo que esperaban?

-Bueno es mejor que antes, veo que está repleto de gente el estudio. Gracias a todas nuestras fans, por el apoyo incondicional.

The Music Show: ¿Por qué se separaron aquella vez y cuál fue el motivo de su regreso?

-Fue por cuestiones personales, cómo sabrán somos hermanos y tuvimos un serio asunto familiar. Pero ya se solucionó y estamos de vuelta.

The Music Show: ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas?

-Bueno que podamos transmitir a las personas una linda sensación y a nuestras preciosas fanáticas. Están muy lindas todas. La verdad es que tenemos mucho por hacer, ya se van a ir enterando de a poco.

The Music Show: ¿Cómo va su relación sentimental, están en pareja?

-Ja, ja, ja, No por el momento ninguno, pero quizá no pase mucho tiempo, tenemos para elegir no te parece (Señalando a las fans que estaban en el estudio de televisión)

Dado a este comentario las fanáticas gritaban eufóricas y hasta lloraban.

The Music Show: Bueno con esto los despedimos, Seiya Taiki y Yaten, ¿nos cumplirían el deseo de cantar un último tema?

-Sera un placer. Quizá lo saben, tuvo mucha fama aquella vez, ¿Pueden adivinar qué tema es?

Una fan gritó: Search for your love.

Y el tema comenzó a sonar y lo cantaron, las fanáticas se sabían de memoria la canción. Una vez terminado el programa en la limosina:

-Vaya fue todo un éxito.

-¿Entonces mañana volvemos?

-Así es, mañana estamos de regreso.

Al día siguiente:

Serena: Hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, debo ir a ver a Mina.

Luna: ¿Serena cómo haces eso?

En la preparatoria había una multitud en la entrada, Lita y Amy estaban allí:

Lita: ¿Por Qué habrá tanta gente, serán ellos, qué hacemos?

Amy: Mejor vamos al salón está muy lleno, peor que aquella vez. Serena parece que llegará tarde...

Lita: Bien, vámonos.

En clase, estaban todos los alumnos sentados en sus lugares, al entrar el profesor no vino solo, estaba acompañado por tres chicos, que vestían un uniforme azul y con lentes cada uno, era un verdadero escándalo por las alumnas:

Amy: Cielos, ¡Qué escándalo! (Tapándose los oídos)

Profesor: ¡Silencio! (Gritó) Esta es una escuela, ya tendrán su oportunidad de gritar en otra parte. Les comunicó que se reincorporarán los hermanos Kou a esta preparatoria. Les damos la bienvenida, ¡pero no griten! (Se dirigió a la clase) Tomen asiento, a partir de ahora serán alumnos de este salón.

Amy se miraba con Lita, señalando a Seiya y a Yaten que habían ocupado los lugares de Serena y Mina. En el recreo Amy y Lita quisieron hablarles pero era imposible dado que estaban siendo acosados por todas las alumnas y de otros cursos también.

Amy: Veo que será imposible acercarse, ni siquiera nos vieron.

Lita: Qué mala suerte, ojala Mina y Serena estuvieran aquí. ¿Te imaginas? Oye ¿esa no es Stacy?

Stacy se acercó a ellos y sin dar importancia a las chicas, ya estaba en frente de Seiya hablándole de forma atractiva.

Lita: ¿Me parece que va a haber pelea?(Al observarlos)

Amy: Se está aprovechando de la ausencia de las chicas. Cuándo se enteren.

Lita: se van a poner furiosas. Mira ya toco la campana.

Al finalizar las clases:

Amy: Esto está muy aburrido sin las chicas, pero mira a ellos no les dan respiro, y Stacy se le pego a Seiya.

Lita: ¿Será que nos estarán buscando? Vamos a cambiarnos de uniforme. Sino llegaremos tarde.

Amy: No lo creo aún es temprano. Pero tienes razón vamos.

Los hermanos Kou se encontraban en la salida de la preparatoria:

Yaten: Bien, bien, bueno nosotros también tenemos vida. ¡¿Pueden irse?!

Taiki: Cielos hasta que se fueron, me parece que debemos ser más estrictos, contratemos un guardaespaldas.

Yaten: Esas chicas, no nos dejan en paz, por cierto por culpa de esas, no pude fijarme si estaban las muchachas. ¿Tú las viste?

Taiki: Cuando me pareció ver a Amy, me di la vuelta en el salón y otra alumna me sonrió. Me di rápidamente la vuelta.

Yaten: Por cierto Seiya hasta cuándo va a dejar de hablar con ella.

Taiki: Se ve que simpatizo de él.

Yaten: Espera, ella es, ¿Stacy? No puede ser es una presumida por su posición social. ¡Oye Seiya, apúrate! No tenemos todo el día.

Al decir eso, Seiya se dio la vuelta y Stacy lo miró.

Taiki: Vaya ahí viene.

Seiya: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No debes gritar así Yaten.

Yaten: Tú eres el que pierde el tiempo hablando con ella. Y por la culpa de todas ellas no vimos a las muchachas. ¿Seiya, tú viste a alguna?

Serena: No, no pude, hoy fue terrible, se me hace que están en otro salón.

Taiki: Hoy el profesor no tomo lista. Y nos hubiéramos enterado.

Lita y Amy estaban en la salida yendo para los predios dónde dictan la clase de Gimnasia.

Lita: Se me hace que Serena no vino por que hoy es la clase de gimnasia. Te queda bien ese deportivo Amy.

Amy: Gracias. Y tú también. Bueno dentro de 30 minutos comienza la clase.

Yaten: las encontré, allá están.

Seiya y Taiki miraron rápidamente a dónde se dirigió Yaten.

Seiya: ¿Serán ellas? Hace mucho que no las vemos.

Yaten: ¡Hola muchachas!

Al ver que saludaron Lita y Amy se dieron la vuelta:

Amy: Hola, Yaten tanto tiempo.

Yaten: Pero qué dices si hace unos días que nos vimos. Mis hermanos y yo las andábamos buscando pero no las pudimos encontrar, no hace falta aclarar que fue por el acoso de esas chicas.

Seiya y Taiki se acercaron:

Seiya: Hola, tanto tiempo.

Taiki: Si, es cierto, nos da gusto volver a verlas.

Lita: ¡Vaya por fin los vemos, muchachos! No nos pudimos acercar hace un momento. Los felicito por el programa de anoche. Fue sensacional.

Seiya: Así con que nos vieron. ¿Y por qué no fueron?

Amy: verán, no pudimos, es qué estábamos con Mina y cómo ella aún no se recupera, no podíamos. Lo siento.

Yaten: ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? Tengo esa duda desde que, ya saben.

Lita: Bueno ella desafortunadamente se encontró con Agatha y la atacó. Se estaba dirigiendo a su casa y cuando nosotras llegamos ella ya estaba lastimada

Amy: Pero a pesar de eso peleo muy bien.

Yaten: ¿Esta grave?

Lita: Al principio sí. Tenía las piernas muy heridas, Haruka y Michiru se hicieron cargo de ella y la llevaron a su casa. Agatha resulto ser muy fuerte.

Amy: Pero ustedes no se quedan atrás.

Yaten: Es cierto, Lo del Cristal de Plata no eran suposiciones.

Taiki: Espero que Mina se recupere pronto, no está viniendo a clases ¿verdad?

Seiya: Una lástima, ¿y Serena? ¿A ella no la atacaron verdad?

Lita: No la verdad no sabemos por qué falto. De haber sabido que vendrían seguro venía. Y hasta Mina en muletas.

Seiya: ¿Cómo está? Digo ¿Cómo están todas ustedes?

Lanzaron a reírse las chicas:

Lita: Esta bien.

Amy: Por el hecho de que llegaron en la batalla con Agatha, se ha sentido extraña, por el poder que emite el Cristal de Plata. Bueno chicos no sé en dónde podemos seguir hablando después, pasa que ahora tenemos la clase de Gimnasia.

Yaten: Les queda bien ese uniforme.

Seiya: Si están muy lindas.

Lita y Amy sonrojaron un poco.

-Gracias-

Taiki: Bueno nos vemos luego.

Lita: Seguro mañana vendrán las demás.

Seiya: Esperemos que sí. Deberíamos juntarnos para hablar al respecto. ¿Les parece esta noche? Digan en qué lugar.

Amy: En casa de Haruka y Michiru a las 9 de la noche. Les aseguro que estaremos todas. Nos vemos ya vino el profesor.

Lita: Adiós.

Al irse corriendo:

Taiki: Vaya, están más lindas.

Seiya: pero dónde queda la casa de ese sujeto. No podría haber dicho otro lugar, Tenoh es muy engreído.

Yaten: De eso no te preocupes, yo sé dónde queda. Vámonos.

Serena había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Haruka Y Michiru, ayudando a Mina caminar sin las muletas.

Serena: Ya estás mejor, que bueno.

Mina: Tengo que asistir mañana a como dé lugar a la clase de Música, esa Stacy no se va a salir con la suya.

Serena: Si es una antipática de lo peor. ¿Pero qué le hicimos?

Mina: qué más, quedó con el recelo de la competencia, no le gustó para nada sacar el 5to puesto.

De repente suena el teléfono:

Mina: atenderé yo. ¿Hola?...Darién.

Serena le hizo seña de no pasarle.

Mina: qué estás mal, bueno yo le diré. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Mina: Serena, Darién quiere verte, no lo escuche muy bien.

Serena: no, no quiero. ¿Estará muy mal?

Mina: Debes ir, para ver lo que tiene. Acuérdate que no tiene familia.

Serena: Esta bien.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Serena estaba en la puerta del departamento de Darién:

Serena: ¿Darién? (Golpeo la puerta y se abrió lentamente)

Serena: ¿Qué hago, entro? (Ella ingreso dentro del departamento y Darién estaba esperándola con un vino puesto en la mesa) ¿Qué es esto, no era que estabas mal?

Darién: Estoy mal, acércate.

Serena: Darién, no estoy para esto. Pensé que habíamos quedado en tratar de ser amigos.

Darién: Y los amigos tienen cena de vez en cuando.

Al decir eso Darién se acercó a Serena que estaba cerca de la puerta, pero a medida que Darién se acercaba, ella pudo sentir su aliento, y darse cuenta que ya había tomado.

Serena pensó: Me parece que esta borracho. (Y dijo) Mejor yo me voy.

Darién: ¿Por qué? Te preparé esto para ti.

Serena: solo hay una copa de vino, no me gusta esta situación, me voy. (Al girar para marcharse, Darién le agarró de la mano) ¿Qué haces?

Darién la acercó más de la cuenta:

Serena: No, No esto está mal, suéltame. No me gusta que me agarren de esa forma.

Darién: ¿Por qué te resistes? Si deseas lo mismo que yo. (Sujetándola fuerte)

A Serena no le gustó nada el tono de su voz: - No yo no deseo nada. Suéltame, me lastimas.

Al ver que Serena ponía resistencia Darién la pudo agarrar de su cintura, Serena no podía zafarse.

Serena: Darién estás loco, debes soltarme. (Alejándolo con su mano)

Darién: Me parece que necesitábamos esto para que la relación funcione. No soporto la idea de no tenerte. (Y la quiso besar a la fuerza)

Serena hiso un lado su rostro para que no la besara y le dio una bofetada. Y Darién la soltó:

Serena furiosa: ¿Pero quién te has creído para tratarme de esa manera?

Darién: Así con que no quieres estar conmigo. ¿No quieres? (Fue directo hacia ella le sujeto el rostro con fuerza y la beso)

A Serena le dolía su rostro que estaba siendo agarrado con gran presión, y además ver a Darién muy delante de ella besándola, pero ese modo tan brusco de besar no era del agrado de Serena, quiso alejarlo, pero no pudo y no tuvo otra alternativa que rasguñarle la cara.

Darién: Ahhh, ¿Qué me hiciste?

Serena estaba agitada: -No te me acerques, eres un insolente.

Trato de irse, pero Darién se tiró encime de ella acorralándola contra la pared y tratar de besarla de nuevo, sujetando bien sus manos. Serena, comenzó a llorar, no sabía cómo detenerlo:

Serena: No, No. Aléjate de mí. (Decía llorando)

Darién no le hiso caso, y empezó a levantar su remera para intentar sacársela a medida que le besaba el cuello. Al sentir esto Serena se asustó más y gritó:

Serena: ¡Nooo!

Y finalmente uso sus piernas para golpearle en sus partes con su rodilla. Pero gracias al entrenamiento el golpe que le dio fue fuerte. Darién al ser golpeado se arrodillo gritando del dolor, y Serena pudo irse lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Kou ya estaban en casa de Haruka Y Michiru:

Haruka: vaya, que sorpresa, me voy por unos minutos y ya tenemos visitas.

Michiru: ¿Y mina?

Hotaru: Está dándose un baño, ellos recién llegaron. Mina todavía no sabe qué están aquí.

Michiru: Me parece que ninguna sabe que están aquí.

Yaten: Vinimos por qué Amy nos citó en este lugar.

Seiya: Tanto tiempo, veo que tienen una casa muy bonita.

Taiki: Hotaru fue muy amable de convidarnos este jugo, esta delicioso.

Hotaru: verdad, lo hice yo, es una mezcla de papaya con maracuyá y naranja.

Taiki: ¿En serio? (Habiéndose tomado todo)

Toca el timbre, al abrir la puerta Michiru, eran Amy, Lita y Reí:

-Hola, Michiru.

Michiru: Hola, me parece que llegan un poco tarde.

Al ver a los chicos:

Reí: ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos! Los vimos noche el The Music Show, estuvieron increíbles. ¿Y díganme cómo están?

Seiya: ¡Tranquila! Ja, ja, ja. Bien estamos bien después de volver a verlas. Les sentó bien estos dos años, veo que Yaten no decía mentiras.

Yaten: Seiya cállate.

Reí: No saben cuánto los extrañamos luego que se fueron, pero eso ya pasó, ahora están de vuelta con nosotras. ¡Qué alegría!

Haruka: Así no vamos a poder hablar.

Michiru: hay que calmarlas. ¿Oigan chicas? Déjenlos respirar un poco.

Desde adentro se sintió:- ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?

Amy: Voy yo, permiso Haruka.

Amy, entró a ayudar a Mina,- Ayúdame con estas muletas.

Y mientras estaban en la sala los demás, apareció Amy y detrás Mina con dos muletas y cómo sus piernas estaban vendadas se puso un pantalón largo, pero ella no sabía que los Kou estaban allí.

Mina: Disculpen la demora. (Estaba fijándose el camino y al levantar la vista vio a tres jóvenes guapos) ¡Ahhh!

Amy: ¿Mina que tienes?

Mina: ¡por qué no me dijeron que estaban aquí, no quería que me vieran así!

Taiki: Por dios, déjame ayudarte.

Yaten también fue a ayudarla:- ¿te sientas en el sofá?

Mina: Si, sí.

Taiki: permíteme. (Le saco las muletas)

Y Yaten la levantó en los brazos, lo que hiso sonrojar a Mina y la puso cómoda en el sofá.

Mina: Me parece que estar así tiene sus privilegios.

Reí: No es justo, Mina se está aprovechando.

Seiya: Mina, no tienes que preocuparte de qué nosotros estemos aquí, sabes estas muy bonita. Me dijo Yaten que sacaste el 1er lugar en una audición.

Mina: Ahhh, sí, sí. Pero en ese entonces estaba radiante, y no estaba así.

Taiki: Cálmate, pronto mejoraras. Me gustaría escucharte cantar.

Mina: ¿De veras?...

Al ver lo que estaba pasando, las chicas no paraban de hablarles a los muchachos:

Haruka: Bueno este sujeto no cambio en nada. Les gusta mirar a las mujeres.

Michiru: Haruka, No seas celosa. Bueno la única que falta es Serena, pero qué no me dijeron que estaba aquí.

Hotaru: Si estaba, pero después Mina me dijo que se fue. ¡Oye Mina, y Serena! (Le grito pero no le hacía caso y gritó con más fuerza) ¡Minaaaa!

Mina: ¿qué pasa?

Michiru: ¿Qué paso con Serena? ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

Mina: si pero salió hace más de una hora, la llamaron por teléfono.

Amy: Hoy no fue a la escuela.

Mina: Es qué fue muy amable de quedarse conmigo.

Seiya: Veo que siguen siendo muy amigas. Al parecer nos está esquivando, ¿qué Serena no me quiere ver?

Mina: No pienses eso, ¿te sorprenderás cuándo la veas?

Yaten: Acuérdate que me tienes que dar U$S10.000.

Taiki: No vas a ganar la apuesta.

En ese instante suena el teléfono y atiende Michiru:- Serena, ¿En dónde estás?

Reí: Esa Serena no cambia más.

Michiru: Alguna de las chicas, oye estas bien te siento un poco agitada. (Y llamó a Reí)

Reí: Serena ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? Te estamos esperando…

Reí: ¡ ¿Qué dices?! ¿Pero cómo…? ¿En dónde estás? Allá voy. (Colgó el teléfono)

Reí miró a los demás: Ya vengo. No pasó nada chicos… cualquier cosa les llamo.

Los demás sin entender qué pasa, vieron cómo salió de la casa. Reí no demoro mucho en llegar y cuando llegó a destino encontró a Serena llorando dentro de un teléfono público:

Reí: Serena (La abrazó) No puedo creer lo que me dijiste.

Serena: No sé qué pasó, por qué reacciono así. Te juro que ahora le tengo miedo Reí. (Dijo llorando)

Reí: Tranquila. No llores. Ya pasó, yo estoy aquí. Vamos a tu casa.

Serena para cuando llego a su casa ya estaba más tranquila, pero no salía de su mente lo que pasó en el departamento de Darién. En su cuarto:

Reí: Date un baño, y descansa. Voy a llamar a los demás para decirle que no vamos a ir.

Serena: No, no ve tú. Yo me quedo.

Reí: ¿Y dejarte aquí sola, con lo qué acabaste de pasar? Cuando te estés dando el baño llamaré. Sabes Seiya está preguntando por ti. Y está pensando que no quieres verlo.

Serena: Tiene razón. En este momento será mejor que no.

Reí: Serena. Recibiste un shock muy grande, jamás pensé que Darién te haría una cosa así.

Serena: Estaba borracho. No quiero volver a verlo, ya no puedo soportar lo que me está haciendo. No soy demasiado fuerte para superar esto. Ya fue demasiado. (Se lanzó a llorar)

Reí: Serena, ya no lo verás. Estamos nosotras contigo. (Dijo abrazándola)

En casa de Michiru y Haruka, en voz baja Amy preguntó:

Amy: ¿Mina, a dónde fue Serena?

Mina: Recibió un llamado de Darién, diciendo que fuera porqué estaba mal.

Por detrás Michiru y Haruka la estaban escuchando perfectamente, en el sillón más grande donde estaban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten:

Taiki: Seiya, ¿qué tienes?

Seiya muy pensativo: Acaso no vieron la expresión de Reí, cuando Serena le habló. Taiki ella no está bien, algo le pasó.

Yaten: a lo mejor es una falsa alarma.

Seiya se sentó al lado de Mina.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Mina mucho no se lo espero pero con una seña le dijo a Amy y Lita que la dejaran hablar con él.

Seiya: Dime (en murmullo) ¿Serena sigue de novia con Darién?

Mina no sabía que contestar: Ehh, me parece que eso le corresponde decir a Serena.

Seiya con una mirada pícara: ¿Anda dime?

Mina: Esta bien, pero no digas que fui yo quién te contó. No ellos terminaron su relación.

Al escuchar eso Seiya se sorprendió bastante y estaba intrigado en saber más: Cuéntame todo-

Lo cual Mina le contó todo menos lo del engaño de Darién a Serena.

Seiya: hay cosas que no encajan, pero ya sé lo más importante. De igual manera no me contaste todo ¿verdad?

Mina: Bueno es qué se lo tienes que preguntar a ella.

Reí ya se había retirado y se fue al templo, porque ya era demasiado tarde. Desde su casa llamó a casa de Haruka, diciendo que Serena se siente un poco mal.

Haruka: Bueno Reí llamó, es lógico que no van a venir ya es tarde, para que dos niñas anden en la calle a estas horas. Me dijo que Serena, no se siente bien. Ya mañana hablaremos con ella.

Al escuchar esto Seiya dijo: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Los hermanos Kou se fueron en su coche hasta su departamento, una vez allí:

Yaten: Por fin a descansar. Te salvaste Taiki.

Seiya: Yo voy a salir un momento, ya vengo ese jugo me hiso mal, debo tomar aire.

Salió de su dpto., dejando a sus hermanos. Serena estaba en su habitación no pudiendo dormir:

Serena: No puedo, no sé ahora cómo enfrento esto. No le puedo decir a mamá y papá. Tengo una angustia en el pecho y ganas de llorar todo el tiempo.

Cuando vio al Cristal brillar de igual forma que cuando apareció Yaten en la audición, que estaba en su escritorio y este se encontraba al lado de dónde estaba el balcón, la persiana se encontraba abierta, al tomar el Cristal en sus manos, una luz apareció, la cegó por un momento cuando escuchó:

-¡Bombón!

A Serena se le estremeció el cuerpo y miró quién de repente apareció por su balcón.

Serena: ¿Eres tú?

Seiya: ¿Cómo has estado? (Dijo alegre al verla de nuevo, y esta vez la vio con su cabello largo y el pijama)

Serena al escuchar su voz nuevamente después de hace mucho tiempo de no oírla, puso su mano en su rostro y fue inevitable que no empezara a llorar. Seiya al verla derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azules, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó:

Seiya: Ya no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.

Serena correspondió a su abrazó:

Seiya: Perdóname, no quería que me vieras así. (Dijo con voz entrecortada)

Seiya: Yo lo único que quería era verte a ti. Llora, llora todo lo que quieras. No estás sola, yo estoy contigo y voy a protegerte.

Serena: Gracias. (Y pensó- Me parece que estaba equivocada nuestra relación no ha cambiado)

Fueron tan dulces sus palabras y tan protegida se sintió, parecía que lo único que tenía que escuchar era su voz.

Seiya: No está bien que te desveles en las noches ¿sabes? Si no puedes dormir, yo voy a lograr que lo hagas.

Seiya dejo de abrazarla para tomar su mano y recostarla en su cama. Él se recostó junto a ella para abrazarla de nuevo y acarició su rostro:

Seiya: Duerme tranquila, yo voy a estar contigo hasta que te duermas.

Serena: No tienes que hacer esto. Pero te lo agradezco de todos modos.

Seiya: Hoy te busqué por toda la escuela, luego pensé que estarías en casa de Michiru, pero tampoco estabas. Por más que te escondas yo voy a encontrarte.

Serena sólo sonrió ante el comentario.

Seiya: Así está mejor, con una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro.

Serena: Me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas.

Seiya: Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, bombón. Ahora duerme-

Y sin más que decir, Serena abrazada a Seiya, sintió que llegó del cielo como un ángel protector, dio un suspiro y se durmió.


	12. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

Reí: Ese agujero negro en el cielo se está haciendo cada vez más grande. En la televisión lo han definido como el inicio de un posible huracán.

En el santuario en dónde estaba Reí:

Abuelo: Reí, Nicolás está de regreso.

Al ver que Reí no le prestó atención:

Abuelo: Está muy asustado, atacaron la cuidad en dónde estaban sus padres.

Reí: ¿cómo dices?

Salió de inmediato del santuario a verlo.

Por la mañana en casa de Haruka y Michiru:

Mina: Ya puedo caminar pero despacio aunque me duele. Pero eso es al principio después puedo soportarlo. ¡Haruka!

Haruka estaba desayunando:- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

Mina: Me haces un favor, ¿me llevas a la escuela?

Haruka: ¿Estas segura?

Mina: Si, sí. Tengo que ir.

Haruka: Como digas.

Se escuchó la bocina de un auto:

Sammy: ¡Serena han venido a buscarte!

Serena: ¿Quién es?

Al salir de su casa, Serena no salía de su impresión al ver a Mina con el uniforme escolar y Haruka al lado dispuesta a llevarlas.

Serena: ¡Mina! ¿Qué acaso vas a ir a la escuela?

Mina: Hola Serena, si es que algo me dice que hoy no puedo faltar.

Haruka: ¿Cómo estás? Vamos te llevo.

Serena: Excelente. Vamos.

Se puso de buen ánimo al saber que Mina iba a estar con ella nuevamente. En la escuela ambas llegaron a tiempo:

-¡Gracias Haruka!

Haruka: Nos vemos más tarde.

En el salón de clase:

Serena: ¡Pero quién demonios ocupó mi lugar, falto un día y ya me lo quitan!

Mina: No hables por ti solamente, el mío también. ¿Pero quiénes son los usurpadores? ¡Sabía que tenía que venir!

Apareció en el salón Amy y Lita:

Lita: Hola, veo que ya te sientes mejor Mina, Serena ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche?

Serena: Hola, eso te lo diré después, ¿me pueden decir por qué no defendieron nuestros lugares? ¿Quién es el que se sienta aquí, no se podía traer un banco?

Amy: No, por qué son estrellas.

-¡Vaya, que milagro!

-¡Yaten!

Mina: Hola Yaten, ¿Por qué será que algo me dice que tú te sientas en alguno de estos dos lugares?

Yaten: Si justo ahí, permiso. (Se sentó sin mayor preocupación de que Mina le fuera a quitar el lugar)

Serena: No puede ser.

Mina: Oye ese es mi lugar.

Serena: No pelees, pareces una niña. Ve y siéntate en otro lado.

Mina: Mira quién habla, te recuerdo que tu lugar también está ocupado, si yo me siento en otro lugar tú también Serena.

Serena: pero seguro que es alguno de los chicos del salón, cuando me vea se va a volver a su asiento.

Yaten: Lo dudo.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices? Ah, allá esta Taiki, deberían aprender de él, que no usurpó ningún lugar.

Amy: yo mejor me voy a mi lugar.

Mientras Taiki estaba en su asiento con el libro de Romeo y Julieta en mano sintió una voz muy peculiar:

Serena: Taiki, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

Taiki: Hola, ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres nueva en el salón?

Serena: La misma actitud de Yaten cuando me vio (dio un suspiro y cruzó de brazos) soy Serena, Taiki.

Taiki: No, Serena no luce cómo tú y no es de aquellas personas que al solo ver te llama la atención.

Serena: ¡Taiki! No recuerdas el programa de cocina, aquella vez que fuimos con Lita, y te hice reír porque estaba cubierta de la masa del pastel.

Taiki: No puede ser.

No podía creer lo que veía, la Serena que conoció era un recuerdo porque a la que tenía en frente tenía cabello largo y lucía mucho mejor que cualquiera, su maquillaje era simple pero le resaltaban los ojos y la postura de su cuerpo era distinta ya que era más elegante.

Taiki: De verdad eres tú, no lo puedo creer.

Serena: A veces me ponen un poco incómoda sus comentarios, al ver cómo lucía antes, creo que así está mejor.

Yaten estaba viendo la expresión de Taiki y dijo desde su lugar:

Yaten: Te dije la verdad.

Taiki: Bueno sigo sin salir de mi asombro, de todos modos es un gusto volver a verte.

Serena: Veo que estás leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

Taiki: Así es, tenemos el examen el lunes.

Serena: ¿El lunes? Yo tengo que terminar de leerlo. (Dirigiéndose a Amy) ¿Amy por qué no me dijiste que teníamos examen el lunes?

Desde su asiento: Por qué no me lo preguntaste, Serena será mejor que te busques un lugar, ya va a venir el profesor.

Serena: Es cierto.

Cuando miró su lugar estaba ocupado dado que no se dio cuenta por la charla con Taiki- ¿Pero será posible?

Mientras Serena se dirigía a su antiguo lugar, Taiki pensó:

Taiki: Si yo me quedé admirado al verla Seiya peor. Con razón Yaten está tan seguro de ganar. ¡Maldición! Roguemos de que Seiya mantenga su postura, porque si no me voy a ir en bancarrota.

Seiya: Ah, el profesor se está tardando.

Yaten: Y eso que acabas de venir. ¿A dónde estabas?

Seiya: Tengo noticias, el padre de Stacy nos está ofreciendo una gira por todo Tokio se está ofreciendo de sponsor.

Yaten: Ya veo, pero yo no quiero depender de Stacy. Es manipuladora.

Seiya: Yo no lo veo así, conmigo es amable, nos llevamos muy bien. Es muy graciosa.

Yaten: Yo ya la he tratado, y no congeniamos. Se molestó porque sacó el 5to lugar en la audición, según ella fue por darle preferencia a Mina.

Seiya: Ya voy a hablar con ella, ya verás que se le va a pasar.

Yaten: Por más, ya sé cómo es y no me agrada. Seiya, primero debes estar de acuerdo con nosotros para aceptar que sea nuestro sponsor, y mi respuesta desde ya es ¡No!

Seiya: Pero Yaten, nos están ofreciendo mucho dinero, ya hablé con Taiki y aceptó-

Yaten: No me parece este el lugar para hablar de eso.

Cuando Seiya sintió que le tocaban el hombro, al darse la vuelta se admiró mucho:

Serena: Así con que eras tú, el usurpador de asientos.

Seiya la estaba mirando fijamente: ¿Disculpa? Eres nueva en el salón por qué ayer no te vi.

Yaten se lanzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la reacción de su hermano:

Serena: Otro. No, no soy nueva y ese es mi lugar. Seiya.

Seiya: Veo que eres muy atrevida. (Riéndose)

Serena: No puede ser por tu culpa me voy a quedar sin asiento.

Yaten: Serena, Que no oíste el dicho: "El que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla"

Seiya: ¡Qué dijiste!

Mina: Lo correcto es:

Amy: Esta en lo cierto.

Mina: ¡No es justo! Bueno en fin, Serena pareces una niña peleando. Mira ya tengo lugar para nosotras.

Seiya quedo impresionado al verla, la imagen de Serena que tenía en su mente era distinta a la que tenía en frente, quedó totalmente deslumbrado y no le salían palabras para decirle.

Serena: Pero de qué te admiras, si ya nos vimos.

Seiya: pero estaba oscuro. Y yo…

Profesor: Buenos días. Srta. Tsukino. A su lugar.

Serena: Buenos días, Si ya voy.

Serena y Mina se sentaron en la fila que estaba a la izquierda de Seiya y Yaten.

En plena clase:

Yaten: ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? (Al ver a Seiya con una risa en su rostro)

Seiya: No nada, es que me dijeron que me iba a sorprender cuando la vea, no se equivocaron y me di cuenta de…

Yaten: ¿de lo linda que esta Serena?

Seiya: Ehh, (miró a Yaten) sí.

Yaten: ¿Qué no era que ese asunto ya había quedado olvidado?

Seiya: Me parece que la situación ha cambiado.

Yaten: "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"

Seiya: Hoy estas muy filosofo.

Yaten: Aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por ti y por mí.

Seiya: ¡explícate!

Yaten: me voy a ganar dentro de poco U$S 10000.

Seiya: Vaya, te felicito ¿y por qué?

Yaten: Por una apuesta que…

Profesor: Yaten Kou, silencio. (Dijo el profesor dando una llamada de atención)

Yaten: Disculpe. ¡Ya vez por tu culpa!

Seiya: ¡MI culpa! Si tú eres el que…

Profesor: Seiya y Yaten qué es lo que tiene ese lugar que hace habladores a los alumnos

La clase continúo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse y las chicas salieron al patio de la escuela:

Serena: Bien Mina hoy por fin vamos a estar juntas en el club musical, ¿estas feliz?

Mina: ¿Por qué crees que vine?

Serena: Hoy la profesora de canto nos va a dar una canción para que la cantemos. Estuve practicando el miércoles y me salía muy bien las notas.

Mina: Serena, sé que no es un tema que quieras hablar pero nos tienes preocupadas ¿qué te pasó ayer, puedes contarnos?

Serena: ¿Por qué me cambias la conversación?

Amy: Reí estaba preocupada cuando salió de casa de Haruka.

Lita: cuéntanos.

Serena les contó el asunto a Mina, Lita y Amy.

Mina: pero no es posible, que reaccione así.

Amy: Estaba con unas copas encima. No estaba consiente.

Lita: No lo defiendas Amy. Lo que le hiso a Serena no se puede justificar.

Serena: Bueno yo no quería recordar así que podemos hablar de otro tema.

Mina: ¿Por cierto, en donde están los muchachos? Me causó gracia que ninguno haya reconocido a Serena, sobre todo Seiya. Por cierto están más atractivos que antes. Muy varoniles.

Serena: Si admito que están más lindos.

Lita: Deben saber que Stacy, se está acercando mucho a los chicos sobre todo a Seiya.

Cuando vieron a Stacy apareces desde el pasillo y que estaba agarrando el brazo de Seiya y Yaten.

Serena: ¿Pero Qué es lo que le pasa?

Mina: Ahhh, pero quién se ha creído

Mina, comenzó a dirigirse a Stacy dando pasos medio lentos, por las heridas de sus piernas, pero cómo llevaba una media de Nailon color piel no se notaba en nada.

Amy: ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

Lita: Me parece que esta celosa.

Serena: Mejor acerquémonos antes que cometa una locura.

-Es capaz-

Mina al acerarse:- Hola, Stacy. ¡Qué gusto verte!

Los chicos miraron a Mina acercarse:

Stacy: Hola, Mina, veo que ya saliste del hospital.

Mina: ¿qué hospital?

Stacy: dijeron que te había pasado un tren por encima.

Yaten: No empiecen a pelear.

Mina: Gracias por preocuparte, por suerte ya estoy aquí.

Stacy: ¿Vas a ir hoy al club?

Mina: Por supuesto.

Stacy: Mira estoy con dos chicos guapísimos que me acompañan, así que si no te molesta puedes irte.

Mina sonrió: Veo que estas a gusto.

Stacy: Pero claro, Así es la vida de los famosos sólo se juntan con personas importantes.

Yaten: Qué incómodo, ya basta y suéltame. (Sacando su brazo bruscamente de los de Stacy)

Serena, Amy y Lita se acercaron, no pasando desapercibido a los ojos de Seiya:

Stacy: Serena, por qué mejor no te llevas a tu amiga que estorba, estamos hablando de un tema importante.

Serena: Hola, buen díiiiia.

Stacy: Verás Seiya y yo estamos a gusto, y con Yaten estábamos limando asperezas, desde la audición.

Yaten la miraba desconcertado: ¿En serio? ¿En qué momento?

Serena: mmm veo que Seiya no ha perdido su costumbre de ser el casanova. Si es por eso, no te preocupes, ¡Mina vamos!

Mina: Por si no lo sabías Stacy los chicos son muy amigos nuestros, así que no habrá problema en estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Seiya: No. (Tratándose de zafar de Stacy)

Yaten: siempre tan molesta.

Mina: Ya vas a empezar Yaten.

Yaten: Es la verdad.

Amy y Lita observaban sin meterse:

Serena: Mina, por qué mejor no vamos a la confitería. Por cierto ¿en dónde está Taiki?

Seiya: él se fue a ver a un sponsor.

Stacy: Si a mi padre, vamos a estar todo el tiempo juntos, y más en la gira.

A Mina no le gustó nada lo que dijo Stacy y el cambio en su rostro lo decía todo: ¿Es cierto eso?

Seiya: Así es, nos están ofreciendo muy buenas oportunidades.

Serena y las demás notaron que a Mina no le cayó bien la noticia:

Serena: ¿se ve que estás feliz Stacy? (Cruzando los brazos)

Stacy: Así es. (Mirando a Seiya) con Seiya nos llevamos muy bien. ¿No es así Seiya?

Serena al escuchar eso solo sonrió, pero no fue de alegría sino de cinismo.

Seiya: Stacy fue muy amable de darnos un sponsor para los shows. Además de llevarnos bien claro.

Mina: Veo que ya cayeron en sus garras, me sorprende Yaten. (Decepcionada)

Yaten: La decisión fue dos contra uno. Es incómodo saber cómo mis hermanos no me toman en cuenta.

Seiya: Eso no es cierto.

Stacy: Vamos a estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, la vida de las estrellas es muy sacrificada y eso ustedes no entienden. Por eso es que nosotros nos llevamos tan bien.

Los chicos ya habían aceptado que el padre de Stacy fuera su sponsor, pero Mina sintió que los chicos preferían estar con Stacy, por la manera en que afirmaban todo lo que ella decía:

Mina: Veo que no hay vuelta atrás, bien es una lástima pero parece que ya no vamos a ser tan amigos. (Mirando a Stacy)

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar eso: Mina, no exageres.

Mina: Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós. Vámonos chicas.

Serena: Espera. (Siguiendo a Mina)

Amy: discúlpenla.

Lita: Ya se le va a pasar. (Ambas retirándose)

Stacy estaba satisfecha, por alejar a los muchachos de ella.

Yaten sintió un poco de temor de que fuera cierto y miró a Seiya con una mirada molesta, a lo que Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el cortante comentario de Mina:

Seiya: permítenos Stacy, quiero hablar con Yaten.

Stacy: Esta bien pero más tarde nos volvemos a ver.

Seiya: Claro. (Stacy se marchó a donde estaban sus otras compañeras)

En la confitería:

Serena: Mina no tenías porqué reaccionar así, Stacy te estaba provocando. Se notó mucho tu molestia.

Mina: Y Seiya estaba asintiendo. Lo que más me sorprende es que Yaten se haya dejado influenciar. No me digas Serena que tú no te molestaste.

Serena: Bueno, pero no es para tanto. Además Seiya siempre ha sido seductor con las chicas.

Mina: Quisiera que no haya venido a esta escuela.

Amy: A mí si me molesto muchísimo, me gustaría que la pongas en su lugar.

Lita: Si quieres yo te ayudo, ganas no me faltan de darle su merecido.

Serena: Tú no eres de las que se dejan estar Mina.

Mina: Se está pasando de la raya, bien si piensa que salió victoriosa, no sabe aún con quién se metió. A Mina Aino no la derrotan tan fácil. Pero aun así estoy molesta con los muchachos se dejan caer en las garras de una mujer. Y Yaten que me dijo que yo era la fastidiosa, por qué demonios acepta a Stacy, si es peor que yo. No cabe duda que el dinero cambia a las personas.

Amy: Yo no lo creo así.

Cuando por detrás llegaron Yaten Y Seiya.

Seiya: Oigan, no lo tomen mal. Lo único que hicimos es buscar un sponsor.

Mina: ¡Pero qué se piensan, que ustedes son el centro del universo! Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa de la confitería y se retiró.

Seiya: No pensé que le iba a molestar tanto.

Yaten: Pero no tiene por qué comportarse así.

Serena: Mina no puede soportar que no te des cuenta de cómo es Stacy. Cómo antes de irte, ustedes discutieron y al estar con Stacy le diste a entender qué prefieres estar con ella. Eso le dolió. Y por más de que ustedes cambien de sponsor Mina no va a cambiar de opinión.

Yaten: Pero le dije que la decisión fue 2 a 1. Claramente el que se oponía fui yo. Además a mi Stacy no me agrada.

Serena: Deberías hablar con ella. Pero como sé que eres muy orgulloso no lo vas a hacer.

Amy: Mejor que no lo haga, Mina lo va a tratar mal.

Lita: Debes esperar a que se le pase.

Serena: Siempre que esta así aparece ante ella, ya sabes. A lo mejor él la consuele.

Yaten: De quién hablan.

-Jade.

Amy: Parece que el único que sabe cómo tratar a Mina es Jade.

Yaten: ¿Ese sujeto no es acaso uno de los hechiceros?

Lita: Pero sabemos que Jade no es una mala persona como pensábamos al principio.

Seiya: ¿Y tú no estás molesta? (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

Serena: ¿Yo? No. Por mí busquen a quién mejor les parezca. Stacy no es amenaza para mí.

Seiya: Pensé que a ti también te molestaría, eres afortunado Yaten.

Serena: ja, ja, Seiya se cómo eres con las mujeres, por eso no me sorprende, pero admito que Mina tiene razón. Mientras Stacy este con ustedes yo particularmente no debo acercarme.

Seiya: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Serena: Él Cristal es muy notorio, me cuesta trabajo esconderlo, y ahora que ustedes están aquí, brilla demasiado y su poder es sorprendente. Ella es muy astuta y se daría cuenta.

Yaten: Tiene razón. Stacy últimamente no nos ha dejado en paz. En especial a Seiya.

Seiya: No, no oye no estarás hablando en serio hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. (Respondiendo a Serena)

Amy: Yo no sé si los demás pueden sentirlo.

Serena: he tenido que traer un estuche y guardarlo dentro del bolso. Se me está haciendo difícil transportarlo por temor a que se den cuenta los demás.

Lita: Nosotros nos debemos una charla, con ustedes sobre este tema. Mejor nos vamos ya es hora de ir al club.

Serena y Amy: Tienes razón.

Serena: Debo ir a buscar a Mina. Chicos nos veremos después lejos de Stacy.

Al retirarse:

Yaten: Seiya, debes alejarte de Stacy, es un peligro. En cualquier momento nos va a descubrir. Se está obsesionando y si sigue así será peor.

Seiya: será lo mejor, se está poniendo muy cargosa. Y no quiero que las chicas ya no estén con nosotros por ella.

Yaten: En cualquier momento va a salir el rumor de que tú y ella, ya sabes. No nos conviene.

En el Salón donde se dan las clases de música, Mina ya estaba allí:

Serena: Mina, ya estas mejor.

Mina: Ya estoy bien. Tengo una duda ¿tú no sientes celos de Stacy al ver que está cerca de Seiya?

Serena: La verdad es que un poco, no me gusta cómo se le arrima. Pero más por qué ya no vamos a poder estar juntos, como antes. Antes pensaba que si ellos vendrían sería divertido y mis problemas se esfumarían, pero ahora Stacy se ha convertido en un obstáculo, no la culpo.

Mina: ¿Qué pasaría si Stacy quiere salir con Seiya?

Serena: No creo que pase. Él lo sabe bien.

Mina: Pero si pasa. ¿Cómo lo tomarías? Eso definitivamente alejaría a Seiya de ti.

Serena: Es que Seiya sería un tonto si hace eso. Más porqué él tiene una identidad secreta. NO creo que pase, no puede pasar. (Comenzó a alterarse)

Mina: ¿Y si de repente Él comienza a sentir algo por ella?

Serena: ¡No, Eso no! ¡Él no siente nada por qué me fue a ver anoche a mi casa!

Mina: Entonces si te molestaría. Veo que no lo podrías soportar.

Serena: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Mina: Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por Seiya. A mí no me engañas tú lo extrañabas. Y el hecho de qué pudiste soportar lo de Darién fue por qué sabías que él en cualquier momento vendría. ¿O no es así? Dentro de ti, pedías que volviera.

Serena: Ehh, no te lo puedo negar, lo extrañé, sí.

Mina: Entonces no digas que no es una amenaza para ti, porque si lo es, yo no soy la única. Stacy está obsesionada con Seiya sobre todo, a ti es la que corresponde que defiendas lo que es tuyo.

Serena: Seiya no es mío.

Mina: ¿Acaso no es tu mejor amigo?

Serena: Si.

Mina: Acéptalo, si dejas que Stacy este con Seiya lo perderás, en todo sentido.

Serena: Seiya es mi amigo y ella ¿Si también lo quiere cómo amigo? Además recién acaban de llegar.

Mina: Veo que eres dura de convencer. Espera que venga, para las orejas y verás que tengo razón.

En la oficina de la gerencia de Toel Animetion, Seiya y Yaten esperaban a que su hermano Taiki terminara de acordar con su nuevo sponsor:

Seiya: No puedo creer que Serena no sienta nada al verme con Stacy.

Yaten: ¿Estas provocándole celos?

Seiya: No, pero como que a Serena le dio igual.

Yaten: Ella tiene novio.

Seiya: No ella termino con él. Mina me lo contó.

Yaten: Y quieres conquistarla. Ya veo no es mala idea provocarle celos.

Seiya: Ya te dije que no quería, la situación se dio así. Stacy no se me separa, lo que más quería hoy era estar con Serena pero no pude por esa chica.

Yaten: hazle saber que Stacy te agrada un poco. Eso no le va a gustar y cuando veas que no lo pueda soportar encárala, y verás que ella también va a querer estar contigo. "Y serán felices para toda la eternidad"

Seiya: Que ideas tienes. Voy a ir a buscarla cuando salga del club, ¿no quieres venir?

Yaten: ¿Yo por qué?

Seiya: Por Mina, no crees que debes hablar con ella, se quedó un poco mal, y por lo que veo últimamente has estado pensando mucho en ella.

Yaten: Tú ves lo que quieres ver. Está bien, ¿porque mejor no hablamos con ellas de lo que nos dijo Galaxia?

Seiya: Eso en la noche, Taiki se está demorando.

En clase del Club Musical:

-¿Y? Cuenta, cuenta…

Stacy: Me paree que le agrado, después de todo hacemos linda pareja ¿o no?

-Sí, pero esas chicas también están tras de ellos.

Stacy: cuando Seiya sea mi novio, vamos a ver si se van a seguir acercando. Estoy segura que pronto estaremos dando la noticia. No es genial.

Mina y Serena estaban escuchándolas disimuladamente:

Mina: Cuando la gran Mina tiene razón, la tiene. ¿Y Serena, las escuchaste?

Serena: Si.

Mina: ¿Y?

Serena: ¡Eso no se lo voy a permitir!

Profesora Mary Caney: Bueno aquí tiene la letra y se las voy a cantar en el piano, después ustedes la cantaran y si quieren hacer otra versión mejor. De eso se trata este club.

Una muy bonita canción tocó en el piano y al cantarla los alumnos la seguían con la partitura que se les había entregado.

Profesora Mary Caney: En grupo cómo ustedes quieran van a cantarla, elijan su parte después la van a cantar ante toda la clase.

Rápidamente armaron los grupos, Serena y Mina incorporaron a Molly y a Kevin. Luego Stacy con su grupo de amigas y así todos los alumnos del salón. En total eran 6 grupos. Pero sólo cantaron 2 de ellos ya que pronto llegó la hora de la salida:

Profesora Caney: Para la próxima clase los demás grupos la cantarán. Nos vemos.

En la Salida de la preparatoria:

Yaten: Has que Stacy no te vea, sino no la podremos sacar de encima, vamos a seguir a las chicas y después nos aceraremos.

Seiya: Tienes razón. Allá están. Van a pasar por aquí estoy seguro.

Amy: ¿Nos vemos más tarde en casa de Haruka?

Mina: Yo tengo que retirar mis cosas.

Serena: Te conozco ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Mina: A ver a Andrew. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Amy: Andrew es grande para ti. Todavía estas molesta por lo del sponsor de Stacy.

Mina: No me recuerdes ese mal momento, por cierto allá va. Se siente que se va a salir con la suya.

Amy: Bueno más tarde entonces nos vemos allá.

Amy tomo otra ruta para ir a su casa, mientras que Serena y Mina salían de la escuela rumbo al Game Center pero delante de ellas:

Seiya: Hola muchachas.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Yaten!

Seiya: las estábamos esperando. Queremos hablar con ustedes.

Mina: Es cierto vamos entonces a casa de Haruka, ahí iba a ser el punto de encuentro. Ahora Serena está presente ya mismo me contacto con las demás.

Yaten: Bueno pero eso puede ser después, primero quisiera hablar contigo Mina. (Un poco serio como era su costumbre)

Mina: ¿Conmigo? Está bien.

Seiya estaba mirando fijamente a Serena:

Serena: Ya sé y tú quieres hablar conmigo. (Dirigiéndose a Seiya)

Seiya: Así es, pero antes dime ¿no viste a Stacy por aquí?

A Serena no le gustó nada : ¿Para eso quieres hablar conmigo? Por qué mejor no la buscas.

Seiya: Oye no te enojes, sólo preguntaba, es que cómo ya firmamos los contratos con su padre quería comentárselo.

Serena: No tienes por qué contármelo, Stacy todavía está cerca de aquí, ve con ella.

Seiya: No puedo entender por qué no se llevan bien si es agradable.

Serena tenía muy bien presente lo que había escuchado decir a Stacy, que quería ponerse de novia con Seiya, por lo que no le gusto escuchar a Seiya referirse a ella:

Serena: ¿Al final a qué viniste, quieres hablar con Stacy o conmigo?

Seiya: Con las dos.

Serena: Me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, me quiero ir a casa. (Dijo no de buen humor)

Seiya: Entonces te acompaño, hace mucho que no hablamos.

Serena: No me dices que quieres hablar con Stacy también, entonces ve con ella. No necesito que me acompañes.

Salió caminando dejando a un lado a Seiya, este vio cómo al nombrar a Stacy no le cayó nada bien, y fue a alcanzarla, mientras que por otro lado:

Yaten: Escucha, sé que no es de tu agrado, y yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo pero, firmamos el contrato con el padre de Stacy.

Mina vio que Stacy los estaba espiando pero no al grado de escuchar: Ese es un asunto que a mí no me corresponde.

Yaten: Veo que sigues molesta, pero ¿por qué? Si Stacy está interesada en Seiya ¿o acaso a ti también te gusta Seiya?

Mina: no digas tonterías. Además ya se me paso. En serio ya estoy bien.

Yaten: A mí no me engañas. Dime por qué te molestaste.

Mina: Veo que a todos les cae bien Stacy, prácticamente ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero es porque siempre me está tratando de humillar. Y hace un momento ella me apartó de ustedes, cómo si ustedes le pertenecieran, y ninguno la corrigió, más bien la apoyaban. Esa fue mi molestia. Creo que yo no encajo con ustedes, por eso he decidido apartarme y mientras esté más lejos mejor. Me cuesta admitirlo pero es como yo lo veo.

Yaten: No puedo creer que tú estés diciendo eso, tú mejor que nadie nos entiende, la que tiene todas las posibilidades de ser un artista eres tú y no Stacy, por eso te vote en primer lugar en la audición.

Mina: Cuando estas con Stacy no dices lo mismo. Directamente no dices nada. Y cómo ya limaste asperezas con ella…

Yaten: Eso no es cierto, esa fue una mentira de ella. Si te pones a recordar Stacy no paraba de hablar, sinceramente no pensé que te ibas a poner de esa forma, pensé que tú la ibas a poner en su lugar, pero sin embargo te dejas convencer por sus palabras, ¿de verdad eres la Mina que conozco? Me parece que el accidente te afectó un poco.

Mina: No es cierto, pensé que ustedes no se iban a dejar convencer.

Yaten: Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo no estuve de acuerdo. Yo no puedo decidir por mis hermanos.

Mina: Mejor me voy Yaten, nos vemos esta noche en casa de Haruka.

Al irse, Yaten agarro su mano y la detuvo:

Mina: ¿Qué haces?

Yaten: Siento mucho haber dejado que Stacy te tratara mal, de verdad. Eres la única persona después de la Princesa a la que he pedido disculpas, no quiero que tomes esa decisión, escúchame eres mejor que cualquier otra persona, hasta creo que eres mejor que yo, porqué siempre haces lo que tu corazón dice y tus sueños no los dejas de lado. ¿Puedes ser ahora en este momento la Mina que conozco, la que no se deja vencer por nadie?

Mina: Yaten, nunca pensé escucharte decir esas cosas. Se ve que me conoces bien, de verdad te agradezco lo que me dices.

Y de repente apareció Stacy:

Stacy: Yaten, que haces por aquí, que mala suerte tienes de no haberme encontrado. Y te encontraste con Mina, tú que no tienes que irte ya.

Yaten: No puede ser

Mina: ¿Me estas echando?

Stacy: Tómalo cómo quieras. Además quiero saber cosas privadas. Yaten, ven conmigo.

Yaten: Mira Stacy, a mí no me das órdenes. Y si lo privado para ti es lo del contrato con tu padre, ya es un hecho. Pero déjame decirte algo, el contrato es con tu padre, no contigo. Y otra cosa más, no echas a nadie delante de mis ojos mucho menos a Mina. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no voy a permitir que la trates mal. Entendiste.

Stacy: Voy a hablar con mi padre al respecto, no pueden tener esas actitudes. Si tu hermano estaría aquí, no te permitiría que me hables así.

Mina: Lástima, pero no lo creo.

Stacy: Qué te metes, Seiya debe estar cerca y me voy a quejar.

Mina: No, por qué él está ocupado.

Stacy: Aunque no te guste Seiya y yo estamos por ser novios.

Mina: Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír. A Seiya también lo conozco desde hace tiempo y cómo amigo mío que es, a él le gusta otra persona, que no eres tú.

Stacy: Para Stacy no hay rival. Seiya y yo seremos novios te lo puedo asegurar.

Yaten: No te ilusiones, Seiya está enamorado de otra persona.

Stacy: No los soporto a ninguno de ustedes.

Diciendo eso se fue furiosa:

Mina: Sabes algo, salió todo cómo lo planee.

Yaten: ¿De qué hablas?

Mina: Desde un principio vi a Stacy que nos estaba espiando. Solo quería que nos viera. En cualquier momento iba a aparecer a interrumpir. Y cómo a ti no te gusta la prepotencia, sabía que te molestarías con ella.

Yaten: Dime, ¿lo que dijiste también era una actuación?

Mina: No, es verdad. Lo que te dije fue lo que me molesto, Stacy no puede soportar que ningún chico lindo se fije en otra que no sea ella.

Yaten: Ya veo, entonces no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Mina: No, Yo Mina jamás se va a dejar vencer. Pero fue lindo escucharlo de otra persona y más de ti. Sabes, pensé que de verdad te era indiferente, ahora me doy cuenta de que sin querer me estas queriendo de a poquito.

Yaten se sonrojo: Me parece que entendiste mal.

Mina: no te gusto nada, nada que me aleje verdad.

Yaten: Porque me asustas de esa manera. A veces me haces decir cosas que nunca pensé que las diría.

Mina: Yaten, pensé que quizás podríamos ir a tomar algo.

Yaten: ¿Te acompaño?

Mina: No dejarás sola a una señorita cómo yo.

Yaten: Claro que no. Además no quiero que ningún hechicero te haga daño, de nuevo.

Mina sorprendida: Muy bien, entonces vamos.

A Mina le salió mejor d lo que pensó, había logrado que Yaten le diga cosas verdaderamente ciertas, y conmovedoras. Y sin darse cuenta Yaten estaba sintiendo algo especial por ella, pero a él le cuesta decir las cosas y más cuando se tratan de sus sentimientos. A diferencia de su hermano Seiya:

Serena: ¿Vas a seguir siguiéndome? (Mientras caminaba, él la seguía por detrás)

Seiya: Bombón no te enojes, sólo estaba bromeando. En serio pensaste que me interesa Stacy.

Serena: Están la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Y escuché decir a Stacy que se iban a poner de novios.

Seiya: Eso es mentira. A mí no me gusta Stacy. Pero tampoco puedo tratarla mal, oye me parece que estas celosa, y estás peor que Mina, esta mañana.

Serena: ¿A ti te agrada Stacy?

Seiya: Es simpática y muy divertida…

Serena: bien con eso es más que suficiente. Entonces si saldrías con ella.

Seiya: Tú sabes que no lo puedo hacer, porque yo tengo otra identidad.

Serena: no lo puedes hacer pero si lo quieres.

Seiya: Oye puedes, escucharme… (Sujeto su mano) Ya te dije que no me gusta Stacy. Podemos ser cómo éramos antes. Desde esta mañana que quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo de anoche.

Serena: Esta bien.

Seiya: No me gusto verte triste, puedes confiar en mí. Aquella vez te dije que no habría secretos entre nosotros.

Serena: Seiya, no quiero contarte pero no porque no te tenga confianza sino porque no quiero recordar.

Seiya: Él te hizo algo, no es así. Yo me fui de aquí, dejándote para que él te protegiera. Y me fui muy triste sabes, porqué yo si te quería.

Serena: ¿Me querías? Dime en estos dos años que pasó, pudiste superar lo que sentías en ese entonces por mí.

Seiya: Sí.

Serena: En serio.

Seiya: Lo superé, porque no estabas ahí. Aunque siempre estabas en mi mente como alguien especial. Pero ahora que te vi de nuevo no cómo yo quería verte feliz y radiante, sino triste y llorando me doy cuenta que no debía haberme ido, que me necesitabas y no estaba. Y estabas sola, afrontándolo de la mejor manera posible, por eso cambiaste. Esto (Acariciando su cabello y su rostro) es una coraza y te escondes detrás de ella para hacer notar que no te pasa nada.

Serena: No sigas. Parece como si de verdad supieras todo lo que me pasa. Es que dentro mío siempre supe que regresarías algún día, y eso es lo que me mantenía fuerte, el no decaer, pero lo que paso ayer superó los límites. Yo no soy fuerte sabes. (Al recordar el brusco trato que había recibido de Darién, la hizo llorar)

Seiya al escucharla y verla llorar, la abrazó: Si tan sólo hubiera estado allí, no hubiera dejado que te hiciera daño.

Sin querer remangó la manga de su camisa y vio en el brazo unos moretones, y la soltó de inmediato:

Seiya: Permíteme el otro brazo. (Lo agarró y lo remangó y vio más moretones) ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes eso en los brazos?, y te puedo asegurar que los tienes por todo el cuerpo. ¿Él te los hizo? Respóndeme.

Serena no sabía que decir, pensó que no se daría cuenta: Debe ser por unas batallas que tuvimos. Me debo haber golpeado.

Seiya: No es cierto, esto que tienes en los brazos son marcas de los dedos de una mano, cómo si alguien te sujetara.

Al ver que Serena no respondía, Seiya se enojó muchísimo y dio la vuelta gritando: ¡Demonios! Qué es lo que te hizo, maldición, cómo dejas que esto pase.

Serena: Oye no sé qué estás pensando, pero no es lo que crees.

Seiya: ¿Y qué es esto? Ya sé no me digas son lunares.

Serena: No seas así, oye cálmate, te pueden escuchar, tienes suerte de que no hay nadie, va a ser un escándalo si te escuchan. Vas a salir en televisión.

Seiya: Escándalo va a ser cuando vea a ese sujeto.

Serena: ¿Por qué piensas que fue él quien me hizo esto? Pudo haber sido otro.

Seiya: No, no te creo y no eres buena mintiendo, fue él a mí no me engañas. Sino no estarías así como estas. ¿Tanto lo quieres? Que lo defiendes. A pesar de todo lo sigues queriendo.

Serena: Seiya, puedes si quiera calmarte. Déjame que te explique. No me queda opción que contarte. Te lo suplico, cálmate.

Seiya: Esta bien. Me calmo. Me calmo. Estoy ya tranquilo, aunque no parezca.

Serena: Vamos a sentarnos allá. (Estaban cerca del parque, por lo que había unas bancas)

Ella comenzó a contar desde el principio para que no le quedara dudas, hasta lo del incidente en el dpto. De Darién.

Serena: Eso fue todo, me debe haber quedado así, por la forma brusca en que me agarró.

Seiya quedó en silencio hasta que al final dijo: ¿Tú aun lo quieres?

Serena: No lo sé. Me he decepcionado totalmente, no siento lo que sentía antes por él.

Seiya: Yo me fui de aquí, viendo cómo tú estabas enamorada de ese idiota. No es lindo ver cómo no eres correspondido. Y ahora al saber esto, no sé cómo reaccionar si lo llego a ver.

Serena: No tienes que hacer nada. Si lo ves no hagas nada. Has como si no existe. Cómo lo he intentado hacer yo. Pero siempre aparece.

Seiya: He venido aquí por orden de Sailor Galaxia, si fuera por mí no hubiera venido aunque moría por verte, porque en ese momento pensé, está feliz con el hombre que ama y no le hace falta nada. Pero la realidad es otra, no tienes idea la impotencia que siento.

Serena: Seiya, yo te estaba esperando, siempre veía el cielo de noche, pensaba algún día vendrá y me hará olvidar todo este malestar.

Seiya: Bombón, perdóname.

Serena no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar y se cubría el rostro con las manos. A lo que Seiya la abrazó y Serena se hundió en su pecho.

Seiya: Que te dije, ayer ¿recuerdas? (Al notar el silencio) Que llores. Te juro que voy a hacer que olvides a ese sujeto. Él no te merece.

Serena: ¿Y tú sí? (Mientras estaba sumergida en el abrazo que la hacía sentir protegida, las ganas de llorar se le iban de a poco)

Seiya: Eso debes decidirlo tú. Stacy me dijo que tú eras la asistente de Mina en la audición.

Seiya hacía todo lo posible para que Serena dejara de llorar, y hacerla sentir de la mejor manera posible.

Serena: Bueno pero fue por ese día, además ¿por qué Stacy habla de mí?

Seiya: Porque yo le pregunto.

Serena: Entonces sabes que no le caigo bien, por ser amiga de Mina.

Seiya: Si, lo he notado.

Serena: ¿Y por qué dejas que ella este cerca de ti de ese modo? No ves que ella quiere salir contigo a toda costa.

Seiya: En serio, es que soy atractivo. Eso nadie lo puede negar. De todas maneras Stacy no es mala, sólo quiere saltar a la fama.

A Serena se le comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro: Nadie dijo que es mala, solo no congeniamos. Lo malo que tiene es que es muy egocéntrica y engreída.

Seiya: ¿Dime la verdad, estas celosa?

Serena: Un poco.

Seiya: ¿Solo un poco? hace un momento no me dirigías la palabra.

Serena: Me estabas provocando.

Seiya: Bien si no tienes nada que hacer yo sí. En la noche cuando terminemos esa charla pendiente, te invito al cine ¿qué dices?

Serena: Al cine, no vendría mal. Está bien, pero nada de romance. (De a poco se separaba de él y sintió lo reconfortante que fue ese abrazo)

Seiya: Como digas.

Serena se levantó de la banca: Bueno me voy, porque no quiero ir con uniforme a casa de Haruka.

Seiya también se paró y se colocó delante de ella: Bien, entonces déjame acompañarte.

Serena: Como quieras, se ve que hoy no tienes nada que hacer.

Seiya: ¿Como que no? Tengo que estar contigo.

Serena: ¡Seiya! No empieces, de verdad no sé que tienes que me haces poner de buen humor.

Seiya: Es que soy irresistible para ti.

Serena: Se ve que no has cambiado en nada.

Seiya: Anda vamos, te dejo en tu casa y después nos veremos en casa de Tenoh. (Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar)

Serena: De Haruka. Se dice así.

Seiya: Tenoh.

Serena: Haruka.

Seiya: Tenoh.

Serena: No me pelees, ya te dije que es Haruka.

Seiya: Tenoh.

Serena: Pareces un disco rayado. Mejor lo dejamos así.

Se fueron de allí, para después ir a casa de Haruka.

¿Quién habrá causado el ataque en la cuidad de Nicolás?


	13. El astuto hechicero del viento, Ian

**El astuto hechicero del viento, Ian**

En lo alto de una Iglesia, en el centro de Tokio:

Ian: Me parece que de madrugada es mejor atacar, todos duermen. Debo atrapar a Sailor Moon. Bueno hasta mientras voy a reunir un poco más de energía maligna. Creo que con unas cuántas personas más saldrá definitivamente el Caos. Jade ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en poco tiempo, reconozco que es hábil.

En casa de Haruka, todos se habían reunido:

Serena: Ahora la impuntual es Reí.

Lita: La llamé y dijo que vendría.

Al sonar el timbre, Reí aparece: Hola, chicas, perdón por la tardanza.

Serena: Llego por quién lloraba. Reí, raro en ti la impuntualidad.

Reí: Déjenme contarles, Nicolás llegó al templo.

Serena: Ahhh jaaa.

Reí: Déjame contar, está muy asustado porqué vio cómo atacaron la cuidad en dónde vive. Pero lo que él me contó fue muy diferente, un torbellino hizo que toda la cuidad sea destruida.

Sentados los hermanos Kou en el sofá:

Taiki: Por lo que cuentas, ese es otro de los hechiceros

Yaten: Si es el hechicero del viento.

Mina: ¿El hechicero del viento?

Seiya: Veo que estamos todos. Hotaru, muy rico el jugo.

Hotaru: ¿Verdad? Esta vez fue banana con naranja.

Taiki: Esta delicioso.

Michiru: Está haciendo variedad de jugos, quiere abrir un Resto Bar. Le digo que es muy joven, pero aun así, está deseosa de hacerlo.

Amy: Es cierto nosotras te podemos ayudar.

Hotaru: De verdad.

Haruka: Bien, digan de una vez qué es lo que saben. ¿Qué paso con Sailor Galaxia? (Dijo muy seria)

Seiya: Siempre tan engreído.

Taiki: Bueno Sailor Galaxia vendrá pronto, nuestra princesa se comunicó con ella, y se nos hizo presente.

Seiya: Deben saber que Seth, conocido como el Rey de las Tinieblas, es el rival a vencer por Galaxia, pero Seth, siempre necesita al Caos, su objetivo es apoderarse de todas las Galaxias, y ser el Soberano del Universo, hundiéndolo en tinieblas.

Yaten: La explicación a por qué apareció ahora y no antes, es porqué el Caos estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Galaxia y estaba en espera para que ella conquiste al Universo, mediante las semillas estelares, si lo lograba Seth, derrotaría a Sailor Galaxia.

Seiya: El Caos y Seth, han sido aliados desde siempre. Por eso si Sailor Galaxia en aquella ocasión lograba conquistar el Universo, Seth y el Caos se unirían, y juntos eliminarla.

Amy: Esa es la razón por la que Galaxia encerró al Caos en su cuerpo. Para evitar que se aliara con Seth.

Taiki: Así es, pero el Caos fue más fuerte que ella, y este domino su cuerpo.

Seiya: Seth, no está solo, antiguamente fue conquistando planetas y varias galaxias lejanas a este sistema solar. Pero dejo con vida a los Emperadores más poderosos, les robo su energía dejándolos al borde de la muerte, y para que subsistan les otorgó poderes malignos y mágicos eligió a cinco para luego convertirlos en hechiceros.

Lita: Espera estas diciendo que los hechiceros antes de serlo, eran Emperadores.

Yaten: Exacto, en cada Galaxia existe un Emperador. En esta Galaxia el Emperador es el Guardián de la Tierra. No satisfecho su codicia aumentaba y quería seguir conquistando las demás Galaxias, pero Sailor Galaxia se lo impidió, al ver que era la más poderosa, no podía vencerla, entonces fue que recurrió al Caos. Con la energía negativa, mediante sus poderes mágicos el Caos pudo tener una entidad propia, pero no la suficiente como para valerse por sí sola.

Seiya: Es por eso que el Caos necesita de algún cuerpo, para tomar vida. Y cómo en ese entonces Seth estaba dispuesto a unirse con el Caos, Sailor Galaxia descubrió su plan y lo primero que hizo fue derrotar al Caos dejándolo débil, con su poder. Y pensó que al encerrarlo en su cuerpo no tendría el mismo efecto que con Seth, ya que ella poseía cualidades buenas, pero no fue así.

Taiki: Los hechiceros son los que custodian a Seth, los poderes mágicos que se les otorgó son provenientes de los elementos naturales como el fuego, la tierra y el agua. Estos hechiceros son sirvientes, y sólo hacen lo que se les ordena, ya que si se llegan a oponerse, Seth, les quitaría sus poderes que les otorgó desde un principio y morirían.

Yaten: Galaxia nos dijo que Seth elige a dos de sus hechiceros para que hagan el trabajo, si uno de ellos falla es reemplazado por otro. Pero no sabemos si al que falló les quita los poderes o solo lo deja a un lado. En este caso, por lo que cuenta Reí, ha aparecido el hechicero del viento, lo que significa que está reemplazando a Agatha o a Jade.

Seiya: Según pienso que es a Agatha, ya que la última vez que apareció la derrotamos y se fue casi agonizando.

Serena: Esperen, si son Emperadores, no hay forma de volverlos a la normalidad. Por qué alguna vez ellos tuvieron la misión de proteger su planeta, así como nosotras.

Taiki: Sailor Galaxia nos dijo que todo volvería a la normalidad si Seth es destruido. Como esos Emperadores no tienen planeta que proteger, porque fueron destruidos, si Seth es eliminado, Sailor Galaxia es la parte opuesta y ella ayudaría a reconstruir sus respectivos planetas.

Mina: ¿Y por qué no lo hace ahora?

Yaten: Porqué seria en vano, los Emperadores dependen de los poderes mágicos de Seth, o sea que los tiene en su poder. Si se los llega a quitar, mueren, pero si se llega a derrotar a Seth, con los hechiceros con vida, estos volverían a la normalidad y toda la energía extraída por Seth, volvería a ellos.

Serena: O sea que hay que vencer a Seth, ¿Cómo? Es muy fuerte.

Seiya: Sailor Galaxia nos dijo que existe un poder misterioso escondido en la Galaxia de este Sistema Solar. Y que necesita de los guardianes para que dicho poder pueda despertar, eso fue todo lo que nos contó, después ella misma nos dijo que sería conveniente que ella nos comentara. Nos dijo que vendría al poco tiempo de que nosotros llegáramos aquí. Y por eso nosotros llegamos para ayudarles a luchar, ya que no sólo está Galaxia corre peligro sino todo el Universo.

Yaten: Galaxia también nos dijo que si nosotros llegábamos, el Cristal de Plata nos brindaría poderes desconocidos, porque somos sus guardianes, a un es algo que nos tiene intrigados debido a que no sabemos el por qué.

Haruka: Ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

Setzuna: Hotaru ha tenido esa sensación desde hace unos días.

Hotaru: Yo estoy segura que algún poder aparecerá, para que nuestros poderes pudieran despertar.

Setzuna: En el siglo XXX las Sailor Scouts son las más poderosas junto a su Reina, yo misma las he visto, luchar y sus poderes no se comparan con los que tienen ahora. En este momento no tenemos ni la cuarta parte.

Michiru: Es por eso que hemos estado entrenando, para poder sacar los poderes ocultos, pero por más que entrenamos no pasa nada. Y por el talismán pude saber que ustedes harían despertar el poder del Cristal, pero díganme ¿ese poder puede servir para derrotar a Seth?

Taiki: No, El poder del Cristal de Plata es el más fuerte de la galaxia, pero no el más fuerte del Universo, si no me equivoco escuche decir a Galaxia, que el Cristal se fusionaría con el poder que se encuentra escondido en la Galaxia y juntos derrotaría a cualquier ser maligno. Es fundamental el Cristal sino el poder que esta aun escondido no despertaría.

Serena: Entonces, si el poder del Cristal de Plata no sirve para derrotarlo ¿Por qué lo buscan?

Seiya: Para evitar que se fusione, si Seth llega a obtener el Cristal de Plata, no habrá poder alguno capaz de derrotarlo.

Amy: Pero si Sailor galaxia sabía esto, por qué oculto al Caos en su cuerpo.

Yaten: Porque para el despertar de ese poder además de ser necesaria la presencia del Cristal, también deben estar los guardianes, sin los guardianes es imposible, y en ese entonces Sailor Galaxia no conocía a ningún Guardián.

Haruka: ¿quiénes son los guardianes?

Seiya: Todas ustedes.

Ambas al escuchar eso se miraron entre sí.

Seiya: Si sabríamos toda la historia se lo contaríamos pero no sabemos más.

Michiru: Pero que interesante relato, estoy ansiosa por la llegada de Sailor Galaxia.

Mina: Agatha me confesó la existencia de la Piedra de Poder, la más poderosa del Universo. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

Reí: ¿Y recién lo dices?

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre ellos ante la pregunta de Mina:

Seiya: Desconocemos lo que dices.

Haruka: Bien debemos esperarla unos días más. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

Reí: Entonces debemos estar todos atentos con el nuevo hechicero. Por lo que dijo Nicholas, tiene un poder destructivo.

Seiya: No te preocupes, todos nosotros seremos capaces de derrotarlo. Bueno ya es hora ¿vamos? (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

Serena: Sí.

Mina: Un segundo ¿a dónde van?

Serena: Seiya me invito al cine. Espero que no quiera ver una película de terror.

Seiya: Vamos a ver la que tú quieras ver.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa Mina?

Mina: Yo también quiero ir, las películas en estreno son espectaculares. (Lamentándose y miró a Yaten de reojo)

Yaten: ¿Por qué me miras?(Al ver a Seiya señalando con la mirada a Mina) Está bien, si no queda de otra ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine? (Resignado)

Mina: ¡Siiii!

Reí: Espera que no era que no te gustaba.

Yaten: ¿qué dices?

Reí: No disculpa, es que tengo que hablar con Mina (Llevándosela lejos de los chicos)

Mina: Bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas hoy. Creo que si es el chico que siempre espere.

Reí: ¿Y Jade?

Mina: Él es un hechicero pero no niego que es muy atractivo. Además Yaten ya me conoce desde hace mucho. Lo siento Reí, tu preocúpate por Nicholas.

Reí: Eso no es justo. Yo también quiero ir al cine.

Haruka: Por qué mejor no vamos todas al cine. De esa manera podemos ver que no se pasen de listos.

Seiya: ¡Qué suerte tienes hermanito!

Mina: veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo con Serena. Déjame sacarte una foto con ella en el cine así se la muestro a Stacy.

Yaten: Después no te quejes de que te molesta.

Mina: Solo le quiero hacer ver la realidad.

Serena: No me parece. Después van a salir rumores de él y yo.

Seiya: Y eso tiene algo de malo.

Serena: Ya vas a empezar.

Seiya: Bueno, vamos o mejor nos adelantamos.

Haruka: No, no confió en ti, así que vamos a ver la misma película que ustedes.

Seiya: Oye Tenoh, no exageres. Aparte yo la se cuidar mejor que cualquiera.

Haruka: La decisión ya está tomada.

Serena: Bueno mejor vamos porque si no la función va a empezar y nosotros no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

En el cine:

Mina: Si, El Hobbit.

Reí: No, Destino Final 5.

Serena: Hansel y Grettel.

Seiya: Destino Final 5.

Reí: Me parece que con Seiya pensamos igual. Yo debo estar con él.

Serena: Oye Reí que te pasa.

Reí: pero si tú acaso…

Serena: Él me invito a mí. Respeta eso.

Reí: Que tacaña.

Haruka: Destino Final 5

Hotaru: El Hobbit.

Lita: Destino Final 5. Vi las 4 anteriores.

Seiya: Parece que somos mayoría, Destino Final 5.

Serena: Una de terror, por qué será que sabía que esto pasaría.

Seiya: Si tienes miedo yo te cuidaré.

Serena: Es solo una película.

Yaten: Bueno ya vamos. Mina apúrate. (Agarró del brazo a Mina y se la llevó rápido a la sala)

Mina: Oye no tan rápido.

Yaten: Es que sino Seiya o Taiki, Siempre me quitan el lugar, este siempre es el que tiene el ángulo perfecto.

Mina: Ya veo.

Mientras se iban:

Taiki: veo que Yaten se está llevando bien con Mina.

Seiya: Aunque no lo quiera admitir pero, le está empezando a gustar. (Le decía en secreto a su hermano Taiki)

Serena: De que hablas, cuéntame.

Seiya: No, es privado de mi hermano.

Serena: ¿qué paso con no tener secretos entre nosotros?

Seiya: bien acércate.

Serena obedeció y al acercarle su oído le dijo:

Seiya: Que quiero secuestrarte esta noche.

Serena: (Serena sonrojo) No eso no le dijiste a Taiki, mentiroso.

Seiya: pregúntaselo y veras.

Taiki: Ya entren, entren.

Al terminar la película salían del Cine y vieron que el Clima había cambiado debido a que corría mucho viento.

Mina: Está corriendo mucho viento

Yaten: Esto no es un cambio climático, es el hechicero del viento. En alguna parte debe estar atacando.

Cuando vieron a un hombre correr desesperado:

Serena: Disculpe señor ¿qué está pasando?

-El puente de la avenida principal se está derrumbando, mi esposa me llamo y están allí con mis hijos. La policía va en camino. (Hablaba muy agitado y sin dar más explicaciones se fue corriendo)

Yaten: Creo que ya sabemos en dónde está. Pero alto, estoy casi seguro que está reemplazando a Agatha, alguien sabe cuál era su misión, no se los dijo por casualidad.

Mina: Yo, cuando luche con ella me dijo que debía llevar a Sailor Moon y al Cristal con Seth.

Taiki: Serena no creo que sea conveniente que vayas. Te buscan o cómo de lugar.

Haruka: Será mejor que te lleves a Hotaru, Setzuna, ustedes ya saben cuándo aparecer. (Asintiendo Setzuna se llevó a Hotaru)

Serena: Pero es importante que vaya, para que ustedes aumenten sus poderes.

Seiya: No, por el hecho de que estemos en este Planeta, el Cristal ya nos brinda el poder.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa si aparece algún demonio?

Seiya: Bien vamos, de todos modos no permitiré que se te acerquen.

Serena: Sé defenderme muy bien Seiya. No olvides que yo soy Sailor Moon.

Mina: Haruka y Michiru ya se adelantaron.

Serena: No me di cuenta, ellas son muy veloces para desaparecer. Chicas vamos.

En el puente de la avenida principal estaba cortado a mitad, los autos comenzaban a caer, mucha gente gritando varios de ellos caían al vacío:

Mina: Oh, no, esto se ve feo. Es igual que en la película.

Reí: Parece como si la película fuera una premonición

Lita: ¿Mina pero tú vas a poder luchar con tus heridas?

Mina: Me molesta un poco, pero creo que sí puedo luchar.

Yaten: Será mejor que nos dejes a nosotros esto. Tus heridas no han curado todavía.

Serena: Transformémonos.

Una vez transformadas, trataron de salvar a las personas de no caer en el vacío, ya que el puente de a poco se iba cayendo, las columnas estaban a punto de desmoronarse:

Sailor Moon: no se suelten. (Mientras estaba sujetando a unas personas de una de sus manos para que no cayera al abismo) No puedo más, está muy pesado.

Seiya que a un no se había transformado fue a ayudarle. Una de las Sailor se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien en lo alto:

Sailor Júpiter: Allá esta la persona que hizo esto.

En lo alto:

Ian: Así con que las Sailor Scouts están al rescate. Una de ellas debe ser Sailor Moon. Eso lo sabré, al ver quién es la que derrote al demonio, **¡Aharoni!** ¡Yo te invoco, Sal!

Un demonio en forma de ave prehistórica gigante Salió, con la diferencia que este tenía manos con garras y con poderes.

Ian: Ve termina de destruir ese puente.

Desde muy lejos Jade estaba mirando la situación:

Jade: A Ian le gusta, usar ese tipo de demonios, no sé por qué tiene ese gusto prehistórico. Lo único que falta es que haga aparecer un dinosaurio.

Se acercó más al lugar y pudo ver a las Sailor Scouts salvan do personas.

Jade: Allá están todas.

En el puente:

Sailor Mars: Corran a la dirección contraria el puente esta por caer, no soportará mucho.

Sailor Venus estaba sola en uno de los extremos del puente, haciendo que las personas estén a salvo: Es muy difícil, me están doliendo las piernas y no puedo correr, ¿Pero qué es eso?

Cuando vio a esa ave gigante tratando de destruir el puente:

Sailor Venus: Apúrense (Gritó a las personas que a un no estaban a salvo)

Vio cómo Sailor Júpiter y Mercury comenzaron a atacar:

Sailor Venus: Oh no, si está un demonio aquí quiere decir que el hechicero está cerca. Pero ¿a dónde? Es el Hechicero del viento y lo más seguro es que este flotando en el aire, arriba nuestro.

Comenzó a buscarlo en el cielo y pudo ver a alguien en lo alto:

Sailor Venus: Ese no es Jade, si Sailor Moon derrota al demonio la descubrirá.

Venus reconoció al nuevo hechicero ya que este era de cabello castaño oscuro y vestía de Blanco, se acercó a Sailor Moon que estaba con Seiya:

Sailor Venus: Chicos, está justo arriba de nosotros. Debes tener cuidado Serena, cuando derrotes al demonio desaparece.

Sailor Moon estaba ocupada salvando a las personas: Venus, estás corriendo con dificultad, no te esfuerces. Yo me cuidare.

Seiya: Las demás están luchando con el demonio, Sailor Moon ve a derrotarlo yo te cubriré, para que no te lleven con Seth.

Sailor Moon se sumó a la batalla con las demás Sailors:

Sailor Urano**: ¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!**

El demonio con sus manos que estaban cubiertas de plumas, provocaba una ráfaga fuerte. Qué para las Sailor Scouts era difícil de soportar:

Sailor Mars: Cielos, si sigue así no podemos atacar. ¡Mercury!

Sailor Mercury: **¡Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!**

Ese ataque, formo una especie de niebla hizo que Aharoni no pueda distinguir nada.

**¡Poder del Cristal de Plata! **

Haciendo desaparecer al demonio, que emitió un sonido fuerte, haciendo que Ian se dé cuenta que habían derrotado a Aharoni.

Ian: Ese ataque de esa Sailor Scout no me permite ver bien. Rayos no puedo saber quién es la que derrotó al demonio, ese destello fue el Cristal de Plata. La niebla está desapareciendo, y Aharoni recibió el ataque de frente, debe ser una de esas Sailor Scouts.

Las conclusiones de Ian fueron acertadas, Sailor Moon ataco de frente, por el ataque de Mercury, Ian no pudo distinguirla, junto a Serena estaban Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter.

Sailor Júpiter: Muy bien hecho Mercury, ese ataque hiso que el hechicero no pueda ver a Sailor Moon utilizar el Cristal.

Se sintió una voz, que provenía desde arriba:

Ian: Bien hecho, Sailor Scouts, son unas excelentes guerreras.

Ian estaba flotando en el aire y muy lentamente descendía, su vestimenta, camisa y pantalones blancos, con botas del mismo color, lo hacía resaltar entre los demás.

Sailor Mars: Admito que es muy simpático.

Sailor Neptune: Él es el hechicero del viento.

Ian: Oh, veo que saben algo al respecto. Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Ian, mi elemento es el Aire, Soy el Hechicero del Viento. ¿Quién de ustedes es Sailor Moon?

Sailor Urano: Y crees que te lo vamos a decir. Sabemos que te dieron la orden de capturarla.

Ian: Se ve que saben más de lo parece.

Apartados del escenario de la pelea:

Sailor Star Fighter: Será mejor que ataquemos cuando no se lo espere, no sabe que estamos aquí.

Sailor Star Healer: Este tiene algo particular a Agatha. Es más fuerte. Puedo sentirlo.

Sailor Star Maker: Es cierto, pero mantengámonos a esta distancia así no siente nuestra presencia.

En el extremo del puente, Sailor Venus r tenía serias dificultades para caminar:

Sailor Venus: No puede ser, si voy seré un estorbo.

-No lo creo.

Al sentir que le hablaron de atrás Venus volteó a ver:

Sailor Venus: Jade.

Jade: ¿Cómo estás? Lamento no haberte salvado de los ataques de Agatha. Ese día Seth me pidió que no me moviera de su lado. Eres una excelente guerrera, pudiste hacer frente sola a Agatha.

Sailor Venus: Si, pero dime, por qué él apareció, qué paso con Agatha.

Jade: Ella murió. Seth decidió hacerlo, no cumplió ninguna de sus tareas asignadas.

Sailor Venus: ¡Cómo es posible que sea tan despiadado!

Jade: ¿Cómo? Lamentas lo que le ocurrió a Agatha, si ella te lastimo.

Sailor Venus: Pero ella sólo cumplía órdenes, no lo hacía porque ella quería sino porque no tenía opción. ¿Y este es más fuerte?

Jade: Ian es más fuerte que Agatha, tengan cuidado él es más astuto. Tiene la habilidad del viento. Deben ser inteligentes, él puede hacer ataques de viento pero no puede soportarlos contra él, esa es una de sus debilidades.

Sailor Venus: Haruka. Pero él es más fuerte. Ella no va a poder.

Jade: Ustedes son varias, utilicen todos los ataques de viento o que sean similares a ello. Pero antes dame tu mano, en ese estado no vas a poder ir a luchar.

Extendió su mano para tomarla de ella, Sailor Venus le alcanzó la suya, al tocarla un poder corría por su cuerpo

Sailor Venus: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sintió cómo el dolor se iba de sus piernas:

Jade: listo, te cure las heridas. Ahora ve, y ten cuidado. No te aseguro que lo venzan pero al menos podrán hacer que se marche. No se confíen. Con las otras Sailor Scouts él no podrá hacerles daño.

Sailor Venus: Gracias, Jade. Oye, por favor has todo lo posible para que Seth, no te quite los poderes.

Jade: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Está bien, te aseguro que no moriré, porque soy el más fuerte y me necesita.

Sailor Venus: Bueno hora de luchar.

Se fue a dónde estaban las demás ya luchando, las Sailor Stars Lights a un no se hacían presente. Las Inners comenzaron a atacar a Ian pero podía hacer que sus ataques queden sin efecto:

Sailor Mars: Este es fuerte. Pudo hacer desaparecer el Fuego de Marte.

Sailor Venus vio de lejos que no tenían posibilidades de ganar, y vio a las Sailor Star Lights esperando el momento para atacar:

Sailor Venus: Oigan, esperen aun no ataquen.

Sailor Star Healer: Pero, cómo te recuperaste.

Sailor venus: Eso ahora no interesa, escuchen solo los ataques de viento pueden hacerle frente. Lo que debemos hacer es distraerlo, y luego debe recibir los ataques de Sailor Urano.

Sailor Star Fighter: Ella es la Sailor del Viento.

Sailor Star Maker: Esta bien, vamos a atacarlo, tú ve a decirles esto a las demás.

Sailor Moon: Sabe pelear muy bien, y bloquea todos los golpes.

¡**Maremoto de Neptuno!**

Este ataque fue detenido por una de sus manos.

Ian: Yo solo quiero saber quién es Sailor Moon, pero ustedes insisten en pelear.

Sailor Urano: ahora veras.

Ella fue a enfrentarse con él, para golpearlo, y este los esquivaba con facilidad, en un momento agarro uno de sus puños y la tiró para que cayera al suelo. En ese instante Sailor Neptune también lo atacó, y Sailor Mars utilizando sus poderes:

**¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

Y este voló para no recibir el ataque, y desde arriba:

Ian: No me queda más remedio que hacerle ver mis poderes: **¡Torbellino Zonda!**

Prácticamente ese fue un huracán, las hizo volar, no pudiendo hacer nada. Los autos que estaban en el puente volaron y el agua debajo del puente formaba olas.

Sailor Star Healer fue en ayuda de Sailor Venus para que no le afectara el ataque:

Sailor Star Maker: Este tiene un poder destructivo, debemos atacar cuando este con la guardia baja.

Sailor Star Fighter: ¡O sea ahora! **¡Láser de estrella fugaz!**

Sailor Venus: Gracias por ayudarme. Ahora debo ir con las demás.

Las Sailor Star Lights atacaron a Ian, mientras que Venus fue con las demás:

Sailor Venus: Oigan, están bien.

Se asustó al ver que sus amigas estaban en el piso tiradas. Y se empezaron a levantar de a una.

Sailor Moon: No te preocupes, cuando corre viento para que no te lleve, papá dijo que el secreto es tirarse al suelo.

Sailor Mars: Bien pensado Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus: Qué bueno que no les pasó nada. ¡Oye estás curada!

Sailor Venus: Cortesía de Jade.

Se sintió un estruendo desde dónde estaba Ian:

Sailor Mercury: Las Sailor Star Lights ya están luchando.

Sailor Venus: Escuchen, deben usar los ataques de viento para causarle impacto. Entendieron.

Sailor Urano: ¿Los ataques de viento?

Sailor Mars: ¿Cortesía de Jade también?

Sailor Venus: Si.

**¡Infierno estelar de Healer!**

Atacando a Ian, este pudo notar que las Sailor Scouts con las que estaba luchando eran más rápidas, y sus poderes eran más potentes. Pero los ataques no le hacían daño, dado que los esquivaba.

Ian: ¿Por qué estas Sailor Scouts son más fuertes? Son muy veloces.

Sailor Star Fighter: Demonios Esquiva los ataques.

Cuando vio que Sailor Maker le pegó fuerte en el estómago: Pero no los golpes.

Ian: Maldición, cómo te atreves. (Dijo agarrándose el estómago)

¡**Ataques de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!**

**¡Espada de Urano Elimina!**

Los ataques le afectaron, recibiendo cortes en todo su cuerpo:

Ian: No puede ser, no sabía que las Sailor Scouts tenían la habilidad de hacer ataques de viento y si no fuera por estas Sailor Scouts que son más fuertes, la situación sería al revés.

En ese instante desapareció y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia las Sailor Scouts que habían atacado recientemente:

Ian: No me voy a ir de aquí sin saber quién es Sailor Moon.

Se paró delante de ellas y mediante el anillo, soltó energía maligna, como una sombra.

Ian: Esto se apoderará de alguna de ustedes. Mala suerte.

Esa energía se estaba dirigiendo a Sailor Mars, pero Sailor Moon se dirigió hacia ella y con el poder del Cristal, sin recitarlo, solo hizo salir un destello, esfumando esa energía.

Ian: Así con que eres tú.

Sailor Mercury: Lanzó esa energía maligna solo para saber quién era Sailor Moon. Es muy astuto.

**¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!**

Desde arriba atacó Sailor Maker, siendo esquivado por Ian** y** vio que varias de las Sailor Scouts estaban por lanzarle sus ataques y las más fuertes estaban ya en frente de él:

Ian: No se gasten, al fin y al cabo ya sé quién es la persona que buscaba. Ah y prepárense, el Caos despertará más pronto de lo que creen. Adiós.

Diciendo esto se marchó.

Serena: la cuidad quedó destruida.

Mina: Al final Jade nos ayudó de nuevo.

Yaten: Escuche bien, Jade.

Mina: Aun no lo conoces, él me curó y me dijo cómo hacer frente a Ian.

Yaten: Jade, me gustaría conocer a ese sujeto. Quiero saber qué intenciones tiene.

Haruka: Este hechicero sí que sabe cómo luchar.

Taiki: Pero a veces tiene la guardia baja. Ahí es donde hay que aprovechar.

Seiya: pero nos causó serios problemas. Mira el desastre que hizo.

Lita: van a tardar mucho en hacer que esto que de cómo estaba antes.

Michiru: Si no viene Sailor Galaxia estaremos en graves problemas.

Reí: Serena, para qué te metiste, ahora Ian ya sabe que Sailor Moon eres tú.

Serena: tú no hacías nada por moverte. Además si eso se llegaba a apoderar de alguno de ustedes, todo se complicaría.

Amy: ¿Y Hotaru?

Haruka: Fui estricta con ella, y apenas termino la película, dije a Setzuna que se la lleve a casa.

Michiru: Hotaru, sólo aparecería si se llega a complicar la situación.

Taiki: Además ella es una niña.

Haruka: No la subestimes, Hotaru es Sailor Saturn, y tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un planeta entero.

Seiya: Así con que Sailor Saturn, escuche sobre ella, es la Sailor de la Destrucción. En mi planeta ella es un mito, pero quién iba a pensar que la pequeña Hotaru sería esa Sailor Scout.

Haruka: Las apariencias engañan. Pero cómo dices ella es una niña, y en una batalla la pueden provocar, temo que pueda perder el control. No la hagas enojar oíste, sino es capaz de matarte.

Seiya: Mañana le voy a comprar un regalo. Y no me hará nada, además le caigo bien. Creo.

Lita: La policía ya está aquí, mejor vámonos, sino los Three Lights, serán víctimas de un escándalo.

Serena: Es cierto, Serán portada en los periódicos.

Seiya: y noticia mundial.

Serena sin que se dé cuenta Seiya hizo hacer un pequeño destello del Cristal de Plata, haciéndole creer que era un flash.

Seiya: quien está tomando fotografías. (Se alteró) Estoy hecho un desastre por la lucha.

Serena: Qué van a decir tus fans.

Seiya: Oh no.

Serena hizo otra vez destellar el Cristal:

Seiya: ¡Otra vez, ya paren!

Yaten y Taiki vieron a Serena provocar el destello y ante la seña cómplice de Serena, solo reían al ver la actitud de su hermano:

Yaten: Se lo merece, siempre nos hace bromas de mal gusto, algún día le tenía que tocar.

Taiki: Es verdad.

Seiya: ¡Ya basta! Yaten, Taiki, vamos. Otra vez, los voy a denunciar.

Al darse cuenta de que comenzaron a reírse quienes tenía alrededor:

Seiya: por qué se ríen de la desgracia ajena. (Y vio a Serena esconder rápidamente el Cristal) ¿Qué escondiste? A ver.

Mostrándole el Cristal se dio cuenta que fue una broma de ella:

Serena: ¡Caíste!

Seiya: Noooooo, no me digas que estabas haciéndome creer que eran flashes. ¡Oye, Bombón!

Después de aquella broma, se retiraron del lugar para irse a sus respectivas casas. ¿Qué hará Ian al saber quién es Sailor Moon?


	14. Yaten quiere cumplir el sueño de Mina

**Yaten quiere cumplir el sueño de Mina**

En su departamento, estaba recostado en el sillón, con la camisa desbotonada recién despierto:

-¿Qué paso? Tengo una resaca terrible…

Desde la cocina salió una mujer:

-Marion: Vaya, ya despertaste Darién. No sé qué es lo que te paso pero cuando te encontré estabas en un terrible estado.

-Darién: Desde cuando estoy así. No me acuerdo de nada.

-Marion: Yo llegué a las 22. Ya es de madrugada, al parecer estuviste dormido todo el día.

-Darién: No me acuerdo de nada.

-Marion: ¿Me puedes decir por qué estabas de esa manera, cuántos días llevas así, tienes algún problema?

-Darién: No lo sé. ¿Oye por cierto qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Marion: Debo decirte algo importante.

-Darién: Sabes algo creo que me hacías falta, me he estado sintiendo solo. Y cómo verás no tengo familia y la persona que creí amar ya no sé si es realmente es la que será la que me acompañara.

-Marion: Por cierto Serena estuvo aquí, una pulsera estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de la puerta ¿Ella tiene que ver en esto que te pasa?

-Darién: Si. Es que me dijo que tratáramos de ser amigos y bueno es difícil de aceptar porque ella y yo ya conocemos nuestro futuro. No puedo aceptar que me diga que sea su amigo.

-Marion: Darién, El futuro no está asegurado para nadie, no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar mañana, en una semana o un año.

-Darién: Es que es difícil que lo entiendas. Pero ya lo sabemos. Yo ya sé cómo va a ser mi vida y es con ella. Aunque en este momento estemos pasando una situación difícil.

-Marion: ¿Cómo es posible que puedas saberlo? Nadie puede saber qué es lo que le depara el futuro.

-Darién: Sé que es difícil de comprender pero es la verdad.

-Marion: Te lo voy a demostrar que ni tú sabes que es te espera en el futuro. (Entregándole un sobre) ¿Dime acaso tu sabías que esto podía llegar a pasar?

Darién al leer el sobre se sorprendió muchísimo: ¡No es posible!

-Marion: Si, si es posible, ninguno se cuidó. Y bueno ya vez. ¿Dime acaso tú sabias que esto te pasaría?

-Darién: ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No, no! ¡Esto es mentira, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! (Gritó alterado)

-Marion: Darién sé que no lo puedes asimilar, imagínate yo. Que es la que lo lleva dentro. Debemos pensar qué es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Darién: No debemos pensar nada. Tú me estás haciendo cargo de algo que no tengo nada que ver. Y eso lo sé porque en el futuro, yo solo tuve una hija y fue con Serena.

Marion se largó a llorar: Por favor ayúdame, tú eres tan responsable como yo. Yo no sé qué hacer. Darién, lo siento mucho si esto cambio tus planes, para mí también lo cambio todo.

Darién: Este sobre debes mostrarle a tu exnovio, no a mí. Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Marion: No me crees, entonces hagámonos un estudio de ADN así te terminas de convencer, no te pido que estés conmigo sino que me ayudes. Yo sé que quieres a Serena cómo dé lugar pero yo que hago, que va a pasar con este niño, ¡tú eres el padre!

Darién tapándose los oídos: ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! No es cierto. ¡Vete de mi casa!

Marion: No, Darién espera, no ignores esto que te digo.

Darién: ¡Qué no entendiste, vete!

Del brazo la agarró y la llevó hasta la puerta, y muy molesto la sacó fuera del departamento cerrándole la puerta. Marion llorando pensó: ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Pasando varios días en casa de Serena:

Serena: Ya han pasado 2 días de que Ian apareció en la avenida del puente, Three Lights está con mucho trabajo y por suerte no ha aparecido nadie que opaque su resplandor.

Luna: Ya deja de pensar y has tu tarea. Ya falta poco para que te vayas a dormir.

Serena: ¿Por qué siempre me recuerdas eso? Si mira estoy a la mitad.

Luna: Entonces no dejes las cosas a medias y termínalas.

Serena: Sí ya voy.

En la mañana del Lunes Serena estaba en la escuela junto a todos sus compañeros en clase, en pleno examen de Literatura.

Serena pensaba: Si, si me acuerdo, yo lo leí, cómo puede ser posible que no recuerde.

Y miró a quién tenía al lado, Mina, que también estaba tratando de recordar. Mientras que Taiki, Amy y Yaten estaban entregando en examen.

Serena: No es posible, yo también tengo que terminar, me faltan 4 preguntas.

En lo que vio levantarse a Seiya para entregar el examen.

Serena: No es posible hasta él termino.

Profesor: Los chicos que ya terminaron pueden retirarse, cómo es la última hora nos vemos mañana. Los demás tienen 20 minutos más para terminar.

Mina le dijo en voz baja a Serena: Yo voy a entregar Serena, sólo hay dos que no sé. Tú apresúrate.

Al ver que Mina se levantó para entregar y por detrás de ella Lita.

Serena: Hay no, no me acuerdo. Son 10 preguntas, y conteste 6, yo creo que ya está, si alcanzó a aprobar. Pero para asegurarme quiero responder otra más pero no la sé.

Después de un tiempo:

Profesor: Se terminó el tiempo, entreguen las hojas, o yo voy a pasar a retirarlas.

Serena sin más vueltas se levantó y lo entregó.

A la salida:

Mina: Y Serena, cómo te fue.

Serena: 6 preguntas correctas, ¿cuántos puntos me darán?

Amy: 6. Justo. Serena ¿qué acaso no leíste la Novela?

Serena: Si la leí pero no me acordé.

Lita: Mira allá vienen los chicos ¿cómo le habrá ido? (Viendo venir a los hermanos Kou del pasillo)

Mina: Por suerte no están con Stacy.

Taiki: Hola, y vieron que el examen no estaba difícil.

Amy: No, para quienes leyeron la historia no estaba difícil.

Yaten: A mí me falto leer la última parte y no me fue mal.

Serena: Me gustaría tener su seguridad.

Seiya: Vamos no te preocupes, no pierdas las esperanzas de aprobar.

Mina: Bueno es hora de ir al club musical. ¿Ustedes muchachos siguen muy ocupados?

Yaten: No, sólo que la disquera nos dijo que sería conveniente tocar con alguien, así como aquella vez lo hicimos con Michiru.

Mina: Y ya saben quién es.

Taiki: No, estamos viendo la canción, la disquera está obsesionada con que sea una canción inédita. No de las canciones del disco.

Serena: Eso es fabuloso.

Mina: Cómo me gustaría ser yo.

Lita: Pero tú no eres famosa. Además ya nos tenemos que ir a los clubes.

Serena: Si es cierto, vámonos. Nos vemos muchachos.

-¡Adiós!

Mientras las muchachas se retiraban:

Yaten: Chicos no sé si es de su agrado que Mina sea esa persona.

Taiki: Pero no es famosa.

Seiya: Nadie dijo que podía ser famosa, lo importante es qué la canción guste. ¿Por qué dices que sea Mina?

Yaten: Es que si tan solo la escucharan cantar, se convencerían, y su canción es perfecta.

Taiki: Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no debes mezclar las cosas.

Yaten: Pero es la verdad, por eso me gustaría que la escuchen cantar. No sé cómo…

En el club musical:

Manuel Kiro: La guitarra se toca de esta forma…

Serena: Es más complicado de lo que pensé. A ver…

Mina: Me sale, pero despacio. Necesito practicar…

A la salida del centro comercial un perro de raza Bulldog comenzó a perseguir a Mamá Ikuko:

Mamá Ikuko: No, no me sigas. Vete. (Corría para escapar)

Perdió varios productos que había comprado hasta que muy cansada llegó a su casa:

Mamá Ikuko: Será posible lo que me pasa. Kenji no estaba anoche sino le decía que me lleve de compras. Serena ya está por cumplir los 18, me parece que ya es hora de que aprenda a conducir. Si Serena se va a ir a la escuela de conducción. Le diré cuando llegue.

Las chicas ya habían terminado su clase del día, y Serena estaba en la puerta de su casa:

Serena: Hola, mamá.

Mamá Ikuko: Te tengo una noticia…

Serena: Cual, dime que nos vamos unos días de vacaciones.

Mamá Ikuko: No. Te vas a ir a la escuela de conducir.

Serena: ¡Qué! Por qué.

Mamá Ikuko: Yale dije a tu padre que te inscriba a la salida de su trabajo así que **mañana** mismo comienzas. ¿Además dime no te gustaría aprender?

Serena: Si, claro, pero no pensé que me lo dirías ahora. ¿Y por qué tomaste esa decisión justo hoy?

Mamá Ikuko: Porque un perro me persiguió todo el camino y casi me caigo. Perdí varios productos y todo porque tu padre está muy ocupado, entonces tú eres mi otra opción.

Serena: pero no voy a aprender de un día para otro. Eso me va a llevar tiempo.

Mamá Ikuko: Te va a llevar 15 clases aprender. Seré paciente, anda deberías estar contenta, ¿te imaginas cuando te vean conduciendo?

Serena: Si, sería muy divertido. Bueno Gracias, después me dices el horario. Voy descansar.

En plena siesta le sonó el teléfono:

-Serena: Hola, habla Serena.

-Serena: ¿Marion? ¿Para qué quieres verme?

-Serena: Esta bien, ¿pero estas bien, no te escucho normal?

-Serena: Bueno enseguida salgo para allá.

En casa de Mina:

Mina: Hay esa clase de guitarra me encanto lástima que no tengo una, me voy a tener que comprar una.

Cuando escuchó el timbre y fue a ver quién era:

Mina: ¡Yaten!

Yaten: Hola, espero que no sea molestia, pero sólo vengo por un rato.

Mina: Me sorprendes que estés en mi casa. ¿Cómo supiste la dirección?

Yaten: Taiki averiguó y quiero que sepas que estoy interesado en tu canción, aquella que cantaste en la audición.

Mina: ¿cómo? Y que quieres, estas equivocado si piensas que te la voy a dar.

Yaten sonrío: Quiero que la cantes ante mis hermanos.

Mina: ¡Qué! Eh, eh. Yo no sé. ¿Pero en dónde?

Yaten: Solo di que sí. Y ya. Del resto no te preocupes, es que quiero que ellos te escuchen.

Mina: Tu ya se los dijiste o…

Yaten: Si, quiero que te escuchen en la disquera, ahí está el equipo necesario.

Mina se le aceleró el corazón: ¿Te parece que les guste?

Yaten: Pero que pregunta es esa, él más exigente esta justo frente a ti y yo te he aprobado.

Mina: ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

Yaten: dentro de unas horas. Les dije a los de la disquera que ya tenía la canción y bueno… … es la tuya.

Mina: No lo sé, y si no…

Yaten: ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Mina: Esta bien.

En la confitería Serena ya estaba allí y Marion llegó a su encuentro:

Serena: Bueno tanto tiempo de no verte.

Marion: Lo mismo digo quiero hablar contigo de un tema delicado, por favor.

Serena: si cómo digas.

Se pusieron cómodas en la confitería y Marion comenzó a hablar, mientras que en casa de Haruka Y Michiru:

Michiru: Está a punto de surgir, y va a ser en estos días. Si no viene Galaxia estaremos perdidos.

Haruka: ¿Atacará hoy?

Michiru: No lo sé, ten presente que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

En el templo Hikawa Reí, Amy y Lita se encontraban allí:

Amy: Desde aquí se siente más la energía. Sabes estoy empezando a temer qué es lo queda pasar.

Reí: Si, yo también estoy empezando a temer.

Lita: ¿Será que Sailor Galaxia llegué a tiempo?

Reí: No lo sé. ¿Mina y Serena en dónde están?

Artemis: Hola chicas Mina no va a venir, en este momento debe estar en camino a la disquera con Three Lights.

¡Qué!

Artemis: Es qué Yaten fue a buscarla, dijo que está interesado en la canción con la que Obtuvo el 1er puesto en la audición.

Reí: ¿Y por qué no nos dijo? Pero qué le pasa si dijo que no le gustaba, ya se había resignado a Yaten.

Amy: Es que en la escuela Yaten siempre está buscando al atención de Mina, claro aunque él lo niegue.

Lita: Serena me dijo que Yaten habló con Mina, porque estaba molesta de que aceptaran al padre de Stacy como sponsor, y a partir de allí parece que se están llevando un poco mejor.

Amy: Así que Mina está haciendo de las suyas. Y todo por Stacy.

Reí: Así que Mina esta con Yaten solo por Stacy y no porque realmente le gusta.

Lita: Stacy está interesada en Seiya, no en Yaten y no sé por qué pero me parece que Yaten está llamando la atención de Mina a propósito.

Reí: No. Yo quería tener una cita con él.

Amy: Pero tú sabes cómo es el carácter de Yaten, no creo que tú y él congenien.

Reí: claro que sí, ya verás que él y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees.

En dónde estaba Seth:

Seth: Ian, ven.

Ian: Mi señor.

Seth: Ya conseguiste el Cristal.

Ian: Ya sé quién es el portador. Sailor Moon. O Princesa de la Luna. Pero todo sería más fácil si no intervinieran esas Sailors Scouts que son más fuertes.

Seth: Son más fuertes, Agatha dijo lo mismo ¿Quiénes son? Lo averiguaste.

Ian: Eso todavía no lo sé, lucen diferente a las demás. Es un atuendo negro, son tres y sus poderes son diferentes a las otras.

Seth: Ya veo, ¿entonces dime no las escuchaste invocar a sus planetas guardianes cuando hacen sus ataques?

Ian: No, si no me equivoco escuche decir, Estrella de Sailor Maker y Laser de…, no recuerdo bien.

Seth: Así con que son estrellas. ¿Qué harán estrellas en este Sistema Solar? Bueno no importa, ¡Jade! Ven.

Apareció al ver que se lo llamó:

Jade: Su majestad.

Seth: Se está por cumplir por fin ha llegado el momento en que el Caos regrese. Ustedes dos, reúnan la energía faltante que es muy poca, no les costará nada solo una noche y ya estará.

-¡A la orden!

Ian: Y que hago con Sailor Moon.

Seth: Al ver las circunstancias no creo que sea un problema, La Piedra de Poder está por aparecer y por lo que he podido ver estas Sailor Scouts no serán un problema, no pierdan el tiempo con ellas. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Vayan.

-Cómo usted diga.

En la disquera:

Seiya: Yaten en dónde estabas. ¿Mina? Ah no digas nada ya sé.

Taiki: La reunión va a comenzar en media hora. (Señalando a Mina, esperando de Yaten una respuesta)

Yaten: Yo quiero que sepan…

Seiya: Por cierto me gustaría que nos des antes la partitura de la canción nueva que compusiste.

Yaten: De eso quiero hablarles, la canción es de Mina, por eso la traje.

Taiki: Yaten, tú sabes que no podemos, y por el hecho de que no estamos es condiciones de pagar derechos de autor. Mina ¿tú canción nos la quieres vender?

Mina: ¿Eh? No yo…

Seiya: ¿Es un regalo?

Mina: No tampoco.

Yaten: Déjenme explicarles, Mina nos esperas aquí un momento por favor. No será mucho tiempo.

Mina: Si no hay problema.

Al llevarse a sus hermanos para qué hablaran:

Yaten: Escuchen, solo quiero que la escuchen cantar, estoy seguro que ella es la persona adecuada para que cante con nosotros.

Taiki: Tú sabes que esa no es nuestra decisión además Mina no es famosa. La disquera no va a querer.

Seiya: Mina es una amiga, y por más no sabemos si está al nivel para grabar.

Yaten: yo sé que ella está al nivel de cualquiera de nosotros.

Taiki: ¿Qué raro?, tú nunca estas conforme con que compartamos el escenario con nadie.

Seiya observaba a Yaten muy seguro de lo que decía: Bien vamos a escucharla cantar. Ve con ella y prepárala, seguro va a estar nerviosa.

Yaten: Gracias.

Taiki: Pero Seiya…

Al ver que Yaten fue con Mina:

Taiki: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si la disquera no la acepta ella se va a poner mal. Esto no es un casting.

Seiya: Tranquilízate, acaso no viste lo convencido que esta Yaten, dime ¿cuándo lo has visto así con otra persona que no seamos nosotros?

Taiki se quedó pensando en el comentario de Seiya, mientras Yaten animaba a Mina:

Yaten: Escucha yo voy a hablar con los dueños de la disquera, tú relájate, solo canta como aquella vez en la audición. Confía en mí.

Mina: Puedo llamar a alguien para que venga a acompañarme, es que no quiero sentirme sola. ¿En dónde hay un teléfono?

Yaten: Toma el mío. Es portátil.

Mina: Gracias.

En la confitería:

Serena: No puedo creer lo que me dices.

Marión: Sé que es duro para ti, es más, no quiero que pienses mal, no lo hice a propósito…

Serena: No, no puedo creer que te haya tratado desea forma. Cómo puede ser posible, si estas por tener un hijo para él.

Marion: Yo lo siento, te juro que cuando estábamos allá no sé qué pasó.

Serena: Dime tú estuviste con él, ¿porque lo amas o por simple deseo?

Marion: Serena, desde que lo conocí, me ha gustado como ningún otro hombre y cuando empezamos a ser amigos me di cuenta de que era una persona increíble, pero cuando fuimos allá no sé qué es lo que le pasó, estaba muy vulnerable y comenzó a tomar, así es cómo pasó lo que pasó. Salvo una noche que estaba bien pero parece ser que perdió el control.

Serena: Sé cómo es ese sentimiento.

Marion: Sé que es incómodo para ti, estar escuchando esto sobre Darién, más que ustedes han tenido una historia. Discúlpame, pero no sé qué hacer.

Serena: NO te preocupes por eso, pero sí que me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Mira la relación entre él y yo no está bien, y desde ya me parece imposible que retomemos nuestra relación más por esto que me acabas de decir. Escucha aquí no interesa que es lo que quiera o no quiera él, lo único que interesa es ese niño que viene en camino, él debe hacerse cargo. No debes darte por vencida.

Marion: O sea que a ti no te molesta, debo confesarte que al principio estaba muy celosa, yo quería que él se fijara en mí, perdóname si te he hecho daño, pero es que lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte y lo amo… me siento avergonzada. Sé que te causé problemas en tu relación con él.

Serena: No te preocupes él y yo ya teníamos diferencias más antes y no éramos el uno para el otro, creo que el destino nos tiene preparado un nuevo comienzo. Sabes, debes acercarte a él y has que se concientice. Estas esperando un hijo no es cualquier cosa.

Marion: Nunca pensé que me entenderías de esa forma. Serena eres una gran persona. (Agarrándole la mano y a punto de llorar)

Serena: No llores, debes cuidarte. Yo hablaría con él, pero el último encuentro fue muy trágico.

Marion: Serena, ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Esto es tuyo? (Mostrándole una pulsera)

Serena: Si, se me debe haber caído en su dpto.

Marion: Lo sabía tú estuviste ahí.

Serena: No fue una buena idea ir, no sé estaba borracho y tomó una actitud muy violenta conmigo. Él quería que hiciéramos eso, tú me entiendes, dijo que eso era lo que nos faltaba y por eso nuestra relación no funcionaba.

Marion: NO puedo creerlo, él quiso abusar de ti. Oh por dios Serena. Pero no pasó o…

Serena: No, no me defendí y lo golpeé. Por eso no quiero verlo. Pero en tú caso es diferente. Tú le vas a dar un hijo eso es razón suficiente.

Marion: Serena yo sé que él es un gran hombre, creo que no quiso hacerlo, debe seguir sintiendo algo por ti y se siente impotente de que no funcione su relación.

Serena: Se ve que lo quieres, ve y háblale mañana o más tarde, cuando se le haya pasado el impacto de la noticia. Bueno creo que debo irme, debía encontrarme con mis amigas.

Marion: No te preocupes, ve tranquila. Y Gracias, de verdad.

Ante esto serena se fue de allí. Para el templo Hikawa, pero en el camino Luna la encontró.

Luna: Serena, Mina te necesita está en la disquera con los muchachos va a grabar.

Serena: ¡Cómo dices! Qué mina va a grabar.

Luna: Si así es, y llamó pero tú no estabas en la casa.

Serena: ¿Dime la dirección?

En la disquera:

Seiya: Bueno Mina, tranquila, ve y muéstranos lo que sabes hacer. Pero antes ¿tienes la pista de tu canción?

Mina: Si aquí está (En su mano le dio un Cd)

Taiki: Bien es cuestión de darle al productor y tú ponte cómoda, relájate.

Taiki y Seiya fueron detrás de la cabina de grabación, mientras que Yaten se quedó con Mina solo un rato:

Yaten: Estás lista, escucha esto es solo una simple prueba.

Mina: No, no te preocupes, pero ¿por qué estas interesado en mi tema?

Yaten: Es que pienso que un tema así debería estar sonando en las emisoras de radio y no guardado en el cajón de tu alcoba.

Mina: Esta bien, se los voy a mostrar, voy a dejar a Seiya y Taiki sorprendidos así como lo hice contigo. Voy a entrar a la cabina.

Mina ingresó a la cabina de grabación y Yaten fue con sus hermanos:

Seiya: Daniel aquí tienes la pista. (Dándosela al productor que estaba sentado frente a los equipos de grabación)

Daniel: Bien ¿estás seguro que ella puede hacerlo?

Yaten: Así es. Escúchala y verás.

Desde atrás se acercaba un hombre con traje, era el dueño de la disquera:

-Chicos, me enteré de que Mina Aino, ¿no es así? Bien quiero escucharla, por lo que me contaste Yaten ella sacó el 1er puesto en una audición. Y además las estas recomendando…

Yaten: Si, es que me parece que su canción es la ideal. Es una pena que este guardada…

Taiki: ¿La recomendaste? Yaten, tan seguro estás. No vaya a ser cosa que te equivoques, sino los productores se van a molestar y nos va a costar caro.

Yaten: Puedes callarte y solo escucha.

Le dieron seña a Mina de que la canción se estaba reproduciendo y ella pudo escucharla por los audífonos, cantó la pista pero se sentía incómoda de estar allí y que no estuviera nadie para apoyarla. Cuando vio entrar a Serena, y con solo estar presente sintió su apoyo, y le dieron ánimos. La canción estaba a la mitad y vio en la expresión de los que tenía en frente que su canción estaba gustando.

Yaten se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena y se acercó:

Yaten: ¿Mina te llamó a ti, no es cierto?

Serena: Si, disculpa por entrar así, es que no sabía en dónde era y bueno. ¿No hay problema si me quedo?

Yaten: No, de hecho ya va a terminar y es mejor que tú estés aquí.

Al termina la canción, Seiya también fue a dónde estaba Serena:

Seiya: Bombón, ¿qué haces aquí?

Serena: Bueno es que Mina me llamó. ¿Y qué te pareció?

Seiya: Qué fuiste muy rápida en venir.

Serena: No, que te pareció el tema de Mina.

Seiya: De verdad me ha dejado sorprendido, por algo Yaten nos insistió tanto. La canción es fabulosa. Pero hay que ver que dice esa persona (Señalando al dueño de la disquera)

Serena: ¿Quién es?

Seiya: Él es el señor Jashivy, dueño de la disquera. Nos está llamando ven.

Sr. Jashivy: Activa el micrófono para que Mina me escuche. (Y se dirigió a Mina) Hola, Mina, yo soy Joseph Jashivy, el dueño de la disquera, Mina, me he quedado sorprendido, tu voz es genial. Y esa canción ¿es tuya?

Mina: Así es.

Sr. Jashivy: Mejor todavía, Mina te felicito. Pero primero quiero hablarte en mi oficina, ven por favor. (Dirigiéndose a los chicos) Chicos trajeron a una estrella con ustedes, y lo peor de todo es que ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta de la repercusión que va a tener si este tema sale al mercado. ¿Tú eres? (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

Serena: Soy amiga de Mina.

Sr. Jashivy: Bien quiero hablar con todos ustedes. (Sumándose Mina)

En la oficina del Sr. Jashivy: Bueno, yo al escuchar cantar a la señorita, me interesa como solista. Me he enamorado de tu canción. Mina, tú te das cuenta qué va a pasar si sales a cantar esto al público.

Mina: De hecho, cuando hice la audición de Universal, vi que al público presente les gustó mucho mi canción tanto que trataron de cantarla y eso que era por primera vez.

Sr. Jashivy: ¿Y, qué sentiste al ver a la gente tratando de cantarla?

Mina: Fue una sensación muy linda, fue bello sentir cómo gritaban mi nombre y la canción, no sé, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Sr. Jashivy: La última etapa de la audición de Universal va a ser el mes que viene. Tú decides, si esperar a competir o salir ya como solista, pero necesitas un manager.

Mina: Es que no sé, es muy repentino todo esto, y bueno pues yo no estoy atravesando un buen momento cómo para salir ya.

Yaten: Si me disculpa, creo que ser solista de un día para el otro, es muy impactante para ella, no dudo que ella lo será, pero no le parece que se está arriesgando. Primero hágala conocer al público y de ahí veamos que reacción tiene el público.

Sr. Jashivy: ¿Tú que propones?

Yaten: Qué ella cante este tema en nuestro show. Además estoy seguro que Mina todavía quiere competir en la última etapa del concurso. Es el mes que viene no vamos a esperar mucho. Y usted es el que va a grabar al que resulte ganador de ese concurso.

Sr. Jashivy: Tienes razón Yaten. Si no te conociera pensaría que eres algo más que el manager de Mina.

Yaten: ¿Eh?

Sr. Jashivy: Esta bien, Mina perdona por ponerte la presión, entonces quedamos así, en el próximo show cantarás esta canción. Además varios te deben conocer por la audición.

Mina: Me parece que fue la mejor decisión. (Mirando a Serena)

Yaten: ¿Y ustedes que piensan?

Seiya: Bienvenida.

Taiki: No sé cómo haces Yaten, pero dónde pones el ojo pones la bala. Mina felicitaciones. Y de verdad me dejaste admirado.

Sr. Jashivy: Bueno chicos, me parece que eso es todo.

Seiya: Con su permiso nos retiramos.

Al salir de la oficina del Sr. Jashivy:

Serena: Esto es increíble Mina te felicito.

Mina: Gracias por venir Serena, me sentía muy sola.

Yaten: Oh, bueno no estamos pintados.

Mina: Estoy refiriéndome de mis amigas. Yaten. Por cierto aun no entiendo por qué haces esto.

Yaten: Solo espero que al subir al escenario no se te suban los humos.

Mina: Yo no soy como tú Yaten.

Yaten: ¿Estas queriendo decir que yo soy un engreído?

Mina: Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tú.

Yaten: Encima que, que, que hice que tú… y me dices que soy

Mina se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, lo que provocó que Yaten se sonrojara.

Mina: Gracias.

Seiya: Mmm.

Taiki solo reía:

Serena: Vaya, vaya. ¿Y eso?

Ante la mirada de todos:

Mina: Qué les pasa, qué miran. Por cierto Serena, vamos al templo las chicas deben estar molestas. ¿Oigan? ¿Cuándo se supone que va a llegar Sailor Galaxia? no sé si se dieron cuenta pero ese hoyo negro en el cielo, no es una nube grande.

Serena: Es cierto, más allá de las cosas que nos pasan, nos están pisando los talones. ¿qué va a pasar si el Caos despierta y Galaxia aún no ha llegado?

Seiya: Relájate bombón no es para tanto.

Serena: cómo puedes decirme eso. La ciudad, que digo el mundo entero está siendo destruido por esos hechiceros, mucha gente está muriendo sólo para que el Caos despierte.

Seiya: Nos están pisando los talones ¿verdad?

Taiki: Debe haber alguna razón por la que se esté retrasando.

Yaten: De todas formas ustedes dos vayan al templo, nosotros tenemos trabajo con los ensayos y demás.

Mina: Esta bien, nos vemos muchachos. Y gracias de verdad, lo que pasó esta tarde fue increíble.

Taiki: Al que debes agradecerle es a Yaten. Si no fuera por su insistente sugerencia no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Yaten: Solo lo hice por el bien de Three Lights.

Mina: Claro, claro.

Serena: Nos vemos chicos.

Seiya: Eh, bombón espera, eh…

Serena: Si.

Seiya: …eh, no nada. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Serena: ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que estuviste a punto de decirme algo pero te arrepentiste.

Seiya: Si pero se me fue de la mente.

Taiki: Si claro. Me parece que soy el único que está en tierra firme, aterricen estrellas pensantes. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. (Diciéndole a Seiya y Yaten)

Yaten: No tienes por qué decirnos esas cosas. Bueno ya, adiós.

Retirándose, las chicas iban rumbo al templo:

Mina: ¿Qué te habrá querido decir Seiya?

Serena: No lo sé. Y tú, por qué besaste a Yaten de esa manera. Lo tomaste de sorpresa.

Mina: Fue un beso de agradecimiento. Nada más.

Serena: Seguro. Por cierto mamá me dijo que mañana tengo que ir al curso de conducir. Así que voy a estar ocupada por las tardes.

Mina: Bueno, pero es por una hora. Yo fui hace tres años. Era muy chica, pero gracias a eso, aprendí. Es muy divertido, solo debes hacer todo lo que te diga el instructor.

Serena: Con razón ganabas siempre en los juegos de carreras.

En la entrada del ensayo de Three Lights:

Seiya: Vaya Yaten, sí que Mina me dejo sorprendido. Se ve que no tienes malos gustos.

Yaten: Ya basta ustedes dos.

Taiki: Es que tu comportamiento es raro, y estas pasando, hablando y pensando mucho en Mina.

Yaten: Ya les dije que es por el bien de Three Lights. No se imaginan cuánto dinero vamos a ganar, con ese show.

Seiya: Y pasarás más tiempo con ella.

Mientras subían al piso de ensayo uno de los bailarines:

-No va a haber ensayo hoy, la autopista esta colapsada y encima hubo un accidente, el director del ensayo está allí, y me llamó para que cancele el ensayo, parece que está herido, ahora vamos por él.

Mientras salía con otros bailarines, los chicos se quedaron pensativos:

Seiya: Oh, no. Es me suena a…

Taiki: Si, me parece que tenemos que ir allá.

Yaten: No es posible, si llega a absorber más energía (Miró hacia ese hoyo negro en el cielo) Miren esos rayos que salen de ese hoyo. Estaremos en problemas, vamos…

En el templo:

Reí: Mina que egoísta eres cómo se te ocurre ir a grabar con mi querido Yaten.

Mina: Bueno pero también es mi querido Yaten.

Reí: Ya te habías resignado.

Lita: Se ve que no quiere entender. (Refiriéndose a Reí)

Serena: ¿Qué es eso? Parece un choque de energía.

Amy: A ver déjame ver. (Con la microcomputadora) Son dos energías que están chocando. Están peleando. Las Sailors Star Lights.

Mina: deben estar con Ian.

En la autopista:

Ian: Bien ya van 110, 111, 112. (Estaba robando energía)

Jade por otro lado: Yo me voy para otro lado Ian. Sino aparecerán las Sailor Scouts.

Ian: No me digas que tienes miedo.

Jade: Claro que no, sino vamos a perder el tiempo luchando con ellas, y sabes cuál es el nuevo objetivo que nos dio Seth. Una noche nada más.

Ian: tienes razón, está bien, el demonio está muy entretenido con esas Sailor Scouts, visten raro.

Jade: Y eso que te importa. Tú sigue.

Ian: Si, 113. Por cierto ¿por qué no me dejaste crear a mí al demonio?

Jade: Porque eres capaz de traer al Tiranosaurio Rex.

Ian: No es excelente.

Jade: ¡No!

**¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!**

Sailor Star Fighter: Yo voy con Ian, está allá con otro hechicero más.

Sailor Star Healer: Ese debe ser Jade. Maker te lo dejamos en tus manos.

Sailor Star Maker: Qué malas que son. Ahora verás.

Esta última luchaba con el demonio **Segoe, **que era cómo el lodo, deforme y gigante, con ojos y boca grande.

En kilómetros más lejos que el demonio:

Jade: Así con que me vas a acompañar.

Ian: No, yo me voy para otro lado.

Cuando un ataque destellante esquivaron:

Jade: Ya nos vieron. Te las dejo Ian. Adiós.

Jade inmediatamente desapareció:

Ian: Vete, vas a ver que las eliminaré esta vez. (Gritó) ¡Las estaba esperando!

Sailor Star Fighter: En serio, yo también comenzaba a extrañarte.

Sailor Star Healer: ¿Y Jade?

Ian: Con qué conocen a Jade, bueno antes de ir con él, se las verán conmigo.

Sailor Star Fighter: Con mucho gusto.

En dónde estaba el demonio, este estaba por ahogar a Sailor Star Maker con el lodo, dado que esta Sailor Se estaba comenzando a agotar, ya que el demonio no se destruía, por más ataques que hacía, volvía a tomar forma:

**¡Tierra tiembla!**

**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**

_-_¡Soy parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Urano y entraré en acción!

-¡Lo mismo digo, soy parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!

El demonio recibió el ataque y Sailor Star Maker pudo salvarse.

Sailor Neptune: Vaya por lo visto, no eres tan poderosa, cómo creí.

Sailor Star Maker: Ese demonio no se destruye con nada, siempre vuelve a la normalidad.

Sailor Urano: Esta hecho de lodo. ¡Michiru!

**¡Maremoto de Neptuno! **

Neptune comenzó a atacar al demonio, y este al recibir el ataque pronto volvió a la normalidad:

Sailor Urano: Demonios, los ataques de Neptune generan una explosión. Tiene que ser agua.

**¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!**

Este ataque hizo que el demonio se diluya pero no por completo:

-¡Sailor Mercury!

**¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!**

El demonio fue destruido.

¡Sailor Moon!

Sailor Venus: ¿Y las demás?

Sailor Star Maker: Allá están. Vamos.

En dónde estaba Ian, había comenzado la lucha pero tenían la misma fuerza:

Ian: Saben algo, siempre me pregunto por qué son más fuertes.

Sailor Star Healer: Comienzas a asustarte.

Ian: No, eso jamás, pero mejor, hace más interesante la pelea. ¡**Torbellino Zonda!**

El viento con gran fuerza hizo que ni Fighter ni Healer puedan moverse con facilidad, y allí es dónde Ian las golpeó, y estás cayeron al piso. Cuando estaba por golpearlas nuevamente:

**¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! **

Interrumpiendo el ataque de Ian:

Ian: Vaya hasta que al fin vinieron, Sailor Scouts. Mientras vamos a perder el tiempo aquí, peleando Jade está reuniendo energía, lo siento pero saben; ven ese hoyo negro de allá, en unas horas eso tomará forma. Así que peleemos.

Sailor Mercury: Nos tenemos que dividir.

Sailor Moon: ¿Pero en dónde está Jade? Puede estar en cualquier parte del planeta.

Sailor Mercury: Tienes razón.

En la otra dimensión:

Seth: Qué pasa, la energía que se reunía no era como hace un momento, al parecer uno solo la está reuniendo. Les dije que tenían que reunir energía, por qué pierden tiempo con esas Sailor Scouts, ¡Ian, Jade! (Los llamó)

Ian al escuchar el llamado de su amo:

Ian: Se salvaron por ahora. (En el instante desapareció)

Jade e Ian se reunieron con Seth:

Seth: ¿Qué les dije? que reúnan energía. ¿Por qué demonios se distraen con esas Sailor Scouts?

Ian: Ellas atacan. Y no nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo.

Seth: ¿Cómo vamos de energía?

Jade: falta poco.

Seth: No llamen la atención. Sepárense, no creen demonios esta vez. Eso llamará a las Sailor Scouts. ¡Han entendido!

¡sí!

Seth: Bien ahora esperen unas horas, para que pasen desapercibidos.

En la autopista:

Sailor Moon: ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue?

Sailor Mercury: Ya no siento tampoco la presencia de Jade.

Sailor Star Fighter: Seth, los debe haber llamado. Para que desaparezcan de esa forma.

Sailor Urano: Dejemos que la policía y los demás se hagan cargo de este desastre. Nosotras ya cumplimos.

Al anochecer eran las 11 pm, Serena se encontraba en casa, y su padre le comunicaba que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela de conducir a las 6 de la tarde. En su habitación:

Serena: Diablos no vamos a poder ganar si el Caos despierta, qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Por cierto tengo tarea y encima tengo sueño.

Al sonar el teléfono:

Serena: Hola, habla Serena.

-Hola Bombón, ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Seiya ¿por qué llamas?

Seiya: ¿Qué no lo puedo hacer?

Serena: Claro que sí. Pero a esta hora.

Seiya: Es que mis hermanos ya están descansando y bueno, cómo estuvimos ocupados con Mina. No pude hablar contigo.

Serena: Sabía que algo me querías decir en la tarde, ¿Y qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Seiya: ¿Si quieres mañana ir conmigo a cenar?

Serena: ¿y eso? No será una cita o sí.

Seiya: Si, es una cita. Ya no estás de novia así que si puedes.

Serena: Pero no te preguntas, ¿Serena tendrá algo que hacer?

Seiya: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Serena: por supuesto, debo, debo, eh…

Seiya: No tienes nada que hacer, bueno te veo mañana en la escuela, que descanses.

Serena: ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya? Está bien.

Seiya: Espero que sueñes conmigo. Nos vemos bomboncito. Buenas noches.

Serena: Voy a tener pesadillas si sueño contigo. Buenas noches.

Seiya: ja, ja, qué graciosa eres. Adiós. (Colgó)

Yaten: ya terminaste, de invitar a Serena.

Seiya: Oye Yaten, cómo te atreves a escuchar conversación ajena.

Yaten: Yo también quiero ocupar el teléfono,

Seiya: Y qué no tienes el portátil.

Yaten: Se le termino la carga.

Seiya: Esta bien, aquí lo tienes.

Taiki: Pueden dejar de discutir, intento dormir. (Gritó desde su habitación)

Yaten marco el número para llamar a:

Mina: Yaten, que no ves que es tarde. ¿Para qué me llamas? Ya me extrañas.

Yaten: No, es que quiero que sepas, que hoy fuiste toda una profesional.

Mina: Gracias, Yaten ¿por qué lo haces?

Yaten: NO lo sé. Pero sé que es lo más importante para ti.

Mina: Tanto te importa lo que quiero.

Yaten: Puede ser. Yo no soy un busca talentos no pienses eso, sino que desde aquella primera vez que te vi en la audición hace dos años, me gusto la manera que tratas de cumplir tus sueños. Sabiendo el deber que tienes, ya sabes. ¿Está bien sacrificarse por el planeta y dejar de lado los sueños? Eso me plantee desde aquella vez. Y trato de hacer lo que haces.

Mina: Pero siempre hiciste lo que te gusta hacer. No hay nadie que los opaque. Ustedes hacen lo que les gusta hacer y además luchan por el bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Todos te admiran.

Yaten: Espero que sigas de esa manera.

Mina: Yaten, ¿Por qué te interesas por mis sueños, eso déjamelo a mí? Agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero más que nada quiero hacerlo por mí misma.

Yaten: Lo sé, tienes muchas agallas. Pero por qué tiene que pasar tanto tiempo sin que las personas sepan el talento que tienes. Además, siempre estuve interesado en tu canción.

Mina: Así con que era eso, ¿Me la quieres comprar o qué?

Yaten: No, quiero que la cantes para yo tocar contigo.

Mina: ¿quieres tocar mi canción? Y desde cuando nosotros somos tan amigos, ¿tanto te intereso?

Yaten: al parecer me interesas más de lo que crees.

Mina: No bromees conmigo. (Dijo sonrojada)

Yaten: Yo nunca bromeo.

Mina: Tienes razón, eres un amargo.

Yaten: ¡Oye!

Mina: Es broma. Yo sí bromeo. Ahhh (Dio un suspiro)

Yaten: Bueno parece que somos polos opuestos.

Mina: Que no oíste el dicho, que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Yaten: Hasta que dijiste algo cierto.

Mina: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yaten: ahora hablando contigo.

Mina: No, mejor dicho ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Yaten: Estaba esperando que Seiya terminara de hablar por teléfono con Serena.

Mina: Ah, sí y que decía.

Yaten: La invito a cenar mañana.

Mina: ¿En serio? Vaya, Seiya no pierde oportunidad. ¿Y tú?

Yaten: Yo que.

Mina: Tú no vas a ir a cenar.

Yaten: No.

Mina: Pues yo estoy disponible.

Yaten: Eres terrible Mina Aino. Así con que una cena, sabes pasa que a mí no me gusta ir a cenar.

Mina: ¿No? bueno solo bromeaba. Está bien así.

Yaten: Es lo mismo que el cine, mira te voy a llevar a un lugar más divertido.

Mina: Tú te diviertes, cómo eres el más serio de los hermanos…

Yaten: el más serio es Taiki. Y sí, acaso piensas que no tengo vida social. Te voy a llevar a un karaoke. Te parece.

Mina: Me parece, Muy bien Yaten debes pasar por mí, entonces.

Yaten: Antes nos vemos en la escuela. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Mina: Bien hasta mañana. Corta tu primero.

Yaten: Tú eres la que debes cortar.

Mina: Pero tú fuiste el qué llamaste.

Yaten: Esta bien, Adiós.

Mina espero unos segundos: ¿sigues ahí verdad?

Yaten: No, ya me fui, tú eres la que sigue ahí.

Mina: Bueno yo corto, adiós. (Acercó el tubo al teléfono y rápidamente lo volvió a poner al lado de su rostro) ¡Aja!

Yaten: ¡Corta de una vez!

Mina: Esta bien. (Y colgó)

Yaten: Hasta que al fin corto.

Seiya: Parecen unos niños tontos.

Yaten: Y después me dices a mí que yo escuché tu conversación.

Seiya: Calma, solo pasaba por aquí. Buenas noches Yaten.

Yaten: Tienes malos modales.

Y así Yaten finalmente se fue a su habitación. ¿Qué es lo que pasará en la cita de Serena y Seiya; y la de Mina y Yaten?


	15. Una noche de citas

**Una noche de citas**

En plena clase:

Serena: Me tengo que comprar una guitarra. Me gusta como toca el profesor Kiro.

Mina: Shhh.

Profesor: Por qué el mundo contemporáneo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

Serena: ¿A qué hora se termina esto?

Mina: Hoy tengo una cita. (Hablando en voz baja)

Serena: ¡Qué! ¡Con quién!

Mina: Yaten. Y tú también ¿no es así?

Serena: ¿Cómo sabes?…

Mina: Nada se me puede pasar por alto. Seiya no pierde el tiempo.

Serena: Pero sabes cómo es él…va a ser igual como aquella vez…

Profesor: Como aquella vez…

El profesor estaba delante de Serena y Mina:

Serena: Hay disculpe…

Profesor: No me obliguen a separarlas, ya tienen varias llamadas de atención.

Al terminar la clase, fueron un rato a la confitería y:

Serena: Les tengo que contar algo, se acuerdan de Marion.

Amy: Ella es la chica que viajó con Darién no es así.

Mina: Recuerdo bien, cómo besaba a Darién. Y nosotras escondidas detrás de la maceta.

Serena: Está embarazada.

Ante tal noticia dejo a las chicas inmóviles un momento:

Serena: ¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí?

Mina: Dime ¿quién es el padre de esa criatura?

Serena: Bueno parece ser que es Darién.

Lita: Serena, seguro te lo dijo para molestarte.

Serena: no, es verdad, por qué tiene sus análisis. Y está dispuesta a hacerse un estudio de ADN. Es qué Darién no lo tomo muy bien.

Amy: Entonces entre ellos pasó eso…

Serena: Si.

Mina: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Cómo pudo ser capaz de engañarte de esa manera. Y ahora ¿qué va a pasar entre ustedes?

Amy: Esto sí es verdad, sólo quiere decir una cosa.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Amy: Que cada cosa que nos dijo Setzuna es cierto, el destino sufrió cambios, y esta es la consecuencia. ¿Pero qué pudo haber ocasionado?

Serena: A caso no lo recuerdas, ella dijo que algo intervino en esta época, algo de otro tiempo. Y si nos ponemos a pensar, la primera que cruzó la frontera del tiempo fue Rini, y la familia de Black Moon. Luego nosotras al ir al futuro.

Mina: Entiendo, Black Moon era un enemigo del futuro, y en el siglo XXX recién lo enfrentaríamos en esta época, pero para lograr su ambición ellos se trasladaron a esta época. Y Rini al buscar el Cristal de Plata. Todo sigue normalmente su curso si permanecen en su época. Pero al cruzar la frontera del tiempo, cambia lo que se suponía que debía pasar.

Lita: Sí, pero Rini no tenía otra opción, si no venía a esta época, el siglo XXX iba a ser destruido. Y nosotras no debíamos luchar con la familia de Black Moon, sino hasta el Siglo XXX. Y Darién y tú serían felices, y no pasaría quizás nada de esto.

Serena: tengo una duda, si en el mundo de Rini, la Neo Reina Serena y las Sailors Scouts conocen a Sailor Galaxia y a las Sailors Stars Lights.

Las chicas se miraron ante la duda de Serena:

Mina: No lo sé. Deberíamos preguntarle Setzuna.

Mina: Bueno debo ver qué me pondré hoy.

Amy: ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir?

Mina: Cierto no le conté. Yaten me invito a salir esta noche.

Lita: ¿Que Yaten te invito a salir? Oye espera primero cuéntanos cómo te fue ayer, ¿grabaste?

En ese instante llega Reí a la confitería:

Reí: Hola chicas, qué bueno que las encontré. Me encontré a los chicos cuando venía hacia aquí, y me dijeron que su próximo show será, en dos semanas.

Mina: ¡¿En dos semanas?! (Se sorprendió)

Serena: Creo que te tienes que preparar muy bien, Mina.

Reí: Por qué lo dices, y me atreví a invitar a Yaten a cenar esta noche, pero me dijo que no podía. Qué tenía otro compromiso. Y Seiya también. Y Taiki que me dijo que prefería quedarse solo en casa. Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

Serena comenzó a reír: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Reí: ¿De qué demonios te ríes Serena?

Mina: Cómo Yaten te dijo que no, y tú querías tu cita a cómo dé lugar invitaste a los demás, ¿no es así?

Reí: Bueno pues no me resigno a que Yaten tenga una cita conmigo.

Lita: Es un caso perdido.

Amy: ya le dijimos, sabe que no van a congeniar, pero insiste en que Yaten y ella son el uno para el otro.

Reí: ¿Qué les pasa, acaso no están de mi lado? Ya verán se los voy a demostrar, que algunos de ellos será mi novio.

Serena: Eres igual a Stacy, pero menos antipática.

Mina: Discúlpame pero lo veo imposible, Reí, porque Yaten esta noche va a salir conmigo.

Reí: Eso no es cierto, lo dices para que sienta celos, si tú y él no se llevan bien. Tú te le estas acercando todo porque no soportas a Stacy.

Serena: Error. De hecho Yaten invito a Mina a salir con él esta noche.

Mina: Y Seiya invitó a Serena.

Amy: Eso no lo dijiste Serena. Y tú como sabes Mina. ¿Serena no es justo, por qué le cuentas primero las cosas a Mina?

Mina: No, yo ya lo sabía, me lo contó Yaten anoche cuando me llamó, que escuchó como Seiya invitaba a Serena a cenar por teléfono. ¿No es así Serena?

Serena: Se ve que a Yaten le gusta espiar.

Reí: Hay no, por eso ninguno de los dos podía. Serena, Seiya no se ha olvidado de ti verdad, y Darién ya pensaste que vas a hacer, una vez ya te lo dije, Seiya puede salir lastimado.

Amy: De hecho me parece que no van a volver.

Mina: recuerdas a Marion, está esperando un hijo de Darién.

Reí no salía de la conmoción: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Serena: Ella habló conmigo ayer a la tarde y me lo contó, por qué está desesperada, Darién la trató muy mal al enterarse y eso que lo mostró los análisis, Darién no le quiso creer, piensa que el bebé es de su ex novio.

Reí: ¿y Tú que le dijiste?

Serena: Que no se dé por vencida, debe luchar por ese hijo que lleva dentro, y hacer que Darién se responsabilice, le dije que no debía dejar de intentar hablar con él.

Reí: O sea que tú y Darién ya no…

Serena: Pero Reí, como crees, tú sabes bien lo que pasó la última vez. Y con esto menos, creo que lo que hubo entre nosotros quedó atrás. Pero todo lo que viví con Darién se esfuma con el último encuentro en su dpto. Eso no se me puede borrar de mi mente, me quiso lastimar y eso es algo que va a quedar marcado.

Reí: Es por eso que aceptaste salir con Seiya, para olvidar a Darién.

Serena: No confundas, Seiya es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, sé que tengo su apoyo incondicional pero él sabe bien, qué no estoy para una relación ahora. Pero su compañía es muy agradable y me hace sentir muy bien, por eso me gusta estar con él.

Lita: ¿Pero con eso no haces que él se ilusione cada vez más?

Mina: Yo no lo creo así, Seiya sabe perfectamente la situación de Serena, pero él es de esos de nunca darse por vencido, más allá de que no pueda tener una relación con Serena, como él quisiera, lo único que quiere es estar a su lado. Sentirla cerca y estar presente cuando ella la necesite. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, en su mirada. Hey, soy la diosa del amor. Yo lo sé todo.

Serena estaba sonrojada:

Mina: Y a Serena le gusta esa sensación cuando está con él, sino no aceptaría cada salida que él le propone, o sino por qué te sonrojas. ¿No te ha pasado sentir cómo cosquillas en tu interior cuando lo miras y cuando estas cerca de él, que te hace sentir que estas por llegar al cielo?

Serena: No sé. No le llevo el apunte a eso.

Lita: Pues cuando sientes eso, es porque la persona que te causa esa sensación es muy especial para ti. Yo la última vez que sentí eso fue cuando ese chico lindo estaba conmigo lástima que después me rompió el corazón.

Mina: A mí me pasa cuando miro a Yaten a sus ojos. Y anoche cuando hablaba con él. No sé lo que me transmitía era algo especial, no sé cómo explicárselos.

Serena escuchaba sus amigas describían ese sentimiento y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había sentido con Darién. Pues para Serena en aquel entonces Darién era alguien especial. Solo se acordaba de que cuando estaba con él, sentía una calidez y una tranquilidad, pero nunca esa sensación de cosquillas en el interior del cuerpo. Y se preguntaba: ¿Por qué nunca sentí eso?

Reí: Serena, Serena, ¡Serenaaaaa!

Serena al escuchar a Reí: Si me hablabas.

Reí: ¿en dónde estás viajando? Bueno cómo les decía, entonces el único que me queda por conquistar es Taiki. Es lindo y muy guapo pero pasa que es tan, tan, aburrido.

Amy: No digas eso, Taiki tiene lo suyo, es inteligente, es audaz, astuto y le gusta competir. Le gusta lograr sus objetivos. Y tiene una gran voz.

Reí: Tú sí que dices cosas interesantes Amy, ya sé lo que le voy a decir cuando esté con él. ¿Oye, Amy, a ti no te gusta nadie?

Amy sonroja: Eh, bueno me parece que lo sé. Aunque a veces miro a Taiki y veo que en algunos aspectos tenemos algo en común, pero no me atrevo a hablarle asé como Mina lo hace con Yaten o como Serena a Seiya, verán yo soy más tímida en ese aspecto.

Mina: No te reocupes la gran Mina Aino te ayudará, eres muy bonita Amy, además ahora que lo recuerdo tú en aquella ocasión has intentado convencer a Taiki de asuntos que pasaban en ese entonces, como en el campeonato de video juegos. ¿Recuerdas?

Amy: Si pero nunca tuvimos ese acercamiento como tú con Yaten o cómo Mina con Serena. Bueno lo de Serena ya viene de hace dos años atrás, por que Seiya estaba interesado en ella, y tú Mina recién ahora comienzas a estar más tiempo con él, pero a lo que era antes, a Yaten ni siquiera le llamabas la atención.

Mina: Qué cruel eres conmigo. Bueno pero ahora como que Yaten está viendo lo valiosa que soy, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Y de ese modo estuvieron un rato largo hablando en la confitería, transcurridas horas más tarde, Serena debía ir a la primera clase de conducción ella ya estaba en el instituto, donde conoció a su instructor:

-Hola, tú debes ser Serena, bueno yo soy Marco, seré tu instructor, estás lista…

Serena: Si.

Le señalo cual sería el coche y Serena se sentó en el lugar del piloto y su instructor en el lugar del copiloto:

Marco: Bueno debes aprender esto muy bien, sino no vas a poder hacer funcionar un auto ¿de acuerdo? Palanca de cambios en punto muerto, es donde esta quieta, el auto no se mueve está parado aunque esté funcionando el motor.

Serena estaba prestando mucha atención:

Marco: Ahora los pedales, embrague a fondo con pie izquierdo pon la palanca de cambios a primera velocidad, las manos al volante en 10 y 2 (Forma reloj), prende el motor del auto, con el pie derecho muy lentamente aprieta el acelerador y a su vez suelta despacio el pie izquierdo del embrague hasta soltarlo completamente, verás que el auto comienza a moverse. Para doblar pon la luz de giro siempre en la dirección que vayas a doblar, sea izquierda o derecha. Lo debes hacer media cuadra antes, sino los autos no sabrán si doblas o no. Si lo haces en el momento que doblas, puedes ocasionar un choque, porque para doblar debes mermar velocidad. Bien andando.

Serena hiso tal como dijo el instructor e hizo funcionar el auto dando sus primeros metros.

Serena: Es muy lindo andar en auto.

Marco: Bueno ya recorrimos 10 metros. El pie derecho en el freno está al lado del acelerador, apriétalo suave y sientes que el auto pierde velocidad, luego aprieta el embrague con el pie derecho y el auto se detendrá completamente.

Serena: Bien, lo hice bien. (El automóvil se paró)

Marco: Si. Ahora vamos a cambiar velocidad. No siempre vas a andar a primera velocidad, solo cada vez que el auto comienza a funcionar luego que anduvo 10 metros, mientras esté andando en auto, aprieta el embrague hasta el fondo, y mueve la palanca de cambios a segunda velocidad, al instante suelta rápidamente el embrague. Bueno andando.

Serena: Ok.

Serena paso una hora aprendiendo a conducir. Y la clase termino rápidamente, dejando el auto estacionado.

Serena: Es una lástima que solo sea una hora.

Marco: Pero lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez. Bueno nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.

Serena: Adiós.

Serena se fue contenta a casa y llamó a Seiya cuando llegó:

Serena: No está. Nadie me atiende. A donde será el lugar no me dijo ni la hora.

Pasando media hora después sintió el teléfono:

Serena: Hola,

-Hola bombón, ¿qué hacías?

Serena: Hola, Seiya, aunque es difícil de creer estaba pensando en ti.

Seiya: En serio, ¿me extrañas?

Serena: No, es que hace un rato te llamé, para qué me digas en donde es el lugar al que vamos a ir. Y a qué hora.

Seiya: Bueno no te voy a decir el lugar pero si la hora, a las 9 voy a pasar por ti, tu vístete, ponte lo más hermosa posible.

Serena: Oye Seiya, espera a dónde me piensas llevar, no quieras hacerte el vivo conmigo.

Seiya: Es una sorpresa. Las sorpresas no se dicen.

Serena: Bien, está bien, dime es algo formal, digo así me visto para la ocasión.

Seiya: más o menos. Por las dudas ponte como una princesa.

Serena: Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, eso lleva tiempo.

Seiya: perdóname quieres, pero no hace falta tú ya eres una princesa.

Serena: no quieras justificarte. Seiya, dijiste más o menos, está bien algo simple.

Seiya: ya te dije que ya eres una princesa, pongas o que te pongas estarás bella.

Serena: Esta bien. Bueno son las 8. Tengo una hora, a veces para las mujeres eso es poco tiempo.

Seiya reía: Bombón, te aseguro que te va a gustar el lugar.

Serena: Esta bien, te veo en una hora. ¿Por cierto en dónde estás?

Seiya: En casa.

Serena: ¿Tú ya te estas preparando?

Seiya: No, recién llego.

Serena: ¿De dónde?

Seiya: ¿Y desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? Vengo del ensayo.

Serena: Simple curiosidad. Bueno sé puntual, no vaya a pasar como aquella vez en el parque que me hiciste esperar.

Seiya: No, no va a pasar, y no te vayas a caer, recuerda sino no podrás divertirte.

Serena: Seiya, no me hagas acordar, me hiciste pasar vergüenza. Bueno te veo a las 9. Corta.

Seiya: Corta tú primero.

Serena: No quería ser mal educada, bien adiós.

Seiya: Adiós.

Y serena rápidamente fue a darse un baño y luego a elegir la mejor ropa. Estrenando la que se había comprado cuando fue a Estados Unidos. Mientras que por el otro lado Mina se estaba preparando para su cita:

Mina: yo sabía que tenía que comprar más ropa en Estados Unidos. Bueno creo que para ir a un Karaoke está bien, no lo puedo creer, voy a salir con Yaten, pero debo aceptar que soy tengo cierto poder de convencimiento. ¿Pero cómo será, él vendrá por mí o…? Lo llamare.

En casa de los Kou:

Yaten: Seiya apúrate no eres el único que sale esta noche. Diablos, siempre es lo mismo.

Desde la otra habitación:

Taiki: ¡Yaten! Te buscan en el teléfono.

Yaten: No estoy para nadie.

Taiki: Es Mina.

Yaten: Ya voy. (Agarró el teléfono) ¿Hola?

Mina: Disculpa Yaten, pero en donde es el Karaoke.

Yaten: Es el que está en el centro de la cuidad.

Mina: ¿Eh? No sé en dónde es.

Yaten: Me parece que yo voy a pasar por ti.

Mina: No creas que lo hice a propósito, es qué en verdad no sé.

Yaten: Y eso que yo soy un visitante en tu planeta.

Mina: Cierto, es que no salgo con frecuencia a esos lugares, bueno Yaten no quería molestarte.

Yaten: No estaba haciendo nada importante. Nos vemos a las 10. Adiós.

Mina: Adiós.

En casa de Amy:

Amy: Serena y Mina deben estar muy ocupadas preparándose, a veces me pregunto si debería ser cómo ellas. Pero yo no tengo ese carácter. Voy a ir a comprar una película para mirar en casa.

Serena ya estaba lista:

Serena: Dijo más o menos. Espero que este bien así. Me pregunto a dónde me llevará.

Luna: ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Serena: ¿De qué hablas?

Luna: En ir a esa cita con Seiya, no tendrá en mente otras intenciones.

Serena: No pienses que soy una niñita, si se llega a pasar de la raya lo pondré en su lugar.

Luna: No sé si confiar en ti.

Serena: No te preocupes.

Y Se escuchó el ruido de una bocina:

Serena: Me parece que ya llegó.

Bajó las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que Mamá Ikuko lo recibió y la escuchó decir:

Mamá Ikuko: Seiya, buscas Serena, ella ya va a bajar. Quieres tomar algo, un jugo, un té, un café.

Seiya: no, está bien así, muchas gracias.

Mamá Ikuko: Tú eres el cantante de los Three Lights, ¿no es así?

Seiya: Si.

Mamá Ikuko: Qué bueno es ver a gente joven con talento y además vas al mismo salón que Serena.

Kenji: ¿Quién es?

Mamá Ikuko: Es el compañero de Serena, Seiya es el cantante de Three Lights. Recuerdas a ese grupo de cantantes que vimos por la tele.

Kenji: A si, ya me acordé, ¿Cómo estás? Soy el papá de Serena. ¿Vienes a verla?

Seiya: Mucho gusto, soy Seiya Kou (Extendiendo su mano) Si vamos a…

Antes de que Seiya siguiera hablando Serena salió rápido:

Serena: Papá, Mamá veo que ya conocieron a Seiya.

Kenji: ¡Hija!

Serena estaba con un vestido hasta antes de las rodillas, bien entallado, de color violeta con detalles blancos. Y un saquito blanco.

Serena: vamos a ir a una cena en casa de Mina, es su cumpleaños.

A Seiya le gustó cómo estaba Serena, pero no entendía por qué mentía.

Mamá Ikuko: Ahhh, qué amable fuiste en venir a buscarla.

Kenji: ¿Aun así estas segura que es en casa de Mina? ¿No será una cita entre ustedes verdad?

Serena: No. No.

Kenji: Tú sabes que antes de tener novio, debe pasar por mi aprobación. Y no debe ser cualquiera. Además eres muy chica para esas cosas. (Mirando bien a Seiya) Pero sabes esta mejor que el hombre que venía antes.

Serena mientras hablaba su papá le hacía señas a Seiya para que siguiera con la mentira.

Seiya: No se preocupe Señor, yo pasé a buscarla para ir a casa de Mina, mis hermanos ya están allá. Es que a estas horas es peligroso para que una chica ande sola. De verdad solo pasé a acercarla.

Kenji: ¿Dime cuántos años tienes?

Seiya: ¿Eh? Tengo en este momento 18 pero voy a cumplir 19 dentro de unos meses.

Kenji: Ah, eres de la edad, que alivio. No cómo el que venía antes, parecía el padre de mi hija.

Serena: ¿papá que dices? Bueno se nos está haciendo tarde, sino Mina se enfadará. No se preocupen.

Mamá Ikuko: Ve tranquila, estas muy bonita hija.

Serena: Gracias mamá.

Mamá Ikuko: Seiya, puedes venir cuando quieras a visitar a Serena, serás bienvenido. Mándales saludos a tus hermanos. La próxima vez que vengas avísanos hija así le preparamos algo delicioso.

Seiya: Muchas gracias, son muy amables.

Sammy: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién vino?

Sammy: hay pero si tú eres Seiya el de los Three Lights.

Seiya: hola, veo que todos me conocen.

Serena: él es Sammy, es mi hermanito menor.

Sammy: Ya le presentaste a tu nuevo novio a mamá y papá.

Serena: ¡Pero qué dices Sammy, Seiya es mi compañero de clase, y un amigo!

Sammy: Je, je, Serena bueno al menos te buscaste uno de tu edad.

Serena: No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas contigo. ¿Nos vamos?

Seiya: Si.

Sammy: Un gusto conocerte Seiya. (Sammy le extendió la mano a la cual Seiya respondió)

Seiya vio que Sammy tenía los mismos ojos de su hermana pero su cabello era un poco más oscuro. También tenía una cara angelical.

Seiya: el gusto es mío. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sammy: Tengo 12.

Seiya: ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos jugamos al soccer? Conozco un club increíble donde hay una cancha bastante amplia, ¿supongo que te gusta jugar al soccer?

Sammy: ¿De verdad? Siempre participo en los campeonatos de la escuela y no es por presumir pero soy uno de los mejores jugadores.

Seiya: Bien invita a tus amigos y haremos un partido ¿qué dices?

Sammy: por supuesto, ¿dime cuándo?

Seiya: Dile a tu hermana cuando estén listos, ella me lo dirá y yo me encargo de lo demás.

Sammy: Excelente.

Kenji: Mira se hicieron amigos. Muchacho, cuida a mi hija.

Seiya: No se preocupe.

Kenji: la próxima vez, ven a almorzar con nosotros, son raras las oportunidades de tener una celebridad en casa.

Serena: Ja, no es la gran cosa te lo aseguro.

Seiya: ¡Oye!

Serena: Bueno mamá, papá no se preocupen, y tú pequeño diablillo deja de molestar o sino no tendrán partido.

Sammy: Mira cómo eres.

Seiya: No seas tan exigente, no le rompas sus ilusiones. Les aseguro que vendré a visitarlos. Nos vemos. Y Avísame cuando estén listos. (Dirigiéndose a Sammy)

Sammy: Si.

Cruzaron la puerta y Serena subió a su coche en el lugar del copiloto, poco después Seiya tomó el volante y partieron, mientras que en casa de Serena:

Kenji: Es un buen muchacho, muy educado. Pero todavía es pronto para que este de novio con Serena.

Mamá Ikuko: Es solo su compañero de salón. Pero admito que es muy guapo y se llevan muy bien con Serena por lo visto.

Sammy: Esto será genial, un partido de Soccer. Voy a armar el equipo.

En el auto de Seiya:

Serena: Si que supiste tratar a mis padres. Y a Sammy.

Seiya: Tienes una familia muy linda. Sammy me hace acordar a mí cuando era niño.

Serena: Nunca me contaste tu infancia.

Seiya: Bueno es una historia larga, por cierto, estas muy linda bombón.

Serena: Y tú también, esa camisa te hace ver más atractivo. Bueno a dónde me llevas.

Seiya; Es una sorpresa.

Serena: ¿y porque decidiste hacerla?

Seiya: Porque en la escuela no puedo pasar tiempo contigo, si no es por una cosa es la otra.

Serena: me parece que eso se llama Stacy.

Seiya: Puede ser. Nos está enseñando a los lugares que vamos a ir de gira.

Serena: Ya sabe del concierto que Mina hará con ustedes.

Seiya: No. Imagínate cómo se va a poner. Por cierto, me doy cuenta que a tu familia no les agrada Darién.

Serena: Nunca les cayó bien por ser mayor que yo. Y era más serio y callado, no tenían confianza en decirle nada. Pero contigo reaccionaron diferentes, creo que hasta le caíste bien a papá. Pero la próxima vez, has que te reciba yo, no sabes las calores que me hiciste pasar. Si decías aunque sea la palabra cita, papá se iba a poner como loco.

Seiya: Si me di cuenta. Pero es cómo cualquier padre, que cuida y quiere mucho a su hija. Pero no debes mentir. Esta te la dejo pasar por qué me tomaste de sorpresa.

Serena: ¿Eh? Nooo, en serio, fue una limpia y blanca mentira.

En casa de los Kou:

Yaten: Taiki, tú que vas a hacer.

Taiki: Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta. Nos vemos, que te diviertas. (Salió de su dpto.)

Yaten: Pensé que saldría después. Cielos Seiya se llevó el auto, tendré que usar el otro, no me gusta por qué es descapotable, me da todo el viento. Bueno que más da.

Yaten salió en busca de Mina, esta lo estaba esperando:

Mina: Artemis ¿cómo estoy? Me veo bien, hace mucho que no tengo una cita estoy nerviosa. Y nada menos con Yaten. Solo vamos a ir a un karaoke.

Artemis: Estás muy linda, Mina. Solo sé tú misma. Diviértete.

Mina se puso unos zapatitos muy bonitos, una pollera negra jean, una musculosa roja con brillos y encima una chaqueta muy linda.

Y escuchó el timbre:

Mina: Ya llegó.

Agarró su carterita y salió a su encuentro.

Artemis: Cuídate.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Yaten vestido con unos jean una remera blanca y un saco:

Mina: Hola Yaten estas muy Guapo.

Yaten: Hola, si tú también estas muy bonita.

Yaten sonrió al verla muy atractiva: bueno vamos.

Subieron al coche y comenzaron a dirigirse a destino:

Mina: qué lindo coche. Siempre quise uno así.

Yaten: pero antes debes aprender a conducir.

Mina: Con quién crees que estás hablando, la número uno de Fórmula 1.

Yaten: No me digas. Bueno por más que sea cierto, este me costó carísimo, debo tenerte mucha confianza para dejar que lo manejes.

Mina: En serio algún día me vas a dejar conducirlo.

Yaten: Algún día.

Mina: ¿Yaten? ¿Y Taiki?

Yaten: Se fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Mina: Pobre, lo hubieras invitado con nosotros, así no estaba solo.

Yaten: Lo haría pero no le gustan estas cosas.

Mina: Y eso que es cantante.

En la tienda de DVD Amy compró una película:

Amy: El código Da vinci, dicen que es compleja de entender. Es muy enigmática.

-pero miren a quién me encuentro. Amy Mizuno.

Amy se dio la vuelta: ¿Taiki? También vienes a comprar una película.

Taiki: Si de hecho, no encuentro nada que me llame la atención. ¿Tú cual vas a comprar? (Leyó el título de la película) El código Da vinci. Interesante.

Amy: Si gustas podemos verla. Ya no queda otro, me llevo justo el último. Pero aquí tienes uno que quizá te interese: Pirañas 3D.

Taiki: No, no me gustan ese tipo de películas. Está bien te invito a casa voy a estar solo, mis hermanos salieron.

Amy: A ya sé, con Mina y Serena. Está bien. Compramos algo para ver la película.

Taiki: dime que quieres, y te digo si tengo en casa.

Amy: ¿Pochoclos?

Taiki: No. Creo que vamos a comprarlos.

Amy: Esta bien, vamos.

En las calles del centro de la cuidad:

Taiki: Tú también estas sin hacer nada por lo que veo.

Amy: Si, bueno yo no soy de salir así como Mina y Serena.

Taiki: ¿Y qué haces en tus tiempo libres?

Amy: Bueno antes de ser ya sabes, iba muy seguido a la torre de ajedrez, me entretenía con eso. Y después de enterarme de que era una Sailor, pasaba algo de tiempo con las chicas o sino estudio.

Taiki: ¿por qué eres tan dedicada? Cuáles son tus metas.

Amy: Mi sueño es ser una gran doctora como mi mamá. Por eso estudio para poder cumplir ese sueño. Ojala que algún día pueda cumplirlo, ja, ja, te debo estar aburriendo.

Taiki: No, para nada, eres muy interesante Mizuno.

Amy: ¿Y tú? Siempre fuiste el más destacado en el estudio.

Taiki: Si, pero no porque me gustara sino por qué quería aprender, creo que la cultura proviene del estudio, no dejo de lado lo que me gusta hacer, Y también reconozco el talento. A diferencia de mis hermanos ellos son más apasionados y parecieran que tuvieran más sueños, pero yo también tengo los míos, yo quiero ser abogado.

Amy: Ah, ya veo, entremos allá. Creo que los venden.

En el Karaoke:

Mina: Ah, qué lugar.

Yaten: ¿te gusta?

Mina: Si, pensar que miles de veces pasé por aquí y jamás me di cuenta de que era un Karaoke.

La música sonaba algo fuerte, Mina y Yaten se acercaron a pedir algo para tomar, ya había varios dispuestos a cantar:

Mina: cielos, este lugar está repleto, mira ese va a subir a cantar. ¿Tú lo vas a hacer Yaten?

Yaten: Soy cantante no tiene gracia, lo divertido es ver cómo se equivocan. Escucha cómo canta.

Mina: Eso es lo que crees. (Miraba pícaramente a Yaten)

Mientras que en el Restaurante:

Serena: Pero que linda vista que tiene este lugar, la vista al mar y con las estrellas reflejadas en él. Está perfecto.

Seiya: me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Qué quieres pedir?

Serena: A ver ¿qué quiero? tengo que ver el menú.

Sin querer miró a Seiya que estaba llamando a un mozo, y vio lo bien parecido que era, y mientras lo veía sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Serena: ¿qué será eso?

Al terminar de cenar:

Seiya: te voy a llevar a un lugar muy paradisiaco, aunque no lo creas de noche se puede apreciar un poco más. El faro.

Serena: ¿El faro? Pero eso está…

Seiya: a 25 kilómetros. Por la ruta 53.

Mientras conducía Seiya, era una ruta derecha con pocas curvas:

Serena: Sabes que estoy yendo a la escuela de conducir, y no debes tener las manos así, se conduce con las dos manos no con una.

Seiya: ¿En 10 y 2? Bueno pero son 25 km.

Serena: Mi vida vale más. Es más déjame conducir.

Seiya: ¿quieres que te deje conducir? Mmm, no sé. ¿Cuántas clases fuiste?

Serena: Hoy fu la primera.

Seiya: no.

Serena: hay no seas así. Solo un ratito verás que te dejare impresionado.

Seiya: Solo un rato, creo que te viene bien que practiques, hay pocos vehículos no hay muchas curvas.

Le cedió el volante a Serena intercambiando lugar:

Serena: bien, era así.

Serena comenzó a conducir sin problemas aunque un poco despacio:

Seiya: Muy bien, bombón, ahora aumenta un poco más la velocidad, debes poner 4ta.

Serena: ¿4ta? Bien ahí vamos.

Comenzaron a ir rápido:

Seiya: No te acerques tanto al auto de adelante, y no te vayas tan a la orilla.

Comenzó a tener un poco de miedo:

Serena: Esto es fenomenal. Le voy a decir a papá que me compre un auto.

Seiya: Frena un poco, allá hay un auto, un poco más despacio.

Serena: Si, sí.

Serena esquivó al auto de adelante, causándole a Seiya un susto terrible:

Seiya: baja la velocidad, frena, es el pedal de al lado del acelerador. (Mientras respiraba profundo)

Serena: Es este.

El auto comenzó a ir más rápido:

Seiya: No, apretaste el acelerador. ¡Cuidado! (Grito)

Serena: Ahí, no sé cómo pararlo, despacio, despacio. Era, ¿Cómo me dijo que era? Embrague a fondo y cambio. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh es así. (Muy tranquila estaba Serena)

Seiya: Bueno haslo. Baja la velocidad. ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Cuidado con el bache! ¡El bache!

Serena: Si, sí.

Pasó por medio del bache y bajó la velocidad a 3ra.

Serena: Y qué te parece verdad, que soy una gran conductora. Mira ya vamos normal.

Seiya agitado del susto y de los nervios: ¡Sí! Vas a ser una buena conductora. Ahora dame el ¡volanteeeeee! (Gritó al ver un gato en el camino)

Serena comenzó a reírse: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Seiya: No te rías. Y para, el auto, paraaaaaaaaaaa.

Serena: Oye no es para tanto. ¡Un camióoooooooooonnnn! (Grito)

Seiya: Esquivaloooooo.

Al esquivar Serena el camión, detuvo el auto, dándole a Seiya el volante, pero este estaba infartado del susto:

Serena: Viste fue increíble lo hice bárbaro, como conduje no lo crees Seiya ¿qué te pasa Seiya?

A verlo pálido e inmóvil:

Seiya: Si, fue increíble, increíblemente estamos vivos. (Hablando cómo si hubiera trotado varios kilómetros)

Serena: ¡Seiya! Pero no te imaginas fue divertido ver tu cara.

Seiya: ¡bombón! A partir de ahora yo conduciré. Espera que me calme un poco. ¡Ufffffff! Mira desde allá se puede ver el faro.

Serena: Bien vamos te llevo.

Seiya: ¡Nooo! Digo mejor yo lo hago. Sube bombón.

Serena: Cómo digas.

En el Karaoke:

-La próxima en cantar, quién quiere cantar el tema de Michael Jackson:

Mina: ¡Yo, yo, yo! (Levantando la mano bien alto)

Yaten: Tú vas a cantar Thriller.

Mina: No, vamos a cantar.

Yaten: Vamos. No, no me sale esa canción.

Mina agarró de la mano a Yaten y se lo llevó hacia la pista, comenzando a reproducirse la música, Mina comenzó a cantar y Yaten también, pero como dijo Yaten, esa canción no le salía del todo bien. Y Mina para hacer más divertida la ocasión comenzó a bailar, la coreo de Thriller, y en plena pista:

Yaten: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mina: Baila Yaten.

Yaten: Pero ese paso no me gusta.

Y vio cómo la gente aplaudió a Mina, al verla bailar y luego cantó, lo que provocó que Yaten comenzara a reírse y siguió cantando hasta el final de la canción. Fueron los más aplaudidos:

Mina: Eso fue muy divertido.

Yaten: ¿Eh? Nunca pensé que te pusieras a imitar a Michael Jackson, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. (Comenzó a reírse)

Mina: Ja, ja. ¿Oye te agarró un ataque de risa o qué? Mira van a poner el karaoke de vuelta, vamos, vamos. Es AC/DC. Vamos.

Yaten: Nooo. No me sale, ese grito.

Mina: Lo divertido es ver como se equivocan, vamos Yaten. Ahhh, ya nos ganaron el lugar. ¡Yaten!

En casa de los Kou, Taiki estaba viendo la película con Amy:

Taiki: Son 13 los apóstoles. Mira la pintura de la última cena. Se ve que leyeron toda la historia. Nooo no es así.

Amy: Es una suposición del autor. Todo tiene un enigma con el Santo Grial. En realidad la pintura original de la última cena está los 12 apóstoles.

Taiki: Esta película es enigmática. Se va armando de a poco.

Amy: Si. Deberíamos recomendarla a la escuela.

Taiki: Es cierto mañana le digamos al profesor.

En el faro:

Serena: Es bellísimo este lugar. Nunca se me dio por venir aquí.

Seiya: No es cómo los faros que ves en las películas. Mira está poblada y con una excelente vista.

Serena: ¿Y para qué me trajiste? (Volvió a mirarlo y esa sensación de nuevo en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que las manos estaban húmedas)

Seiya: Es qué me siento más atraído por las estrellas, soy una estrella. Cada resplandor de cada estrella son los de cada persona. Yo siempre te dije que me gustaba tu resplandor. Es una de las pocas veces que está esa constelación de estrellas. Pero déjame decirte que hay tres estrellas grandes, la ves.

Serena: A ver, son esas de allá, la última se pierde en el horizonte.

Seiya: Esas tres forman el cinturón de Orión. Son las más grandes estrellas, no sé por qué pero cada vez que las miro me siento atraído por ellas.

Serena: Te entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo con la Luna, es algo inexplicable, como una conexión.

Seiya: Exacto, es una atracción cómo si quisiera ir allá. De la misma manera que contigo.

Serena: ¡Seiya! No empieces o te robo las llaves del auto.

Seiya: No.

Serena: pero sabes, es muy lindo verte, cómo te refieres a las estrellas. Tus ojos se iluminan. (Algo sentía por dentro, ese estremecimiento, que la ponía un poco nerviosa) Es muy tranquilizante estar aquí verdad. ¿Cómo es tu planeta?

Seiya: Es, el planeta de las flores doradas. Y también desde allí se ven las estrellas, pero no hay tantos paisajes cómo en la Tierra. Verás este planeta es único, tiene las maravillas más hermosas. Animales y paisajes paradisiacos. Por eso no debemos dejar que lo destruyan.

Serena: Es cierto. Pero por qué en la Tierra, a veces creo que no ganaremos esta lucha, son muy fuertes.

Seiya: No te preocupes, venceremos estoy seguro. (Le sujeto la mano)

Serena: Seiya, ¿cuándo termine todo esto y si todo sale bien, ustedes volverán a su planeta?

Seiya: Bombón nosotros no pertenecemos aquí. Lo más seguro es que sí. Pero no lo digas a nadie.

Serena al enterarse se puso algo triste lo que fue notorio para Seiya:

Seiya: Pero si tú quieres que me quede no me iré.

Serena: Qué más no quisiera yo que te quedarás.

Seiya: Bombón, ¿estás triste porque te enteraste que al acabar todo, volveré a mi planeta?

Serena: Eres el único que siento que puede entenderme, no es justo que tengas que irte. Aunque no lo creas yo te necesito.

Seiya pudo ver que Serena tenía un sentimiento muy profundo hacia él, tanto que no quería que se marchara:

Seiya: Ven aquí. (La abrazó para que Serena se sintiera un poco mejor)

Serena pensaba: No sé qué es ese calor que siento y ese estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. (Y dijo) Si yo ordenara que te quedaras, tú lo harías.

Seiya: Con mucho gusto.

Serena: ¿por qué lo harías?

Seiya: Porque te quiero bombón, cómo no tienes idea.

Serena: Como me gustaría corresponderte.

Seiya: Yo sé que tú me quieres.

Serena: Es cierto, yo te quiero mucho. Tanto que no quiero que te vayas.

La abrazó un rato largo, hasta que decidieron regresar, en el karaoke:

Yaten: Mina ya vamos, mañana sino te vas a dormir.

Mina: Hay no, un rato más. ¿Quieres?

Yaten: No, son las 1 de la madrugada. (La agarró de su cintura y se retiraron del lugar)

Mina: me prometes que me traerás de vuelta.

Yaten: Si, sí. Pero ya vamos. No me quiero hacer responsable por tus faltas.

En casa de Amy:

Amy: Taiki no te hubieras molestado en traerme.

Taiki: cómo crees, es lo menos que podía hacer luego que me hiciste compañía. Sabes la pase muy bien.

Amy: Si yo también. Regresa con cuidado. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Taiki: Claro, que descanses. Adiós.

En casa de Mina, ella ya estaba yendo a su casa a abrir la puerta, pero al darse la vuelta para hablarle a Yaten, se tropezó y…

Yaten: cuidado. (Agarrándola para que no cayera al suelo)

Mina: Gracias.

Quedó muy cerca uno del otro mirándose:

Mina: sabes me divertí mucho. Gracias por invitarme.

Yaten: Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

Mina pudo recuperar su postura y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yaten:

Mina: te veré en la escuela.

Yaten: Si, no te vayas a dormir. Descansa.

Al ver que Mina ingresaba a su casa, Yaten fue para el dpto.

Mientras que a Serena, Seiya la dejo en la puerta de la casa:

Seiya: Espero que te haya gustado el paseo. Aunque me diste un gran susto, pero fue divertido, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Serena: perdona, si me gustó mucho.

Seiya se acercó hacia ella y la beso en su mejilla: descansa.

Serena: Tú también. (Ella se acercó a él y le dio un último abrazo)

Seiya: ¿Y eso? (Correspondiendo al abrazo)

Serena: no sé por qué lo hago. Pero me siento bien. (Soltándolo de a poco) Ya voy a entrar. Te veo en un rato.

Seiya: Sueña conmigo.

Serena: Si, soñare con estrellas fugaces. Adiós.

Al entrar a casa, Seiya se marchó. Pero sin darse cuenta ninguno se percató de que alguien los estaba espiando, dentro de un auto rojo, alguien muy conocido por Serena.

En el Dpto. de los Kou:

Seiya: Ahhh, bueno creo que Taiki está dormido entraré con cuidado.

Detrás de él, llegando a casa:

Taiki: Seiya, y ¿qué tal la pasaste?

Seiya: Muy bien, pero y tú que haces afuera.

Taiki: Bueno pasa que acompañe a Amy a su casa. Vimos una película.

Seiya: Veo que no te aburriste entonces.

Detrás de ellos, llegaba Yaten: ¿Qué hacen afuera ustedes dos?

Seiya: Recién llegamos. ¿Y?

Yaten: Bien. ¿Qué? Está bien, me divertí bastante.

Taiki: Se nota en cara de feliz cumpleaños.

Una vez adentro:

Yaten: ¿Y tú? Pensé que te quedarías solo.

Seiya: Estuvo con Amy Mizuno.

Yaten: Ohh. ¿Y tú Seiya?

Seiya: Fue una noche espectacular.

Taiki: Bueno me voy a dormir. Adiós.

-Sí, yo también.


	16. Muy buenos amigos

**Muy buenos amigos**

-Tengo mucho sueño…

-Serena ¡despierta!

-¿Qué hora es? (Al fijarse la hora en el reloj daban las 8:00) Nooo.

-Ya despierta Seiya… sino me iré sin ti.

Seiya: Aaaaahhhh (Dio un bostezo) ¿eh? ¿Qué hora es? (Le acercó el reloj y vio que eran las 8) No es cierto. Quiero seguir soñando.

-Bueno me voy. Adiós. ¡Oye Yaten! ¿Tú también vas a faltar? (Dijo gritando)

Yaten: No grites de esa forma. (Dijo despertándose)

-Me voy a la escuela sin ustedes dos. Lo peor de todo es que yo también estoy llegando tarde.

En la escuela:

Lita: Amy, parece que llagarán tarde esas dos. Hasta qué hora se habrán quedado despiertas.

Amy: ¿Los chicos tampoco van a venir?

Profesor: Muy buenos días, estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero perderlo. Por lo visto desde ya veo que Tsukino y Aino llegarán tarde de nuevo. Esas señoritas deben dormirse más temprano. Bueno voy a comenzar a tomar asistencia.

Taiki llegaba tarde sin sus hermanos: Buenos días profesor.

Profesor: Llego justo a tiempo. A su lugar.

Lita: Viste eso, vino solo.

Habiendo tomado asistencia la clase del profesor estaba dando comienzo: ¡Buenos días!

Profesor: Sabía que iba a llegar tarde. Vaya a su asiento, y como era de esperarse tiene media falta.

La que llegó fue Serena:

Profesor: Quiero decirles que ya están las notas del examen de Literatura publicadas. Hay varios destacados eso me da gusto. Bien ahora cambiemos de tema, Matemáticas, Límite es la aproximación de números…

Interrumpiendo la clase: ¡Buenos días!

Profesor: Srta. Aino. Le parece que esta es hora de llegar. Son las 8: 35. Vaya a su asiento. Tiene media falta.

Habían trascurrido 10 minutos más y desde afuera del salón:

-No mejor faltemos, mira qué hora es. Nos van a regañar.

-Ya estamos aquí. Y nos vieron en dirección, así que entramos.

-No yo no entro. ¡Qué haces!

Profesor: El gráfico del Límite es…

-¡Buenos días! (Interrumpió)

Profesor: Otro más, Yaten Kou, tiene media falta. Su hermano llegó antes, por qué será que están llegando tarde, bien sigamos. El gráfico de Límite no toca los ejes cartesianos…

-¡Buenos días!

Profesor: Pero será posible, Seiya Kou ¿me puede explicar por qué llega a esta hora?

Seiya: Bueno es que me quede dormido y no pude llegar a tiempo.

Profesor: ¿Lo mismo le pasó a su hermano Yaten? (Dirigiéndose a Yaten)

Yaten: Si.

Profesor: Y por qué no llegaron juntos en vez de llegar de a uno.

Yaten: Es que Seiya, no quería entrar.

Seiya: Cállate.

Profesor: Usted prefería faltar, pero la conciencia no le deja. ¡Media falta! La próxima vez, voy a poner falta completa si llegan después de las 8:30, me escucharon y esto va para todos. ¡Que no se les acumule sino los veré rindiendo libre o repitiendo el año! Ya están todos no es así. Bien ya puedo seguir tranquilo.

A la salida de las clases, caminaban a la confitería:

Amy: Qué manera de llegar tarde.

Serena: Eso porque tú no te quedaste hasta tarde.

Amy: yo me acosté más de las 1 de la madrugada.

Mina: ¿Y qué estabas habiendo hasta esa hora Amy?

Amy: Bueno pues, estaba viendo una película…

Mina: Bueno pero estabas en tu casa lo cual es lo mismo.

Amy: …con Taiki.

¡Qué!

Serena: Estabas con Taiki, viendo una película hasta las 1.

Amy: De hecho me invito a su casa y después él me llevo hasta mi casa.

Serena: ¡Qué suerte tienes Amy!

Mina: ¿y? ¿Paso algo más?

Amy: Ah Mina, no pasó nada más. Pero me di cuenta de que coincidimos en muchas cosas. Fue muy agradable su compañía. (Sonrojada)

Serena: Amy, ¿te gusta Taiki?

Amy: Serena que dices, es muy guapo, y a quién no lo gusta. Pero no creo que se fije en mí por más que me guste.

Mina: No te des por vencida, debes luchar por tu amor.

Amy: Es que yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, sabes yo pienso que una relación amorosa sale de la nada, no hay que forzarlo.

Serena: Tiene razón. Pero deberías pasar más tiempo con él, así se da cuenta de que eres una chica maravillosa.

Mina: si, además quién mejor que tú para estar con Taiki, creo que eres la única que sabe cómo tratarlo. Él es tan intelectual y tan culto, que no sabríamos que hablar con él.

Amy: No, él es como un chico normal, no lo vean de esa manera. Por cierto cambiando de tema no les parece raro que no hayan atacado.

Serena: Me preocupa eso. Pero a veces me pregunto ¿será esta la lucha más difícil que hayamos tenido?

Lita: ¿Acaso no sientes el peligro? Ese hoyo en el cielo, la energía que sale de allí, los hechiceros y si logran despertar al Caos se complicarán más las cosas.

Amy: Serena, ese que viene caminando es…

Serena: Darién. ¿Y ahora?

Mina: Esta vez creo que vas a tener que hablar con él. Porque ya nos vio.

Con sus lentes oscuros y bien apuesto se acercaba a las chicas:

Darién: Hola, ¿cómo están?

Amy: Darién, qué gusto verte.

Mina: Es verdad tú siempre tan apuesto.

Lita: Nosotras recién salimos de la preparatoria.

Darién: ¿Ah miren qué casualidad?

Serena: ¿Y, tú?

Darién: Yo venía de la Universidad.

Serena: ¿Vas a entrar a la confitería?

Darién: No, no quiero interrumpir.

Mina: Nosotras vamos entrando, los esperamos allá.

Serena: Esta vez soy yo la que quiere hablarte. ¿Puedes?

Darién: Si, claro.

Se ubicaron en una mesa aparte a la de sus amigas:

Darién: Bien dime.

Serena: Tú te acuerdas, el jueves anterior llamaste a casa de Haruka, te atendió Mina, querías que fuera a tu dpto.

Darién: Perdóname no recuerdo bien. Es que creo que tome demás y no sé. A veces creo que estuviste allí pero no sé qué es lo que pasó.

Serena: Te voy a preguntar algo, contéstame con sinceridad ¿De todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tú quisiste que pasara algo más entre nosotros?

Darién: ¿algo más?

Serena: Sí. Ya sabes, en una relación de pareja, en la intimidad.

Darién: ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Serena: Sólo contéstame.

Darién: Bueno, no me parece este el lugar, por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado.

Serena: Bien al parque está bien.

Serena y Darién se levantaron de la mesa, Serena les dijo a sus amigas que iba a hablar con Darién en el parque. Cuando se retiraron:

Mina: Tú crees que intente pasarse de nuevo con Serena.

Amy: Esta vez está bien de la cabeza. Él no es así. Yo creo que Serena y Darién se merecen una charla bastante larga para aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos.

Lita: Serena siempre ha sido muy clara con Darién. Espero que la entienda.

Amy: Estoy segura que sí.

En el parque:

Darién: bien, ya podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Serena: retomando el tema, me puedes responder.

Darién: Cuando estábamos juntos y teníamos oportunidad, no lo hicimos, porque quería que ese momento sea especial.

Serena: Pero tú si querías hacerlo. Si yo lo hubiera decidido.

Darién: Creo que tú eres muy especial, y si lo hubieras querido hacer, yo no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque no te niego que sí lo deseara.

Serena: Y si yo hubiera insistido.

Darién: Es que yo contigo lo hubiera querido hacer en un momento muy especial. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?

Serena: No pienses mal en este momento por lo que te digo, es que el jueves pasado tú llamaste a casa de Haruka y Mina te atendió. Yo estuve en tu dpto.

Darién: Serena, entonces si pasó, tú entraste.

El rostro de Darién cambio y tomo a Serena de las manos:

Darién: Serena, dime la verdad, ¿te hice daño?

Serena: No. Pero si lo intentaste.

Serena al ver el rostro de Darién supo que realmente él no lo quiso hacer, y también sabía que él nunca hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla conscientemente. Conocía a Darién muy bien y pudo ver que al enterarse de lo que había hecho mientras estaba con unas copas demás se arrepentía:

Darién: Yo no sé qué decirte, de verdad sabes que lo último que yo quisiera es hacerte daño. No sé cómo dirigirme hacia ti. Nunca pensé que fuera a lastimarte de ese modo, ya has sufrido mucho por mí, por todo lo que te he hecho.

Se agarró la cabeza y se sentó en la banca, Serena lo acompañó y le puso su mano en el hombro:

Serena: Darién, yo te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que jamás serías capaz de lastimar a nadie. Eres una persona muy comprensiva y agradable. Y es algo que lamentablemente no puedo olvidar. Pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, porque te conozco.

Darién: Eres muy dulce. No sé cómo remediarte, a veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás.

Serena: Lamentablemente no se puede, y también quiero hablarte de Marion.

Al escucharla nombrar Darién se admiró:

Darién: ¿Ya lo sabes?

Serena: Si. Y me puedes explicar qué es lo que te pasó, por qué reaccionaste de esa forma. Sé que te tomo de sorpresa y lo primeo que hiciste fue en pensar es su exnovio. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Darién: La verdad es que en ese momento, no quería aceptarlo y no podía pensar en tener un hijo con otra persona que no fuera contigo.

Serena: Yo sé que al saber que Rini es nuestra hija, fue sigue siendo difícil de asimilar, pero es lo que pasó y no puedes esconderlo. Cuando conocí a Marion en el aeropuerto ya sabía dentro de mí que esto pasaría, sabía que ella iba a querer seducirte pero mi pregunta era ¿Darién se dejara llevar por esa mujer?

Darién: Lamento desilusionarte.

Serena: Y es porque nosotros nunca llegamos a ese punto, ni tú, ni yo permitimos que pasara. Algo viste en Marion que hiso que entre tú y ella pase eso, y sé que le viste algo bueno más allá que el físico y su apariencia. Ella se enamoró de ti, y se dejó llevar por su instinto, sin importarle que pasaría, en lo único que pensó fue en dar todo su amor al hombre que ama. Es raro que lo diga.

Darién: ¿Cómo haces para comprender a las personas? No sé qué hacer, tú eres el amor de mi vida y no entiendo por qué hago lo que hago, por qué no lucho por ti, por qué no busco mi felicidad contigo. No lo sé.

Serena: Darién, tú siempre vas a ser el hombre que amo, pero no podemos estar juntos y lo he aceptado, por todo esto que nos pasa. Quizá en otra época los dos tengamos un final feliz, pero en esta también podemos serlo pero no juntos.

Darién: Es doloroso aceptarlo, al final creo que si siempre Setzuna tuvo razón.

Serena: Hey, nunca cuestiones a la Sailor del tiempo. ¿Dime que le viste a Marion? Es más inteligente que yo… (Riéndose)

Darién también sonrió: Serena, te digo algo, cuando estuve con ella en Estados Unidos, vi como si ella fuera la elegida para ser víctima de algo, pero conociéndola la vi sola, triste y tan vulnerable al peligro. Pero a su vez conocí a una luchadora por si vida, por querer ser alguien y jamás darse por vencida. Sentí admiración y que todo su trabajo no era valorado por quienes la rodean. Su familia es muy desconsiderada e interesada. Pero Serena, al hablar de esto, ¿a ti no te molesta?

Serena: No, porque he entendido todo lo que pasa. O lo que nos tiene deparado el destino a cada uno de nosotros y no puedo hacer nada con ello. Más allá de que la vida es cómo uno lo hace pero ante estas situaciones que pasan, hacen que de un vuelco inesperado. Y todo lo que me cuentas de ella, me parece que le debes una disculpa. Porque ante todo va a ser la madre de tu hijo.

Darién: Si, en verdad ella no tiene la culpa, y el responsable de eso soy yo, no tome precauciones.

Serena: Bueno tampoco es tu culpa, las cosas se dieron así, lo hecho, hecho esta. Si pasó es porque quisieron que pasara sin darse cuenta. Pero no le eches la culpa, no es fácil ser madre soltera.

Darién: Voy a hablar con ella, y con respecto a la relación creo que quizá podamos empezar algo. ¿Qué dices?

Serena: Estoy segura que vas a ser un gran padre.

En el auto de los hermanos Kou, iban Seiya y Yaten:

Yaten: Taiki se quedó en el club cultural, que horror. Paremos aquí a comprar algunas cosas.

Seiya: Si está bien. Después tenemos que ir a ver lo de nuestro concierto.

Salieron del auto:

Yaten: Mira al frente está el parque.

Seiya: Mejor ve tú a comprar yo te espero. Te conozco y te dejare decidir tranquilo.

Yaten: Estas diciendo que soy indeciso.

Seiya: Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tú.

Se quedó solo esperando y cruzó al parque a sentarse en una de las bancas, y pudo ver a una chica de cabello rubio largo, hablando con un hombre bien parecido:

Seiya: Pero si es bombón y está con… me va a escuchar.

En la banca en donde estaban Serena y Darién:

Darién: Me da gusto que hayamos aclarado esto. Al fin sé que no te perderé.

Serena: No y yo tampoco te perderé a ti, simplemente porque somos amigos.

Darién: Si, muy buenos amigos.

Serena: Te puedo dar un abrazo.

Darién: Déjame que yo te de un abrazo.

Se abrazaron sabiendo los dos que ya todo había quedado aclarado y que no había remordimientos y que estaba todo perdonado. Ambos estaban seguros que sus vidas iban a tomar nuevos rumbos pero que estarían juntos apoyándose como amigos incondicionales.

Mientras duro el abrazo:

Darién: Debo darte las gracias.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Darién: Por entenderme y ser comprensiva conmigo, después de todo.

Serena: Darién, al fin sé que tanto como tú y yo, cruzamos nuestros destinos para ser incondicionales y eternos amigos. Y ese dolor que sentía por dentro era el temor de perder esa confianza y apoyo que me das y que me tranquiliza tanto.

Darién: Antes de irme noté que la relación nuestra estaba entrando a ser de amigos, y no entendía por qué. Y ahora comprendo. Serena, te voy a querer siempre, y temía al perderte porque ya no me alegrarías y me darías ánimos, a seguir luchando por lo que quiero. Ahora sé que no será así, y que siempre estarás allí.

Al ver esa escena Seiya, retrocedió y sintió un dolor en su corazón:

Seiya: lo perdono. Y ahora qué… solo me quería para olvidarlo. Dijo que me necesitaba, ¿para qué? Y que no me fuera. Para no pensar en él, y esperar a qué pasará esto. Yo al fin y al cabo soy un tonto que se ilusiona, si nunca dejó de amarlo. Ella nunca sintió nada por mí y esas falsas esperanzas que me estaba haciendo. Soy un estúpido, por pensar que entre ella y yo podría llegar a pasar algo. Aunque yo le dije que iba a hacer que lo olvide, para qué, si ella nunca quería olvidarlo. Debo aceptarlo siempre seré el segundo, a partir de ahora será como si tratara a Yaten o a Taiki, después de todo yo estoy aquí por orden de Galaxia. Aunque la quiera con toda mi alma y la ame, no podría soportar verla con él. Lo mejor será que trate de olvidarla, aunque me cueste, y sufra por no tenerla. Ella ya es feliz con él.

¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

Yaten lo llamaba desde el auto, Seiya lo vio y se dirigió hacia él:

Yaten: ¿En qué piensas?

Seiya: En nada importante. Debemos apresurar cuanto antes la gira. Te dejaré en el dpto. E inmediatamente iré a hablar con el Sr. Kovaiashi.

Yaten: ¿Y ahora a qué se debe eso?

Seiya: Somos cantantes, y debemos disimular muy bien el hecho que somos Sailor Scouts. Hasta que llegue Sailor Galaxia, Yaten, sabes que no pertenecemos aquí, después que termine y salga bien esta batalla nos iremos a nuestro planeta. Así que no te hagas ilusiones con Mina.

Yaten: Te pareces al Seiya de antes. Hasta que sentaste cabeza, y no tengo por qué hacerme ilusiones con Mina, solo porque pasamos unos ratos juntos.

Seiya: Bien vamos al dpto. Debemos concentrarnos en nuestra carrera.

Yaten: Cualquiera pensaría que te enojaste con Serena.

Seiya: No la metas en esto. Cada uno con su vida.

Esta última frase que dijo, hizo que sintiera un dolor en el pecho.

En el parque:

Serena: Bien que te parece si vamos a la confitería con las chicas.

Darién: No, ya no puedo, tengo que volver a la Universidad y estaba yendo a mi dpto. A almorzar y descansar un poco. Escucha he descubierto algo, después te hablo cuando estés en tu casa. ¿Por cierto no tienes clases?

Serena: El club de música. Ahora que lo dices se me hiso tarde.

Darién: Serena.

Serena: Esas niñas para qué me van a avisar. Nos vemos Darién. Después llámame.

Salió corriendo hacia la escuela:

Darién: No ha cambiado. La escuela en segundo lugar. Yo también voy yendo a casa.


	17. Cuidado! La Piedra de Poder ha aparecido

**¡Cuidado! La Piedra de Poder ha aparecido**

En el club musical:

Serena: Mina, porque no me dijiste, no me di cuenta de la hora.

Mina: Bueno, no queríamos interrumpir, Sabes Taiki entró al club cultural.

Serena: No me cambies la conversación. Bien por Amy.

Entro al salón Stacy muy contenta y dijo a sus amigas:

Stacy: No saben lo que me dijo mi papá. Seiya lo llamó y dijo que apure la gira. El concierto será dentro de una semana, no te parece genial adelantó todo.

Al escuchar eso Serena quedó pensativa:

Serena: ¿por qué habrán adelantado los shows?

Mina: Y la gira. No creo que sea por el enemigo, sino tendría que ser a contrario.

Serena: Ya le preguntare a Seiya. Ah pero creo que demoraré el llamarle, tengo que ir a clases de conducir saliendo de aquí.

Mina: ¿Y cómo te fue con Darién?

Serena le contó toda la charla que había tenido con Darién:

Mina: No lo puedo creer, así que Darién y tú ya son amigos. ¡Qué alegría! Pero Serena tú…

Serena: Lo pensé mucho y reflexione. Esa era la sensación que tenía con Darién, estoy muy contenta el día de hoy porque he ganado a un muy buen amigo. Y me dijo que me llamaría más tarde, que descubrió algo con respecto al enemigo.

Mina: ¿Qué será?

Serena: Darién siempre ha sido muy inteligente con respecto a esas cosas. Bueno mejor terminemos la partitura.

Al salir de clases, Serena fue a clases de conducir, mientras que Mina antes de ir a casa se detuvo en la confitería al ver a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki hablando con Stacy:

Mina: Los voy a esperar y se los preguntaré. Pero creo que ocasionaré conflicto, mejor esperare a que esa engreída de Stacy se vaya y se los preguntare.

Stacy fue la primera en irse, Mina estaba escondida y entro a la confitería disimuladamente, pero se encontró a Andrew allí frente a frente, y los chicos estaban aún en una de las mesas de la confitería:

Andrew: Mina, qué gusto verte. Oye pero que no es hora que te vayas a casa.

Mina: Si, pero bueno quería tomar algo antes.

Andrew: ¿y Serena?

Mina: Su mamá la inscribió en la escuela de conducir, así que debe estar allí en este momento.

Andrew: Porque no me lo dijo con mucho gusto le enseñaba yo.

Mina: Bueno porque no me enseñas a mí.

Andrew: Pero Mina, te he visto jugar a la Fórmula 1. Y eso te delata.

Mina: Oye una cosa es jugar otra muy distinta es manejar de verdad. ¿Me vas a enseñar?

Andrew: Esta bien…

En la mesa de atrás:

Taiki: Miren allá esta Mina, ¿quién será ese tipo?

Yaten: Se ve muy a gusto con ella. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?

Seiya: Ya te lo dije, no podemos. Es mejor que ella haga su vida, nosotros no debemos interferir. Mírala sino ella va a ser feliz, estemos o no nosotros.

Yaten: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió adelantar todo?

Taiki: y de repente dices cosas, como si fuera mañana que nos marcháramos de aquí.

Seiya: Es la verdad.

Taiki: Paso algo con Serena.

Seiya: No.

Mina se acercó a su mesa con un jugo en la mano:

Mina: Hola muchachos, qué casualidad que nos vemos.

Yaten: Hola. Si demasiada.

Taiki: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mina: Es que tenía ganas de tomar algo.

Taiki mirando a Seiya: ¿Y Serena?

Mina: Debe estar en clases de conducir.

Taiki: Llegó tarde al club de música hoy. ¿Qué no estaban juntas?

Mina: Si, es que se retrasó.

Notaron que Mina no quería contar mucho.

Mina: Me he enterado que van a adelantar sus shows, verán Stacy es muy poco discreta.

Yaten: Si es que Seiya tomó esa decisión.

Mina miró a Seiya:

Seiya: Es lo mejor.

Mina: Pasó algo con…

Seiya: No, nada que ver. Debemos adelantar las cosas. Será mejor que se acostumbren a estar sin nosotros, al fin y al cabo después de que haya terminado volveremos a nuestro planeta. (Dijo muy cortante)

Mina se sorprendió al escucharlo y noto que le molestó que haga las preguntas:

Mina: Volverán a su planeta. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad, eh.

Yaten noto que a Mina mucho no le agrado el comentario y vio en su rostro un poco de tristeza, y miro muy mal a Seiya.

Mina: Bueno me voy a casa. Nos veremos luego.

Al verla partir, Yaten se paró al instante:

Yaten: ¡Qué demonios te pasa! Ahora dilo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? No tenía por qué enterarse de ese modo. Eso a ti no te corresponde.

Seiya: De todos modos lo tenía que saber. Ya te dije, deja de hacerte ilusiones. Ella no es para ti.

Yaten: Te estas escuchando, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te digo que Serena no es para ti?

Seiya: Eso lo sé perfectamente. Yo no soy de aquí. Yo debo hacer mi propia vida y tenlo por seguro que no es con ella.

En la misma confitería, en las mesas que estaban más al fondo:

Haruka: Es muy raro que ninguno se haya dado cuenta que estamos aquí.

Michiru: Escuchaste, regresarán.

Haruka: Eso significa que siguen siendo unas intrusas en este Sistema Solar. Lamento ser la mala pero ninguna de esas niñas debe relacionarse con ellos.

Michiru: Lo lamentas, más bien diría que te va bien ese rol.

Haruka: ja, ja, ja. Michiru eres muy graciosa. Acerquémonos nos tienen que escuchar.

Taiki: Acaso Serena tiene que ver con este comportamiento que estás teniendo.

Seiya: No.

Yaten: Yo diría que sí. Veamos qué haces cuando le tengas al lado.

Haruka: Eso no lo creo posible.

Taiki: Vaya, ustedes. No nos percatamos de su presencia.

Michiru: Lo hemos notado.

Haruka: Saben perfectamente cuál es nuestra postura, este es nuestro planeta y ustedes solo nos están sirviendo de gran ayuda, y se los agradezco.

Seiya: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Haruka: No quiero que ilusionen a esas jovencitas. Por lo tanto deben estar lejos de ellas. No se les acerquen salvo para cuestiones que tengan que ver con el enemigo.

Yaten: Y qué tiene de malo, al fin y al cabo ¿no somos Sailors Scouts?

Michiru: Si, pero ustedes pertenecen a otro lado de la Galaxia, lo único que tratamos es que no jueguen con ellas y que no las lastimen, para luego irse. Eso es cruel.

Haruka: Recuerden están siendo alojados en este planeta.

Seiya: Eso lo sabemos perfectamente, y también sabemos que ellas deben hacer sus vidas sin nosotros. Queremos estar lo más lejos posible de ellas.

Michiru: Vaya, que coherente es lo que dices. Sabes que Serena más que nadie tiene una vida aquí y es nuestra Princesa.

Seiya: Sé que ella tiene que estar aquí y con él. Ese es su destino. Ellos acaso no están juntos.

Taiki: Así con que era eso.

Michiru: Se ve que sabes algo que nosotras no. A ver si es cierto. (Sacó su espejo) ¡Qué interesante! Debes espiar mejor sabes, no a medias, sino lo que dices no será creíble.

Haruka: Vamos Michiru.

Michiru: Hasta luego muchachos.

Al retirarse de la confitería:

Yaten: Así con que Serena y Darién están juntos de nuevo. Eso es lo que te tiene así, eh.

Seiya: Ya no me molesten.

Se levantó y se retiró de allí:

Taiki: Al parecer quiere estar solo.

Yaten: Pero nos prohibieron estar cerca de ellas. ¿Quiénes se creen que son, para prohibir algo?

Taiki: Lo cierto es que nos iremos. Creo que tienen razón, sobre todo Mina es de ilusionarse rápido. Le romperás el corazón Yaten.

Yaten: Ya lo sabe, debe entender. Aunque le empecé a tener cariño. Se fue muy triste y todo por ese imprudente de Seiya, Taiki voy a hablar con ella.

Taiki: Ve, yo me iré al dpto.

Saliendo de la escuela de conducir, estaba muy cerca de casa y vio a Seiya:

Serena: Hola. ¿Qué haces tan solo?

Seiya: Serena. Nada solo pasaba por aquí. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Serena: Oye espera no te vayas, Stacy dijo que adelantaste la gira. ¿Pasa algo?

Seiya: Porque de repente les interesa, Mina también preguntó lo mismo, no pasa nada, eso es cosa nuestra.

Serena: Bien cálmate. Solo era una simple pregunta. Pensábamos que había ocurrido algo con, ya sabes.

Seiya: No deben ser tan entrometidas, nosotros no lo hacemos.

Serena: ¿Tienes algún problema? Te noto algo raro.

Seiya: No, no tengo nada, adiós.

A serena le sorprendió bastante que le haya dado la espalda, comenzaba a retirarse:

Serena: Oye, de verdad solo me preocupo por ti, y tú me dejas hablando sola.

Se detuvo:

Serena: ¡Seiya! Estás bien.

Seiya: Serena, mejor vete a tu casa. Nosotros tenemos vidas diferentes, has que yo haga la mía.

Serena: No te entiendo, qué dices, acaso te estas alejando.

Seiya: Eres lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar tus problemas, solo estamos para ayudarlas con el enemigo, no para compartir sus vidas, eso no nos compete.

Serena: ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Ayer no te comportabas así. Te sucedió algo malo.

Seiya: Serena, ya no me sigas. (Se acercó hacia ella) Lo siento, no debo estar cerca de ti.

Serena: Desde cuando me dices Serena, ¿y por qué dices esas cosas? Qué no ves que necesito que estés a mi lado, tú eres importante para mí. ¡Cómo me dices eso!

Seiya: No es cierto. No me necesitas, ya no te mientas. Ya lo tienes todo. Solo me lastimas y el único que resulta salir herido soy yo.

Serena: Dijiste que serías mi amigo, lo recuerdas.

Seiya: Tú amigo, es difícil serlo cuando yo no te considero una amiga. Tú ya tienes a alguien más que te apoya.

Serena: A con que ya lo sabías. Bueno pero él no es problema, sé que él y tú se van a llevar bien.

Seiya: Serena no seas ingenua. Qué no entiendes que sólo haces que me sienta peor si hago eso.

Serena: Seiya, (Le tocó las manos)

Seiya: No me toques. (Retiró sus manos de las de ella) No te entiendo a pesar de todo lo que te hizo le perdonas y tú dijiste que ya no sentías lo mismo por él.

Serena: cómo no le voy a perdonar, si no estaba consciente, además sé que no fue su intención.

Seiya: Te contradices mucho. Lamento no poder seguir a tu lado. Simplemente no puedo.

Serena: No me hagas esto, Seiya.

Seiya: Has tu vida sin mí, Serena Tsukino fue un placer conocerte.

Diciendo esto se fue:

Serena: ¡Seiya! Espera. (Le siguió para que le dé una explicación)

Seiya se detuvo nuevamente: Serena, a ver si entiendes, no quiero verte, regresa a casa. No quiero que estés a mi lado, me haces daño. Por favor.

Diciendo esto finalmente se marchó, dejando a Serena, muy confundida y sus últimas palabras hicieron que se sintiera mal, haciendo que llorara.

Serena: Voy a llamar a Mina. Dijo que ella les preguntó.

Entró a su casa y fue directamente a su cuarto:

Serena: Mina.

Mina: Hola Serena, pasó algo.

Serena al escucharla, la noto triste: Mina ¿qué pasa, con los chicos? Vi a Seiya y estaba raro, ya no me trató como antes, no entiendo acaso hicimos algo malo.

Mina: Me dijeron que vuelven a su planeta. (Comenzó a llorar)

Serena: ¿Mina porque lloras?

Mina: Es que siento que no debí hacerme ilusiones, y ya es tarde. Hoy me hablaron cómo si estuvieran molestos conmigo y… no sé.

Serena: Seiya me dijo que no quería verme, que ya no quiere estar a mi lado. Mina no entiendo ¿qué les ocurre? No te pongas mal. Ya se les va a pasar. Mañana volverá todo a la normalidad. Descansa Mina, adiós.

En el dpto. De los Kou, Seiya ya había llegado y se encontraba en su cuarto:

Seiya: Bombón, me duele tratarte de ese modo. Pero debe ser así, debo olvidarte.

Artemis: Mina, te buscan.

Mina: ¿quién es?

Artemis: Yaten.

Se acercó a la puerta y lo recibió:

Mina: Yaten, que se te ofrece.

Yaten: Yo quiero pedirte disculpas, no era la forma quizá de decir las cosas. Yo debí decírtelo.

Mina: No te preocupes, igual me iba a enterar.

Yaten: No estas molesta.

Mina: No por supuesto que no. Yaten, sé que a veces soy de hacer preguntas, pídele disculpas a Seiya.

Yaten: No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Él no está de buenas hoy.

Mina: A pesar de que se vayan cuando termine la batalla, intentemos ser amigos.

Yaten: Claro. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?

Mina: Si tu invitas…

Eran las 11 de la noche y Serena recibió un llamado:

Serena: Hola Darién.

Serena: Qué reúna a las Sailors Scouts, ¿qué sucede?

Serena: Esta bien.

Taiki: Seiya, Serena llamó y dijo que están todas reunidas en el templo.

Seiya: No vamos a ir.

Taiki: Pero porque debe ser importante, mira si Galaxia aparece.

Seiya: Si apareciera Galaxia, seríamos los primeros en sentir su presencia. Y no ha llegado tenlo por seguro. ¿En dónde está Yaten?

Taiki: Dijo que saldría a tomar algo por ahí. Solo.

Seiya: Mejor así.

En el templo Hikawa:

Reí: Serena ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Serena: Ya va a venir Darién.

Lita y Amy: ¿Darién?

Serena: Déjenme contarles

Una vez que les comentó la situación llegaron Mina y Yaten:

Yaten: Hola.

Mina: Hola muchachas.

Serena: Y Seiya y Taiki.

Yaten: ¿qué acaso no están aquí?

Amy: No.

Haruka: bueno qué es lo que pasa.

Michiru: Yaten, estás tú solo, los demás no van a venir ¿verdad?

Yaten: NO lo sé.

Hotaru: Hola chicos.

Setzuna: Nos volvemos a ver.

Esperaron 15 minutos:

Serena: Darién se está demorando, no creo que sea una broma.

-Cómo crees que yo haría una broma así.

Yaten: Hasta que llegó.

Darién: Ayer ha aparecido algo muy extraño y muy tenebroso. Pude sentir toda su energía maligna.

Michiru: La energía maligna no ha presentado un cambio importante pero admito que es muy fuerte.

Darién: Vamos al Monte Fuji.

Serena: Hay que transformarnos.

¡**Tele transportación de las Sailor Scouts**!

Sailor Star Healer: Este lugar es escalofriante.

Tuxedo Mask: Es allá.

Las condijo a un lugar que se acercaba más al hoyo negro:

Tuxedo Mask: Ven esos arbustos, está allí dentro.

Se acercaron para mirar:

Sailor Urano: ¿Qué hay ahí?

Sailor Moon: Puedo ver algo, algo brilla.

Sailor Venus: Yo no veo nada, veo todo oscuro en ese lugar.

Sailor Saturn: ¡No puede ser!

La expresión de Sailor Saturn era de susto:

Sailor Saturn: No lo toquen, por lo que más quieran no toquen.

Tuxedo Mask: No lo notan es una piedra.

Se acercaron más para poder mirar y la distinguieron, era una Piedra Negra en su totalidad, parecía un Cristal Negro, tamaño de una manzana.

Sailor Neptune: Puedo sentir la energía maligna.

Sailor Saturn: NO, no se acerquen.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué te pasa Hotaru?

Sailor Saturn: Es la Piedra que vi en mis sueños. La que tenía Seth en sus manos.

Sailor Venus: ¡Es la Piedra de Poder! (Gritó) No la toquen.

Sailor Plut: Esta Piedra es lo que Seth busca.

Sailor Star Healer: Entonces hay que destruirla.

Sailor Mercury: No, espera. Al parecer no se han dado cuenta, si llegas a hacer un ataque, va a pasar algo muy malo.

Sailor Mars: Van a aparecer los hechiceros.

Sailor Saturn: O tal vez peor, va a aparecer Seth. Como en mi sueño, si llega a obtener esta piedra será el final.

Por detrás:

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Sailor Scouts.

Sobresaltadas se dieron vuelta:

Jade: No se asusten, soy yo, me recuerdan.

Sailor Venus: Jade. Hola.

Jade: Mi querida Sailor Venus, cómo estas.

Sailor Venus: Bien. ¿Y Tú?

Jade: Feliz de verte.

Sailor Urano: No te acerques.

Jade: No voy a hacerles daño. Solo quiero advertirles, pase lo que pase, no lo toquen, sino Seth se dará cuenta de que la Piedra de Poder ha aparecido. Será el final. Les dije que se conectaran con Sailor Galaxia, supongo que ya lo deben haber hecho.

Sailor Moon: No, es que no se nos ha hecho presente.

Jade: Insistan, porque si Seth llega a obtener esto en sus manos este planeta se destruirá.

Sailor Star Healer: NO podemos destruirlo.

Jade: No. NO hay poder que lo pueda destruir, por eso les dije que ubicaran a Galaxia. Escuchen, aún no ha pasado nada, porque el Caos no se ha despertado, pero es cuestión de días. Y esta Piedra soltará todo su poder. Entonces Seth vendrá a la Tierra y si no se apuran conocerán el infierno. Y no es por hacerlas asustar, es la verdad.

Sailor Saturn: ¿Por qué la Piedra apareció antes que el Caos?

Jade: Porque la energía que se robó fue superior que el aura maligna.

Sailor Júpiter: Las auras malignas más fuertes de este planeta en su conjunto darán vida al Caos.

Jade: Exacto. Y eso fue por culpa de los demonios. Ellos sustrajeron energía pero no roban el aura maligna. Fue orden de Seth.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Jade: Tiene poco tiempo, Ubiquen rápido a Sailor Galaxia. Mejor váyanse, sino Seth se dará cuenta de que están aquí. Harán que la Piedra reaccione y ya no habrá marcha atrás. Váyanse. Sailor Venus, cuídate. Adiós.

Jade desapareció:

Sailor Moon: Tiene razón nos debemos ir.

Sailor Urano: Pero Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: No querrás que se dé cuenta Seth. Regresemos al templo.

Tuxedo Mask: Es cierto, debemos marcharnos sino estaremos en problemas. Agárrense de las manos.

¡**Tele transportación de las Sailor Scouts**!

Regresaron al templo Hikawa:

Sailor Moon: cielos, estamos en problemas, qué vamos a hacer.

Sailor Urano: Sailor Star Healer, ¿Qué pasó con Sailor Galaxia? Realmente la llamaron.

Sailor Star Healer: Así es, no sé qué es lo que está haciendo, por qué se está tardando.

Sailor Mars: Qué no entiende que esto es algo serio, el futuro del Universo está en juego.

Tuxedo Mask: ¿No hay otra forma de contactarse con Galaxia?

Sailor Moon: Tenemos los días contados. ¡Galaxia ven pronto!


	18. El Diamante de la Tierra

**El Diamante de la Tierra. **

Yaten: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Taiki: Ya veo. El tiempo se nos está acabando. ¿Tan malo será si Seth obtiene esa piedra?

Yaten: Sailor Saturn lo afirma como el día final. Y Agatha le confesó a Mina que esa Piedra es más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata, confirmándolo Jade anoche. Insistió con que nos reunamos con Sailor Galaxia.

Seiya: Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro planeta para ver qué es lo que realmente sucedió con Sailor Galaxia.

Yaten: No te parece arriesgado.

Taiki: Eso no fue lo que acordamos con Galaxia. Ella dijo claramente, que al poco tiempo que nosotros llegáramos ella se haría presente.

Seiya: Sí, tienes razón, no nos sorprendamos si esa Piedra cae en manos de Seth hoy mismo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, debemos saber cómo actuar ingeniosamente, ya que si no todos moriremos.

Al día siguiente después de clases en el templo Hikawa:

Serena: ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? Si sucede, las primeras en ser atacadas vamos a ser nosotras.

Mina: Los muchachos dijeron que Seth, buscaba a los emperadores de las Galaxias, no te parece que lo primero que haga sea en buscar a Darién.

Reí: no te debes dar a conocer Darién.

Darién: Si es así, de seguro los demás hechiceros cuando eran Emperadores, fueron amenazados. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, hasta que Sailor Galaxia llegue.

Amy: Recuerdan que hace unos días dijimos que esa Piedra la haría surgir el Caos, como no tiene entidad propia buscaría a Seth para ser uno solo, convirtiéndose en el Guardián de esa Piedra, ya que sería el Caos el único capaz de hacer funcionar esa Piedra. Ayúdenme a deducir esto a ver si estoy en lo cierto, el Cristal de plata solo puede ser utilizado por una descendiente de la Luna, siendo Serena esa persona ella es la Portadora y máxima guardiana del Cristal. No les parece que pudiera haber otra piedra que equilibre a la energía negativa de la Piedra de Poder.

Lita: Pero en ese caso sería el Cristal de Plata, acuérdate que es el más fuerte de la Galaxia.

Darién se quedó pensativo y dijo: Tú quieres decir que hay la posibilidad de que exista otra Piedra que compense a la energía negativa, ¿no es así?

Amy: Así es. Más o menos sabes lo que trato de deducir.

Darién: Si fuera la Piedra de energía positiva, esa es la energía de los seres vivientes y el único lugar en dónde existen más seres vivos de todo tipo es la Tierra. La energía de las plantas, los animales, los mares, la tierra, el viento y hasta los humanos de este planeta. Puede ser…

Lita: ¿Y esa Piedra en dónde estaría?

Serena: Estaría aquí en la Tierra, el Cristal de Plata es proveniente de la Luna, si realmente cabe la posibilidad de que exista esta Piedra se encuentra en la Tierra, en algún lugar.

Mina: Pero es cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Amy: Cierto. Pero si esa Piedra está aquí, y es perteneciente a la Tierra, solo hay alguien capaz de encontrarla.

Apareciendo de repente Haruka y Michiru:

Michiru: Y esa persona es el Emperador de la Tierra, o sea tú Darién.

¡Haruka, Michiru!

Haruka: Hola. Nosotros también pensamos mucho anoche. Y por alguna razón llegamos a la misma conclusión, creo que esto ya había sido planteado antes.

Serena: Dime algo Darién, tú tienes algún indicio en dónde puede estar esa Piedra.

Darién: No.

Serena: ¿Y cómo supiste de la aparición de la Piedra de Poder?

Darién: Pude sentir un poder extraño, en la Tierra y provenía del Monte Fuji. Tuve una especie de premonición que era una piedra.

Haruka: Eso es lógico, al ser el guardián puede sentir todo lo extraño en la Tierra.

Michiru veía en su espejo: Veo algo, dime Darién, qué lugar es el que te gusta o te atrae más de este Planeta.

Darién: ¿A qué te refieres?

Michiru: Tienes algún lugar favorito. Algún paisaje ubicado en algún lugar. ¿O algo así?

Darién: Bueno, siempre he querido ir a África. Es curioso pero me atrae ese lugar.

Michiru: ¿qué parte de África?

Darién: Sudáfrica. Las especies más increíbles están allí.

Michiru y Haruka se miraron en manera cómplice:

Haruka: Me parece que tu deseo se hará realidad.

Darién: No me digan que piensan que la Piedra está allí.

Michiru: Eres el guardián, algún inicio debes tener.

Serena: Ya entendí, si Darién está allí, así como el Cristal de Plata emitió su poder al llegar los muchachos, esa Piedra emitirá su poder al estar su Guardián cerca.

Darién: Tiene sentido lo que dices. Entonces podré saber en dónde está ¿Pero cuando me voy?

Michiru: Ya mismo.

Darién: ¿Eh?

Serena: Debemos llamar a los demás muchachos.

Haruka: No lo creo necesario. Alguien se debe quedar aquí si ocurre algo, nosotras también nos quedaremos.

Amy: Pero chicas…

Michiru: No pierdan tiempo, váyanse.

Se transformaron en Sailors Scouts y con la tele transportación fuero rumbo a Sudáfrica.

Michiru: Ya se fueron, vamos con los demás.

Haruka: Debemos planear una estrategia si llegase a ocurrir lo peor.

En el dpto. De los Kou:

Yaten: No te parece que fue muy notorio tu actitud a Serena, la evadías todo el tiempo.

Seiya: No lo creo así. Peri tú sabes que debemos estar lejos de ellas, y tú haces lo contrario.

Yaten: no somos enemigos, estamos juntos en esto. Me parece que estas equivocándote Seiya, el hecho de que Serena esté con Darién no significa que le des la espalda. Ustedes son amigos, ella no te engañó. Piénsalo.

Seiya miró a su hermano, pero sintieron una presencia en la terraza de su departamento, cuando Seiya, Taiki y Yaten subieron para ver de quién se trataba, vieron 4 figuras:

Seiya: son ustedes.

Michiru: Hola, chicos. Queremos hablar con ustedes.

Seiya: Bien aquí está bien.

Haruka: qué poco cordial eres.

Taiki: Seiya, no seas así. Ellas nos recibieron bien cuando fuimos a sus casas.

Seiya sonrió: Esta bien, señoritas, disculpen, adelante.

En la sale del dpto. :

Haruka: Verán creo que ya saben que estamos en un momento crítico, y Sailor Galaxia no aparece. Debemos hacer algo si llega a apoderarse de esa piedra, si es que Galaxia no llega.

Yaten: Estábamos pensando en ello.

Taiki: Pero debemos hablar con las demás también.

Hotaru: No, ellas tienen otra misión.

Setzuna: Nosotras 4, somos quién protegemos este Sistema Solar desde el exterior. Los 4 planetas más lejanos. Las Outhers.

Seiya: Ya veo, y a dónde están las demás.

Michiru: Suponemos que existe otra Piedra, perteneciente a este Planeta. Es la balanza con la energía maligna. Si llegará a ser cierto solo el Guardián de la Tierra puede hacer despertar el poder de esa Piedra. Ellas están en busca de esa Piedra junto al Guardián.

Seiya pensó: Está con él.

Yaten: Ya veo. Ahora que lo dices es una posibilidad. Eso sería de gran ayuda. Bueno nosotros pensamos en…

Haruka: Ya veo, no está mal. Pero nosotros estamos pensando en alguien, que quizá no sea derrotado tan fácil. Si combinamos puede ser que la Tierra se salve, pero nos arriesgaríamos.

Seiya: Quién es esa persona.

Michiru: El enviado del Bien.

Hotaru: También necesitamos la Copa Lunar.

Taiki: ¿quién es el enviado del bien?

Hotaru: Sailor Moon.

Haruka: Pero debemos hacerla reaccionar. Solo una vez se convirtió en el enviado del bien, cuando Hotaru sacrificó su vida para derrotar a Faraón 90.

Michiru: El enviado del bien es realmente poderoso, es Sailor Moon pero al convertirse tiene una personalidad fría, y su manera de luchar es despiadada contra el enemigo. Pero como dijimos hay que hacer que despierte. Y solo podemos hacerlo con la Copa Lunar.

Seiya: Esa Copa Lunar, ¿es un arma?

Haruka: No, la copa Lunar brinda un poder que tiene en su poder Sailor Moon. Y esta aparece si los talismanes están reunidos.

Yaten: Vaya misterio, ustedes siempre nos sorprenden, pero si además de eso, llamáramos a nuestra Princesa junto a Sailor Moon sería difícil de que ganen. Y además sería de Gran ayuda si esa Piedra llegase a aparecer.

Michiru: Creo que ya está listo, llamen a su Princesa, para eso ¿deben irse?

Taiki: No, vamos a mandarle una señal y ella vendrá.

Haruka: ¿Van a cantar o qué?

Seiya: Así es. Ya he acordado y el Show se hará mañana.

Setzuna: Ya está dicho, nosotros debemos esperarlas en el templo. Nos retiramos.

Al marcharse:

Seiya: Así con que el enviado del bien.

Yaten: Ellas tiene una manera de luchar muy diferente. Pero aun así me gustaría saber que tan fuerte es Hotaru: Debe tener un poder escondido ya que es Sailor Saturn.

Taiki: Eso lo sabremos muy pronto.

En Sudáfrica:

Sailor Venus: Me están picando los mosquitos.

Sailor Moon: a mí también, Darién ¿puedes sentir algo?

Tuxedo Mask: Eso estoy tratando de averiguar. Pero desde que llegamos aquí, me siento extraño.

Sailor Moon: ¿qué tienes?

Tuxedo Mask: Siento que mi energía se debilita.

Estaba muy agitado, le faltaba el aire y sudaba mucho.

Sailor Mercury: Debe ser el clima, no estás acostumbrado a tanto calor.

Tuxedo Mask: No, es distinto, me debilito de a poco.

Sailor Mars: Siéntate, descansa, trata de relajarte, y concéntrate, sientes algo, cómo si tuvieras la necesidad de ir a un lugar.

Tuxedo Mask: No me puedo quedar a descansar, debo ir hacia allá.

Sailor Júpiter: ¿Hacia dónde?

Tuxedo Mask comenzó a caminar, pero su cansancio era notorio, parecía que iba sin rumbo, las Sailor lo seguían, hasta que llegaron a un Río, y él comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la corriente de agua.

Sailor Venus: ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?

Sailor Moon: No lo sé. Está cómo… (Quedó mirándolo y trataba de deducir su comportamiento) hipnotizado.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Eso es! es la Piedra, lo está guiando hacia ella. Debemos seguirlo.

Después de seguirlo un largo camino, se encontraron con diversas especies de animales que impidieron el paso de las Sailor Scouts:

Sailor Mars: ¡Qué les pasa! Háganse a Un lado. **¡Saeta…!**

Sailor Moon: No lo hagas, son animales y están protegiendo lo que les pertenece.

Sailor Mars: Pero no nos dejan seguir.

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon tiene razón, nosotras no debemos interferir, al fin y al cabo Darién es el Guardián, y es al único a quién dejan pasar. Ellos lo saben mejor que nadie, este es su territorio y nosotras estamos invadiéndolo.

A Tuxedo Mask es a quién los animales de allí permitieron seguir el paso, dejando a las Sailors Scouts atrás, mientras más caminaba varias veces cayó al suelo de cansancio, su energía era cada vez menos:

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Tengo mucho calor…

Se sumergió al agua del Río, dónde desde lo lejos sintió un poder que le llamó la atención:

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Qué es eso?

En medio del Río había una roca, desde allí Darién sentía la energía, intento romperla pero no podía:

Tuxedo Mask: con esto no voy a poder romper esa roca, el poder proviene de allí.

Cuando vio que in tigre se acercó desde la derecha y un león desde si izquierda, ambos rugían:

Tuxedo Mask: ¡No se podía poner peor! No me hagan nada, vengo en son de paz. Sintió cada vez más fuerte la energía en la roca.

El cielo de oscureció en el lugar y comenzó a llover, ninguno de los animales se movía y miraban fijamente a Darién, hasta que de repente el tigre se introdujo al río para ponerse al frente de él, su mirada era hipnotizante. El león hizo notar su presencia, y Darién pudo deducir que entre los dos trataban de hacerle saber algo. Tuxedo Mask clavó una rosa con tanta fuerza en la Roca, donde comenzó a rajarse y esta comenzada a dividirse en dos, y sintió de nuevo rugir a los animales pero esta vez se dio cuenta que sus respectivas manadas estaban detrás de ellos. Su rugido era desesperante e insistente:

Tuxedo Mask: No sé por qué razón los puedo entender, ustedes quieren saber quién soy. Yo soy, yo soy (Exclamó fuerte) ¡ Yo soy el Guardián de la Tierra! ¡Soy el Emperador, soy Endimión!

Al decir estas palabras un trueno sonó fuerte y los rayos en el cielo se veían, la roca de dividió en dos y se pudo ver al Cristal, Pero Tuxedo Mask había cambiado de apariencia convirtiéndose en Endimión, su armadura y su capa relucían, ante esto los animales retrocedieron y se dio cuenta de que las mandas de los tigres y los leones no eran los únicos, sino que todas las especies cercanas al lugar estaban allí.

Desde el lugar en dónde se habían quedado las Sailor Scouts:

Sailor Moon: ¡qué pasa! Comenzó a tronar de repente, no puedo ver a Darién.

Sailor Venus: Es imposible los animales no nos dejan pasar y no podemos hacerles daño. Esta es su casa.

Sailor Mercury: ¡qué estará pasando!

En el lugar donde estaba Endimión, con sus dos manos agarró la Piedra y apenas al tocarla un poder se apoderó del cuerpo de Endimión, haciendo que sufriera una transformación y todo ese lugar se iluminó:

Sailor Moon: ¡Ese poder!

Sailor Mars: ¡qué es ese poder!

En Tokio:

Haruka: ¡Qué es ese poder!

Michiru: No es energía maligna, lo han logrado.

Hotaru: ¡Es el Emperador dela Tierra!

En el templo Hikawa:

Artemis: Luna, ese poder le pertenece a…

Luna: ¡Es el Emperador de la Tierra! Es Darién.

Seiya: ¡qué demonios ocurre! Es un poder sorprendente.

Yaten: No es energía maligna. Entonces era cierto…

Taiki: ¡Lo de esa Piedra era cierto!

¡El emperador de la Tierra!

En la dimensión dónde se encontraba Seth:

Seth: ¡Qué es ese poder!

Jade: No lo sé. Nunca había sentido algo así. (Y dentro de él pensó) Ese es el poder de un Emperador.

Ian: No es el Caos, es distinto, ¿Qué será?

Seth: Imposible, ese es el poder de una de las Piedras. ¡Qué demonios pasó! ¡Cómo pudo saberse!

Seth entró en desesperación:

Seth: Ian, Jade, terminen de despertar al Caos de inmediato. Al parecer se supo lo de las piedras. ¡Maldición! No, no me van a derrotar. ¡Lucius! ¡Jasón!

Los hechiceros faltantes se hicieron presentes, lo que hizo que Jade se atemorizara.

Seth: Vigilen a la Tierra. Quédense allí esa es su misión. No permitan que nadie ingrese, sea quien sea mátenlo. ¡Hagan su trabajo! Jade, Ian apúrense.

Jade e Ian: ¡A la orden!

Desde el espacio:

-Es la señal, del Emperador. Es momento de ir. Nos deben estar esperando.

En Sudáfrica:

Sailor Mercury: Allá viene.

Sailor Moon: ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó?

Sailor Venus: Se transformó.

Su armadura era negra con bordes dorados y la capa dorada, con la espada en su lado derecho, resplandecía y en sus manos traía consigo la Piedra que era Plateada del mismo tamaño que el Cristal de Plata pero con distinta forma, ya que era ovalada y muy bella, se acercó a las Sailor Scouts:

Sailor Moon: Endimión, en realidad era cierto. Por dios mírate. (Dijo muy sorprendida)

Endimión: Esta es el Diamante de la Tierra.

Les mostró el Diamante:

Sailor Venus: Es muy bello, jamás vi algo igual.

Endimión hizo que el Diamante que se fusionara con él.

Sailor Mars: ¿qué ocurrió?

Endimión: Tranquilas, solo lo guarde dentro de mí, puedo hacerla aparecer cuando yo quiera.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Endimión: Como nunca antes, un gran poder corre por mi cuerpo, siento dentro de mí nuevos poderes.

Sailor Mars: Nosotras intentamos seguirte pero los animales no nos dejaron.

Endimión: Ellos son los que me ayudaron, cuando no sabía qué hacer. Me hicieron saber que debía identificarme, y así fue lo que hizo que esta piedra pueda aparecer. Debemos regresar cuanto antes.

Sailor Moon: Realmente lo has logrado, no puedo creerlo. Puedo tener esperanzas.

Eran las 9 de la noche, en el dpto. De los Kou, Seiya en su habitación:

Seiya: Debo verla, no soporto no verla.

Salió de su habitación:

Yaten: ¿Vas a salir?

Seiya: Si. Voy al templo.

Taiki: ¿Y a qué vas?

Seiya: Debo ir.

Yaten: entonces nosotros iremos contigo.


	19. Serena se enamora

**Serena se enamora**

En el templo Hikawa, los hermanos Kou esperaban a las Sailors Scouts:

Yaten: Oye, si es cierto de que Serena y Darién han vuelto, debes disimular muy bien. Tus expresiones son muy notorias.

Seiya: Eso ya lo sé.

Taiki: Debemos comportarnos como aquella vez que nos despedimos en la terraza cuando regresamos a nuestro Planeta.

Seiya: Pero antes de eso, debo hablar con ella, la última vez que hablamos fui cortante. Yo no soy así, me deje llevar por mis impulsos.

Yaten: Esta mañana directamente le diste vuelta la cara.

Haruka: Pero que no les dijimos que deben estar lejos de ellas. En especial de Serena.

Seiya: ¿A que no sabes algo? No me asustas.

Haruka: ¿Estas desafiándome?

Seiya: Tómalo cómo quieras.

Haruka: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con esa niña?

Seiya: Nunca lo entenderías. El asunto es entre ella y yo.

Haruka: A adivina qué, esa niña es nuestra Princesa y sus asuntos son nuestros asuntos.

Seiya: no creo que comprendas.

Michiru: ¿Por qué mejor no se calman? Así no solucionaran nada.

Taiki: Es cierto eso, ya dejen de pelear. Déjame aclararte que no tenemos nada en contra de ellas. Sabemos perfectamente lo que Sailor Moon hizo, salvó a nuestra Princesa, y estamos muy agradecidos.

Michiru: Calma, por más que nosotras se lo impidamos, ellas igual van a querer estar con ustedes. No tiene remedio, solo les pido una sola cosa, que no las lastimen, nada más.

Yaten: Eso lo sabemos perfectamente y no seríamos capaces de hacerlo. Aunque a veces hay que corregirlas en lo que hacen.

Con la tele trasportación aparecieron las Sailors Scouts y Endimión:

Michiru: Darién, te has trasformado.

Haruka: Se ve que han conseguido esa misteriosa Piedra.

Sailor Moon: ¿Y por qué están todos aquí reunidos?

Taiki: verás se sintió un poder estremecedor hace un momento, y no dudo que Seth y sus hechiceros también lo hayan sentido.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Creen que sepan de quién se trata?

Yaten: Si. Ya lo deben saber.

Sailor Venus: Mejor volvamos a la normalidad.

Darién: Debemos estar alertas, ante cualquier evento, al sentir el Poder del Diamante, seguramente se apresurarán en despertar al Caos.

Serena: Creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar, debes estar exhausto.

Darién: Si será lo mejor. Adiós Serena. Chicas cuídense. Hasta luego.

Al retirarse:

Michiru: Veo que han llegado con bien, nosotras también nos retiramos, cualquier cosa háganlo saber.

¡Sí!

Amy: Ustedes muchachos ¿también se retiran?

Lita: Hubiera sido divertido si nos hubieran acompañado.

Yaten: ¿A dónde se encontraba esa Piedra? Debieron haber buscado muy duro.

Mina: En realidad no, Darién se encargó de todo. En Sudáfrica hace mucho calor.

Reí: Cabe aclarar que casi fuimos la cena de los leones y los tigres. Bueno chicos ya se me cierran los ojos. Nos vemos mañana. (Reí entro al templo)

Serena: qué descanses. Yo me retiro, mamá me debe estar esperando.

Serena miró a Seiya para ver si es que decía algo, pero no pasó así. Amy y lita se habían retirado a sus casas. Y Serena con Mina se estaban yendo juntas, mientras que los muchachos se quedaron viendo, y Yaten dio un empujón a Seiya y en murmullo le dijo:

Yaten: ¿y? Qué no ves que se está yendo.

Seiya: Eh, no te parece que ya es tarde, debe estar cansada. Mejor mañana.

Mina: Bueno Serena aquí nos separamos, oye cómo están las cosas entre tú y Seiya, sigue molesto. Porque veo que no te habla.

Serena: No sé qué le pasa. Me ignoro toda la mañana, ayer a la tarde me dijo que no quería verme, que iba ser mejor. Al parecer se enteró de lo de Darién.

Mina: No te parece que está pensando en que tú y Darién han vuelto.

Serena: No lo creo, él sabe perfectamente mi situación.

Mina: Sino ¿Cuál sería la razón? Ya no te habla, es cómo si no quisiera verte. Está pensando que estás con Darién y que ya no lo necesitas más. Si es que piensa eso, es lógico que se aleje de ti, no quiere sufrir.

Serena: Pero es un tonto, que no ve que es imposible que retomemos nuestra relación, se lo expliqué.

Mina: Bueno ahora que está la situación de ese modo, ¿le vas a explicar?

Serena: Voy a intentar hablar con él. Que me diga bien porque se comporta así.

Mina: Si hazlo. Bueno nos vemos mañana. Adiós y llega temprano.

Serena: Adiós.

Al día siguiente, salían de clases y Stacy perseguía a Seiya:

Stacy: Seiya, tengo varias ideas para el show de esta noche, te parece que vayamos a mi casa y lo hablemos.

Seiya: Eh, bueno no puedo, es que con mis hermanos somos muy profesionales en esto y queremos que el sonido y las luces anden bien, por eso queremos probarlos. Porque no nos dices mientras vamos en el auto.

Stacy: Si, bueno como yo los acompañaré, sería genial que cante con ustedes.

Yaten: Perdón que me entrometa pero ya tenemos una invitada al escenario. Además debes ensayar las canciones. Cómo dijo Seiya somos muy profesionales en esto y no aceptamos errores en pleno concierto.

Stacy: ¿Y quién es su invitada?

Yaten: ¡Sorpresa! Lo sabrás cuando sea el concierto.

Stacy: Más allá de eso, yo quiero salir.

Seiya: Bueno es que nosotros ya tenemos todo preparado y… (Vio a Serena marcharse con Mina y Amy)

Saliendo de la escuela:

Amy: Bueno es una pena que los muchachos se vayan. Las despedidas no son mi fuerte.

Mina: A mí me parece que ellos si se pueden quedar, eso lo dijo Seiya porque está molesto con Serena.

Amy: Para mí él piensa que Serena está con Darién y no puede asimilar cómo lo perdonó después de todo, y cabe aclarar que está molesto porque piensa que lo quieres a pesar de todo. Y él desearía poder estar en su lugar, digo…

Serena estaba muy pensativa y al marcharse vio a Stacy con Seiya hablando entretenidamente:

Serena: No me interesa que es lo que piensa de Darién, pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que de un momento a otro me haya dado vuelta la cara, cómo si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Le conté todo lo que pasó entre Darién y yo, ¿y no puede hacerme saber el porqué de su enojo?

Mina estaba los estaba mirando mientras se retiraban:

Mina: mira Serena parece que Seiya está mirando hacia aquí. Y Yaten también.

Al darse la vuelta Serena para verlos, Stacy había notado que Seiya estaba pendiente siempre de Serena, así que besó a Seiya, tomándolo de sorpresa.

Yaten: Hay no, ¡qué asco!

Mina: Oh no. No puede ser. Es una arpía.

Serena al observar el beso de ellos dos:

Serena: A lo mejor está enamorado de Stacy.

Amy: No digas esas tonterías. Sabemos que él está enamorado de ti, siempre lo ha estado.

A Serena se le quedó grabada esa imagen en su cabeza, y además al ver que Seiya no hacía nada para apartarla de él, repentinamente le dio ganas de llorar sin saber por qué, pero se pudo abstener de no hacerlo:

Serena: Debo ir a clases de conducir.

Mina: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cambiaste la conversación?...

En dónde estaban Yaten y Seiya:

Seiya: ¿Pero qué hiciste?

Stacy: Es que no me pude aguantar. Yaten, puedes dejarnos solos un momento.

Yaten: Voy a ver en dónde está Taiki, no quiero ver imágenes horrorosas. Pero sí que eres hábil, que casualidad que hayas hecho lo que hiciste, justo cuando las demás chicas pasaban cerca.

Stacy: No sé de qué hablas.

Al retirarse Yaten, Seiya miraba para ver si Serena estaba cerca, pero no la logro ver, era probable que con las demás se hayan ido:

Seiya: ¿Estás loca cómo vas a hacer eso?

Stacy: Bueno es que nunca tengo la posibilidad de hablar contigo y sabes que me gustas demasiado. Y sé que no te soy indiferente.

Seiya: Eres muy amable con nosotros, pero entre nosotros no puede haber nada. Yo no siento lo mismo que tú hacia mí, porque…

Stacy acercó uno de sus dedos a los labios de Seiya:

Stacy: Shhh. Me he enterado que a ti te gusta otra persona, ¿no será Serena, verdad?

Seiya la apartó: Eso no es asunto tuyo. No lo vuelvas a hacer. No quisiera tener que terminar el contrato con tu padre por esto.

Stacy: ¿Por un beso?

Seiya: Cómo sabrás con Serena y las demás ya nos conocíamos

Stacy: ¿O sea que es más importante lo que piensen esas, que tú carrera?

Seiya: Stacy, no malinterpretes. Así que te lo pido, no vuelvas a besarme y mucho menos delante de ellas.

Stacy: Esta bien. Pero déjame decirte que no tengo control de mis impulsos. Nos vemos en el concierto e esta noche, Seiya.

En casa, Serena se estaba dando un baño y recordaba el beso de Seiya y Stacy:

Serena: Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No pude hablarte hoy porque estabas con Stacy ¿Será que te enamoraste de ella? No quiero que la buena relación que teníamos se rompa. Me debes una explicación.

Desde adentro se sintió que Mamá Ikuko llamaba a Serena:

Mamá Ikuko: Te hablan por teléfono, es Mina.

Serena: ¡Ya voy!

Mina le dijo que fuera a verla en el ensayo, ya que Yaten insistió para que fuera este el momento perfecto para que cantara delante de todos, y de ese modo lograría cumplir parte de su sueño:

Serena: Esta bien Mina, iré, ¿en dónde es?

Mina: Te acuerdas en dónde fue el concierto simultáneo que hicieron con Michiru, bueno ahí.

Serena: Allí estaré.

Mina le estaba hablando de dónde sería el concierto y con ella estaban Yaten y Taiki:

Mina: ¿en dónde está Seiya? Viene tarde.

Yaten: Está con Stacy. Ella le pidió cantar hoy pero le dije que no, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Mina: Yaten, discúlpame, pero no te parece que eso ocasionará pelea y conflictos con el padre de Stacy, al fin y al cabo el Sr. Kovaiashi es su sponsor.

Yaten: No, eso no tiene nada que ver, la idea es que nosotros llamemos quién mejor nos parezca apropiado para que el concierto sea lo más perfecto posible. Stacy en algún momento debe darse cuenta que no llega al nivel.

Mina: No sé Yaten, me voy a sentir muy mal si tienes problemas.

Yaten: ¿Acaso estás dudando? Debe ser positiva, eso no va a pasar.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde, Amy, Lita y Reí estaban yendo al lugar del concierto:

Amy: Espero que Serena no se pierda esta vez.

Reí: De ella cualquier cosa se puede esperar.

Lita: No creo. Aunque la vez anterior dijimos eso y ya ven lo que pasó.

Los ensayos ya se habían llevado a cabo y finalmente llega Seiya junto a Stacy, sorpresa fue el de Stacy al ver a Mina allí:

Yaten: No digas nada que vas a salir en el concierto, sino se pondrá histérica.

Mina: Si, como digas.

Cuando estaban en los camerinos:

Stacy: Seiya ¿Qué hace Mina aquí? No me digas que ella es la que va actuar hoy, y por eso no quisieron que yo actúe.

Seiya: Supongo que estará aquí para apoyarnos. Siempre vienen a los conciertos.

Mina: Hola Stacy, veo que también viniste a ver a los muchachos.

Stacy: Vine a más que eso.

Mina: En serio.

Stacy: Y por qué estás tan elegante como…

Mina: Porque me gusta estar así, cuando se trata de conciertos, además es un día muy importante para ellos. Comparto ese sentimiento.

Serena estaba yendo luego de las clases de conducir, a dónde se encontraba Mina, para apoyarla, pero en el camino se encontró a:

Serena: ¡Haruka! ¡Michiru!

Haruka: ¿A Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Serena: Bueno, Mina va a cantar en el concierto de Three Lights y me pidió que fuera.

Haruka: NO estarás por ir ver a ese sujeto, sabes que no lo debes ver.

Serena: Esperen, ¿otra vez?

Haruka: Más allá de que estemos peleando juntos ellos no son de este planeta, así que tú sobre todo debes mantenerte distante de ellos.

Michiru: al fin y al cabo después ellos se irán a dónde pertenecen. Por eso, será mejor que sus sentimientos no las engañen.

Serena: No, bueno.

Michiru: Ahora que lo recuerdo no está del todo bien la relación que tenían Seiya y tú.

Serena: Bueno ha tomado una actitud muy distante y no sé por qué.

Haruka: Ya lo ves, y eso es lo que no debemos permitir, que se pongan mal por alguien quién ni siquiera pertenece a la Tierra ni a este Sistema Solar. Ellos ahora se quieren alejar y tú eres la que sufres. Entiendes lo que te quiero decir. No lo veas. Si vas a ir va a ser solo para cumplir con Mina, nada más.

Haruka a veces tenía cierto poder de autoridad, y Serena sentía que debía hacerle caso. Dado que en ese momento pensó:

Serena: Es cierto ellos luego se irán. ¿Por qué me siento así de mal? Si después de todo él se irá. Solo nos están ayudando con el enemigo. Pero de un momento a otro las cosas dan un giro inesperado. De un momento a otro de amigos pasamos a ser desconocidos.

Michiru: ¿En qué piensas?

Serena: No, no es nada. Solo que es muy drástico el cambio, todo tan repentino…

Michiru: Debes hacer lo que ellos hacen, no se preocupan de ustedes, ya se están alejando y no tienen el más mínimo cargo de conciencia. ¿Acaso Seiya te dio alguna explicación?

Serena: No.

Haruka: Y vez cómo tenemos razón, sé que es doloroso, pero es así la cruda realidad. No debes encariñarte de las personas ajenas.

En el lugar del concierto, Serena se dirigía a los camerinos acompañada de Michiru:

Serena: Michiru, ¿por qué Haruka se quedó?

Haruka: Nunca le cayeron bien los Kou, y sobre todo Seiya. Así que prefirió quedarse con las demás muchachas.

Llegaron al camerino en dónde se encontraba Mina, y Michiru golpeó la puerta:

Mina: Adelante.

Serena: ¿Mina?

Mina se encontraba sola: Hasta que llegas Serena, Hola Michiru.

Michiru: ¿Cómo estás? NO te vayas a poner nerviosa, aunque es normal eso, debes concentrarte y no dejarte llevar por los nervios.

Mina: Si estoy tratando de controlarlos.

Serena: ¿Y qué canción es la que cantarás?

Mina: Es una nueva que hice en mi tiempo libre, y después la que canté en la audición.

Michiru: ¿Y la melodía?

Mina: Yaten me ayudo, es todo un profesional, con solo ver la partitura sacó la música de la canción. NO es genial.

Michiru: Después del concierto quiero hablar contigo Mina.

Mina: ¿Ocurre algo?

Michiru: No. Nada malo.

Golpearon la puerta, Mina fue a ver quién era:

Seiya desde afuera sin que se dé cuenta de que Serena y Michiru estaban allí: ¿Ya estás lista? En quince salimos.

Mina: Si, pero ustedes salen primero.

Seiya: Tú vas a salir en la segunda canción, por eso debes estar allí.

Mina: ¡En la segunda! Bien, oye Stacy se va a molestar.

Seiya: Un poco, pero se le va a pasar.

Se sentía que la multitud ya estaba congregada, se escuchaban gritos de chicas:

Serena: Desde aquí adentro se escucha todo lo que pasa allá afuera. ¿Cómo hiciste aquella vez, no estabas nerviosa?

Michiru: Si, pero sabía que tenía a Haruka apoyándome, eso era más que suficiente.

Seiya sintió voces: Veo que no estás sola.

Abrió la puerta y las vio: Bien, veo que tienes mucho apoyo.

Serena estaba hablando con Michiru cuando Seiya abrió la puerta, por el espejo se dio cuenta de que Seiya ya se había percatado de su presencia y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, a lo que él, ni siquiera la saludo y solo lo escuchó decir:

Seiya: Mina, espero que hagas un gran concierto. Tú puedes.

Mina: Gracias.

Y salió de allí, para dirigirse ya al escenario, mientras que:

Michiru: Lo ves, es lógico, quieren alejarse y no les importa. Tú más bien estás triste.

Serena: Mejor, vayamos a ubicarnos en los lugares con las demás.

Mina se acercó: Lo siento Serena, ¿Pero qué le pasa a Seiya, por qué se comporta de esa forma? Bueno igual, será mejor que vayan a ubicarse, Stacy anda por aquí rondando y si las ve se dará cuenta de que cantaré.

Michiru: NO te preocupes, no nos verá, da lo mejor de ti.

Serena: Suerte, y tú puedes, demuestra quién eres.

Mina: Gracias por apoyarme, las demás ya deben estar ubicadas. Después las veré a todas ustedes.

De ese modo salieron, Michiru llevaba la delantera y Serena por detrás. En una de las instalaciones del escenario estaba Stacy y las vio salir Three Lights habían salido al escenario y Mina estaba en espera detrás:

Mina: Ya es hora. No doy más de los nervios está lleno de gente. Espero que les guste mi canción.

Y finalmente salió a cantar y Yaten la acompañó con el bajo. El concierto era furor, Mina había hecho su debut, y fue impresionante y desde las butacas:

Serena: De verdad Mina es una gran artista.

Stacy fue a alcanzar a Seiya detrás del escenario:

Stacy: Oye, me puedes decir qué diablos fue eso. ¡Por qué Mina! ¡Por qué ella!

Seiya: Cálmate, fue Yaten quien le ofreció salir en escena. No puedo hacer nada, además canta muy bien.

Stacy: Yo te dije que quería salir.

Se acercó Taiki: Probamos a Mina en la disquera y tuvo la aprobación. Es más la quieren lanzar cómo solista y Yaten dijo que sería mejor hacerla conocer primero. Tiene un gran futuro, atrae mucho al público y además compone sus canciones.

Stacy: Y yo qué. Mi padre es el sponsor.

Yaten: Ya te lo dije una vez, el contrato es con tu padre no contigo. Y en la cláusula del contrato no figuras tú. Ya es el colmo, te he escuchado cantar, y no cumples con las expectativas de nuestro show.

Seiya: ¡Ya basta Yaten! No seas grosero.

Yaten: Es la verdad, ya me cansé de sus caprichos. No eres más que una consentida que piensas que todo lo puedes conseguir por ser hija de quien eres.

Stacy: Te vas a arrepentir de cada una de tus palabras. A Mina ya no la van a aceptar en la última etapa de la audición. Y la prueba de ello, es lo que acaba de pasar.

Yaten: ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir eso? Tú no eres más que una simple concursante.

Stacy: Soy la hija de quién soy tiene sus privilegios, Yaten, y este concierto está siendo grabado, y verán a Mina y la descalificarán, todos los medios están al pendiente de este show. Los concursantes no pueden dar conciertos de esta magnitud, si lo hacen quiere decir que no necesitan de la audición. Así que en vez de favorecerla la perjudicaste Yaten.

Yaten: No es cierto. Verás que no le pasará nada.

Stacy: Eso vamos a verlo.

Taiki: Stacy, no te molestes así. Mina no tiene la culpa, es el sueño de todo artista. Tú también tendrás tu oportunidad. Además por ser hija del gerente de Toei Animetion te facilitara las cosas.

Stacy: No quiero que se apiaden de mí. Mina es mi rival a vencer, no entienden. Y la voy a vencer. Podrá haber ganado la guerra pero no la batalla. Y cambiando de tema Seiya, Serena estaba en el camerino de Mina junto a otra de sus amigas. ¿No es así? También se tiene que dar esos privilegios.

Yaten: Ya cállate, ya nos toca salir de nuevo, no interfieras.

Seiya: Eso no sabía. Pero no tiene nada de malo.

El concierto se hallaba en su parte final, y se podía sentir ese mensaje que salía de ellos cuando cantaban, el brillo de tres estrellas, sin duda alguna estaban llamando a su Princesa.

Amy: sientes eso, la están llamando.

Lita: Ojala que venga, nos será de gran ayuda.

Reí: Pero tengo miedo saben, no sé si ganaremos.

Serena: NO digas eso. Debe haber alguna solución. Tenemos el poder que le fue otorgado a Darién por el Diamante de la Tierra de nuestro lado.

Haruka: Es muy raro que se estén tardando en despertar al Caos. Pero aun así siento dos presencias poderosas desde la atmósfera de este planeta. Como si estuvieran custodiando.

Reí: ¿Tú también lo sentiste, no es así? Son dos sujetos.

Michiru: Los debe haber mandado Seth, al sentir el sorprendente Poder del Emperador de la Tierra. Cómo si supiera que en algún momento llegarán Galaxia y la Princesa de las flores doradas.

Lita: Miren el show va terminar. Es la última canción.

Al terminar, Mina fue con sus amigas que la felicitaron por su actuación. Mientras que los Three Lights se quedaron en su camerino.

Yaten: Bueno fue un estupendo concierto.

Seiya: Si, ustedes creen que habrá recibido nuestro mensaje.

Taiki: Si, si lo creo. Esto es algo serio, a lo mejor también sintió el poder del Emperador, si es así, sabrá que estamos en problemas.

Seiya: No deberíamos molestar a la Princesa.

Yaten: Pero sabes que todo está en juego.

Taiki: ya vamos, estoy cansado.

En la salida del auditorio, las personas se habían retirado:

Serena: Bueno vámonos.

Mina: Esperen quería esperar a los muchachos para darle las gracias.

Haruka: Ya se los dirás mañana.

Mina: Por cierto querías hablar conmigo Michiru.

Michiru: Sí. No es nada serio. Pero me gustaría que sea mañana. Bueno cuídense, Haruka, prometiste llevarme a la playa.

Haruka: Es cierto, vamos. Nos vemos luego.

¡Adiós!

Serena: Es hora de irnos.

Lita: Si, Mina debe descansar.

Mina: No creo que pueda dormir, fue tan impresionante, la gente me aplaudía a mí. Fue sensacional.

Amy: Pero mañana tenemos escuela. Así que vamos.

Mina: No me arruines la noche.

Amy: No lo hago, solo te recuerdo tus obligaciones.

Al irse se encontraron frente a frente con el auto de los hermanos Kou:

Mina: Ah, allá están. ¡Yaten!

Amy: No tiene remedio.

Reí: Sí así es. Esta hasta la coronilla con él.

Lita: Así es el amor.

Mina fue a su encuentro:

Yaten: ¡Mina! Estuviste fabulosa. (Dijo alegre)

Taiki: Si, así es felicidades.

Mina: Gracias, de verdad. Pero ahora déjenme a mí hacerlo por mí misma, en la audición.

Yaten: ¿Es cierto que los participantes no pueden hacer estos conciertos?

Mina: Nunca dijeron nada sobre eso. Varios de ellos se dedican a cantar en bares y teatros. ¿Por qué?

Yaten: Bueno, es que no quiero que esto te perjudique en la audición.

Mina: Pero no tiene nada que ver. Ya lo verán. NO se preocupen.

Taiki: ¿Y por qué están las demás tan alejadas?

Mina: Es que ya nos estábamos por ir a nuestras casas. Y yo solo pasaba a darles las gracias.

Seiya: Es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos.

Mina: Seiya, te puedo preguntar algo.

Seiya: Dime.

Mina: ¿Estas molesto en algo especial con Serena?

Seiya: Disculpa Mina, pero eso es algo muy personal.

Mina: Es que no has hablado con ella, y bueno no entiende el porqué de tu alejamiento.

Seiya: Ya se lo explique. No tengo nada más que hablar con ella.

Mina: Pero es así, si eran muy amigos.

Seiya: No es tan fácil ser su amigo. Para mí no lo es.

Mina: Si es que te hizo algo que te molestó, discúlpala, no fue su intención.

Seiya: No me hizo nada. Tengo mis razones.

Mina: ¿No le vas a dirigir aunque sea la palabra?

Seiya: Mina, sabes que nos iremos al terminar la pelea, si es que todo sale bien.

Mina: Esa no es razón para que lo le hables más.

Seiya: Acaso ella te mandó a que me interrogarás.

Mina: No.

Yaten: Mina, ya no pierdas el tiempo Seiya es muy obstinado.

Taiki: Ahí vienen.

Amy: Muchachos, estuvieron fenomenales.

Lita: Es cierto, fue increíble su concierto.

Reí: Pudo sentirse una sensación muy especial.

Taiki: Si así es, ojala que la haya recibido la Princesa.

Seiya no quería mirar a Serena, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad dijo:

Seiya: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Serena, estaba esperando a que dijera eso: Si, claro. Ya vengo chicas.

Se alejaron de los demás:

Serena: Bien, dime.

Seiya: ¿Por qué mandas a Mina a que me interrogue? Ya te dije todo la última vez.

Serena: Espera un segundo, no sé de qué hablas. Yo no le dije nada a Mina.

Seiya: Eso no es cierto. Sino no me preguntaría.

Serena: Aunque, me gustaría saber si quiera el por qué. No logro entender, porque ese cambio de actitud, me debes una explicación.

Seiya: Yo no te debo nada. Si no lo entiendes por qué no recuerdas cuales fueron tus últimos actos.

Serena: Si eres más específico lograría entenderte. Cambiaste drásticamente después de clases del miércoles.

Seiya: ¿Es en serio? Es increíble que no puedas recordar.

Serena: Es que no hice nada malo. Solo me dijiste esta noche que salimos que se irían luego de culminar todo. Y Luego me volviste a decir lo mismo el miércoles a la tarde cuando te encontré cerca de mi casa. Y que no querías salir lastimado. Pero si esa es la razón, Yaten y Taiki, se deberían comportar igual y no lo hacen.

Seiya: Tienes muy poca memoria. Y no voy a recordártelo. Ya te lo dije has tu vida y no me involucres.

Serena: Tan de repente te comportas de ese modo. Hace dos años, no te comportabas así.

Seiya: Hace dos años fue diferente. Ya lo sabes.

Serena: Es eso. O Haruka y Michiru, te dijeron que tomes distancia.

Seiya: Ellas dos no tienen nada que ver. Aunque siguen siendo igual de molestas a veces.

Serena: Entonces si fueron ellas. ¿Pero aquella vez, eso no te importó? Seiya, entonces todo lo que me dijiste era mentira. Que no me dijiste que estarías conmigo, te esperé por mucho tiempo, eres mi amigo. Entonces dime porque te acercaste a mí, desde el primer momento en que viniste.

Seiya: Es tan difícil darte cuenta, Serena.

Serena: si es tan fácil para ti, dime, porque no logro darme cuenta. Soy un poco lenta para estas cosas.

Seiya: De qué sirve que lo diga, si no tiene sentido, tú ya tienes a alguien a tu lado. Para mí es difícil. Por el hecho de que nunca voy a poder conseguir por más que haga lo que haga, en cambio él se equivoca de mil maneras y tú lo perdonas cómo si nada.

Serena: Acaso te refieres a Darién.

Seiya: Serena, mejor lo dejamos así.

Dio media vuelta para irse al automóvil:

Serena: No, no, no, ahora me explicas bien. (Se le puso al frente, para no dejarlo avanzar)

Seiya: déjame seguir mi camino.

Serena: Qué tiene que ver Darién en esto. ¿Él te dijo algo?

Seiya: (dio unas risas irónicas) No. No lo he cruzado.

Serena: ¿Entonces?

Seiya: ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu novio, que te debe estar esperando?

Serena al escucharlo, comenzó a comprender el porqué de tu comportamiento:

Serena: Así con que era eso. ¿Acaso no te conté que él y yo terminamos hace tiempo?

Seiya la miró, tratando de deducir o que dijo y Serena al ver su expresión:

Serena: A mi parecer ¿crees que Darién y yo hemos vuelto?

Seiya: ¿Y que no es así? Lo has perdonado.

Serena: Lo he perdonado, porque me pidió disculpas porque estaba borracho, y además tiene que cumplir su deber cómo padre. Embarazó a Marion y la trató muy mal. Por eso es que él y yo hablamos y quedamos en que seríamos buenos amigos, aceptando él, que siente algo por Marion, y no se atrevía a decirme para no herirme cuando aún éramos novios.

Seiya: Yo los vi en el parque. Estaban abrazados.

Serena: Fue un abrazo de amigos, después de todo, entre nosotros todo terminó bien. Sabes algo, no te entiendo. No encuentro fundamento de tu enojo. Pero lo que más me duele es que hayas desconfiado de mí, en querer lastimarte. Eso jamás lo haría.

Seiya quedó tieso al escuchar el relato de Serena de lo que realmente había ocurrido ese día en el parque y pensó: "Me siento la persona más estúpida del Universo"

Y recordó a Michiru en la confitería:

_Flashback_

_Michiru: Se ve que sabes algo que nosotras no. A ver si es cierto. (Sacó su espejo) ¡Qué interesante! Debes espiar mejor sabes, no a medias, sino lo que dices no será creíble._

_(Capítulo17)_

_Fin de Flashback_

Se sintió que alguien llamaba u venía corriendo:

Stacy: Seiya, Seiya ¿me llevas a casa? Ah, hola Serena.

Serena: Hola Stacy. Bueno creo que será conveniente que me vaya. Las muchachas me están esperando desde hace rato. ¡Adiós!

Se retiró hacia dónde estaban sus amigas y a lo lejos se sintió:

-Serena, qué tanto hablabas. Ya nos queremos ir.

-Por tu culpa mañana nos vamos a dormir.

-Perdonen. No volverá a pasar-

Stacy: Seiya, ya vamos, llévame a casa.

Seiya estaba observando a Serena: Stacy pero si tú tienes automóvil.

Stacy: Es que me torcí el tobillo y no puedo pisar lo pedales. Me llevas, di que sí.

Seiya: Esta bien. Está bien. Espérame les diré a mis hermanos que se vayan sin mí.

Yaten: Seiya, ya apúrate.

Seiya: Voy a llevar a Stacy a su casa. Vayan yendo. ¿Las chicas?

Taiki: Se fueron, no sé de qué hablaste con Serena, pero estaba algo molesta.

Yaten: Y ahora llevas a Stacy. Si sigues así mejor olvídate de Serena para siempre.

Seiya: No se metan. Eso es asunto muy mío.

Seiya se fue con Stacy hacia su casa, en el camino Serena y las demás se despidieron, quedando cómo siempre con Mina:

Mina: y, que pasó.

Serena: Es un tonto. Pensó que Darién y yo habíamos vuelto, y lo peor de todo es que desconfía de mí. Creyó que estando con Darién además quería que esté con él, sabiendo que él sufriría. ¿Cómo haría yo eso? Si sé perfectamente que…

Mina: que está enamorado de ti. ¿Tú le aclaraste?

Serena: Si, le dije todo, al parecer nos vio en el parque ese día a Darién y a mí. Y se dejó llevar por lo que vio.

Mina: ¿Y él que dijo?

Serena: No dijo nada, porque justo llega Stacy para que la lleve a su casa. Y me fui.

Mina: Serena, no seas tonta ¿por qué lo permitiste? Stacy está obsesionada con Seiya. Lo vas a terminar perdiendo.

Serena: Si él piensa que soy capaz de hacer eso tan cruel, de lastimarlo. Será lo mejor. (Comenzó a llorar)

Me duele que piense eso, si yo lo quiero tanto. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer sufrir?

Mina: Serena, dime por las dudas te has sentido nerviosa cuando estás cerca de él.

Serena: Hoy sí.

Mina: ¿Y has sentido algún tipo de sensación, como si te electrocutarán, Pero al grado de que te hicieran cosquillas estar a su lado.

Serena: Algo así. Cómo si me estremeciera la piel.

Mina: Y al ver a Seiya con esta actitud tan fría, sentiste ganas de llorar, o algo raro dentro de ti.

Serena: Ganas de llorar. Y algo parecido de lo que dices.

Mina: ¿Y ahora cómo te sientes?

Serena: Decepcionada y triste.

Mina: ¿Por qué?

Serena: Porque yo a él, lo quiero y el hecho de que piense esas cosas, me hace sentir mal.

Mina: ¡Santa madre! Serena, ya te enamoraste.

Miró a Mina, confundida:

Mina: Todos lo que me dijiste que sientes, es lo que una mujer enamorada siente. Y lo que sientes en este momento, ese dolor en tu pecho, es por qué quieres que esa persona tan especial para ti, piensa algo que tú no eres.

Serena: ¿Enamorada? No, Mina. Cómo crees. Cuando uno está enamorada no paras de pensar en esa persona y quieres estar todo el tiempo con él, aunque sea para mirarlo nada más. (Hizo una pausa) No puede ser. Mina no puede ser.

Mina: Serena, así es cómo pasa. Sin darte cuenta, cómo, y cuándo pasó. Por eso te digo que no hubieras dejado que se vaya con Stacy.

Serena: Yo no puedo hacer nada Mina, Haruka me prohíbe verlo. Y Además es imposible porque ellos se irán a la larga. El simple hecho de enamorarme de él, hará que no podamos estar juntos. (Al mismo tiempo lloraba)

Mina: Ya no llores. Ve a tu casa y descansa, pon tu mente bien en claro. Porque si no te diste cuenta ya estamos en tu casa.

Serena: Mina, pero si tú tenías que doblar a tres cuadras de aquí.

Mina: Estaba entretenida la charla. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

En casa de Stacy:

Stacy: ¿No quieres pasar?

Seiya: No. Ya quiero descansar.

Stacy: Seiya, yo sé que algo pasa entre tú y Serena.

Seiya: NO pasa nada entre ella y yo, porque yo no soy correspondido.

Stacy: ¿Y qué tal si intentas olvidarla?

Seiya: Es muy difícil.

Stacy estaba al frente de él, mirándolo a los ojos:

Stacy: yo puedo ayudarte.

Con una mano sostuvo su rostro y lo besó.


	20. El beso de Serena y Seiya

**El beso de Serena y Seiya**

Mientras dormía:

Serena: Mina no sé si recuerdas que dijimos que con la canción nos iba a ayudar Michiru.

Mina: Podemos hacerla nosotras.

Serena: Pero no sé tocar bien los instrumentos. Ahhh mira qué lugar…

Mina: No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir de noche. Vinimos a este lugar para que te inspiraras en componer la letra de la canción. ¿Serena? ¿En dónde Estás?

Serena: Recuerdo cuando vinimos aquí, estaba tan estrellado como ahora.

Mina: Ahhh allá estabas, pero por qué este faro. Aunque está muy lindo el lugar.

Serena: ¿Escuchas?

Mina: ¿Qué?

Serena: Esa melodía.

Mina: No escucho nada. Solo el ruido del mar.

Serena: No, esa melodía. "_No soy ave para volar_… mmm… _las estrellas no sé leer, y la luna no bajaré_…"

Mina: ¿Qué dijiste?

Serena: "…_Pero hay cosas que sí sé__, ven aquí y te mostraré, en tus ojos puedo ver_"

En la habitación de Serena, Luna estaba a su lado:

Luna: ¿Está cantando dormida? …Serena…

En el de los Kou:

Seiya: "…_Sin tener alas, sé la letra en mi canción y tallarme en tu voz_"

Yaten: Oye, no me dejas dormir.

Taiki: Yaten, está dormido.

Yaten: ¿Está soñando acaso?

Taiki: Parece que sueña con la gira. Debe estar soñando que está en el escenario.

Seiya: "…_No soy un príncipe azul, tan solo soy. __Pero hay cosas que sí sé_…"

Yaten: Es gracioso, canta tan despacio que ni se le entiende.

Taiki: Shhh, Escucha…

Yaten: ¿Podemos volar sin tener alas? Eso dijo.

Taiki: Ja, ja, ja. Bueno parece que es una buena letra. A veces así salen las canciones. Regresa a la cama Yaten. Mañana le preguntaremos.

Yaten: Espero que sea una buena canción. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente:

Serena: Me voy a la escuela Luna. Aunque te confieso que no tengo ganas de ir.

Luna: ¿Por las dudas ayer soñabas que cantabas?

Serena: No. Pero me desperté con una canción en la cabeza. Viste cuando pasa que escuchas una canción y la repites y la repites. Pero esta canción no se la escuché a nadie. Pero que le hago caso es un sueño.

Luna: Sí, mejor vete ya. Nunca puedes llegar a tiempo.

Serena: Ahhh, te digo que esta vez son las 7: 15. Y si llego a tiempo. Adiós.

Seiya: Yaten, ¿No viste la guitarra?

Yaten: Ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿qué te vas a poner a componer ahora?

Seiya: Es que tengo una melodía en la cabeza. No es una canción de nadie, salió sola, pero solo tengo una parte.

Taiki: Entonces si estabas soñando que cantabas.

Seiya: ¿De qué hablas?

Yaten: Anoche cantabas dormido.

Seiya: ¿En serio? Nooo, me lo dicen para molestarme, ¿cuándo he cantado dormido?

Yaten: Anoche.

Seiya: Ya dejen de decir tonterías, bueno les admito que soñaba con esta canción, pero de ahí a cantar dormido. No.

Taiki: Tenemos escuela Seiya. Ya. De todos modos después le dices a los del club musical que te presten una de sus guitarras.

Seiya: Cierto. Vamos.

En la escuela las clases habían terminado:

Serena: Nunca te pasó que despiertas con una canción en la cabeza.

Amy: Sí, cuando piensas mucho en la canción. O la escuchaste por última vez. ¿Qué tema escuchaste?

Serena: Es que no sé de quién es. Ayer no escuché música.

Mina: ¿Y cómo es? Yo soy una sabelotodo de la música.

Serena: Es que tengo por partes, en mi cabeza.

Mina: A ver, canta lo que te acuerdes.

Serena: No recuerdo mucho la letra, pero sí la melodía. Y encima un pedazo.

Serena la tarareó:

Mina: No sé… Esa melodía es linda, pero no la escuché nunca. En estos casos es bueno internet. Amy, vamos a las computadoras.

Amy: Pero no podemos, solo la podemos usar para uso escolar.

Mina: Lo que estamos haciendo es recreación.

Serena: Pero que vas a buscar, si ni siquiera sé la letra.

Mina: Cierto está difícil.

Amy: Qué bueno que ya es la salida. O sea que todo el tiempo estuviste con esa melodía en tu cabeza.

Serena: Si, no se me va. (Cuando observó la pared, había una pintura, que le llamó la atención) ¡Qué lindo cuadro, ojala yo tuviera uno así es casa!

Amy: Pero Serena, esos cuadros tienen un alto precio, además tú lo podrías hacer.

Mina: En un cuadro no sabe pintar.

Serena: ¿qué dijiste?

Mina: Es la verdad, no te ofendas, no era tan en serio.

Serena: No repite, por favor lo que dijiste.

Mina: Ya te dije que no era en serio. No te vayas a enfadar.

Serena: No es eso, esa frase dila, me suena conocida…

Mina: en un cuadro no sabe pintar.

Serena: Mina, esa frase es una estrofa de la canción. ¿Segura que no la conoces?

Mina: ¿Eh? Me diste muy pocos datos como para que pueda reconocer la canción. Deberías hacer poesía, a veces así salen las canciones. Te imaginas, Serena, poeta.

Amy: No es poeta, Yo decía que una de las cosas que ayuda es a hacer esculturas. Es muy divertido.

Mina: NO, No es poeta, y escultor.

Serena: No te hagas, si sabes la canción.

Mina: ¿De qué hablas?

Serena: Eso que dijiste fue otra estrofa.

Mina: ¿Qué no era que no te acordabas?

Serena: Pero me vienen las palabras de a ratos. Escuchen: _en un cuadro no sé pintar_, _no soy poeta, escultor…_

Mina: Si hay alguien que te puede ayudar con esto son los profesores del club musical. Ellos son muy buenos, dile al profesor Kiro y él te ayudará.

Serena: Si, por cierto ya tenemos que ir.

Profesor Kiro: Bueno quiero que intenten componer, algo. O si tiene alguna canción, traten de tocarlo en los instrumentos, ustedes pueden. Pero eso sí tengan paciencia, la canción no va a salir rápido. Ustedes deben hacer que el instrumento refleje lo que quieren tocar.

Stacy: No sabes lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Qué?

Stacy: Seiya y yo, nos besamos.

-¡Nooo! Cómo.

Stacy: Estábamos despidiéndonos, y se dio. Yo te dije va a ser mi novio.

-Pero no está nada dicho.

Stacy: No digas ridiculeces, claro que lo va a ser.

Ese comentario no fue del todo grato para Mina y mucho menos para Serena:

Mina: Qué molesta. Serena, ¿Estás aquí? ¿En qué piensas?

Serena: Que, Seiya y Stacy están por ser novios. Y ya nunca más…

Mina: ¿Y le crees a Stacy? No la vez mentirosa.

Serena: Ya se dieron un beso delante nuestro.

Mina: Quizá no es cómo ella dice. Qué tal si ella fue quién lo besó. Además ayer ella fue quién le agarro y le dio ese beso de improviso.

Serena: Él no se apartó. Después de todo, no debería de interesarme. Él puede hacer su vida con quién sea.

Mina: Te interesa, porque te gusta.

Serena: Eso no es cierto. Él no es para mí. Él es mucho para una chica como yo.

Mina: Te estas escuchando. Acaso no recuerdas quién eres. No lo vuelvas a decir o te daré unas cachetadas para que reflexiones. Si yo fuera tú, y sabiendo que él está enamorado de mí, iría tras él, y lucharía contra cualquiera que esté en contra. Pero no, yo no tengo esa suerte. Serena, tienes todo a tus manos, puedes si quiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo y ser feliz, con quien amas.

Serena: Cómo pudo pensar que sería capaz de lastimarlo, y Mina como quieres que vaya corriendo a Seiya, si a la larga ellos se van, eso va a ser duro para mí.

Mina: Va a ser más duro que aunque sea no te hayas dado la oportunidad de ser feliz por unos momentos. De todas maneras yo sé que ellos pueden estar aquí, todo el tiempo que deseen. Si tú le haces sabe que te gusta, él luchará por ti y no se irá.

Serena: ¿Y qué hay de Haruka? Cuando estaba yendo al concierto, me vio y me advirtió que no lo viera.

Mina: Y por qué le haces caso, ella no te entiende porque tiene cerca a Michiru. Pero tú, estas más en condiciones de perderlo todo en vez de ser feliz. Te advierto yo ahora si no haces algo lo perderás, Serena sabes que él te quiere y no a esa tonta de Stacy. No has hablado con él del todo. Estoy segura que tiene todavía algo que decirte.

Serena: ¿Crees eso?

Mina: Por supuesto.

Serena: Cuando lo veo me dan ganas de llorar. Ya no puedo hablar cómo lo hacía antes, porque ya no lo veo cómo mi amigo, sino que tengo nervios cuando estoy cerca de él y tengo la necesidad de abrazarlo y…

Mina: Si, estás definitivamente enamoradísima de él. Vaya, te conquisto y lo peor de todo es que él siente que tú todavía amas a Darién.

Serena: ¿Ellos en este momento en dónde están?

Mina: La verdad no lo sé. Pero déjame que lo investigue.

La clase de Música estaba muy entretenida se escuchaba distintos acordes, cada uno de los alumnos tenía un instrumento:

Mina: Serena ¿Por qué escogiste el órgano, yo que sepa te gusta más la guitarra?

Serena: si, pero para la canción que tengo es más preferible el órgano.

Mina: Por lo menos sabes cómo empezar, la melodía.

Serena: Sí. Y de acuerdo a cómo nos enseñó el profesor creo que la voy a poder sacar. Observa, desde anoche que tenía pensado sacar el órgano. Espero que me salga.

Serena comenzó a tocar las teclas del órgano, mayormente se equivocaba pero de a poco pudo sacar la melodía.

Mina: Cielos Serena, hasta que salió.

Serena: Pero solo es el comienzo, como cuesta. A ver otra vez.

Nuevamente lo hiso pero esta vez logró que el comienzo de la canción pueda apreciarse.

Serena: Y todavía falta mucho. Bueno esto va a ser un duro trabajo.

Mina: Serena por las dudas cuando soñabas esa canción pensabas en Seiya.

Serena: No te lo niego.

Stacy: Esta canción va a ser para mi Seiya. (Se escuchó)

Serena: Bueno ya somos dos.

Mina: Odio tener que compartir salón con esa. Ya me tiene harta. (Y le gritó) ¡Puedes callarte, aquí tenemos que trabajar!

Stacy: Lo siento, es que hoy es un lindo día para mí. No te preocupes el profesor solo va a seleccionar unas pocas canciones, no te esfuerces tanto, de todas maneras no creo que te elija.

Mina le gritó: Lamento decirte que una de mis canciones fue la que me hizo ganar la audición pasada. Y está de seguro va a ser la elegida.

Stacy: No quieras tratar de molestarme. Sabes que es lo que va a pasar cuando te vean que saliste en el concierto de Three Lights. Te descalificarán.

Mina: Eso no es cierto. Si está permitido, los demás participantes cantan en teatros y en programas de televisión de Tokio, porqué tendrían que descalificarme.

Stacy: Porque yo voy…

Manuel Kiro: ¡Basta! Estamos en mi clase y no permito peleas, y qué es eso de que por cantar en un concierto descalifiquen a los participantes de la audición, si eso es totalmente distinto. Voy a pasar a escuchar a cada uno de ustedes lo que hicieron hasta el momento.

Serena: Mina, ya no pelees.

Mina: Quiere hacer que me descalifiquen de la audición. Eso no se lo voy a permitir.

Manuel Kiro: Ya vengo, se acuerdan de los instructores que dije que vendrían, bueno hoy vendrán. Así que voy a ir por ellos. Muy buen trabajo por lo que escuché sigan así… (Se retiró)

Stacy se acercó a Mina:

Stacy: No creas que vayas a salir con la tuya, no puedes seguir en la audición.

Mina: Y tú quién eres para decirme eso.

Stacy: Ya verás. Conmigo nadie se mete.

Diciendo esto se fue:

Mina: Esa Stacy me está colmando la paciencia, una cosa más que me diga y no respondo de mí.

Serena: No Mina, no debes reaccionar así. Ignórala.

El profesor Kiro aparece en el salón con tres muchachos:

Manuel Kiro: Aquí les traigo a sus nuevos instructores. Taiki, Seiya y Yaten. Seguro los conocen también vienen a esta escuela en la mañana.

Serena: Dime que es una broma.

Mina: No, no lo es.

Manuel Kiro: Disculpa no sabía que estabas en el club cultural. Puedes venir cuando quieras si es que no puedes estar hoy presente.

Taiki: No se preocupe, el club cultural es más creativo y las actividades las puedo hacer en casa. Está bien yo puedo venir, de todos modos ya arreglaré mis horarios.

Manuel Kiro: Gracias. (Se dirigió a la clase) Ellos los ayudarán con el trabajo.

Serena: no quiero, no quiero que Seiya vea mi canción.

Mina: ¿Ya tienes la partitura?

Serena: El comienzo si, y parte de la letra. No, no, no, quiero.

Mina: ya es un poco tarde para esos berrinches.

Manuel Kiro: Les comento, los alumnos tienen que componer una canción, y no están muy acostumbrados y esto por eso van a tardar más de lo normal, ustedes ya son profesionales en esto y con los instrumentos. Espero que puedan ayudarles.

Seiya: No se preocupe, soy muy paciente. (Habiendo ubicado a Serena)

Yaten: Igual yo.

Se escuchó una risa del fondo del salón:

Yaten: Decía que soy muy paciente.

Rieron otra vez, y al ubicar quién fue la que reía:

Yaten: Bien, si me permite profesor, voy a ver el trabajo de la Srta. Aino.

Mina: No, no necesito que me ayuden todavía.

Manuel Kiro: No te preocupes. No seas tímida, si no necesitas ayuda aunque sea verá la forma de que mejores en el manejo del instrumento.

Yaten se dirigía a Mina:

Manuel Kiro: Bien quién necesita ayuda.

Stacy: Yo, yo, yo.

Seiya miró a Taiki: Esta bien voy yo.

Seiya: No le parece que mejor vayamos viendo lo que hacen cada uno de ellos.

Manuel Kiro: Perfecto, como ustedes gusten. Yo voy a retomar, a ver en dónde me quede, ah Kevin. Ahora voy.

Stacy: No, yo quería que viniera Seiya.

Taiki: Ya deja de acosar a mi hermano. Es lo mismo, además escogiste el órgano y a Seiya mucho no le gusta tocarlo. En qué necesitas ayuda.

Stacy: No ya no necesito ayuda.

Taiki: Ah, qué bueno, voy con alguien que realmente lo necesite.

Molly: Disculpa, tú sabes tocar el bajo.

Taiki: por supuesto, solo que no es uno de mis favoritos.

Molly: Puedes ayudarme, es que ya tengo la canción pero se me hace muy difícil manejarlo.

Taiki: Ya veo, si lo agarras así te cansaras…

Yaten: Qué te pasa, cómo te ríes de mí.

Mina: No, no lo hacía, la culpa la tiene Serena. Que no le sale su melodía.

Serena: Shhh. Oye eso no es cier…

Le piso el pie:

Serena: Ahhh. Eso me dolió Mina.

Yaten: ya no sigas echándole la culpa a Serena. Bueno a ver que compones.

Mina: Una canción. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Yaten: ¡Qué graciosa! A ver, quiero ver la partitura. (Al dirigirse a ver) Interesante. Anda toca el bajo.

Mina: Es que…

Yaten: qué pasa no era que no necesitabas ayuda.

Mina: Mmm más o menos.

Yaten: te está costando verdad, y así no se agarra el bajo.

Serena observaba a Yaten y Mina:

Serena: Estos dos son un caso especial. Bueno y ahora yo que hago, no quiero que vean lo que compongo. Ya sé voy a seguir haciendo la letra. (Observó a Seiya que estaba con otra de sus compañeras de salón ayudándole) ojalá que siga ocupado con ella.

Stacy: ¡Seiya! Puedes venir.

Seiya. Ahora no puedo, Taiki está algo desocupado.

Stacy: maldición.

-Estás seguro que están por ser novios.

Stacy: Claro que sí. ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

Serena: Qué molesta, no me deja concentrar.

Stacy: ¡Seiya!

Serena: Qué se calle de una vez. Aturde mis oídos.

Mina: Por dios, esa urraca que se calle.

Seiya: No puedo dejar a medias, estoy ocupado Stacy.

Manuel Kiro: Yo voy Stacy.

Stacy: NO, no quiero que venga usted.

Seiya: bueno ya entendiste, cómo se hace verdad.

Kevin: si, gracias, será mejor que vayas con Stacy, sino se va a poner como loca. No la soporto, hace un momento amenazó a Mina.

Seiya: Como dices.

Kevin: Sí, si nadie hace lo que ella dice se enoja y es muy vengativa. Hasta anda diciendo que tú y ella son novios.

Seiya: Cómo se atreve a decir eso.

Kevin: Es verdad que se besaron. Disculpa mi intromisión.

Seiya: No, no, te disculpes. ¿Tú la escuchaste decir a una de sus amigas?

Kevin: No pienses que estaba espiando todos la escuchamos, lo dijo bien fuerte.

Seiya: Gracias Kevin. Está muy bien lo que compones.

La cara de Seiya cambio y se notaba cierta molestia hacia Stacy:

Stacy: ¡Seiya!

Serena: ¡Quieres callarte! No eres la única que necesita ayuda. (Su mirada fue directamente a Stacy)

Stacy: Saltó la menos indicada. Tú ni siquiera sabes componer.

Serena: Qué poco sabes sobre mí. No te metas.

Cuando quiso continuar lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo tenía al frente y se sobresaltó:

Seiya: Veo que necesitas de mi ayuda.

Serena: No, no, no yo me refería al resto de los chicos.

Seiya: Ya veo.

Stacy: ¡Seiya!

Seiya: Puedes callarte.

Yaten: Hay tienes al profesor. No molestes.

Seiya caminó por su derecha y Serena pensó que se fue con otro alumno, pero sintió sus brazos por detrás de ella como si la abrazarán, rápidamente hiso que sonroje, vio que las manos de él se dirigían a las teclas del órgano.

Serena: Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda.

Seiya puso su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros: Eso no es cierto, lo dices para que no me acerque a ti. Pero dime ¿quieres que me aleje de ti?

Serena lo miró, y tenía muy cerca de ella el rostro de él:

Serena: No, porque siempre no haces lo que te digo. Además no quiero que veas lo que estoy haciendo.

Seiya estaba riendo:

Serena: ¿De qué te ríes?

Seiya: Es que puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, y déjame decirte que estás muy lejos del órgano. Acércate más.

Serena: No, porque si no verás lo que hice.

Seiya: ¿y que es algo prohibido?

Serena: para ti sí. Y ya vete con otro de los chicos. Yo cuando necesite ayuda llamare a alguien.

Seiya: pero no a mí. Anda déjame ayudarte. Te olvidas que todavía tenemos que hablar.

Serena: Yo te dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Seiya: Pero yo no.

Serena: Para qué. Si después te vas con Stacy y hacen quién sabe qué…

Seiya: Ya lo sabes.

Serena: No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Solo quiero que me dejes trabajar.

Seiya: Yo no la besé.

Serena: no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Seiya: Necesito dártelas, (Se acercó a su oído y dijo) porque a la única que quiero besar es a ti.

Serena: Basta Seiya. (Se apartó un poco) Ya no me molestes.

Seiya: Necesito estar más cerca del instrumento sino no podré ayudarte.

Hizo que se acercara y vio su partitura, comenzó a tocar el órgano, pero al escuchar la melodía del inicio de la canción se le hiso conocida. Serena pudo contemplar su melodía y más viniendo de Seiya:

Seiya: Esa canción, de dónde la sacaste.

Serena: No la saqué de ningún lado, solo la soñé, pero no sé cómo seguirla. Solo tengo hasta el estribillo.

Seiya: Permíteme.

Nuevamente volvió a tocar la canción con Serena delante de él y se la cantó en voz baja, pero lo más extraño para Serena fue que pudo continuarla después del estribillo, haciendo que cada una de las palabras de la canción sean las adecuadas.

Serena: Espera, espera. ¿Cómo es que sabes esta canción si no la conoces?

Seiya: Es que yo también la soñé. Pero no conocía el inicio solo después de la mitad.

Serena lo miró: ¡Qué!

Seiya: Necesito hablar contigo.

Serena: Ahora no puedo. Después tengo que ir a las clases de conducir.

Seiya: Después de eso, si puedes.

Serena: No lo sé.

Seiya: ¿Estás evadiéndome?

Serena: Claro que no.

Seiya: Te noto extraña.

Serena: No tengo nada.

Seiya: ¿Y porque te sonrojas?

Serena: hace calor es por eso. Y puedes quitar tus manos del órgano.

Seiya: Yo estoy cómodo así.

Serena: Ya se te paso la molestia ¿verdad? Porque te recuerdo que ni me dirigías la palabra.

Seiya: Eso es algo que debo hablar contigo. No querrás que te diga todo lo que siento en este salón, aunque no tendría problema.

Serena: ¿Estás loco? Bueno en la noche te llamaré.

Seiya: ¿Para qué?

Serena: ¿qué no quieres hablar?

Seiya: Si, pero no por teléfono. Yo te iré a buscar a las 7 de la escuela de conducir.

Serena: No, no. Mi papá va a matarme si llego tarde a casa otra vez.

Seiya: Entonces iré a verte a casa.

Serena: Seiya. (Le causo gracia la conversación que estaban teniendo en plena clase con él detrás de ella, asentando su mentón en su hombro)

Seiya: Ahora recuerdo, tu mamá me invitó a cenar. Será mejor que le avises.

Serena: ¿Eh? No, no se van a poner como locos y a mi pobre mamá quieres hacerla trabajar, solo para hablar contigo.

Seiya: No te preocupes por eso, porque ya le llamé. Y está de acuerdo.

Serena: ¡Qué hiciste! ¡Seiya!

Seiya: veo que te molestaste, voy con el que está detrás de ti. Nos vemos esta noche bombón.

Serena: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Seiya: Bombón ojala puedas perdonarme. (Le dijo susurrándole al oído y con un beso en su mejilla. Hasta que se retiró de ella)

Serena había sonrojado más de la cuenta, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera: Está loco. Sin duda. Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Stacy: ¡Seiya!

-Ya deja de gritar. Me parece que Serena va a ser la novia de Seiya y no tú.

Stacy: Eso jamás.

Manuel Kiro: Bueno muchas gracias a los instructores. Nos veremos la clase que viene. Stacy se dirigió hacia Seiya, mientras todos los alumnos se retiraban, en la puerta del salón:

Mina: Serena vámonos.

Serena: Espera quiero escuchar.

Yaten: Seiya se molestará si se entera que lo espías.

Serena: Él hace lo mismo conmigo, no es justo que yo no lo haga, además dudo que se enoje conmigo. Shh.

Estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, Serena, Mina y Yaten.

Stacy: ¿Se puede saber porque me evadiste toda la clase?

Seiya: Nunca más vuelvas a decir que vamos a ser novios, porque eso no es cierto.

Stacy: Ese fue un simple rumor.

Seiya: Rumor que tú inventaste. No quiero nada que ver contigo, entiende.

Stacy: ¿Todo por Serena? A ella la prefieres no es así.

Seiya: Si.

Stacy: Ella no te quiere, Tú mismo dijiste que no eras correspondido.

Seiya: Si lo dije, pero no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que me permita estar cerca de ella. Nada más. Y ya deja de estar tratando mal a las personas. No ves que nadie te soporta.

Stacy: Y si Serena no quiere estar contigo.

Seiya: Eso nunca pasará.

Salió del salón y al abrir la puerta, los tres espías cayeron al suelo:

Seiya: Que no saben que espiar detrás de la puerta es falta de educación.

Yaten y Mina señalaron a Serena:

Serena: Gracias ¡Amiga!

Seiya: Bombón, ¿por qué me espías? Acaso te intereso.

Serena: Estaban hablando de mí.

Seiya: Bueno espero que me esperes esta noche bombón. Vamos Yaten.

Yaten: Si vamos. Ser profesor es desesperante.

Mina: Ah, lo dices cómo si fueras el gran maestro.

Yaten: No me prestabas nunca atención.

Serena: Es que ella te quería cerca.

Mina: Serena, cállate. No querrás que le cuente a Seiya todo lo que sé.

Serena: Shh, si no te diste cuenta esta aquí presente.

Seiya: y me gustaría saber. Mina quieres que te invite un café. Yaten vendrá con nosotros.

Serena: No, no, no. Ya ves lo que haces Mina.

Mina: Suena tentador pero pasa que era una broma. Pero dime lo del café es cierto.

Seiya: En serio te invito. Sé que hay algo que quisieras contarme.

Serena: No hay nada que contar, en todo caso yo misma lo haré esta noche.

Seiya: Entonces si hay algo, está bien.

Mina: ¡En Serio Serena, te vas a animar!

Serena: Puedes si quiera mantener tu boca callada.

Yaten: Eso será imposible.

Mina: Yaten, que estas queriendo decir.

Yaten: Tú nunca te callas.

Mina: ¿Me invitas un café?

Yaten: ¿Para qué?

Mina: Qué poco caballero eres. Mejor me voy adiós.

Serena: Ya se está haciendo tarde y todo por tu culpa Mina. (Miró a Yaten y a Seiya) Adiós.

Seiya al ver que se alejaban:

Yaten: Veo que estas de buen humor.

Seiya: Es que siento que algo le pasa a bombón conmigo.

Yaten: Sabes que tendrás que enfrentar a Tenoh.

Seiya: Voy a enfrentar hasta el mismísimo demonio si es necesario, para estar con ella.

Yaten: Y si te dice que no siente nada por ti.

Seiya: Yo sé que sí. ¿En dónde está Taiki?

Yaten: Si no me equivoco fue a pedir lo que vieron hay en el club cultural. Es muy responsable.

Seiya: Mejor vámonos.

Yaten: Me gustó que pusieras en su lugar a Stacy, se lo merecía.

Seiya: Ya me tiene harto.

Yaten: Pero sí que no dijiste nada, así con que te volvió a besar.

Seiya: Si, pero yo la aparté. Ya vamos, necesito estar bien para esta noche.

Al terminar las clases de conducir, Serena se dirigía a casa pero vio que alguien se dirigía hacia ella:

Serena: Esa persona es…

Stacy: Hola Serena.

Serena: …Stacy.

Stacy: Escucha, no quiero pelear, solo quiero que dejes en paz a Seiya.

Serena: ¿Qué dices?

Stacy: Él va a ser mi novio.

Serena: No puedes manejar a las personas a tu antojo. Y mucho menos a Seiya.

Stacy: Él y yo anoche nos besamos. Me dijo que quería olvidarte. Y estaba dispuesto a que yo lo ayudase.

Serena: Lamentablemente esa mentira no funciona conmigo, porque vi cómo te puso en tu lugar después de clases.

Stacy: Él no se puede resistir a mis besos. O sino porque crees que no me aparta cada vez que lo beso.

Serena: A ver si entiendo me estás diciendo todas estas cosas para que yo me aleje de Seiya. ¿Sabes que entre él y yo pasa algo que tú jamás entenderás?

Stacy: Di lo que quieras, pero yo pude sentir que quiere estar conmigo.

Cada cosa que decía Stacy era incómoda para Serena pero sabía que era mentira:

Serena: Te digo algo, porque no haces tu vida en vez de molestarme. Ahora con tu permiso me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Serena dejo a Stacy alejándose de ella:

Stacy: Serena Tsukino has declarado la guerra.

Antes de llegar a casa se detuvo:

Serena: Haruka, se va a molestar mucho conmigo. Pero no entiendo por qué.

Al llegar a casa:

Mamá Ikuko: Serena hasta que llagaste, Seiya te estaba esperando.

Serena: ¡Qué ya está aquí!

Mamá Ikuko: Esta con Sammy, pero dijo que sería mejor que tú y él saldrían a cenar.

Serena: Voy a matarlo, dime ¿papá se molestó?

Mamá Ikuko: No, sabes que no. No sé cómo hiso Seiya pero lo convenció, de que fuera a cenar contigo.

Serena: Pero tú no preparaste nada, te hiso trabajar, lo voy a matar.

Mamá Ikuko: No, él me explico todo por teléfono. Así que si le preparé algo fue para que se entretuviera mientras te esperaba, anda ve y vístete. Debes estar muy bonita vas a salir con un chico muy guapo.

Serena: ¿qué le habrá dicho a papá para que aceptara?

Serena se vistió y se hiso presente ante Seiya:

Seiya: Bon…

Serena: Shh. Hola.

Seiya: Perdón. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no estés cansada. Porque tenemos que ir a cenar.

Serena se le acercó: ¿Dime en dónde está Sammy?

Seiya: Se metió para mostrarme la colección de CD.

Serena: ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a papá?

Seiya: Calma, tengo poder de convencimiento.

Serena: Ah sí. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Seiya: Al cine.

Serena: ¿Otra vez?

Seiya: Esta vez vamos solos.

Serena: Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Seiya: No temas. ¡Sammy! Ya me voy.

Sammy: Ahí no. Bueno que mala suerte. Seiya vas a venir más seguido.

Seiya: Claro.

Sammy: genial, me agrada que seas parte de la familia.

Serena: ¿Eh?

Seiya: Gracias. El domingo te espero en el club con tus amigos.

Sammy: Si allí estaremos.

Seiya: Será un día genial.

Seiya se dirigió hasta la puerta despidiéndose del padre y la madre de Serena:

Serena: Mamá enseguida vengo.

Mamá Ikuko: No te preocupes. Sé que vas a estar en buenas manos.

Serena: ¡Mamá!

Seiya: Hasta luego. La traeré temprano.

Kenji: Al fin alguien que se preocupa por mi hija.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba:

Serena: Adiós.

En el auto de Seiya:

Serena: Realmente no puedo entender cómo los convenciste.

Seiya: No te preocupes, solo le dije que iríamos a una obra de beneficio. Y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Serena: les mentiste.

Seiya: Pequeña y blanca mentira.

Serena: Qué paso con que está mal mentir.

Seiya: Yo sí, tú no.

Serena: Eres un dolor de cabeza.

Seiya: Bien vamos.

Cuando iban en pleno viaje:

Seiya: ¿Por qué tan callada?

Serena: No, no es nada.

Seiya miró por la ventana y detuvo el auto:

Serena: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Bajó del auto hasta llegar a la puerta de Serena, la abrió:

Seiya: Baja.

Serena obedeció:

Serena: ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que me vas a dejar aquí. Yo sabía que no debía venir contigo.

Seiya la agarró del brazo la trajo hacia él, agarró su cintura y se dirigió hacia ella, hasta chocar sus labios con los de ella. Serena permitió que se efectuara el beso y sujeto su rostro. Dentro de ella pensaba:

-Esto es lo que se siente, es una sensación muy linda, siento que voy a llegar al cielo, sus labios son tan cálidos. Seiya, te amo.

Y unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Seiya terminó el beso diciendo:

Seiya: Te amo bombón.

Serena: Seiya (Acarició el rostro de él) Yo también te amo.

Palabras que lo dejaron paralizado.


	21. El despertar del Caos

**El despertar del Caos.**

**-**¡Oh no Qué dije! No debí decírselo aun. Y ahora que le digo.

Seiya: Eh, Serena ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? (Con voz entrecortada)

Serena: Eh, bueno yo, todo lo que te dije hace un momento es… …cierto. Yo no sé cómo explicarte, no sé ni cómo paso. Yo…

A Seiya esas palabras le hacían latir el corazón rápidamente. En cuanto a Serena no podía ni hablar, tanto que comenzó a tartamudear:

Seiya: Eh, eh, bueno Serena realmente es cierto, tú…

Serena: eh, si, no pienses que estoy bromeando, ni nada de eso, no sería capaz de hacerlo, ni tampoco pienses que estoy jugando simplemente es lo que siento.

Seiya: Shhh, solo dime que esto es real.

Serena: Al parecer si lo es. Porque estoy temblando y me cuesta hablar y no sé porque estoy muy nerviosa.

En ese instante sintió como sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y ganas de llorar sintió al hundirse en su pecho y ella poder responder ese abrazo en la orilla de la carretera, donde solo las luces de la avenida los iluminaban y los demás autos no dejaban de pasar.

Serena: aunque sé que te vas a ir y yo me quedaré aquí, lo único que quiero es poder hacerte saber que siento por ti, y aunque sea estar a tu lado el tiempo que vas a estar aquí.

A él se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos al escucharla decir cada palabra que salía de su boca:

Seiya: No te preocupes, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por quedarme a tu lado. Yo no puedo creer, no… te miento… que mi… corazón está por… estallar y…

Serena lo abrazó con más fuerza:

Serena: no quiero que me sueltes.

Seiya: No te soltaré. ¿Me perdonas?

Serena: Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que no podía estar sin ti. Y quizá soy yo la que debe pedirte una disculpa por no explicarte cómo fueron las cosas realmente.

Seiya: No, el tonto soy yo. Por dejarme guiar por lo que vi y no averiguar. Perdóname te trate muy mal, yo no quería decirte las cosas que te dije.

Serena: Seiya, ya no te eches la culpa, no tengo nada que perdonar porque no hiciste nada, más bien hiciste que me enamorara de ti. Seiya puedo sentir lo que sentiste hace dos años y no sé cómo hiciste porque si estuviera en tu lugar no podría resistirlo.

Seiya: El saber que eras feliz era suficiente para mí.

Serena se acercó a él, y Seiya sujeto su rostro para besarla una vez más, tan tierno y delicado que a Serena le recorría por su cuerpo una sensación de una gran corriente de energía que comenzó a ser placentera para ella.

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: Bombón…

Serena: Te amo.

Seiya: Yo más.

Serena: Ya vas a empezar.

Seiya: ¿A qué?

Serena: A jugar.

Seiya: para nada, solo te digo que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Mi dulce bombón.

Serena acarició su rostro tomándolo con una de sus manos y darle un beso, en lo que Seiya respondió con ternura.

Seiya: Bombón quieres ir al cine o prefieres otro lugar.

Serena: Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, no importa dónde.

Seiya: Bien, entonces vamos, sube al auto.

Haruka: ¿Y qué es lo que ves Michiru?

Michiru: nada importante.

Haruka: Esa niña esta con uno de ellos ¿no es así?

Michiru: Así es, pero no está pasando nada grave, recuerda si el Cristal de Plata está con uno de ellos emite un poder impresionante.

Haruka: Es ese sujeto.

Michiru: Si.

Haruka: Espero que haga caso en lo que le dijimos.

Michiru: Eso espero.

En el templo Hikawa, en el santuario:

Reí: Por el poder que me otorgaron mis antepasados los invoco para que me ayuden a descubrir la verdad.

Amy: ¿Ves algo?

Reí: Miren, en la atmosfera de este planeta esos dos sujetos.

Lita: Esos dos, son los hechiceros que faltaban.

Reí: Seguramente. Ahora veamos quien es Seth. Por el poder que me otorgaron mis antepasados díganme quién está detrás de todo esto.

En el fuego del santuario apareció la imagen de Seth:

Reí: Él es.

Lita: la visión de Hotaru es cierta, un señor con túnica sin que se vea su rostro con un báculo en una de sus manos.

Amy: Estaremos perdidos si llega a obtener la piedra de poder.

Sin embargo Mina no estaba con ellas, estaba en el parque No 10 junto a Artemis:

Artemis: Mina tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mina: Esta por suceder no es así.

Por detrás se apareció alguien a quién hace bastante no veía.

Jade: Mina Aino, siempre que te veo en este parque estás sola.

Mina: Jade, que estás haciendo aquí. Aunque me da mucho gusto verte.

Jade: Querida Mina, ya están preparadas, la pelea que se viene no es nada fácil. Dime pudieron encontrar a Galaxia.

Mina: Jade, estoy preocupada, no ha pasado nada de eso.

Jade: Ya han encontrado una de las piedras no es así. La piedra del emperador.

Mina: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jade: No me digas que no sentiste ese poder estremecedor. Bueno ese era el poder de un emperador. Las piedras ya las están juntando-.

Mina: Jade, no entiendo de qué piedras estás hablando.

Jade: ¿Qué acaso no han obtenido una ya?

Mina: Bueno si, pero ese es el Diamante de la Tierra.

Jade: Bien, cada piedra tiene un nombre, las Piedras de la Luz, son 13. Y ustedes tienen dos. El cristal de Plata y ese Diamante.

Mina: ¿Qué son esas piedras?

Jade: Si reúnen esas piedras obtendrán los poderes necesarios para poder ganar, ten en cuenta que no solo están los hechiceros, sino que Seth tiene muchas criaturas que las atacarán y son tan poderosos como nosotros.

Mina: Y dónde las encontramos dime Jade.

Jade: Eso solo la sabe Sailor Galaxia, yo no sé más que eso.

Mina: Que va a ser una guerra.

Jade: Así es, para conquistar esta Galaxia. El caos ya ha despertado y no se han dado cuenta.

Mina: ¡Como dices!

Jade: Ian se encargó de despertarlo por completo. Pero no ha reaccionado porque yo con magia lo estoy permaneciendo dormido y lo he hecho sin que ningún hechicero se dé cuenta.

Mina: Y los otros dos.

Jade: Están en guardia vigilando que nadie entre a este planeta. Lucius y Jasón son despiadados no se confíen cuando aparezcan atáquenlos porque ellos no tendrán piedad de ustedes.

Mina: Estas asustándome.

Jade: Solo te estoy advirtiendo cómo serán las cosas, dime porque no se han comunicado con Galaxia.

Mina: Es que ya la hemos llamado pero no viene.

Jade: ya veo a veces le gusta llegar en el momento más desesperante. Espero que este no sea el caso. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Mina: Jade, gracias por ayudarnos. Cuando sea esa pelea tú también lucharas contra nuestro.

Jade: Tendré que disimular muy bien. Pero no las lastimaré. Sabes algo tienes un gato muy bonito.

Se acercó a Artemis y lo acaricio:

Jade: Cuando mi planeta aún existía había animales así. Debes cuidarlo mucho. ¿Cómo se llama?

Mina: Artemis.

Jade: Así con que eres todo un galán. Mina, cuídate, no por mucho tiempo el Caos permanecerá dormido cuando despierte Seth vendrá y se apoderara de la Piedra de Poder.

Mina: Si tendremos mucho cuidado.

Jade: Cuídate.

Yaten: Por eso te digo que salió al parecer con Serena.

Taiki: No puede ser, ese Seiya se está olvidando de sus deberes.

Yaten: Bueno pero no tiene nada de malo o sí.

Taiki: Si, pero sabes que cuando nos toque partir ella sufrirá. ¿Tú qué harías? Dime tú no sentiste ese sentimiento o sí.

Yaten: Sabes que cuando estábamos aquí hace mucho, no me interesaba nadie más que la Princesa.

Taiki: ¿Y ahora?

Yaten: También.

Taiki: Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando al verte mucho tiempo con Mina.

Yaten pensó un momento en Mina y cuando levanto la vista vio a lo lejos: Ese sujeto es un hechicero.

Y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Mina:

Mina: Bueno cuídate Jade.

Cuando de repente un grito se sintió: ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!

Jade ladeo la cabeza: tú eres…

Yaten: Contesta, qué haces aquí, Quieres atacar.

Mina: No Yaten, te equivocas, él está de nuestro lado.

Yaten: Si eres un hechicero no estás de nuestro lado. ¡Vete inmediatamente o te arrepentirás!

Jade: Así con que eres una estrella.

Yaten: No me provoques quieres.

Jade: No tengo diferencias contigo así que no tengo porque enfrentarme. Lo haré cuando sea necesario. Adiós.

Jade desapareció en frente de los ojos de los presentes:

Mina: Porque tienes que ser tan agresivo.

Yaten: Estás demente, es un hechicero. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Mina: Si, si me doy cuenta y solo yo sé lo que es Jade.

Yaten: ¡Qué dices! No seas tonta. Nos puede atacar en cualquier momento.

Mina: No, él no es así.

Yaten: Sigue siendo tan ingenua, y todo será tu culpa.

Mina: Mejor me voy, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

Levantó a Artemis y se marchó:

Yaten: Has lo que quieras no me interesa.

Taiki: Aquí estás ¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Ese hechicero estaba aquí.

Yaten: Si. Mina tonta. ¿Cómo se atreve a relacionarse con ese tipo de gente?

Taiki: pero si no me equivoco, él ayudo a las muchachas en varias ocasiones no es así. Y es el que está tratando de que Seth no se salga con la suya. Al parecer la magia de Seth no ha tenido efecto en él.

Yaten: Como confiar…

Taiki: Si la magia no ha tenido efecto, quiere decir que es uno de los Emperadores, lo más seguro es que esté buscando la forma de vencer a Seth. Por lo tanto, Yaten debes comportarte…

Yaten: Eso no lo haré, no entiendo como puede ser tan ingenua, le cree a cualquiera.

Taiki: No estarás celoso.

Yaten: No seas tonto, a mí no me interesa ninguno de los habitantes de este planeta.

Taiki: Si es así porque te molestas.

Yaten: No, y no. No me molesta. Vámonos no quiero seguir hablando de este asunto.

Mientras se alejaba del parque:

Mina: Habrá alguna forma que haga que nos llevemos bien.

Artemis: Mina, ni te hagas ilusiones, Yaten y tú son muy diferentes.

Mina: ¡Qué suerte tiene Serena! Cómo me gustaría que Yaten sea como Seiya. Pero no, es engreído, altanero y odioso.

Artemis: Mina, no te parece que hay un problema mayor. Qué haremos si Galaxia no viene. No tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Mina: Es cierto, cómo me gustaría que Yaten y yo tuviéramos algo en común.

Artemis: ¡Mina! Debemos ir al templo.

Mina: Si tienes razón.

Mientras tanto en el cine Serena y Seiya fueron a ver una película de terror:

Serena: ¿Por qué elegiste esta película? No me gustan las de terror. Seiya lo hiciste a propósito.

Seiya: Tranquila, no te olvides que estoy contigo.

Serena: Es una película nada más, que puede pasar.

En la sala de cine:

-¡Ahhhhhh! No, no.

-No te pongas así. Solo está asustada, mira no pasa nada, ¡Ahhhhhh! Hay que le parta un rayo, me asustó.

-No, no, no quiero seguir viendo esto. ¡Ahhhhhh! Está llena de sangre. Seiya.

-No, está en la parte más interesante.

Saliendo de la sala:

Serena: Seiya, es la última vez que te dejo elegir una película.

Seiya: Bombón, no me digas que no estuvo fenomenal.

Serena: Claro que no.

Seiya la abrazó: No te enojes, me dio mucha gracia al ver tu cara de susto.

Serena: Ahhh, no te burles, oye me haces cosquillas.

Lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla:

Seiya: Te quiero tanto.

Serena: yo también te quiero.

-Pero que tierna escena.

Serena: ¡Michiru! Eh, eh. (Soltó inmediatamente a Seiya)

Michiru: Se ve que no haces caso a lo que te decimos.

Serena: Espera, puedo explicarte.

Seiya: Ya basta, no les parece que ya es suficiente. No te parece que no está bien manejar a las personas. Ni mucho menos a Serena, acaso que no sabes que ella es…

Michiru: Sé perfectamente, quien es. Lo único que quiero es que no sufra, si no me equivoco a la larga la abandonarás, y te irás porque tú no perteneces aquí. Eso quieres, que Serena sufra, no eres egoísta.

Serena: Eso lo sé Michiru, pero al menos dame un momento de felicidad con quién quiero.

Michiru: Tú lo quieres.

Serena: Así es. Y más de lo que crees.

Michiru: Así con que tenemos una Princesa enamoradiza.

Serena: No es así. Esto ya viene desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Seiya: Yo la quiero más que a mi vida y sacrificaré mi vida por ella si es necesario, yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que pueda estar al lado de ella.

Michiru: ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a lo que eres? Sabes que pasara si haces eso.

Seiya: Lo sé.

Michiru: Espero que no sean mentiras, ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a ser una Sailor Scouts y ser una persona común y corriente?

Serena: ¿Es eso cierto?

Seiya: Lo estoy. No me importa lo que tengo que hacer para estar con ella. Y lo haré.

Serena: Eso nunca me dijiste. Seiya te estás sacrificando mucho para estar a mi lado.

Seiya: Te dije que haré lo necesario para que estemos juntos.

Serena: Seiya. (Lo abrazó)

Michiru: No voy a interferir entre ustedes, son dos enamorados que se quieren. No puedo hacer nada ante eso. No le he dicho nada a Haruka, sino ella sería más estricta contigo. Debes ser fuerte porque se enterará de todas formas y yo aceptaré su decisión.

Seiya: Deben entender que no son nadie para interferir en nuestra relación.

Michiru: Lo sé. Pero ella tiene otro modo de pensar y más si eres de otro Sistema Solar. De todos modos voy a tratar de hablar con ella para que no sea tan estricta contigo.

Seiya: te prometo que no la dejaré. Nunca la abandonaré ahora que sé que me ama lucharé por ella contra cualquiera.

Serena: no te preocupes por mi Michiru solo déjame ser feliz con quién amo. (Miro a Seiya y agarró su mano)

Michiru: No te preocupes. Trataré de convencer a Haruka, pero no les prometo nada que la haga cambiar de parecer.

Serena: Gracias.

Michiru: Si siguen con esa postura lograrán convencerla, ella no es mala, ni controladora, solo quiere el bienestar de Serena. Seiya, debes convencerla. Me retiro sino sospechará. Adiós.

Al marcharse:

Serena: No sabía eso Seiya.

Seiya: Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Seiya la abrazó y al estar estrechada en su pecho:

Serena: No quiero que tengas que perderlo todo por mí. Seiya no importa lo que pasé yo sabré entenderte.

Seiya: Gracias Bombón.

Serena: Seiya (un beso en la boca de improviso)

Seiya: y eso.

Serena: Es lo mucho que te quiero.

Jasón: Me estoy aburriendo, que te parece si vamos abajo.

Lucius: No te das cuenta que si alguien viene estaremos en problemas.

Jasón: si sentiremos su presencia y luego volveremos a subir.

Lucius: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer allá?

Jasón: Distraerme, lo siento tú si quieres quédate, yo me voy a divertir.

En el parque No. 10:

Jasón: Este lugar es fantástico, con razón están todos interesados en este planeta.

Comenzó a atacar a las personas, su rapidez es increíble, y su fuerza impresionante que de un solo golpe tan insignificante deja inconsciente a las personas.

Lucius: Es un idiota, está atacando a las personas, se supone que ese es el deber d Ian y Jade. No puedo permitir que haga el trabajo de otro. Por unos minutos bajaré a impedírselo.

Lucius bajo a la plataforma terrestre:

Lucius: Eres un imbécil, esa no es tu tarea.

Jasón: No es divertido.

Lucius: Y qué pasará con toda esa energía.

Jasón: Las noches en la Tierra son fantásticas.

Lucius: ¡Qué pasara con la energía!

Cuando el cielo se nublo y los relámpagos repetidas veces aparecían seguidos de los truenos, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte:

Lucius: ¿qué está pasando?

Jasón: Creo que esto contesta a tu pregunta, por fin despertó.

En donde estaban Serena y Seiya:

Serena: Seiya ¿qué está pasando?

Seiya: No puede ser, ha despertado.

Serena: Hay no. Seiya debemos ir al Templo, de seguro ahí están las demás.

Seiya: Bien vamos.

Haruka: Estamos perdidos.

Michiru: ¡Que haremos!

Haruka: Yo estaré contigo.

Michiru: Yo estaré bien si estás a mi lado. Vamos al templo Hikawa.

Haruka: Tienes razón.

En el auto donde conducía Taiki:

Yaten: Esto ya me lo veía venir. ¿Y Galaxia en dónde está?

Taiki: Tendremos que luchar con lo que tenemos.

En la dimensión en dónde se encontraba Seth:

Seth: ¡Por fin! Criaturas de las Tinieblas aparezcan, Una vez que tenga la Piedra de Poder saldrán a conquistar este Planeta. Y ahora llego el momento de ser el Gobernante de este Universo, la Piedra de Poder ya ha aparecido y el Caos también, espera un poco más mi viejo amigo y seremos invencibles, allá voy.


	22. La inminente llegada de Sailor Galaxia

**La inminente llegada de Sailor Galaxia**

En el templo Hikawa estaban todos reunidos:

Yaten: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No ganaremos si peleamos.

Haruka: Te estás dando por vencido sin antes intentarlo.

Yaten: No es eso, solo digo la verdad, por supuesto que lucharé.

Reí: ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Michiru: Debemos ir a dónde está el Caos. Por lo pronto no debemos dejar que Seth y el Caos se unan.

Haruka: Estoy de acuerdo.

Taiki: Creo que será conveniente que esperemos aquí, debemos proteger a las personas de este planeta, no querrás que nos lastimen en el primer intento. No te olvides que su objetivo primordial es conquistar este Planeta y para ello lo primero que harán es buscar la manera de eliminarnos.

Darién: Tiene razón, no debemos ir directo a la boca del lobo, debemos pensar en que momento van a atacar. Hay apareceremos.

Haruka: Pensar, este no es el momento para ponerse a pensar.

Serena: Haruka, espera qué acaso no piensas que puedes morir.

Haruka: y lo voy a hacer protegiendo mi planeta.

Setzuna: No seas impulsiva Haruka, si mueres no podremos ganar.

Michiru: Tienes razón, Haruka, esperemos hasta que ellos aparezcan y quieran atacar.

Seiya: Si mueres, todo se habrá perdido, y cuando venga Galaxia de nada servirá que la hayamos llamado.

Haruka: Tú no me das órdenes.

Serena: Por favor Haruka, trata de razonar. Si mueres todo se habrá perdido no vayas.

Haruka: está bien.

En plena noche el viento sopla fuerte y en el Monte Fuji Seth se hizo presente:

Seth: Por fin estoy frente a ti. ¡Jade, Ian, Lucius, Jasón!

Los Hechiceros se le hicieron presentes:

Seth: Contemplen el verdadero Poder de la piedra negra, La piedra de Poder.

Seth se dirigió a donde la Piedra de poder se encontraba y la tomo con sus manos. Una especie de rayos negros cubrieron su cuerpo y un aura por detrás de él un aura negra gigante apareció:

Seth: únete a mí. Y juntos seremos invencibles. Conquistaremos esta galaxia y seremos los soberanos de este Universo.

Esa aura como si fuera una sombra, se dirigió hacia Seth y se fusionaron formando un solo ser. Cuando ocurrió eso el cielo se tornó rojizo, y la energía maligna se concentraba en el Monte Fuji.

En el Templo Hikawa:

Serena: Y ahora que sucede.

Reí: Es realmente tenebroso.

Michiru: Se han unido. Seth y el Caos.

Mina: Como aquella vez con Galaxia.

Yaten: ¡Rayos!

Taiki: No entremos en pánico.

Seiya: Si no me equivoco los hechiceros que custodiaban la atmósfera ya no están. Están en este momento con Seth en el Monte Fuji.

Amy: Sienten ese Poder, creen que nosotros podamos aunque sea resistir la batalla.

Darién: Quizás yo pueda.

Mina: si tan solo pudriéramos encontrar las demás piedras.

Serena: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Mina: las 13 piedras, seguramente es lo que Galaxia nos ayudará a reunir, Jade me dijo que tenemos apenas dos de esas piedras, también llamadas las Piedras de la Luz. El cual Galaxia es la única que sabe en dónde se encuentran.

Yaten: Y le crees ingenuamente a Jade,

Mina: Claro que sí.

Taiki: Yaten, este no es momento para que te comportes de esa manera. Su comportamiento me ha hecho pensar que a Jade, no le ha funcionado la magia de Seth, es la razón por la que se comporta de esa manera, quiere derrotar a Seth, haciéndolo creer que está dominado por él. Él es un Emperador como Darién de otra galaxia de este Universo.

Mina: Ya veo. Yo sabía que él no era malo. Ojalá que nada malo le pase, por favor cuídate mucho.

Yaten estaba prestando mucha atención al comportamiento de Mina, y sus palabras le ocasionaban molestia:

Yaten: DE todos modos, en este momento debemos pensar no en lo bueno que es ese sujeto sino cómo vamos a afrontar esto.

Mina: Por qué te comportas así Yaten.

Yaten: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Mina: Por qué eres tan egoísta y tan ignorante.

Yaten: ¿Me estás insultando? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Este soy yo, no es novedad para ti o sí, ya me has tratado antes, y no cambiaré porque tú lo digas, y si no es de tu agrado lo lamento mucho.

Dejó callada a Mina y ocasionó un silencio:

Seiya: Por favor no es momento, para esto. Pronto vendrán para este lugar. Hay que estar alerta.

En el Monte Fuji se sentía un gran poder maligno:

Jade: Se está transformando, su fuerza es increíble.

Ian: Cielos, al fin gobernará el Universo.

Jasón: Se ve que el punto final lo di yo.

Lucius: Como puede ser posible que no cumplan con sus deberes.

Ian: A quiñen te refieres, si yo fui quién lo despertó. Nada más que no quiso actuar.

Jasón: Y porque justo hoy reaccionó cuando ataqué a esas personas.

Jade: ¿mataste?

Jasón: Vamos de que te sorprendes, si tú también lo has hecho.

Jade: Pero eran personas malas.

Lucius: Jade, te comportas raro.

Ian: Mira, Seth está adquiriendo cada vez más poder.

Seth, cambió su forma exterior, la a un estaba en él, túnica pero su rostro se pudo ver, una mirada tan fría, y un rostro perverso, con la Piedra de Poder en sus manos:

Seth: Es hora, Criaturas de las Tinieblas aparezcan.

Jade: tan pronto.

Unas criaturas salieron de un hoyo negro, parecían demonios eran cientos.

Seth: Vayan a lo distintos puntos de este Planeta y maten a todo ser viviente.

Jasón: ¿Y nosotros?

Seth: Ustedes son los que van a guiar a las criaturas. Por lo pronto no olvido quién fue quien me derrotó aquella vez. Ella debe pagar por lo que me hizo. Debe morir. Vayan con ellos a distintos puntos de la Tierra. Después me encargaré de ella.

Jade: yo me dirijo al este. Vamos.

Jasón: Bien yo al Oeste.

Ian: Al norte.

Lucius: me queda el Sur.

Cuatro grupos de Criaturas iban con cada hechicero:

Jade: puedes escucharme Mina. Te hablo por medio de Telepatía, Ya se ha realizado lo que tanto he querido evitar. En estos momentos Seth ha ordenado que las criaturas maten a todos en el Planeta y cada uno de nosotros los hechiceros debemos guiarlos, prepárense. Yo voy para allá, trataré de no luchar contra ustedes y darle ventaja, pero deben prepararse.

Mina: Oh no. Debemos transformarnos, ¡ya vienen para acá! (Grito desesperada)

_**¡Eternal Sailor Moon!**_

_**¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Urano!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Neptuno!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Plutón!**_

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Saturno!**_

_**¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!**_

_**¡Poder de Creación Estelar!**_

_**¡Poder de Curación Estelar!**_

_**¡TRASFORMACIÓN!**_

Una energía se sintió y se vio en los cielos muchas criaturas y en el medio estaban siendo guiados por Jade.

Jade: hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Sailor Star Fighter: Nosotras iremos primero.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos, y comenzaron a atacar a esas temibles criaturas. Jade no hacía nada por luchar y se dirigió hacia Mina nuevamente:

Jade: Deben atacar con todas sus fuerzas, sino los ataques serán en vano, y su energía se gastará.

Mina: Chicas deben atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

_**¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**_

_**¡Ataques de Hojas de Robles de Júpiter!**_

_**¡Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio, estallen!**_

_**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

_**¡ Cadena de amor de Venus!**_

_**¡Grito Mortal!**_

Desde los cielos:

_**¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!**_

Varios monstruos cayeron con el ataque de Sailor Star Healer:

Sailor Star Healer: Y todo porque somos los guardianes del Cristal de Plata. Somos muy poderosos.

Los ataques de las Sailor Star Lights eran letales y varias criaturas fueron exterminadas, por parte de las Sailor Scouts trataban de que los ataques sean fuertes ya que ciertos monstruos eran algo fuertes.

Sailor Mars: Como me gustaría ser fuerte como las Sailor Star Lights, eso no es justo.

_**¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!**_

El Cristal eliminó a muchas criaturas, pero no debía descuidarse ya que las criaturas estaban por todos lados, pero Sailor Moon ya estaba tan acostumbrada a las batallas que sabía cómo enfrentarlas. Mientras que Jade no movía un solo dedo:

Jade: Bien, esas Sailor Star Lights son poderosas y las demás tiene técnicas sorprendentes, puede ser que ganen pero las criaturas están no solo aquí sino en todo el planeta. Van a terminar agotadas.

-Háganse a un lado. Por el Poder del Diamante de la Tierra, destruye a todo ser maligno.

-¡Endimión!

Una gran energía salió de sus manos y destruyo a todas las criaturas.

Jade: Bravo, que sorpresa ver a un Emperador.

Endimión: Jade, un placer conocerte, tú también eres un Emperador.

Jade: Se ve que sabes mucho de mí. Es cierto. No se confíen porque los demás hechiceros están dominados por Seth y los atacarán y son igual de fuertes que tú.

Sailor Urano: Debemos ir a dónde están los demás.

Jade: Solo te advierto que esta vez no será como lo que pasó recién. Yo no las ataque, los demás si lo harán y serán despiadados.

Sailor Mars: Que lo hagan, no perderemos tan fácil.

Jade: Ojala sea cierto. Yo iré con Seth. Cuídense.

Se dirigieron a otro punto del Planeta al Punto Norte, en donde estaba Ian:

Ian: Aquí están. Ataquen con todas sus fuerzas.

La lucha había comenzado, pero tal como dijo Jade, esta vez Ian se enfrentó a nuestros guerreros, pero Endimión se colocó delante de este, y pelearon de manera que tenían las mismas fuerzas.

Las demás Sailor scouts estaban peleando con las criaturas:

Sailor Mercury: ya no tengo energía, estoy comenzando a agotarme.

Sailor Moon: ya he utilizado mucho el Cristal, y ya estoy cansada. Estos monstruos son fuertes. Y son muchos.

Sailor Júpiter: No, como puede ser, ya hemos derrotado a muchos porque siguen siendo la misma cantidad.

Sailor Venus: Están viniendo más. Hay no.

Sailor Neptune: Son cada vez más.

Sailor Saturn: Demonios, _**¡Grito de Alabarda!**_

Las Sailor Scouts comenzaron a sentir cansancio y su fuerza disminuía, tanto que las criaturas iban en aumento y los golpes de estos demonios eran fuertes.

_**¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Plata!**_

Sailor Moon: Ya no tengo fuerzas.

_**¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!**_

Sailor Venus estaba siendo atacada por cinco monstruos, y cayó al suelo.

Sailor Moon: Sailor Venus no te rindas.

De la misma forma Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon: Hay no, Chicas que les pasa.

Sailor Star Fighter: No puede ser, están siendo derrotadas.

Vio que Sailor Júpiter se dirigía a la masa de demonios:

Sailor Star Fighter: ¿A dónde vas? No podrás.

Sailor Júpiter: Vengan demonios, a mí no me derrotan tan fácil. _**Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga el trueno y la tierra haga temblar. ¡Trueno de Júpiter, resuena! **_

Sailor Star Fighter: Ahhh, sí que sabe pelear. Muy bien, electrocutó a todos.

Ian: Eso lo veremos, _**¡Viento Zonda!**_

Fue directo a Sailor Júpiter y no dio tiempo a que nadie pudiera salvarla, recibió el ataque y cayó.

Sailor Moon: No, Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Urano: _**¡Tierra Tiembla! **_Están siendo derrotadas de a una.

Endimión: Oye, estas peleando conmigo, no tenías por qué atacarlas.

Ian: Lo siento. Es que como eliminó a varios de mis demonios, no me pareció justo.

Endimión: Maldito pelea.

Las criaturas iban en aumento:

Sailor Neptune: Porque aumentan en número.

Sailor Plut: Debe ser por orden de Ian. Que está llamando más refuerzos a Seth.

Sailor Saturn: pero son demasiados, qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los demonios atacaron a las Sailor Scouts que todavía estaban en lucha:

Sailor Star Healer: Sailor Venus, resiste.

¡Cuidado Sailor Healer!

Un ataque la hirió, pero no cayó.

Sailor Moon: Son demasiados.

Ella seguía peleando pero sintió venir un ataque que hizo que cayera:

Sailor Moon: Ahhhhhh, No puedo darme por vencida. No puedo…

Sailor Star Fighter: Sailor Moon.

Fue con ella para evitar que no cayera al suelo, pero Ian le lanzó otro de sus ataques, en la que salió herida. Y no pudo rescatarla. En ese momento una criatura atacó a esta última y cayó.

Sailor Star Maker: ¡Sailor Fighter! Ahora veras, me la pagaras.

Ian: Te felicito, peleas muy bien. Casi cómo yo.

Endimión: Claro, porque soy un Emperador como tú.

Ian: Eh, un Emperador.

Endimión lo golpeó u este cayó, pero Ian no perdió oportunidad y lanzó un ataque a la Sailor más cercana. Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Plut: Cuidado.

La apartó, pero termino ella siendo la que recibió el ataque.

Sailor Saturn: Sailor Plut, no te rindas.

Sailor Urano: ¡Plut! Maldito: _**¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!**_

Cada vez menos Sailor Scouts estaban quedando en la lucha:

Sailor Neptune: qué vamos a hacer, son demasiados para nosotras.

Y sintió un ataque hacia ella venir:

_**-¡Viento Zonda!**_

_**¡Reflejo Submarino!**_

Con este último ataque, Ian fue atacado por su propio ataque, pero cuando se dio cuenta vio a su compañera caer, porque entre cuatro demonios la habían atacado, mientras Neptune efectuaba el ataque:

Sailor Neptune: ¡No debes rendirte, Sé fuerte!

Las que quedaron vieron más de un ataque venir, le respondieron con sus ataques pero no les pasó nada y estaban propensas a ser atacadas de nuevo. Los demonios se les vinieron encima, hasta que una energía eliminó a varios de un solo golpe:

Sailor Star Maker: ¿Quién es?

Cuando miró a su alrededor los monstruos estaban siendo derrotados de a uno:

Sailor Neptune: ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Les vinimos a salvar el pellejo.

-Las recuerdo, eran unas habladoras en las batallas. Nunca me dejaban hablar.

-Un placer volver a verlas.

Sailor Star Maker: No puede ser. Ustedes son…

Sailor Saturn: cómo es posible.

Ian: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Endimión: Ustedes qué también son enviadas de Seth.

-Por favor no digas eso. Mi señora me mataría. Tú debes ser el hechicero del viento. Me di cuenta por tu ataque. Deja que nos presentemos. Yo soy la Sailor de otra Galaxia, la más bella soy Sailor Lead Crow.

-Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Sailor Aluminum Siren.

- Y yo soy Sailor Iron Mouse.

-Y yo Sailor Tin Nyanko.

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar, es que me costó trabajo reunirlas. Hechicero del viento, creo que no te vas a querer enfrentar a mí. No tienes posibilidades.

Un resplandor dorado rodeaba todo su cuerpo, su armadura dorada y su cabello largo de color rubio también dorado. Con un Báculo es sus manos.

Ian: Tú eres... ja, ja, piensas que me vas a poder ganar.

-Sailor Galaxia te pondrá en tu lugar.

Ian: ¡Qué! Sailor Galaxia. ¡No puede ser! (Su expresión había cambiado al reconocerla)

Sailor Galaxia: No querrás morir tan joven. Emperador de la Galaxia del Este.

Ian: ¡No puede ser!

Sailor Galaxia: No estoy sola, no solo ellas están conmigo, en la atmosfera están todas las demás Sailor Scouts de diferentes Galaxias. Así que porque mejor no te vas.

Ian: Son demasiadas. ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí? ella es la legendaria Sailor Scout, la más fuerte. No me queda opción más que retirarme.

Sailor Galaxia: Las criaturas ya han sido derrotadas. Quedas tú.

Ian: No se saldrán con la suya. (En ese instante desapareció)

Sailor Galaxia: Emperador de la Tierra, y de la Galaxia del Norte. Un placer conocerte.

Endimión: El placer es mío. Sailor Galaxia. Aunque no olvido el último encuentro.

Sailor Galaxia: Un muy mal recuerdo, por ser poseída por el Caos. Vamos a ayudar a las demás.

Sailor Star Maker: Señora Galaxia, me da gusto volver a verla.

Sailor Galaxia: A mí también. Perdón por la tardanza. No pensarás que vendría sola. ¡Sailor Scouts, ayuden a las demás!

Sailor Neptune: Por fin ha venido. (Yendo con Haruka)

Sailor Galaxia fue a dónde se encontraba Sailor Moon:

Sailor Moon: Sailor Galaxia, qué bueno que llegaste.

Sailor Galaxia: Discúlpame.

Sailor Star Fighter: Señora Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia: Sailor Fighter, déjame ayudarte.

Un poder curativo hizo que su energía se establezca y sanaran las heridas.

Sailor Venus: ¿Qué pasó?

Sailor Mercury: ¡Salor Galaxia! (Sorprendida dijo al verla)

Sailor Venus: Eh, Sailor Galaxia. Y también están ellas las recuerdo.

Sailor Júpiter: Ah, recupere mi fuerza. ¡Sailor Galaxia está aquí!

Todas las Sailor Scouts esperaban esta llegada tan anhelada.

Sailor Galaxia: Finalmente, están todas las Sailor Scouts de este Sistema Solar. ¡Están preparadas! Conocerán un poder desconocido…

Sailor Moon: pero debemos seguir luchando, esas criaturas están por toda la Tierra.

Sailor Galaxia: No te preocupes, las demás Sailor Scouts se están encargando de eso. Aparte de ellas, hay otras que están conmigo. En este momento todas las criaturas ya deben haber sido eliminadas.

Sailor Moon: ¡Qué bueno! Muchas Gracias.

Sailor Galaxia: Les decía, que se deben enfrentar a lo desconocido. Un poder los espera.

Sailor Moon: Pero contigo aquí no hay forma de que ganemos así.

Sailor Galaxia: A esas criaturas sí, pero a Seth y al Caos no. Ya se han unido y era lo que siempre he temido. Por eso tengo las esperanzas en ustedes…


	23. Conflicto por un amor

**Conflicto por un amor **

-Reí, por qué no me dijiste que vendrían todas tus amigas, después de todos son muchas.

Reí: Abuelito, no empieces.

Abuelo: Pero no tengo problema en que se queden.

Se dirigió a Netzu:

Abuelo: Hola, tú no quieres ser una doncella del templo.

Netzu: ¿Eh? Una doncella. Gracias, así está bien. Por qué mejor no le pregunta a Akane.

Abuelito: ¿Tú no quieres ser doncella del templo?

Akane Karazuma: No, no estoy bien así, además tengo otros asuntos que resolver. ¿Qué demonios haces Iron Mouse?

Netzu: Relájate quieres, pensé que te gustaría ser doncella. Te imaginas, espantarás a los malos espíritus con solo verte.

Akane: No te estés burlando. (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Netzu: Ahhh, porque me golpeas.

-Ya cálmense las dos, se comportan como unas niñas.

Akane Karazuma: Cállate Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Reiko: Recuerden que la violencia no es buena.

¡Sailor Siren!

Reí: Abuelito ves lo que ocasionas. Disculpen.

Akane Karazuma: Espera, tú debes ser Sailor Mars, no es así.

Reí: Eh, sí.

Akane: Se ve que todavía no te has dado cuenta que tan fuerte eres.

Reí: ¿Qué tan fuerte? A qué te refieres

Akane: Me refiero a un poder oculto que está dentro de ti.

Reí: ¿Un poder oculto?

Netzu: Debes estar preparada si quieres ir a Marte.

Akane: ¡Quieres callarte! Eso le toca decir a la Señora Galaxia no a ti.

Reí: ¿A Marte? (Dijo sorprendida)

Akane: ya metiste la pata Netzu. Disculpa, Reí así te llamas ¿cierto? Galaxia primero las va a probar si es que realmente están preparadas para soportar el poder de las Piedras, ¿saben que son las Piedras no?

-Te estás metiendo en problemas.

Akane: Cállate, Tin Nyanko.

Reí: algo sé, ¿Cómo que nos va a probar?

Akane: Bueno cuando llegue la Señora Galaxia ella les contará con lujo de detalles.

Netzu: Por cierto, ¿en dónde nos quedaremos durante nuestra estadía en la Tierra?

Reí: si es por eso, no se preocupen, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten.

-Muchas Gracias.

Camino al templo, Serena corría:

Serena: Cielos, esto nunca va a dejar de pasar, ¿Por qué tengo que ir siempre tarde?

Pero se detuvo al ver la inauguración de una pastelería:

Serena: No, la tentación a mis ojos. No traigo dinero. No mires, no mires, no mires.

Se dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados para seguir su camino y sintió una leve corriente de aire cerca de su rostro y un cálido beso, en lo que rápidamente abrió los ojos:

Seiya: Hola bomboncito.

Serena: ¡Seiya!

Lo vio justo en frente de ella, tan simpático, guapo y jovial, que inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo: ¡Te extrañé!

Correspondiendo el abrazo:

Seiya: Pero si nos vimos anoche.

Serena: Igual te extrañé mucho.

Acercó su rostro a él y le dio un beso, lo cual hizo que Seiya se sonrojara.

Seiya: No tienes idea lo que provocas en mí, cuando me haces eso.

Serena: Y qué es lo que provoco.

Seiya: No, después te lo diré. ¿Qué es lo que hacías, porqué tenías los ojos cerrados?

Serena: Bueno, eh.

Miró a la pastelería:

Seiya: Ah, ya entiendo. Pero bombón, en casa de Reí siempre su abuelito nos prepara algo.

Serena: Si eso, pensé, además no traigo dinero. Me lo olvidé en casa.

Seiya: Bueno para que no pienses en esos ricos pastelitos, que te parece si vamos a almorzar.

Serena: Pero Seiya, ya es tarde. Reí va a matarme.

Seiya: ¿Eh? Pero si es todavía temprano. Son las 12:25.

Serena: No, son más de las 2 de la tarde.

Seiya: Ja, ja, ja, No. Eran las 12:10 cuando justamente iba a tu casa para invitarte a almorzar y saliste corriendo y te seguí. Seguramente leíste mal el reloj.

Serena: ¿Estás seguro?

Seiya le acercó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca:

Serena: Cierto, son las 12:25. Me hubiera quedado a comer.

Seiya: No te quejes, vamos te llevaré a almorzar algo delicioso.

Serena: No, no, no te molestes.

Seiya: Si no aceptas me voy a ofender mucho contigo. Además tenemos que estar en casa de Reí a las 2 de la tarde. ¿Qué dices?

Serena: Está bien.

Seiya: Pero antes…

Sujeto su rostro y él la beso, provocando en Serena que se sonroje.

Seiya: Listo.

Serena lo tomó de la mano juntos se fueron a un restaurant.

En el dpto. De Darién:

Darién: Marion, voy a salir.

Marion salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto:

Marion: ¿No vas a quedarte a comer?

Darién: Perdóname, es que es un asunto muy importante.

Marion: No te preocupes, entiendo, bueno, entonces, terminare lo que estoy cocinando y te lo guardaré para más tarde.

Darién: Porque mejor no descansas, mira televisión.

Marion: No ya descanse mucho.

Darién: Acuérdate que no debes esforzarte.

Se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos tocó su vientre:

Darién: Debes cuidarte mucho y también a nuestro bebé.

Marion: Estamos bien, además a un es muy pequeñito, has lo que tienes que hacer, yo acomodaré un poco el departamento.

Darién: No hay caso contigo.

La tomo de la cintura y la abrazó:

Marion: Darién, estoy muy feliz de que hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, pero sabes algo, nunca pensé que quisieras estar conmigo, bueno después de lo de Serena…

Darién: Serena es una personita especial, y una muy buena amiga pero para pasar el resto de mi vida, si hubiera estado con ella, siempre hubiéramos estado en desacuerdo. Además ella ya encontró a quién verdaderamente es como ella.

Marion: Te refieres a ese muchacho, el que me contaste el otro día, el cantante de los Three Lights.

Darién: Si, su forma de ser es parecida a la de Serena, e increíblemente congenian en todo aunque es un poco travieso y divertido.

Marion: ¿Los estuviste espiando?

Darién: una noche sin querer, me estacione un su casa, porque quería hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas, de mi reacción, tú sabes. Y gracias a dios pudiste perdonarme de la forma tan dura de cómo te trate.

Marion: Darién, tu reacción fue normal. De todos modos Serena sabe cómo arreglar la cosas de los demás.

Le agradezco de todo corazón. Y ojala que aunque sea pueda ser una buena compañera a tu lado.

Darién: Estoy seguro que sí. Además me gustas mucho y te quiero conmigo por siempre.

La levantó para sentarla en el sofá: Y ahora se va a recostar, porque es un día nublado y vas a descansar, cuando vuelva quieres que te traiga algo.

Marion: Darién, no te molestes. Estoy bien.

Darién: A mí no me engañas, sé que tienes antojos pero no sé cuáles.

A Marion le provocó risa: Esta bien, una tarta de fresas.

Recostada en el sofá:

Darién: Entonces una tarta de fresas será. (Dijo dándole un beso) Ya vengo, descansa.

Marion: Pero olvidé decirte que deje la cocina prendida.

Ambos se dirigieron la cocina y Darién se dio la sorpresa de que estaba cocinando Lasaña.

Darién: y por qué no me dijiste que estabas cocinando Lasaña.

Marion: Tú me acabas de decir que no te ibas a quedar a comer.

Darién: Pero en ningún momento dijiste que estabas haciendo Lasaña.

Marion: Bueno era sorpresa. ¿Por qué? No me digas que cambiaste de opinión.

Darién: Bueno son las 12:45 pensaba ir a la Universidad antes de ir al Templo Hikawa.

Marion: ¿El Templo Hikawa?

Darién: Bueno es que allí es el lugar de encuentro.

Marion: Ya veo. Nunca pensé que ustedes fueran, ya sabes. Bueno entonces, ¿te quedas a comer?

Darién: Esa lasaña me hizo decidir que voy a ir mejor a la Universidad mañana. Además que mejor uno hecho por ti.

Marion: Gracias Darién, espero que te guste, ve a sentarte y yo te sirvo.

Darién: Déjame ayudarte.

En el restaurante:

Serena: Seiya, porque no me dijiste que Yaten y Taiki también estarían aquí.

Seiya: Lo olvide, no lo considere importante. ¿Por qué?

Serena: Es que así me hubiera vestido mejor.

Seiya: Pero si estas bonita.

Serena: ¿Tú ya le dijiste?

Seiya: ¿De qué hablas?

Serena: Seiya, no te hagas. Si ya le dijiste de lo nuestro.

Seiya: Ah era eso, no, no le dije. ¿Tú ya les dijiste a las demás?

Serena: No, tampoco.

Seiya: Bueno entonces no habrá problemas en que le digamos ahora.

Serena: Por eso me trajiste.

Seiya: Te traje porque quiero que estés conmigo. Además se tienen que enterar de todos modos.

Serena: Seiya… me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Seiya: Pero Bombón de que te pones nerviosa si estás conmigo. (Rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos)

Serena: Y si no les agrada.

Seiya: No interesa.

Serena: No a mí sí me interesa, mejor no les digamos. Por favor, otro día, sí.

Seiya: Esta bien.

Se dirigían a la mesa en donde estaban Yaten y Taiki:

Serena: Oye Seiya, quienes son esas chicas.

Seiya: mmm, no sé. Habíamos quedado en almorzar solo entre nosotros.

Al verlos llegar:

Taiki: Seiya, ven. Ah veo que no viniste solo.

Seiya: Si, la invite a almorzar con nosotros. Pero puedo ver que ustedes también trajeron a otras invitadas. ¿Quiénes son?

Taiki: Bueno ellas son de la Radio locutora de Londres. Y al parecer una de ellas está interesada en Yaten. Las demás vinieron a comentarnos que están interesadas en que nosotros vayamos allá. Parece que tenemos una buena audiencia.

Serena: Ah, son tres chicas muy lindas. (Mirando a Seiya)

Taiki: Vengan a sentarse.

Seiya se dirigió a Serena: No me digas que estás celosa.

Serena: No, para nada, o acaso tengo motivos.

Seiya: No, tú eres la más linda del Universo. (Susurrándole al oído)

Serena: Van a pensar que andamos juntos.

Seiya: Y qué acaso no es cierto.

Serena: Eso quiere decir que si te preguntan les dirás la verdad, será noticia mundial.

Seiya: No te preocupes, yo sé cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones. Vayamos.

-¡Hi! ¡Seiya!

Seiya: ¡Hi!

-Nice to meet you. (Mucho gusto) We are Radio London; I am very surprised you're more handsome in person. (Somos de la Radio de Londres. Estoy muy sorprendida eres más guapo en persona)

Seiya: Do not exaggerate. I'm just like any other. (No exageres, solo soy como cualquier otro)

Dentro de ella, Serena pensó: Wow, no sabía que Seiya manejaba bien el inglés.

Yaten: Veo que la trajiste. Siéntense. Ya nos van a venir a pedir la orden.

Serena: Hola muchachos.

Se dirigió a las señoritas: ¡Hi! Nice to meet you.

Y pensó nuevamente: Voy a poner en práctica lo que me enseñó Amy cuando fuimos a Estados Unidos, después de todo ese viaje no fue en vano.

-¡Hi! So you are? (Hola, ¿Tú eres?)

Serena: I'm the best friend of the boys. (Soy la mejor amiga de los muchachos)

-You`re beautiful. Sure, you`re the best friend, as they came together thought you were Seiya's girlfriend. (Segura que eres la mejor amiga, como vinieron juntos pensé que eras la novia de Seiya)

Serena dentro suyo: ¡Qué! No entendí nada. Haber despacio, tranquila, entendí solo Seiya`s girlfriend. Ah, la novia de Seiya.

Serena: No.

Las de la Radio miraron a Seiya: Seiya, she says no, but you're telling us is whether or not your girlfriend. She is very pretty. (Seiya, ella dice que no, pero tú que nos dices, es o no tu novia. Ella es muy bonita)

Serena miró a Seiya, dandole a entender que no dijera nada aun.

Seiya: To be a very pretty young ladies are very curious. Well, between us there is more than friendship. There are just a couple, but she is very important to me. (Para ser unas señoritas muy lindas son muy curiosas. Bueno, entre nosotros hay más que amistad. No precisamente estamos en pareja, pero Ella es muy importante para mí.)

Entre murmullos Yaten le dijo Taiki:

Yaten: No sabía que Serena sabía inglés.

Taiki: No yo tampoco. Debe ser que sabe lo primordial.

Serena, dentro de si: Por qué será que entiendo siempre la última frase "she is very important to me", ella es muy importante para mí. Ah, este Seiya, lo voy a matar. Cómo se le ocurre decir que soy importante para él si… Ah, soy importante para él, mi Seiya, tú también lo eres para mí)

Seiya: Well we stop talking about it, they say we have good hearing in London. I would love to go visit London. What do say you? (Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso, dicen que tenemos buena audiencia en Londres. Me gustaría mucho poder ir a visitar Londres. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?)

Yaten: Yes, London is one of my favorite cities. You then tell the day and place of the interview. (Si, Londres es una de mis ciudades favoritas. Ustedes digan entonces el día y el lugar de la entrevista.)

La orden de comida ya había sido entregada, Taiki y Yaten eran los que se encargaban de las relaciones públicas del grupo, mientras que Serena estaba sentada al lado de Seiya, este estaba agarrando su mano derecha debajo de la mesa. Hasta que finalmente las chicas de la Radio se estaban despidiendo y una de ellas se dirigió a Yaten:

- Yaten, my name is Brenda, I would like to know Tokyo. You, what place would you recommend? (Yaten, mi nombre es Brenda, me gustaría conocer Tokio. ¿Tú, qué lugar me recomiendas?)

Yaten: if you want, I can go with you.

Brenda: I love it. But you have no commitments? Do not want to cause problems. I mean, if you do not have a girlfriend. (Me encantaría ¿pero tú no tienes compromisos? No quiero causarte problemas. Me refiero, si tú no tienes novia.)

Yaten: No, I have not, actually no I found interesting so far. (No, no tengo, de hecho ninguna me ha parecido interesante hasta ahora)

Serena en el otro lado de la mesa:

Serena: No entiendo nada de lo que hablan.

Seiya: Pero bombón, hace un momento hablaste inglés.

Serena: Eso fue solo lo básico.

Seiya: La chica le está pidiendo a Yaten una cita.

Serena: Ah, pero él…

Seiya: Él Acepto.

Serena: Pensé que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Seiya: Yaten, se ofreció a llevarla a conocer Tokio.

Serena: ¿Y Mina?

Seiya: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Serena: Pensé que él aunque sea sentía algo por Mina.

Seiya: Yaten es más complicado de lo que crees. Es muy orgulloso. Si siente algo por Mina nunca lo va a decir, y siempre lo va a negar. Será mejor que Mina se olvide de él.

Serena: Pero Seiya, no puede ser así, si él siente algo por Mina, porque no hace algo para estar cerca de ella. O algo para al menos estar junto a ella.

Seiya: Ya te lo dije, él se complica demasiado, Mina es mucho para mi hermano. Si en caso llegan a estar juntos ella va a sufrir, porque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

Serena: No puedo creer Seiya que estés diciendo eso. Tú. ¿Por qué no lo convences? Porque no le haces entrar en razón. Quizá al estar con ella cambie su manera de ser. Que no ves que cuando uno está con la persona que ama, es feliz.

Seiya: Bombón, no me regañes, además mira lo que acaba de hacer, va a tener una cita con una inglesa. Yaten no quiere aceptar que le gusta alguien, porque para él solo hay una a quién el necesita, la Princesa. Además su genio ya es así, ese miserable es muy obstinado y vanidoso, y muy engreído.

Serena: Por eso aceptó salir con la chica de Londres.

Seiya: Lo más seguro.

Serena: Tú antes de conocerme también eras así.

Seiya: Pues, no lo sé. Creo que no. Antes de conocerte andaba solo con ellos y tenía solo una misión, la de encontrar a la Princesa. Pero cuando te conocí, lo único que quería era estar contigo, porque me sentía bien, increíblemente bien, hasta que en algún momento se me olvidó buscar a la Princesa y solo estar contigo.

Serena se le acercó:

Serena: Seiya, nunca cambies. Me gusta mucho tu manera de ser. Bueno aquí no te puedo dar un beso, pero su podría lo haría.

Seiya: Hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Serena: Seiya, no para tanto. Porque siempre haces que me ponga de esta manera. (La hizo sonrojar)

Seiya acarició su rostro y cuando vio a sus hermanos que se estaban levantando de la mesa:

Seiya: Bueno vayamos al templo. Ya es hora.

Taiki: Si, ya vamos. Sino Galaxia se molestará.

Yaten: Bien andando.

En el templo Hikawa:

Reí: La única que falta es Serena, ya son las 2: 10.

Mina: También faltan Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

Amy: Ustedes creen que Serena este con Seiya.

Mina: Ahora que lo dices, en la clase de música estaban hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Creo que ya se arreglaron las cosas.

Lita: Pero a ustedes les parece que se les permita el romance entre ellos.

Mina: Por que no.

Reí: Porque Seiya no es de aquí.

Mina: Y eso qué. Yo creo que si están juntos, ellos lucharán contra quien sea para que no los separen.

-¿Y a quién no hay que separar?

¡Haruka!

Mina: Eh, a dos personas que se quieren, no hay que separarlas. Estaba hablando de Nicholas y Reí.

Reí: Eh.

Recibió un codazo de Mina: Ah, si es que mi abuelito no acepta que Nicholas esté interesado en mí.

Michiru: Pero el pobre hace cualquier cosa con tal de que estés a su lado y que le hables.

Amy: Si, él la ama a su manera, aunque Reí siempre lo está maltratando.

Reí: Él se lo merece, nunca hace las cosas cómo debe ser.

Lita: Ya basta Reí, no seas tan exigente.

Haruka: Siempre y cuando sean de este planeta, sino es imposible.

Mina: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Haruka: Por alguien que está interesado de una persona de este planeta y que no entiende con palabras que no se puede.

Reí: A caso te refieres a Seiya.

Haruka: Ya sabes la respuesta linda.

Amy: Y porque no pueden estar juntos, si es que realmente él es correspondido por ella.

Haruka: Por la razón de que son intrusos, no pertenecen a esta Tierra, y por la tanto su relación es imposible.

Mina: Haruka, discúlpame pero no me parece justo. Solo por eso. No hay forma de que ello sea posible.

Haruka: Si la hay, debe renunciar a todo, pero no creo que pase por el hecho de que no se lo permitirían.

Reí: Como que a renunciar a todo.

Michiru: Si él desea estar con Serena, Seiya debe renunciar a ser Salor Scout y quedarse en este Planeta para siempre como un ser humano común.

Mina: Y si el acepta.

Haruka: Dejaría de ser guardián de su Planeta, pero antes su Princesa debe dar su consentimiento, sino no es posible. Por eso, Serena ni Seiya deben estar juntos.

Serena: Hasta que llegamos. Seiya gracias por invitarme.

Seiya: Mi bombón tu sabes que…

Yaten: Seiya queremos hablar contigo un momento.

Seiya: Si, adelántate bombón.

Serena: Cómo digas pero no tarden mucho.

Serena subió las escaleras del Templo:

Seiya: ¿Qué sucede?

Yaten: Cómo qué sucede, sabes bien que sucede. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Serena?

Taiki: Seiya, no me digas que tú y ella…

Seiya: No pasa nada.

Yaten: No mientas, los vi, su mirada los delata.

Seiya: Esta bien, ella y yo estamos juntos.

Taiki: Desde cuándo.

Seiya: Desde ayer.

Yaten: Seiya eres un tonto. Tú sabes que no es posible.

Seiya: y quién dice, Tenoh.

Taiki: Qué va a pasar, van a estar juntos y cuando sea la hora de regresar, qué, te irás y la dejarás con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Seiya: Tú crees que no he pensado en eso. Y eso no va a pasar.

Yaten: No me digas que tú estás pensando en…

Seiya: Si es necesario lo voy a hacer. No quiero perderla Yaten, yo, yo la amo. Y si en todo caso tengo que irme sin ella, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo.

Taiki: Tú sabes que primero necesitas la aprobación de nuestra Princesa, no decides tú, sino ella.

Seiya: Escúchenme ustedes dos, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con ella, pero no me pidan que me aleje, porque eso no lo voy a hacer. De ninguna manera.

Diciendo esto Seiya subió las escaleras dejando a sus hermanos atrás:

Taiki: ¿En qué piensas?

Yaten: En cómo puede, renunciar a todo, solo por ella.

Taiki: Fácil y sencillo, está enamorado. Tú si lo estuvieras ¿qué harías?

Yaten: En primer lugar yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

Taiki: Seguro, que hay de Mina.

Yaten: ¿Qué pasa con ella? Entre ella y yo no pasa nada, yo le di una ayuda en el mundo artístico porque se lo merece, nada más.

Taiki: NO te atrae, ni un poquito. El otro día cuando la viste hablando con Jade, te pusiste furioso.

Yaten: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Taiki: Sabes hermano, no quieres aceptar las cosas, cuando saliste con Mina a ese karaoke, cuando estuviste con ella para tranquilizarla porque estaba nerviosa en el estudio de grabación y cuando la acompañaste con el bajo en el escenario, tú comportamiento era diferente, se te veía feliz. Hasta que la viste con ese sujeto, volviste a ser el chico engreído e irritante con los demás. Piénsalo.

Yaten: Y qué, yo no le pediría a la Princesa renunciar.

Taiki: Por más que ella, te diga que te quiere. ¿Qué pasa si te dice eso?

Yaten: Dices puras tonterías. A Mina solo le atraigo porque soy el cantante de Three Lights, no por otra cosa. Y ya entremos, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema tan absurdo.

En el patio del Templo estaban todos reunidos, la única que faltaba era Sailor Galaxia:

Sailor Lead Crow: Oye, Sailor Siren, sabes a dónde fue la Señora Galaxia.

Sailor Aluminum Siren: Creo que fue a preparar los escenarios. Uh! No saben lo que les espera.

Sailor Tin Nyanko: Ya paren de hablar. ¿Por qué ellas no están transformadas?

Serena: Oye, Reí porque están transformadas.

Reí: Qué no te das cuenta Serena, creo que vamos a pelear.

Mina: ¿A pelear? No creo, para qué pelearíamos, acaso es algún tipo de entrenamiento.

Reí: Una de ellas, me dijo que Galaxia nos probaría para ver si podemos resistir al poder de las Piedras.

Darién: Ya veo.

Amy: ¿Cómo es eso?

Darién: La Piedra al estar cerca del guardián, te debilita completamente a tal punto de no poder resistir. Pero en mi caso fue diferente, porque el Diamante de la Tierra pertenece a este Planeta y yo por pertenecer aquí estoy acostumbrado a este lugar, por eso no sentí tanto el rigor de la Piedra. Es como si te pusiera a prueba, la misma Piedra para saber que tú eres el verdadero guardián.

Amy: Eso quiere decir que las demás piedras pertenecen a los Planetas originales.

Darién: Parece ser que sí, no sé cómo será la prueba que se les imponga a ustedes. A mí me debilitó por completo. Pero no deben darse por vencidas, todo está aquí, en su mente.

Serena: Ahhh, y yo.

Darién: Qué no ves que ya tienes el Cristal de Plata. Esa ya es una de las Piedras.

Serena: Ahhh.

Reí: Serena tonta.

Serena: Oye Reí, que te pasa.

Michiru: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Haruka?

Haruka: Michiru, tú sabías que es lo que estaba pasando no es así.

Michiru: No quería creerlo, y fui a averiguarlo por mí misma, y sí es cierto.

Haruka: Y por qué no me lo dijiste.

Michiru: Quería escuchar el porqué de Serena y Seiya. Y contigo no iba a poder, solo te iba a escuchar a ti.

Haruka: Se ve que me conoces bien.

Michiru: Como a mí misma. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Haruka: Hablar en este preciso instante con ella.

Serena estaba hablando muy entretenidamente con las chicas:

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón, ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Haruka, bien, eh.

Haruka: o Bombón, así te dice Seiya ¿no?

Serena: No entiendo.

Haruka: Ven aquí, necesito hablarte.

Se la llevó un poco lejos de las chicas, pero Seiya se percató de lo que estaba pasando:

Serena: ¿Qué pasa?

Haruka: ¿Cómo te atreves a tener una relación con ese sujeto?

Serena: No sé de qué hablas.

Haruka: Lo sé todo. Acaso no sabes las consecuencias.

Serena: No entiendo por qué te opones. Si nuestra relación es sana, como cualquier otra.

Haruka: No, al final tú serás la que sufrirás. Él te dejará, y tú quedarás sola hecha pedazos.

Serena: Sé que algo de eso puede pasar, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar con él, el tiempo que tenga que estarlo. Haruka, sé que para ti esto es difícil de comprender, pero yo lo quiero mucho. Y si tengo que renunciar a todo por estar con él lo haré. (Enfatizó la última frase)

Michiru: Haruka, que has hecho.

Serena tenía agarrada con una de sus manos su mejilla y estaba llorando:

Serena: ¿Porque me haces esto?

Desde lo lejos:

Reí: Cómo se atreve a golpearla.

Amy: Reí no vayas. Ese no es asunto tuyo. Déjalas.

Reí: Pero Amy… (Amy la sostuvo del brazo)

Mina: Haruka es una insensible.

Yaten: Parece que se le armó a Serena.

Taiki: Es lo mejor que solucionen sus problemas ellas, así que Seiya, ¿Seiya? ¿A dónde fue?

Yaten: Allá, con Serena.

Taiki: hay no. ¡Qué va a hacer!

Haruka: Cómo te atreves a decir algo así. ¿Serías capaz? Dime serías capaz, por ese sujeto.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearla! No la molestes. No es necesario que la trates de esa forma. Ten un poco de respeto, ¿qué no es ella tu Princesa? (Dijo muy enojado)

Haruka: Tú no te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo.

Seiya: claro que lo es. La golpeaste en frente de mis ojos, eso no te lo voy a permitir.

Haruka: Todo lo que está pasando en por tu culpa. ¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a la Princesa? Si es que todavía puedo llamarte así.

Seiya: Estás equivocado, yo no la seduje, yo la amo. Y no me importa lo que digas, yo voy a estar cerca de ella.

Haruka: Eres un idiota, sabes que no es cierto. Al final tú te irás y ella quedará.

Seiya: Tú no sabes de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella, así que no hables.

Haruka: No te lo van a permitir. Eso nunca te lo va a aprobar. Piensa bien Serena, lo que estás haciendo, porque parece ser que si tú no puedes renunciar, otra persona lo hará.

Se acercó a Serena y agarró uno de sus hombros:

Haruka: Más te vale que recapacites, porque si sigues pensando así, no mereces ser nuestra Princesa y serás mi enemiga para siempre, ¡te quedo claro!

Diciendo esto se retiró:

Michiru: Serena, lo siento, pero lo que acabas de decir es una barbaridad, piensa bien.

Michiru fue detrás de Haruka y Serena se arrodilló en el suelo llorando y Seiya la abrazó:

Seiya: Oye, ya pasó. No llores.

Serena: Por qué son tan crueles con nosotros.

Seiya: No lo sé. Es que ellos no entienden lo que nosotros sentimos, te aseguro que encontraremos una solución a todo esto.

Serena: Y sino.

Seiya: Y sino, y sino nada, te lo aseguro que encontraremos una solución.

Serena: No quiero que pase nada de lo que dijo Haruka, pero si tiene que haber otra modo de arreglar las cosas.

Seiya: Claro que la encontraremos, pero ya no llores, mi bombón. (Le dio un beso en la frente) ¿Te duele mucho?

Serena: No, ya no.

Seiya: No entiendo porque no me llamó a mí también, no hubiera permitido que te golpeara. Ven vamos a dar un paseo hasta que llegue Galaxia.

Serena: Será mejor que vayamos con las demás.

Seiya: ¿Estás segura?

Serena: Si.

Desde el patio del templo:

Sailor Siren: ¡Hay el amor!

Sailor Tin Nyanko: A ver si entendí, ella es de la Tierra y él no. Él es Sailor Scout de otra Galaxia, ellos se enamoraron y no les permiten estar juntos. ¡Qué complicado!

Sailor Iron Mouse: Cómo para no enamorarse, Seiya es guapísimo.

Sailor Lead Crow: Ya veo, cómo es de otra Galaxia, ellos tiene a alguien superior a quién servir lealtad. Y solo esa persona puede decidir si puede permanecer aquí. Porque si él se enamoró lo más lógico es que él quiera estar con ella por el resto de su vida. Y Si no, ella es la que renunciará a ser una Sailor Scout para irse con él. ¡Qué romántico!

Serena y Seiya estaban regresando al patio del templo, ante la mirada de los demás, hasta que una corriente de aire se sintió y en frente de todos ellos, se hizo presente Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia: Disculpen, ya está todo preparado, vayamos al Primer escenario, ¡El escenario del Fuego!

.


End file.
